Harry et la Traque Malefoy
by Noweria
Summary: Harry doit faire parler Draco, même par des moyens plus que douteux, mais Hermione à une mission en parallèle. Dompter Snape. Attention yaoi, threesome, et humour!
1. La mise à l'écart

**Disclaimer** : J'ai vérifié, JKR c'est pas moi. Dommage, Harry aurait pu avoir une vie de débauché. Et accessoirement s'asseoir sur un Flamby sans l'écraser. Je n'ai pas d'actions chez Flamby.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : HP/DM_HG/SS_LJ/...W_RL/SB

**Résumé** : Harry doit faire parler Draco, même par des moyens plus que douteux, mais Hermione à une mission en parallèle. Dompter Snape.

**Nota** : Utilisation des noms anglais des personnages de Drago (Draco) et Rogue (Snape). Le professeur **Snape** à 25 ans, les personnages de l'année de Harry ont dix-huit ans.

**Ombrage** n'est pas née par ce que sa mère avait mal au crâne le soir de sa conception... C'est balo...

Nous sommes donc lors de leur **cinquième année**...

**Sirius** n'est pas mort. Il s'agit d'un erratum du livre de JKR. J'en suis sûre. Sinon c'était très très mal de le faire mourir comme ça!

**Remerciements** : Mes **esclavagistes : Elleay Sahbel, Tania-Sama et Slaavy **, tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'à maintenant, et mon lecteur aux reviews énormissimes, **Dark Neo**!

**ATTENTION**

**Cette fic relate de relations homosexuelles explicites (yaoi/yuri/lemon)**

**et de relations hétérosexuelles explicites. **

**Vous êtes prévenus**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Note de l'auteur (moua)** :

Après toute cette paperasse impersonnelle, voici la fic! Et en happy end siouplait!!

**Autre note : Je cherche une/un bêta pour cette fic!! **

ENJOY!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Harry et la traque de Malefoy**

**ou**

**L'abus du polynectar est dangereux pour la santé**

.

**Chapitre I/ La mise à l'écart.**

.

Harry se retrouvait encore dans cette chambre qui sentait Dudley.

Les jouets brisés emplissaient la pièce, et comble de l'horreur, elle n'était pas insonorisée ce qui lui permettait d'entendre les ronflements de toute la maisonnée. Il y avait été habitué dans son placard mais là, il y avait droit en dolby surround.

Sa fenêtre, rayée de barreaux de fer Made in Dursley© laissait entrer la lumière de la lune en zébrant son corps allongé sur le lit. Défoncé. Le poids des vélos, télévisions et autres accessoires avaient eu raison des lattes en bois. Le survivant regarda l'heure.

Encore huit minutes et il serait minuit. Huit minutes et il aurait dix huit ans. Et son parrain viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener chez lui, lui montrer ce qu'était réellement une famille. Évidement il avait reçu une tonne de lettres cet été, toutes identiques presque au mot près.

« _Salut Harry, comment vas-tu? Hermione me tanne pour que je fasse mes devoirs à l'avance mais je préfère jouer dehors, j'espère que tu n'en bave pas trop avec tes moldus..._ »

Il les connaissait presque toutes par cœur. Il répondait, mais cela devenait plus une politesse qu'autre chose. Bientôt Dudley lui délivrerait des informations plus intéressantes que ces âneries que Ron s'évertuait à lui débiter.

Cinq minutes. Il regarda sa pauvre valise râpée au pied du lit, son balai et la cage d'Edwige, vide.

Le rapace était partit chasser cette nuit, elle passait tout juste entre les barreaux, et c'était d'ailleurs assez comique de la voir se dandiner jusqu'à arriver sur le bord externe de la fenêtre avant de déployer ses ailes couleur de neige.

En revanche, Harry ne passait même pas la jambe. Même amaigri par le traitement des Dursley, les barreaux étaient trop proches les uns des autres pour son grand corps. Quatre minutes. Il faudrait qu'il pense à aller sur le chemin de traverse s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, il avait du prendre au moins dix centimètres depuis la fin de l'an dernier. Il ferma les yeux.

Ses paupières se relèvent.

Deux minutes. Il se lève, comme harassé d'une fatigue immense, charge balai et cage dans une main, valise dans l'autre. Son cœur commence à battre plus vite. Il vérifie, sa baguette est bien calée dans une encoche tout spécialement faite pour elle à l'arrière de son jean.

Il ouvre la porte, prend les escaliers, tout le monde dort encore.

Il descend, Minuit.

C'est étrange de se retrouver seul, en pleine nuit dans un couloir sombre, sa valise à la main, le jour de son anniversaire.

Harry se disait qu'il avait l'habitude, que personne ne le lui fêtait jamais. C'était faux. Au fond de lui une voix lui hurlait qu'il aurait aimé ne serait-ce qu'un simple mot, un sourire, une reconnaissance. Mais non.

Il était planté là, dans ce lieu où personne ne l'avait jamais aimé, en attendant que son parrain vienne le chercher.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge, mais il se forçait à la faire disparaître. Le sauveur du monde sorcier n'avait pas d'anniversaire, pas d'avenir, pas de loisirs. C'était un fait, son existence n'avait été assurée que pour qu'il tue le Lord. Pour un peu il l'aurait remercié. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'il allait mal, qu'il voulait s'imaginer plus tard, qu'il voulait disparaître.

La mission comptait plus que tout, il devait l'accomplir pour « L'univers », et ce qu'il deviendrait après, on ne savait pas, mais on espérait bien qu'il en crèverait histoire de lui ériger une statue et des titres post-mortem plutôt qu'assumer le fait qu'il n'avait rien connu de la vraie vie et qu'il demanderait certainement des comptes, des excuses et si son arrogance se manifestait, un peu d'amour.

Un « crac » significatif, et il était là, Sirius Black, son parrain, son dernier lien avec James et Lily Potter. Une seconde, ils se regardent, et quand l'élu sent des bras l'enlacer, un torse le presser contre le sien, et un « Joyeux anniversaire Harry » murmuré à son oreille, il ne se retient pas, et laisse couler ses larmes.

Sirius avait déjà comprit, mais il ne peut rien faire. Ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry, les mains occupées par ses affaires encombrantes, son parrain le serrant de plus en plus fort dans le silence assourdissant de la nuit. Et puis Harry baisse la tête, faisant reculer le chien, et d'un regard entendu, ils transplanent à la demeure Black.

C'est la première fois que Harry transplane par lui même et c'est.... Vomitif. Il entend dans le creux de son oreille une adresse, et voit enfin sa véritable demeure. Sirius monte les marches, et de sa grande main, ouvre la porte pour Harry, un sourire posé sur ses lèvres. Et la, le choc. Une masse de cheveux bruns, au moins quatre autre de cheveux roux, une paire de seins qui l'étouffent, et de grandes claques dans le dos, et rien qu'avec ça, le moral du héros remonte en flèche, il à pu distinguer moult membres de la grande famille Weasley, et Hermione. Mais que font-il là, exactement?

.

- Harry, ça fait tellement longtemps, jubila la jeune femme! Joyeux anniversaire!!

- Ouais bienvenue dans le monde adulte, vieux, bon anniversaire, renchérit Ron.

.

Et là il pense que ça fait déjà trop longtemps qu'il y est, dans le monde adulte. Mais il est tout de même heureux.

Il se doute qu'ils ne sont pas la pour son passage à la majorité quand dans le grand salon il aperçoit Snape, Dumbledore, et deux personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant. La maison semble avoir retrouvé une certaine vie, et la table du salon est déjà remplie de bons plats préparés par Molly, qui à sûrement du insulter jusqu'à Merlin pour qu'on attende son « Harry chéri qui n'a rien dû avaler de la journée ».

Dobby est là, et prend ses affaires, des étoiles dans les yeux. Depuis la mort de Kreattur, c'est lui qui a été désigné comme elfe indépendant (précisé par Hermione) de la maison Black. Le salon, très grand, est éclairé par des bougies, et comprend une cuisine ouverte et une table en chêne taillé à la main, brute, ainsi qu'une cheminée ancienne dans le fond.

Apparemment, les autres meubles ont été volés, ou vendus, en tout cas, Sirius ne fait pas grand cas de la décoration.

Snape, dans son habituelle joie de vivre qui transpire par tous les pores de sa peau affiche une mine à faire pâlir d'envie un vampire constipé. À côté de lui, l'honorable professeur et directeur de la grande école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dans toute sa splendeur, essayant avec une joie enfantine les lunettes fantaisie des jumeaux, effaçant toute crédibilité de sa personne.

Sirius, en bout de table, en robe noire simple de sorcier, assis nonchalamment, encourage Harry du regard à prendre place auprès de lui, à sa droite. Il y a effectivement une chaise vide entre lui et Lupin, la place où les deux maraudeurs savent qu'il s'y sentira en sécurité.

Aux côtés de Lupin, une femme aux cheveux mi-courts violets, apparemment très enthousiaste, parlant avec volubilité à Ginny et un grand sorcier noir, qui se retient de rire devant tant de candeur. Harry s'assoit enfin entre ses deux parrains (il à décidé lui-même que Lupin méritait très largement ce titre) sous les yeux de ses amis reclus à l'autre bout de la table et Arthur, à côté de Snape, prend la parole en se levant.

.

- Harry, avant tout, et de la part de tous, nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire!

Le jeune homme se demande si Snape lui souhaite réellement d'avoir un « joyeux » anniversaire. Quand à Dumbledore, il se contente d'applaudir en souriant, deux yeux en plastiques accrochés à des ressorts pendouillant gaiment de ses lunettes.

- Donc Harry, reprit Arthur, je tiens à te présenter l'Ordre du Phœnix, crée par le professeur Dumbledore ici présent (il ne sut s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant les bulles de chewing-gum que Georges lui apprenait à faire) et qui comprend tous ceux que tu vois à cette table, ainsi que Maugrey retenu ce soir au ministère. Tu connais déjà le professeur Snape, Sirius, Lupin, je te présente les aurors Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shaklebolt, qui sont là pour ta protection. Les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly et moi-même en faisons aussi partie, et bien sûr, tu vient de valider ton « inscription ».

- Tu peut m'appeler Tonks, lui dit la jeune femme en souriant, une patatoïde à la place de son nez fin.

- Votre... Harry ne sut s'il était poli de continuer.

- Ah oui, mon nez! Elle le rechangea sous une forme plus harmonieuse. Je suis métamorphomage. Je peut changer de forme comme je veux! Elle prit l'apparence du visage de Harry en gardant sa couleur rose vif de cheveux. Pas mal, hein? On m'a dit que je pouvait travailler à mi-temps chez une visagiste pour aider les clients à choisir, mais en fait...

- ...Tonks. Kingsley se prenait l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, et se forçait à ne pas rire.

- Pardon, Kingsley.

- Ne fais pas attention, Harry, reprit le sorcier ébène. Elle est toujours comme ça, c'est son côté Poufsouffle qui ressort.. Et chieur aussi, ajouta-il très bas en souriant.

.

Hermione et Ginny la rappelèrent pour lui redemander d'autres formes, et voyant où elles voulaient en venir à mots cachés, prit l'apparence de Snape, et se mit à rire. Jamais Snape ne riait en public. D'ailleurs il était fort probable qu'une crampe musculaire se soit formée dès son enfance lui interdisant le moindre sourire.

Le concerné se tourna avec un regard à côté duquel l'arctique en plein blizzard semblait chaleureuse. Dumbledore reprit un semblant de sérieux en enlevant les lunettes (mais refusa comme un enfant gâté face à Sirius de recracher le chewing-gum) et enfin, Molly apporta les pommes de terre, qu'elle posa juste devant Harry, défiant quiconque de se servir avant « le pauvre chéri ». Ron se fit une raison, de toutes façons son ventre imitait déjà le tonnerre il y à trois bonnes heures.

Après une telle attente, Même Snape ne fit pas grand cas de ses déglutitions bruyantes et de sa rapidité masticatoire. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Ron se découvrit un point commun avec Snape. Ils mangeaient tous les deux, et en avaient un besoin vital à cette heure de la journée. Le maître des potions, la chauve-souris des cachots, le bâtard graisseux était HUMAIN.

Ce fut un choc pour le rouquin que de le constater. Choc qui disparut lorsque les saucisses et le lard passèrent sous son nez fin.

Harry mangea, discutant avec Sirius et Lupin. Voilà pourquoi il ne recevait que des nouvelles fades. Il savait évidement que si Hermione l'aurait pu, et Ron plus encore, ils lui en auraient parlé. Depuis le temps, il s'était fait une raison, et savait que Dumbledore (non, il refusait de regarder le directeur faire des bulles dans son lait) faisait en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Il regarda ses amis qui lui lançaient des œillades à tour de rôle, lui rappelant qu'ils étaient heureux de le revoir, et qu'ils avaient hâte de lui parler. Et après les saucisses, le lard, la purée maison et le rôti, suivirent les tartes, cakes puddings et le gâteau à la crème. Ron était presque sûr qu'un mini Ron sortirait de son ventre dans neuf mois tant il était rond.

Finalement, un recurvite plus tard, tout le monde put partir se coucher, et personne ne remercia autant Dobby d'avoir jeté un très puissant sort de silence permanent au tableau matriarcal. Les elfes ont vraiment une magie considérable, pensa Harry. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'avec une telle maîtrise ils ne soient que de simples employés. Il avait déjà put le constater lorsque d'un simple claquement de doigts Dobby l'avait protégé d'un Avada Kedavra de Lucius.

Il arriva dans sa chambre ou toute ou presque la fratrie Weasley était là, Ginny assise en tailleur, se balançant d'un côté et d'autre par l'excitation de la future entrevue. Hermione et Ron étaient en face d'un des jumeaux sur le tapis, l'autre étant assis à côté de Ginny.

Harry était chez lui.

Il s'assit à côté de ce qui semblait être Fred sur ledit tapis râpeux dont la couleur avait passé depuis la naissance de Merlin, et après des regards silencieux de plusieurs secondes, Hermione ne tient plus.

.

- Contents de te revoir Harry.

- Moi aussi.

.

Il avait reçut des cadeaux de la part de tous, une écharpe tricotée, des bonbons divers et un livre dédicacé de quidditch. La discussion battait son plein, mais sous le regard de Weasley mère, tous durent aller dans leur propre chambre.

Les filles ensemble, Ron avec Harry et Georges avec son frère. Jamais le survivant ne parla à son meilleur ami de son malaise, de cette impression de ne plus faire partie de ce monde de joies.

Il préférait profiter de ce qui lui était donné, comme un enfant puni écoute dans l'ombre à la porte close la fête qui se déroule dans la salle face à lui. Ils s'endormirent après d'autres banalités essentielles telles le quidditch et les insultes de rigueur aux Dursley.

Et pour cette nuit, Harry ne rêva de rien, sauf peut être d'une sensation, une impression de néant, de vide salvateur.

...

Il était deux heures et demi du matin, et le lard avait été trop salé. Ça ne passait définitivement pas pour la jeune femme.

Elle se leva assise sur son lit, et mit dix bonnes minutes à déglutir une bonne vingtaine de fois, se disant que non, il était inutile de se lever. Elle était apposée à un dilemme immense. Se recoucher sur l'édredon moelleux près de Ginny, ou poser ses pieds sur le parquet glacé pour assouvir sa soif.

Évidemment elle ne réveillerait pas Dobby. C'était totalement indécent et hors de propos.

Vingt-et-unième déglutition.

Presque impossible à faire passer tant sa salive était épaisse. Et cette chaleur! Pourquoi ne pas s'être contentée de salade et de pudding froid? Mais personne ne s'était heureusement aperçut du défaut de la grande Hermione Granger.

Elle était gourmande. Voire plus. Petite, elle se levait pour manger des chocolats, gâteaux, et parfois poulet en cachette.

Fort heureusement son corps grandissait encore et elle ne pâtissait pas de ses excursions. Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il fallait qu'elle s'entretienne et se devait de faire du sport de façon intensive si elle ne voulait pas ressembler à un saucisson dans ses vêtements. Plus elle mangeait, plus elle faisait du sport.

À dix-huit ans, la jeune femme avait donc un corps fin, musclé et droit, envié par un nombre appréciable de jeunes filles du dortoir, même si elle n'en savait rien. Et cela avec les formes qui allaient avec! Sa mère lui avait généreusement fait cadeau de sa poitrine bonnet C que des pulls cachaient tant bien que mal, mais il avait fallut que son père lui refile ses dents tordues et le nid d'oiseau qu'il osait nommer « cheveux ».

Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle eut droit à une excuse pour que Pomfresh lui raccourcisse le décapsuleur qui lui tenait lieu de bouche il y à quelques années de cela. Pour les cheveux par contre, rien à faire. Elle envisageait sérieusement la boule à zéro.

Mais cela ne résolvait pas son problème. Elle avait toujours soif. Trois heures du matin, elle se décida enfin. Elle posa silencieusement ses pieds au sol, réprimant une grimace quand à la température, et en courte nuisette blanche, partit à la recherche de la cuisine. Comble du bonheur, elle était assignée au troisième étage avec sa partenaire de lit.

Premier étage effectué. Il fallait relancer le même sort de silence aux autres marches pour ne pas qu'elles craquent. Un vent s'engouffra sous sa robe, et sa peau se marqua de petites pointes. Pourquoi avait-elle oublié ses pyjamas? Ginny avait dû lui prêter un des siens, Merlin merci, elle s'était épilée deux jours plus tôt!

Enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Lumos.

Elle passa devant le grand miroir de l'entrée et faillit crier en voyant son reflet. Ça n'était pas évident dans le noir. Effectivement un bonnet C sans pull c'était impressionnant, surtout sous le coton fin de son habit. De toutes façons, à trois heures du matin, personne ne serait là pour la voir, enfin espérons. Elle avait eu de la chance jusque là. Déjà que la petite rousse lui avait empoigné les deux globes en la surprenant par derrière et en s'esclaffant comme une baleine, elle ne voulait pas en plus que la constatation qu'elle avait « une sacré paire de souafles » soit remarqué par un autre membre de la maisonnée.

La cuisine. Oh yeah, Granger, c'est toi la meilleure! Le robinet est juste là, les verres au dessus dans l'armoire. Prend un verre, ramène le sous l'eau, et ouvre le robinet. Pourquoi son regard accrocha cette ombre dans le coin du salon? Et pourquoi cette ombre bouge?

Elle ferme doucement le robinet, et boit silencieusement et discrètement en fixant l'ombre suspecte. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'avaler le liquide, son souffle l'étouffait presque à force de manquer de salive. Après avoir récupéré assez d'eau, elle plissa les yeux. La « chose » se rapprochait silencieusement. Son cœur s'accélère. La lumière de la lune est à trois enjambées de l'ombre. Elle rassemble son courage et concentre sa magie.

.

- Lumos Solem.

- Vous est-il arrivé de ne pas déranger les personnes qui vous entourent, Miss Granger?

- Professeur Snape!

- Quel sens de l'observation. Veuillez éteindre votre baguette, Granger.

.

Le « professeur Snape » était apparut à la place de l'ombre. Il voyait vraiment dans le noir? En fait, Hermione doutât qu'il soit réellement Snape.

L'homme qui était apparut était à demi nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon lâche en velours noir, un verre à la main, mais ça n'était certainement pas de l'eau! Le directeur de Serpentard fit un sort informulé et des flammes jaillirent de la cheminée, pour terminer en feu ronronnant. Il approcha une chaise et s'assit, la main sur sa cheville droite elle même posée sur le genoux gauche.

Hermione remplit à nouveau son verre, prit un plat dans le placard, y mit un reste de gâteau à la crème, et une cuillère, sans oublier son cher remplisseur de glandes salivaires. Elle posa le tout sur la table, mais ayant décidément trop froid, rapprocha une chaise du feu, à distance respectable de Snape, et mit le gâteau sur ses genoux rapprochés.

Le professeur n'avait pas émit un son, mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder la petite souris curieuse qui s'était assise à côté de lui. Les cheveux pèle-mêle, elle avait une chemise blanche avec un col en « v » sans fioritures, sans manches.

D'ailleurs cela ressemblait plus à un T-shirt vu que le vêtement s'arrêtait à peine à mi-cuisses de la jeune femme, et remontait encore plus haut à certains endroits à cause de sa position assise. Elle était toute à la contemplation de son cher gâteau cerise-framboise crème fouettée aux biscuits chocolatés.

Une horreur composée de différents sucres.

Et pourtant quand elle le mangeait, cela semblait absolument délicieux. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de pur-feu. Et ne vit pas que la petite tête frisée s'était tournée vers lui, la bouche pleine, un coulis de crème débordant de sa bouche trop petite pour ses cuillerées à la hauteur de sa gourmandise. Il était tellement différent!

Il était finement musclé, alors qu'elle le pensait maigre. Ses cheveux étaient extrêmement fins et brillants, bien qu'elle était persuadée qu'il ne se lavait pas du tout. Et son pantalon ne commençait qu'à la fin de ses abdominaux bien dessinés, laissant voire l'aine et une ligne de poils plus qu'indécents. Il devait se penser seul, s'imagine la jeune femme. Et il doit se foutre totalement de mon avis pour rester comme ça.

Et ça n'est pas contre ma dépréciation... Quoi?! Disons que je n'ai rien pensé. Elle déglutit bruyamment, ce qui fit se tourner la tête de son professeur.

.

- Et vous ne savez même pas manger en silence?

- Bargon provegeur.

- Avalez avant de parler, Granger. J'ai l'impression que vous devenez stupide une fois la nuit tombée. Hermione rougit en pensant qu'il ne lui avait pas précisé quoi avaler durant la nuit.

- Désolée, professeur.

- Comment diable faites vous pour avoir encore faim après tout ce que nous a servit Molly? Hermione rougit encore plus.

- J'ai toujours eu un appétit...Assez conséquent. Snape leva un sourcil.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas vous bâfrer après un repas qui aurait pu nous faire produire notre propre foie gras. Hermione rit doucement-la bouche fermée car remplie de gâteau.

- Ça n'était pas sensé être drôle, Granger, reprit-il. Il soupira, et se prit à sourire. Cela à l'air d'être bon, pour vous faire oublier toutes vos manières.

- Vous en voulez?

.

Elle avait tendu cuiller et assiette à moitié remplie vers Snape. C'était étrange, devant un feu, en petit tenue avec Snape qui lui avouait à demi-mots qu'elle l'avait habitué à mieux. Mais après tout, ils étaient adultes, et il n'avait jamais signifié qu'il la détestait.

Il prit la cuiller, et la plongea dans la crème, ne relevant qu'un infime morceau. Avisant le regard chocolat, il y décela comme un « stop, pas trop, prend pas tout! » et retient son second sourire de la soirée. Il se coupa donc un part bien plus grande avec la cuillère sous les yeux désespérés d'Hermione, et la porta à ses lèvres. C'était un baiser indirect, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Mais c'était bon. Le gâteau, bon sang, bien sûr qu'il parlait de ce fichu tas de sucre!

Il reposa la cuiller qu'Hermione entreprit de remplir à nouveau pour elle même, et se lécha les lèvres. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas accordé de plaisir à ses repas. Ils ne remplissait selon lui que leur fonction principale, à savoir lui apporter les nutriments nécessaires au fonctionnement de son corps.

Son verre était presque vide. Non, il ne faisait pas durer le plaisir pour rester auprès de cette stupide gamine. D'ailleurs, il allait boire le reste cul sec. Il allait porter le verre à sa bouche.

.

- Je ne leur dirait rien.

- Pardon Granger?

- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas que les gens sachent quoique ce soit sur vous. Et j'imagine que cela serait gênant pour vous que je raconte à mes amis ce qu'il s'est passé, non?

- ...

- Je vous ai vexé?

- Non. Je pensais que vous en auriez profité.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, professeur.

- Effectivement, fit il assez bas.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Mais elle rougit (à croire que cette couleur aux joues l'adorait) quand elle repensa aux mots de Snape. « effectivement ». Mais à quoi pensait-elle? Il avait sûrement dit ça en l'air!

Bien sûr que j'ai dit ça en l'air. Mais bon sang comment faisait-elle pour cacher ces deux trucs énormes qu'elle a à la place de la poitrine? De toutes façons je préfère les seins menus. C'est moins encombrant, souvent plus ferme. Bien que je n'ai jamais pu apprécier l'un ou l'autre sous ma main.

Mais à quoi je pense? C'est sûrement le whisky.

Oui, à vingt-cinq ans, à cause de sa position d'espion, de tout ce qu'il à du entreprendre pour l'ordre, Snape était puceau. Aussi innocent qu'au jour de sa naissance. Ou presque. Bien sur il connaissait les travaux manuels pour les pratiquer une ou deux fois la semaine, quand son érection matinale se faisait trop persistante.

À quoi pensait-il à ce moment la? Rien, sauf peut être une jolie gorge, une paire de fesses, et lorsqu'il en avait vraiment envie, quelques scènes plus salaces. (1)

Elle se glissa à nouveau dans son lit, et refusa d'écouter la petite voix qui voulait déjà être à demain soir. Finalement elle rêva que Sirius embrassait fougueusement Ron, et que Snape lui offrait un gros éclair au chocolat blanc rempli de cheveux. (2)

La journée du lendemain fut une interminable réunion. Harry se demandait en quoi s'acharner à prévenir le ministère était utile. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait que fermer les yeux devant la menace que représentait Voldemort.

Lupin allait leur donner des exercices de défense contre les forces du mal, mais il était évident que l'ordre cachait certaines choses aux « jeunes ». Il y avait trop de regards entendus, de paroles arrêtées. D'ailleurs Snape avait l'air moins en colère ce matin. Il s'était autorisé un croissant avec son habituel dé à coudre de café plus que noir sans sucre.

D'après les sources de Ron (à savoir ses propres frères), Voldemort serait partit, laissant ses propres sbires en plan. Il n'en savait pas plus et c'était le maximum que les câlins répétés des clones à leur mère pouvaient obtenir.

.

- Mais pourquoi il serait partit?

- Alors ça j'en sais rien.

- Il est peut être en danger? Proposa Hermione.

- Il doit savoir qu'on à détruit presque tous ses horcruxes. Renchérit Ginny.

- Ça ne change rien, il est partit sans ses mangemorts, pourquoi fuir comme ça alors que le plus gros de ses forces est loin de lui? Ça n'est pas logique! Scanda Harry.

- Par ce que la plupart des mangemorts ont été attrapés par des aurors durant ce dernier mois, Harry, fit Sirius dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mais... Reprit Hermione.

- Ceux qui se font passer pour eux sont des aurors qui surveillent Voldemort, mais qui ne peuvent le tuer, car ils ont besoin d'un certain nombre d'informations. On pense qu'il se doute de quelque chose pour s'être enfui.

- Et vous l'avez laissé faire?! Le survivant fulminait. Il était à votre portée vous pouviez l'enfermer, le mettre sous véritassérum, et vous l'avez laissé gambader dans la nature?! Sirius soupira.

- Non, Harry. Viens, je pense que Dumbledore pourra mieux répondre à tes questions.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que le directeur entrait dans la chambre, et se posa directement sur le lit, entre Ron et Fred. Il sourit tendrement à son protégé, et commença.

- Nous avions effectivement Tom sous la main, mais je ne sais pas comment il à réussit, il est immunisé contre les détraqueurs et les sorts et potions de vérité. S'il ne le dit pas de son plein gré, nous ne pourrons jamais savoir s'il à d'autres alliés, pire un héritier prêt à reprendre sa place. C'est un risque énorme, que nous refusons de prendre. Il n'est partit qu'avec Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow. Sans un mot, ils ont transplané tous les trois au nez et à la barbe des autres. Je pense qu'il avait émis une sorte de code que seuls ses mangemorts connaissaient. Nous aurions pu le savoir si chacun de ses partisans ne se suicidait pas dès qu'il était fait prisonnier. Et malheureusement, deux de nos aurors sont morts pour n'avoir pu répondre correctement à Tom. Voilà, Harry, tu est au courant, et j'aurais sûrement du tout te dire avant, mais comme ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons y faire grand chose, j'avais préféré te laisser dans l'ignorance et que tu te serve des leçons du professeur Lupin pour prévoir une attaque.

- Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où il peut être?

- Malheureusement non, miss Granger. Même au sein du clan vampire où il avait quelques alliés, en Valachie, son passage n'a même pas été reconnu par nos membres. Et c'était le dernier endroit que nous connaissions qui avait un quelconque rapport avec lui.

- Je vois. Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Alors tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est se préparer à une bataille?

- Je le crains, Harry, je le crains. Sirius, il nous faut retourner à nos recherches.

- Et nous pouvons vous aider?

- Je ne pense pas, Ginny, Je suis peut être celui qui à le mieux connu Tom dans son enfance. Mais évidement, vos idées sont les bienvenues.

- Je pense qu'il est faible ou très loin, fit Harry. Je n'ai pas eu mal depuis longtemps, et je n'ai fait aucun rêve. À mon avis il n'a tué personne entre-temps.

- Merci Harry, lui sourit Sirius.

.

Autant que ce fichu éclair serve, de toutes façon c'était le seul lien direct que l'ordre avait avec le Lord. Son propre corps. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, et au mieux, tente lui même un contact avec Voldemort. Il releva la tête quand les jumeaux lancèrent divers sorts de silence et de scellage.

.

- Je suis sûr qu'on ne nous a pas tout dit, commença l'un des jumeaux.

- Moi aussi, fit Hermione. C'est trop facile. Je pense que la fin de l'histoire est erronée. Voldemort n'est sûrement pas partit.

- Attend, mais pourquoi Dumbledore nous mentirait, questionna Ron.

- Pour protéger Harry, banane! Je suis sûre qu'il y à un truc encore plus louche mais qu'on nous pense trop incompétents pour comprendre ou pour faire face.

- Ginny surveille ton langage.

- Fred, pour une fois notre chère sœur à raison.

- Je pense que nos oreilles-à-rallonge nous seront utiles, Georges, les genoux sous le menton.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Harry.

- Une invention formidable! On peut écouter au travers des murs, et entendre les secrets bien gardés... Inspirée du monde moldu!

- Et je pense qu'il est cette fois nécessaire que je les améliore.

.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme. Hermione n'avait jamais voulu prendre part aux expériences des jumeaux, et d'ailleurs c'était dommage, car ils auraient pu faire des produits bien plus puissants. Il partirent chercher leur sac rempli de choses diverses avec lesquelles seul un esprit vraiment tordu voulait avoir à faire, et en sortirent trois paires d'oreilles à rallonge.

En fait c'était trois grands fils de laine couleur chair, absolument détonants de banalité. Hermione les regarda, testa divers sorts (apparemment appris en cours, mais dont personne ne se souvenait), et régla ce problème de sort d'impassibilité, et d'autres moins connus. Elle les fit devenir plus fins et transparents, et y ajouta un sort d'amplification.

Au bout du compte on pouvait entendre le sang palpiter dans les veines d'une souris deux étages en dessous. Ils n'auraient pas à se coller à la porte, mais il faudrait une bonne heure en plus à la jeune femme pour que seuls les sons voulus parviennent aux oreilles de l'espion.

Il était dix-huit heures. Déjà. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, et les enfants étaient assignés aux divers travaux de nettoyage dont la maison avait grand besoin. On put découvrir une grande chambre qui comportait tout l'arbre généalogique familial sur une immense tapisserie. On pouvait y lire en broderie d'or « _La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black "Toujours pur "_ ».

Elle était très vieille mais on pouvait toujours voir le fil d'or scintiller doucement. Elle devait remonter au moyen âge, selon Harry. Il y lut le nom des parents de Sirius, de Bellatrix et son mari, ainsi que ceux de Narcissa, Lucius et Draco. En revanche, si le nom de Sirius était brûlé, celui de Regulus était bien visible. Tout le monde soupçonnait évidement Kreattur de ces gestes, puisqu'effectivement les parents de Tonks et son propre nom, tout comme ceux d'Arthur et Molly avaient été brûlés également.

Et Ron de refaire la grimace en constatant qu'il avait des liens de parentés assez proches avec Draco. Il fallut déloger doxys et épouvantards, ce qui leur prit bien deux heures, surtout que Fred et Georges s'amusaient à faire des batailles de poussière, pendant que Dobby faisait de son mieux pour ranger derrière eux.

Et après un repas durant lequel les jeunes firent attention à manger lentement, tout en étant assez suspicieux pour montrer qu'ils ressassaient ce que leur avait dit Dumbledore, il montèrent dans la chambre de Harry. Il fallait décider de qui aurait les oreilles. Hermione était une évidence, ainsi que Harry, puisqu'il était le premier concerné par l'affaire. À la courte paille, ce fut Fred qui gagna. Enfin il gagna surtout le droit de raconter ce qu'il entendait.

.

- Alors? Questionnait Ron pour la quinzième fois.

- Sirius s'engueule encore avec Snape. J'ai l'impression qu'il y en aura un de mort demain. Faites que ça soit Snape!

- Fred, à part ça? S'énerva Ginny.

- Rien, ils doivent attendre Dumbledore par ce que je ne l'ai pas entendu parler.

- Tu est sûr qu'avec ses pouvoirs il ne sais pas ce qu'on fait? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Ne t'en fait pas, fit Hermione. Et puis si nous savons tout, ils n'ont rien à nous cacher. J'entends d'autres voix.

- Dumbledore à calmé le graisseux et Sirius. Il commence à parler. Je vous retranscrit fit le jumeau. « il faut trouver une solution. Nous ne pouvons prendre un tel risque Albus! » c'était Sirius, et je pense qu'on à loupé une grosse partie de la réunion hier... « Il faut qu'il y reste jusqu'à la fin, Harry n'a pas à subir cela. » « Sirius, je sais que c'est votre neveux, mais une prophétie ne peut être écartée ainsi, elle se réalisera tôt ou tard. » « Alors faites en sorte qu'elle ne se réalise qu'une fois cette pourriture hors d'état de nuire! » « Sirius! » c'est Lupin, précisa Fred. « Albus à raison, et nous seront là pour aider Harry. En attendant rien ne presse, il peut vivre tranquillement jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la solution » Ils disent plus rien. Ah si Dumbledore à nouveau... Il a signifié la fermeture de la réunion. Ils se déplacent...

.

Les trois retirèrent précipitamment les fils, sautèrent sur le lit tandis que Ron, Georges et Ginny, comprenant le signal se mirent autour d'un jeu de cartes.

Hermione avait tout prévu. Un livre était ouvert sur son cours d'arithmancie, dont elle avait lu les précédents chapitres pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu, Harry avait une bande dessinée qu'il connaissait par cœur, tandis que Fred se plaçait devant un paquet de bonbon à regarder son jumeau se faire déplumer aux cartes. Ils avaient même commencé réellement la partie avant d'espionner pour que cela reste crédible.

Molly entra doucement dans la chambre sans frapper, l'air fatiguée, et demanda à ses enfants et Hermione d'aller se coucher. Elle leur permit tout de même sous leurs regards implorants de terminer leur partie. Ils se regardèrent, et comprirent que les adultes les écouteraient pour savoir s'ils avaient entendu quelque chose.

Ils en parleraient une fois seuls, dussent-ils attendre d'être à Poudlard.

Harry et Ron, même dans le même lit, ne parlaient que de choses passionnantes pour des adolescents de leur âge, mais totalement hors de propos pour eux. Ils n'osaient même pas les mots couverts. Ginny se força à dormir pendant qu'Hermione retournée, réfléchissait. Voldemort n'était donc pas partit. Il était retenu, mais où? Et par qui? Ses pensées divaguèrent sur l'ordre, et de l'ordre à Snape. Elle avait envie de le revoir sous son jour caché.

Et de plus elle avait faim. Non, ça n'était pas un prétexte, elle était sûre qu'il restait du poulet délicieux que Molly leur avait préparé ce soir.

Elle rumina ses pensées jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Partir ou pas partir. Et à force de penser à la chair tendre sans être sèche, la peau au goût unique, les os de ce fabuleux poulet, elle avait vraiment faim. Et froid c'était encore meilleur.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle était sortie de son lit dans la même tenue que la veille que lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas du second escalier. Son ventre émis un faible gargouillis lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant l'antre des plaisirs.

Il restait UNE cuisse. Une malheureuse cuisse, mais à y voir de plus près, elle pouvait aussi s'accompagner de cake au jambon... Elle prit donc la petite assiette contenant la viande chérie, y mit trois tranches de cakes, et se versa un grand verre de lait. Elle installa le tout sur un tabouret en bois qui traînait à côté de la cheminée, se rapprocha une chaise, et après une hésitation, alluma un feu.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit d'user de la magie « non-standard » hors de Poudlard, à savoir tout ce qui était au dessus du niveau du simple Lumos. Elle mit sa futur proie sur ses genoux et retient un filet de bave. À ce moment précis elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule.

Le professeur Snape n'était pas là pour goûter à ses gourmandises, et Hermione le savait puisqu'elle l'avait observé, il s'était contenté de trois pauvres patates accompagnées d'une minuscule, ridicule petite tranche de jambon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il manquait. En y réfléchissant, à Poudlard aussi il faisait cela. Il choisissait le légume le plus simple accompagné d'un minimum de viande. Pourtant Merlin savait à quel point la saveur d'une viande était douce, surtout lorsque Madame Weasley sublimait ce goût unique. Elle aurait du être restauratrice.

Un bruit de pas traîné se fit entendre alors qu'elle avait gaiment prit la cuisse à pleine main tandis que l'autre tenait une tranche de cake salé. Bravo Hermione, ta réputation n'est plus à refaire. Je le vois déjà en gros titre dans la grande salle de Poudlard « _Là où Granger passe, la nourriture trépasse_ » Mieux, pour les pro-végétariens « _Vous aimez la viande? Changez d'avis en regardant Granger s'empiffrer._ ». Ce qui ne l'empêcha absolument pas de mordre le pilon, faisant craqueler la peau imprégnée d'épices.

.

- Toujours faim, Miss Granger? (Elle déglutit)

- Bonsoir professeur Snape.

Il prit une chaise qu'il traîna devant le feu, son verre d'alcool déjà à la main.

- Qu'avons nous au menu, ce soir?

- Poulet et cake. Trop de rapaces sur le gâteau, il n'en reste plus. *scrountch*

- Tenez. Il sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche.

.

L'échange se fit sans mots. Elle prit le mouchoir pendant qu'il prenait la tranche de cake. Ça allait pour ce soir, il y en avait d'autre dans le frigidaire. Elle finit de ronger son os, tandis que Snape dégustait d'une façon tout à fait aristocratique son morceau de gâteau. Même avec ses doigts il était incroyable de propreté et de précisions. Pas une miette à terre alors que la jeune femme parvenait à en faire avec sa cuisse de poulet.

Misérable. Elle s'essuya, laissant la seconde tranche de cake dans son assiette. Elle la mangerait plus tard. En attendant, elle utilisait le minimum de tissus pour retirer les saletés faites sur ses doigts. C'était un bête mouchoir en papier, mais il venait de l'apollon assis à côté d'elle... Elle occupa ses mains en prenant son verre de lait, afin d'avoir quelque chose à triturer.

.

- Je peux vous poser une question?

- Le regard qui avait dérivé sur les cuisses dénudées se releva d'un seul coup. Il était grillé? ¤Noooon¤.

- Mis à part le fait que vous venez d'en poser une, allez-y.

- Eh bien... Elle but une gorgée. Pourquoi faire partie de l'ordre?

- Miss...

- Non, ça n'est pas ce que je voulait dire. Vous pouvez être contre Voldemort sans pour autant faire partie de ... Tout ça. Après tout vous détestez presque tous ceux qui en font partie.

- Justement, presque. Je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi j'en fait partie, mais j'y reste par ce que je l'ai promis.

- Promis?

- Cessez de jouer au perroquet, Granger. Oui, je l'ai promis.

- Pourquoi vous nous détestez?

Elle avait enfin posé LA question. Pourquoi le grand maître Serpentard acariâtre des cachots détestait la troupe Gryffondor (si on ne comptait pas la Poufsouffle). En fait c'était presque une question rhétorique.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Granger, vous êtes trop jeune, et vous avez une certaine popularité à Poudlard. Hermione partit au quart de tour.

- Une popularité de bonne poire, oui! Elle avait parlé d'une voix sourde, le regret pointant dans sa voix.

- Alors Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'est pas la jeune fille populaire de Poudlard à cause de ses notes et de son grand ami le Survivant?

- Peu importe Harry. Harry, c'est Harry. Et moi, je suis la bonne copine un peu niaise qui donne ses devoirs aux gens pour qu'ils les recopient et qu'elle se fasse accepter. Le boudin des Gryffondor, quoi. Le genre de moche qui sera là même après que vous l'ayez traitée de sang-de-bourbe parce qu'en plus d'être agaçante avec l'étalage de ce qu'elle sait, il faudrait pas qu'elle soit méchante non ...

- ...Granger taisez vous.

- Désolée.

- Et cessez d'être désolée!

- Dé.. D'accord.

.

Elle n'avait pas vu que le maître s'était tournée vers elle, qu'il l'avait regardée depuis le début de la soirée, et que seul son statut de professeur l'avait empêché de lui faire des avances. Il l'avait toujours trouvé plus ou moins jolie, presque banale, mais surtout très intelligente. Diaboliquement intelligente à tel point qu'il se demandait souvent pourquoi elle n'était pas à Serpentard.

Malheureusement, cette manie de considérer la masse de cheveux frisés qu'elle avait comme une tare au lieu de la mettre en valeur, son acharnement constant à se cacher sous des vêtements hideux faisait d'elle une effacée.

Avant ce soir, il n'avait jamais vu qu'elle était une femme, qui avait grandit, et que Merlin oui, elle était attirante! Le fait qu'elle soit une pire goinfre que Weasley dernier mâle du nom lui donnait un certain charme que n'avait pas toutes ces greluches qui ne mangeaient que trois feuilles de salade par jour. Même si c'était coûteux.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes durant lesquelles la jeune femme admira son lait la tête basse.

.

- Vous n'êtes pas un laideron, Granger. Et vos amis sont sûrement trop profiteurs pour vous enfoncer l'idée que vous êtes leur source de création de devoirs à rendre.

- Vous... Le pensez réellement? Je veux dire...

- ... Encore une fois taisez vous! Considérez mes paroles comme définitivement dites. Je ne répéterais pas.

- Vous êtes si différent du professeur que je vois en cours.

- Mettez ça sur le compte des vacances, des trois gouttes d'alcool que j'ai bu ou de la chaleur. Au choix.

- Pourquoi pas sur le fait que vos barrières tombent quand il n'y à plus personne que vous haïssez vraiment?

- Si vous voulez. °Alors il ne me hais pas! Ouais, danse de la victoire°

- Alors je vais en profiter, si vous le permettez. Pourquoi vous ne m'interrogez jamais?

- Cela semble pourtant évident, non? Je viens de vous dire qu'ils se reposent tous sur vous. Avez vous vu ce comportement chez les Serpentards? Peut importe qui j'interrogerais, il connaîtra la réponse. Alors qu'en ce qui vous concerne, je suis sûre que tous les professeurs vous interrogent non?

- Oui, mais...

- Et donc toute la classe se dit qu'il est inutile de réviser, puisque vous l'aurez fait. SQAD.

- SQAD?

- Snape Qui A Démontré. Vous posez beaucoup trop de questions, Granger.

.

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, clair et rafraîchissant. Oui c'était Snape, oui c'était une terreur, mais en fait, elle aurait sûrement été pareille à sa place. Il se prit à sourire. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention, c'était trop fréquent en ce moment. Elle s'arrêta enfin, et reprit.

.

- Dans ce cas, je ne lèverais plus la main.

- Pendant combien de temps?

- Disons deux semaines.

- Je ne pourrait pas vérifier que vous dites vrai, Granger.

- Un contrat sorcier? Mais je répondrais si le professeur m'interroge sans que je me sois manifestée.

Elle pariait avec Snape?! Et pire, il lui répondait par l'affirmative??

- Trop facile, vous serez obligée de respecter le contrat. Disons deux semaines mais dans mon cours, puisque je n'aurait aucun moyen de vérifier dans les autres.

- Vous ne me croirez sûrement pas, mais je respecterais cela aussi dans les autres cours.

Elle se leva, et partit se ravitailler en gâteau salé. Sans un mot, elle mit l'assiette entre eux, sur un petit tabouret, et ils piochèrent à tour de rôle des morceaux coupés du bout de leurs doigts. Il était en train de discuter, mieux, pactiser avec Granger. Étrange, mais pas désagréable. Il sortit la bouteille de pur feu de sa poche à laquelle il redonna sa taille normale avant de s'en verser un verre raisonnable.

- Et si vous perdez votre pari?

- Je vous devrais un gage? Je ne sait pas un devoir, quelque chose du genre?

- Vous n'avez aucune imagination, Granger. Mais je suis sûr que nettoyer avec votre propre brosse à dents le fond des toilettes de Rusard vous motiverait? Il reprit un morceau de cake.

- Mais c'est ignoble! Elle ne savait même pas s'il était sérieux.

- Effectivement, mais le gage n'est pas définitif. Il sourit en buvant une petite gorgée.

- Et si je gagne? Demanda-t-elle une lueur dans les yeux.

Il n'aimait pas cette lueur, elle était trop... Serpentarde.

- Vous choisirez, mais rien d'humiliant ou comprenant des sommes d'argent, nous n'avons plus quinze ans, vous en conviendrez. Et le salaire d'un professeur ne vaut pas celui d'un ministre.

- Ça n'est pas marrant j'avais bien aimé la robe rose de ce magasin au chemin de traverse.

- Gamine.

- Avouez que ça aurait été marrant. En attendant, j'y réfléchit. De toutes façons, je suis sûre de gagner.

- Nous verrons bien. Il sourit de manière presque perverse.

.

Elle tendit son verre de lait, et il y cogna son propre verre de whisky. L'accord était conclu. Ça n'était pas uniquement un pari, mais le début d'un petit quelque chose, une sorte de complicité qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux. Était-il à ce point désespéré pour parier avec une élève? Non, c'était de bonne guerre.

Pourquoi s'était-il acharné à ne toujours pas mettre de haut? Il fait chaud. [Mais bien sûr, et Voldy, il met la chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu!]. Pourquoi avait-il regardé ses cuisses, sa lourde poitrine qui se soulevait dans ses rires, et ses poignets? Oui, les poignets étaient le petit faible de Snape. Ils les aimaient fins, souples, et dextres au maniement de la baguette, mais surtout avec une main fine et de longs doigts de pianistes.

Et Granger était une experte.

Il avait voulu les attraper, embrasser la veine bleue, en mettant son pouce sur sa paume, pour qu'elle lève son bras finement musclé vers lui. Il était dingue. Où alors les jumeaux avaient trafiqué sa bouteille. Elle buvait, et comme d'habitude, une grande partie du verre se déversa sur elle, cause de sa trop grande aptitude à attendre que la nourriture atteigne son palais. Il la nettoya d'un sort, refusant de regarder le tissus translucide collant à sa peau blanche.

Il était habile. Très habile. En deux soirs il s'était assuré la paix auprès d'elle. Alors elle trouverait un gage à la hauteur de ses efforts. Il était toujours torse nu, toujours aussi attirant, elle avait VRAIMENT envie de mordre ses flancs d'un coup sec, de s'assoir sur lui et de découvrir ce que cela faisait lorsqu'un homme à cette envie perverse au fond des yeux, et que cette envie est traduite au bout de ses doigts.

Elle en rougissait. Une cicatrice pâle traversait son aine. Elle avait envie de la parcourir de sa langue, connaître sa saveur. Se rendait-il compte du fait qu'il était affreusement attrayant? Elle but une gorgée de lait alors qu'elle se demanda s'il avait des cicatrices AUTRE PART. Et renversa presque la moitié du liquide sur elle. Une petite formule de nettoyage, et cela avait même séché sa culotte qui en avait bien besoin à cette heure-ci! S'il savait ce qu'il venait de faire disparaître!

Chacun concentré sur les pensées absolument perverses et éhontées sur le voisin, il laissèrent passer les minutes dans le plus profond silence. Il avait cru entendre un soupir quand elle se leva. Elle était épuisée, et avait sûrement peur de s'endormir sur la chaise, la trace des preuves de sa virée nocturne sur les genoux. Il n'en restait d'ailleurs que des miettes.

Elle se leva, ne remarquant pas que sa chemise cornée, dévoilait la pliure que faisaient ses fesses avec ses cuisses. C'était à la fois trop peu pour pouvoir tout deviner, mais tout juste assez pour réveiller « l'imagination » de Snape. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. C'était une élève, elle était jeune et innocente, elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle venait tout juste de se lever, dos à lui qu'il se pencha, tirant sur le tissu blanc, effleurant sans le vouloir la rondeur ferme au passage, et la fit se retourner.

Il était dans une posture qui eut fait rougir n'importe quel homme. Mais pas un Snape. Il se rassit tranquillement, prit une mine agacée, mais pas trop, et s'expliqua devant le regard interdit (mais ravi?) d'Hermione.

.

- Pensez à vous acheter des vêtements plus longs, Granger, bientôt je pourrais vous dire quels sont les motifs de vos sous-vêtements.

- Qui vous dit que j'en porte?

.

Elle n'avait jamais rougit aussi violemment. Même Snape était scié devant une telle insolence. Elle fit la seule chose à faire dans ce cas la. Elle rit à plein poumons, en faisant en sorte que personne ne l'entende tout de même.

.

- Ah vous devriez voir votre tête! Ça valait vraiment le coup!

- Vous avez de la chance, sinon c'était le renvoi direct de Poudlard, fit il d'une voix glacée. Elle s'arrêta net.

- Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez mal, c'est assez courant de...

- Granger, taisez vous! J'ai simplement été surpris, je ne pensait pas que de telles... Choses sortiraient un jour de votre bouche.

- Je vous déçoit? °Encore une phrase non réfléchie, bravo Hermione!° Silence.

- Non, je suppose que vous avez passé l'âge de vous offusquer devant un corps dénudé.

- J'aurais bien aimé. °Et voilà, Hermione! La palme!°Je veux, dire, oui. Il eut un sourire amusé.

- Vous voulez dire que Miss Granger n'a pas de petit ami? Sa vengeance était sur le point de naître.

- Eh bien, non, il faut croire. Elle bouderait presque.

- Comme quoi l'intelligence ne donne pas tout. La jeune femme reprit du poil de la bête.

- Et vous? En avez vous une? ¤Coincé. ¤

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Vous avez tenté de m'humilier? ¤Re-coincé. Elle était vraiment maligne la bougresse!¤

- A peine. Vous vous en êtes bien sortie. Il est temps d'aller se coucher, Granger.

.

Il se leva, remit sa bouteille dans sa poche, et prit la vaisselle pour la placer dans l'évier. Le tout sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione. Il avait en fait demandé si elle était libre, non? Il avait coupé court à la conversation. Et elle restait sur sa faim de vision. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit dans un lit double?! Elle ne pouvait même pas se « satisfaire » comme elle le faisait déjà depuis quelques temps.

Bon, quelques années.

Et pourquoi l'attendait-elle? Elle savait qu'il s'arrêterait au premier. Elle savait où était sa chambre. Mais elle ne savait pas si lui aussi pratiquait ce genre d'activités. Elle l'imaginait, cambré au fond de son lit, la main dans le pantalon lâche, le visage en sueur, les yeux clos, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Et zut. Il lui faudrait un autre sort de nettoyage.

Elle fantasmait sur son professeur, c'était fait. Assume, Hermione. Tu es intelligente, tu passe au dessus des préjugés. Il est jeune, beau, pas très riche mais intelligent. Qu'est ce que tu attend? °C'est mon professeur.° Dis lui de t'attendre deux ans. Après tout, il est célibataire aussi. °Il trouvera une super femme avant. Tout le monde à dû voir à quel point il est sexy sans oser lui dire.° [Mais bien sûr, et Voldy... Ah je l'ai déjà faite...]. Il semble intéressé. Demande lui à mots couverts?

.

- Vous attendez quoi pour sortir du pas de la porte Granger?

- Euh, vous, professeur. Je veux dire, pour monter après. Vous savez...

.

Elle parlait, le visage à peine levé, car elle faisait presque sa taille. Elle se triturait les doigts. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'intéresser? Si elle tentait quelque chose et qu'il le repoussait? Elle serait finie. Et puis la mission passait avant ce genre de salades. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et posa sa main sur son épaule, la fit pivoter, et la poussa devant lui.

Elle ne semblait pas se dégager, il ne semblait pas se retirer. Elle avançait doucement, sans rien dire, rouge, et il ne disait rien sur leur lenteur. La dernière marche est passée. Il faut qu'elle le fasse. Il faut qu'elle sache. Il faut...

.

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

- Bonne nuit, Granger.

.

Encore une nuit de frustration. Mais il lui avait répondu. Avec un sourire, beau, envoûtant. Et Ginny qui dormait dans le même lit. La poisse. Si elle ne voulait pas penser au sexe, il fallait qu'elle pense à la mission. Et c'est ce qu'elle ferait le jour. Elle chercherait aussi des tenues plus sexy, tout en restant sobre la nuit. Il fallait qu'il craque.

Il fallait qu'elle craque la première. Une élève pouvait se plaindre, un professeur, non. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de se plaindre si elle lui avouait ENFIN qu'il lui plaisait. Quoique cette notion soit encore assez improbable. Mais il avait vu ces yeux, il n'était plus un gamin, il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il savait qu'elle faisait exprès d'être si attirante, mais il n'en profiterait pas. Il attendrait qu'elle vienne d'elle-même, et qu'elle le fasse clairement, et de façon adulte.

Ils avaient hâte d'être à demain soir.

...

Réveil difficile. C'est dur de dormir à côté de quelqu'un qui ronfle, et bouge énormément, allant parfois jusqu'à émettre...Des vents. Pour rester poli. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron et le rouquin se remit simplement dans une meilleure position. L'élu se leva alors, en caleçon noir, et partit traîner ce qu'il restait de lui dans la salle de bains. On était le 2 août, et il lui restait moins d'un mois avant la rentrée de Septembre.

Un mois durant lequel Hermione ne cesserait de lui dire de réviser, durant lequel il devra tenir sa langue pour ne pas parler de la conversation secrète. Sans compter les chambres à nettoyer. En plus, il n'avait même pas pu profiter de son parrain. Il ressassait ses idées, et descendait déjeuner (d'ailleurs à l'odeur, Ron s'était levé et était descendu en pyjama... Il comprendrait peut être plus tard qu'il était en caleçon devant Snape). Harry avait mit un jean et une chemise blanche à manches courtes. Au diable les robes trop chaudes pour le moment!

Il manquait d'ailleurs Dumbledore Sirius et Lupin à l'appel. Apparemment, ils étaient retournés régler quelques détails à Poudlard selon les sources, soit Arthur Weasley. Harry commença à tartiner les six tranches beurre confiture de framboises réglementaires du matin, tandis qu'Hermione rivalisait avec lui « pour le cerveau » disait-elle toujours. Il devait avoir un sacré QI, quand à Ron il dépassait largement Einstein.

Il s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hermionne regardait Snape en mordant dans la pointe de son croissant dégoulinant de chocolat chaud, et Snape soutenait ce regard en léchant son doigt tout plein de confiture. Si ça c'était pas bizarre. Et pourtant ce ne dura qu'une micro fraction de seconde. Il avait rêvé c'est sûr.

Pourtant, ce qu'il ne rêvait pas, c'était Snape qui avait prit un grand thé, deux tartines de confiture, et une petite brioche. Il voulait connaître les plaisirs de la cuisine avant d'affronter Voldemort et mourir ou quoi? En tout cas ça lui enlevait le mot cireux de sa description. Il était juste pâle maintenant. Comme Malefoy.

Lupin revint dans la pièce par la cheminée, s'époussetta alors qu'ils avaient presque finit leurs collations. Hermione finissait son bol de lait. Ou son litre c'était selon le point de vue.

.

- Harry, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir que toi, Hermione et les Weasley alliez au Terrier.

Ron tapa vivement dans le dos d'Hermione qui s'étouffait gracieusement en crachant le liquide brun sur toute la table.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le brun. (3)

- Dumbledore à finit les protections mises là bas, ce qu'il faisait depuis le début de l'été, par ce que celles mises sur la maison Black faiblissent. Et nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle supportent une autre séries de sorts. Même le secret semble s'effriter. Dobby est en train de préparer vos valises. Nous resterons avec Severus pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire au QG.

.

Ce fut au tour du maître des potions de toussoter discrètement. Ce sale hybride avait osé l'appeler par son prénom! Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas revoir Hermione Pas-si-sainte-que-ça-du-tout Granger. Hier au soir il avait parfaitement vu ses pensées les plus superficielles.

Il aurait porté un string à dentelle si elle lui disait sans mentir qu'il ne l'attirait pas. Sans compter le vice dans son regard et la symbolique de son foutu croissant. Et voilà qu'il s'excitait devant un croissant. Pathétique. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve une femme, ça devenait gênant. À peine allumé par une gamine et il grimpait aux rideaux devant une pâtisserie. Il allait pouvoir se rafraîchir les idées. Avec un sac à puces, un hybride et un vieux cinglé, sans compter la « chose » rose et l'armoire à glace. Youpi.

.

- Et nous resteront le mois là-bas? ¤Mais c'est qu'elle est culottée la Granger... Quoique il se pourrait que non hin hin¤

- Oui, Hermione, on vous emmènera faire vos courses de la rentrée d'ici une semaine selon les dispositions de Molly. Vous participerez aux réunions bien sûr, une fois par semaine.

- Et nous partons quand? Demanda Ron, une tartine dans la bouche.

- À quinze heures, le temps que Molly finisse d'agrandir les chambres, et que Arthur revienne du ministère régler les derniers sort sur papier. Je doit y retourner, d'ailleurs.

- Tu peut y aller, Arthur, Severus et moi allons nous occuper du reste, lui signifia Molly dans la cuisine.

.

Le mot louche était faible. Pourquoi déménager? Harry voulait savoir, et là, peu importe ce que pensait Dumbledore. Il n'allait pas attendre comme un bon mouton, avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête que le bon vouloir du directeur surgisse. Il était là pour tuer le serpent vicelard. Il le tuerait. Après on avisera les remontrances. S'il serait toujours là pour les écouter, évidement.

Il monta en vitesse aux côtés de Ron qui se posait les mêmes questions, mais heureux, finalement de retrouver son propre lit. Il était sûr que les tableaux le mataient une fois qu'il était couché. Un regards, ils s'étaient compris. Hermione entra dans leur chambre avec Ginny, et remit à Harry un parchemin de cours qu'il aurait oublié. Bien sûr. Un cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Évidement c'était un de ses propres cours que la jeune femme avait ensorcelé. Comment révéler son secret?

.

- Ron oublie pas que tu me doit deux marsouins bulleurs de chez Honeyduckes.

- Euh, oui mais je n'ai plus d'argent, je te rembourserais à la rentrée, Ginny.

Ron, merveilleux Ron. Quoique cela pouvait être vrai, si on regardait bien. Les filles sortirent, et les garçons restèrent sur le lit. Ron sortit l'échiquier, il commencèrent lorsque le brun l'arrêta.

- Tu est en train de perdre, je sais.

- Tu n'a rien compris, Ron?

- De?

- Tu doit des bonbons à Ginny?

- Ben ouais.

- Il en était sûr. Il parla rapidement et très bas.

- Et depuis quand Hermione me passe ses propres cours, et Ginny te demande des comptes sur les sucreries? Tu lui doit déjà une boutique entière!

- Mais... Ooooooh... Euh échec! Ron s'était reprit à temps. Je vois pas comment tu fera pour t'en sortir là. Le code était implanté.

- Disons que la reine va m'aider. Et la tour s'est déjà exprimée, donc je ne peux plus la bouger avec son roi.

- De toutes façons je gagnerais, alors je te conseille d'utiliser les atouts de la reine. Notamment la diagonale.

.

Harry prit silencieusement le papier. Lire en diagonale? Les mots n'étaient pas alignés. Il prit sa baguette et prononça « Honeyduke » doucement. Rien. Il bougea un pion. Ron fit de même de façon à prolonger la partie (mais à gagner aussi) « Marsouin bulleur ». Des lettres se tachèrent de gras. Un mot par phrase. Il lut très rapidement, alors que le sort s'annulait de lui même. « _C'est étrange, se retrouver seuls à chemin de T., quand le soleil se couche, toucher les mots de la baguette en prononçant « dragon » au dessus d'eux._ ». T. Évidemment, difficile de caser tous les mots dans une copie sur les différents dragons.

Il mit dix bonnes minutes à caser ses propres mots pour répondre à la positive à Hermione. Il réussit à exprimer ses doutes concernant la maison. Pas mal d'avoir utilisé Maximillien T. Fisburg comme auteur de livres sur les dragonniers.

.

- Hermione? Je l'ai recopié je crois, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu.

- Ah? Pour une fois tu m'étonnes Harry.

- Ça n'était pas SI difficile Hermione. Il se reprit. Il fait à peine quarante centimètres.

.

« _Demeure certaine, le puissant inoffensif, découverte de l'énigme, ouïe, pour chemin._ » Eh bien heureusement qu'elle y avait inclus le sphinx comme référence aux moldus, sinon elle aurait vraiment eut du mal à comprendre Harry. Et encore elle avait du lire phonétiquement. Le problème était de se retrouver au chemin de traverse. Il faudrait bien sûr acheter leurs livres, mais jamais Molly ne les laisserait seuls.

Mais après tout, user du charme de Harry ne serait pas de trop. Il faut parfois savoir vendre ses meilleurs amis pour la bonne cause. Comme lui, les jeunes femmes pensaient que Voldemort était tout sauf en fuite. Il fallait savoir pourquoi, où et comment. Elle passèrent leur après midi à parler chiffons, cours et quidditch. Rasant. Mais utilise puisque Molly faisait sa ronde toutes les heures et restait parfois papoter avec elles.

Avant le repas du midi, Ginny partit se laver les mains en compagnie de Ron et Harry, leur signifiant qu'elles avaient comprit. Fred et Georges entrèrent alors dans la salle de bain (ce qui fit un sacré monde dans la pièce) levés en retard, disputés par leur mère, ils avaient eut droit au « cours » d'Hermione et n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre. Ils signifièrent leur avis en proposant simplement une bièrraubeurre à Harry un de ces quatre.

Hermione rangeait les preuves et partit elle aussi laver les mains fautives de haute trahison envers la confiance du directeur. Pas de glace devant le lavabo. Tant pis. De toutes façons vu l'état de sa tête... Elle prit l'énorme savon blanc, et entreprit de le tourner entre ses mains pour l'y faire mousser. C'était un geste des plus simples. Mais il se révéla absolument impossible et bien trop sensuel lorsque deux mains couvrirent les siennes.

.

- Vous êtes bien trop lente, Granger. Il va falloir que je vous aide. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent dans la mousse.

- Le savon est... énorme. Je pense qu'il est neuf. Elle accéléra. Il avait la peau indécemment douce.

- Vous en mettez partout, à ce rythme, cela sautera sur votre minois, je le craint. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque. Le sien était saccadé.

- Alors il faudrait... M'apprendre?

Il la _sentit_ rougir. Son torse tout contre son dos, il pouvait deviner l'affolement de son cœur. Sans compter ses fesses. Il était maintenant persuadé qu'elle appuyait d'elle même contre ses hanches, de manière délicieusement malsaine.

- Nous auront tout le temps de voir cela... En profondeur... Plus tard. Il se rinça rapidement les mains et partit.

Un savon peut vous faire grimper au septième ciel. Elle finit de rougir, se rinça les mains, et atteignit la table les jambes encore toutes flageolantes. (4)

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'aime pas remonter dans le texte pour me souvenir de OÙ il était ce **** de numéro à la ****, je met les fins de phrases, ça vous reviendra en mémoire, je pense :

_... vraiment envie, quelques scènes plus salaces. (1) _:

Que nous ne décriront pas BIEN ENTENDU car cela ne nous REGARDE PAS. (vive les références)

_.. chocolat blanc rempli de cheveux. (2)_ :

Alors oui euh j'ai grillé un neurone la dessus (comment ça de toutes façons c'était le seul que j'avais?) et donc Sirius représente Snape (noir mystérieux adulte, double personnalité par son animagus etc.) Ron c'est elle (adolescente, et Ron est proche d'elle, bon ben ça va j'ai trouvé personne d'autre, hein!) l'éclair et le cheveux sont les deux obsession d'Hermione. Je ne détaillerais pas, vous avez bien compris!!

_... Pourquoi? Demanda le brun. (3)_ :

Et **LÀ** Je peux vous dire que j'en ai ch** pour trouver une réponse!!!!

_... jambes encore toutes flageolantes. (4) _:

Pour ceux qui ont pensé à Ghost, okay j'ai été inspirée. Pour ceux qui me disent que je ne suis décidément qu'une grosse perverse, OUI!! Et NON, leur lemon ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'adore faire souffrir Snape, oh yeah! *pataper*

* * *

**Voilou, n'oubliez pas les reviews, s'il vous plaît!** Merciiiii!

PS : Je suis consciente qu'il reste des fautes, c'est pour cela que je cherche une bêta!! désolée!!


	2. Enclenchement

Alors voici le chapitre deux que j'ai corrigé moi-même, puisque ma bêta intermittente ne répond pas, donc il doit rester quelques fautes! J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même! Pour la fréquence des posts, je pense mettre une semaine et demi maximum, comme pour Lord de tes yeux...

Je remercie ceux qui me lisent, et surtout merci de me laisser vos commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir!

Pour Tchikita : Merci de ta review, et oui, j'ai déjà pensé à devenir professionnelle, mais seulement quand je saurais mieux écrire, pour le moment je suis une toute pitite novice! Et je poste toutes les semaines, voir toutes les semaines et demi quand j'ai du travail...

Sur ce, ENJOY!(entre °° ce sont les pensées d'Hermione)

* * *

.

**Chapitre II/ enclenchement**

.

Lucius pencha sa tête en arrière sur le mur froid et humide. Jamais il n'aurait pensé finir si bas. Et tout ça pour cette face de vipère. Si encore ça n'était que cela, mais non il a fallut que cette erreur de la nature, le morceau de crasse horripilante qui le suivait partout soit là. Pettigrow. Il avait bien mérité son nom, celui là. Narcissa, je suis heureux que tu ne me voie pas, que tu n'assistes pas à cela. Ma douce et belle Narcissa là où tu est je sais que tu es en paix.

Enfin.

Il regarda sa marque qui le brûlait toujours plus, mais ne s'en soucia pas. C'était ainsi depuis si longtemps qu'il en oubliait de grimacer. Heureusement que Draco n'avait pas reçut la sienne. Narcissa l'aurait tué rien que pour avoir fait souffrir leur fils. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle soit fière. Draco allait retourner à Poudlard. En attendant, il se cachait chez son parrain. Dumbledore a été mis au courant.

Vieux cinglé. Vieux sage.

Vieil ami.

...

Le soleil en plein visage. Encore. Les cheveux dans la bouche, les oreilles, le nez, et sur ma voisine. Vengeance.

Ginny avait mis un goût d'ail dans les patacitrouilles qu'elle lui avait donné.

La jeune femme dégagea son visage de son impressionnante chevelure claire, se redressa, les bras ballants, et finalement émit un bâillement des moins élégants et des plus sonores. Maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante sur les gens qui parvenaient à dormir avec une lampe juste sous les yeux, elle mit un short et déplaça son corps encore endormi vers la table du petit déjeuner.

Cette fois, elle avait un gros pull, et surtout, elle n'avait plus fait aucune fugue alimentaire la nuit. Si Snape n'était pas là pour laisser une parcelle de salive sur sa cuiller pour montrer son corps à la lueur du feu, alors à quoi bon?

Résultat elle crevait de faim.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient au terrier. Dans deux jours ils iraient sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter les différents livres de l'année. Elle en avait déjà deux (achetés l'année d'avant grâce à une source Serdaigle) et les avait presque lus en entier.

Harry et Ron s'entraînaient au quidditch, parfois avec Ginny. Quant aux jumeaux, ils continuaient leurs expériences en attendant de pouvoir passer à autre chose. La tension était réelle. Ils avaient tous envie de parler, d'annoncer des plans, mais rien. Molly, Arthur et parfois Lupin étaient toujours sur leur dos.

Mais cette semaine, il y avait événement. Dumbledore était passé, soucieux, et les oreilles-à-rallonge n'avaient pas pu être sorties à temps. Sirius aussi avait fait un saut, prit quelques renseignements à Molly et Arthur et repartit aussi sec.

Ce midi, il y aurait réunion officielle de l'ordre. Hermione ferait son possible pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et pour paraître à son avantage sans éveiller les soupçons. Ginny avait reçut le message de la soutenir dans ses questions, et le fit passer à Fred et Georges, qui en firent part aux garçons.

Ils avaient faillit se faire prendre rien que pour cette information!

Le repas du midi. D'habitude, c'était toujours après le repas du soir que les réunions se déroulaient. Alors la table familiale fut agrandie, permettant à tous d'être présents, Maugrey compris. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Dumbledore ne jouait pas, il ne souriait pas non plus. Tonks avait baissé la tête, et avait les cheveux gris, et même Molly semblait affectée.

Ginny serra la main d'Hermione sous la table, qui le lui rendit. Ils avaient à peine touchés à leurs plats, mais personne ne leur tint rigueur, et cette dernière fut vite débarrassée.

Le directeur commença alors d'une voix fatiguée.

.

- L'ordre du Phœnix ouvre sa réunion. L'heure est grave. Nous avons retrouvé avant hier un jeune homme de Poufsouffle sans vie. Ses parents sont aurors au ministère, et nous pensons que c'est la raison de son assassinat. Il laissa une seconde avant de reprendre. La marque des ténèbres est apparue au dessus de son appartement, dans le quel ce pauvre garçon à été retrouvé pendu.

.

Une minute passa. Tonks devait connaître les parents, et par de là le jeune homme, tout comme Molly. Il devait avoir finit Poudlard un ou deux ans auparavant. Harry prit doucement la parole.

.

- Si c'est la marque des ténèbres, pourquoi je n'ai rien sentit?

- Je pense, Harry, reprit Sirius, qu'il s'agit de mangemorts dont nous ne connaissions pas encore l'existence. Une sorte de troupe cachée que gardait le Lord pour sa dernière ligne.

.

Hermione eut une idée, mais se retint de la dire. Si les autres savaient, elle n'aurait plus aucune carte. Lupin se racla la gorge et continua.

.

- Nous avons fait mettre tous les enfants d'auror en sécurité, et à la rentrée, vous constaterez que les élèves majeurs qui avaient sérieusement à faire avec Voldemort (des dents grincèrent) sont partis. De part leur majorité ils peuvent aller en prison, nous les avons placés sous bonne garde dans une aile d'Azkaban, uniquement gardée par des aurors, non par des détraqueurs.

- Alors plus de Draco Malefoy? Espéra Ron.

- Draco à prouvé sa loyauté, reprit Dumbledore. Il est en droit de revenir à Poudlard. C'est son père lui même qui m'a demandé sa protection contre le Lord, et aux tests du véritasserum, le jeune Malefoy n'avait effectivement rien fait de répréhensible, et ne souhaitait pas vraiment être aux côtés de Voldemort.

.

°Et après il va nous sortir que Draco et Harry sont les meilleurs amis au monde. Mais ça m'arrange.° La réunion continua jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, et Hermione ne put avoir un seul regard du maître.

L'heure n'était pas à cela, évidement, mais elle se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas lui en dire un peu plus, de part leur intimité naissante. Il devenait urgent de parler avec les autres. En attendant ils partirent tous par la poudre de cheminette.

Était-ce un regard entendu que Snape lui avait lancé avant de s'évaporer? Harry et Ron prirent immédiatement leur balai pour se défouler, suivis de près par Ginny et son cognard. Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, et commença un plan dans sa tête, tout en relisant une page sur les utilisations des racines de chêne noir.

Il fallait donc approcher Voldemort. Qui à toujours été proche de lui? Lucius Malefoy. Et Lucius aime son fils, donc il le tiendra au courant. Il faut donc soutirer ce que l'on sait à Malefoy fils. Il faudrait attendre, encore jusqu'au chemin de traverse pour faire part de son plan. Mais il faudrait aussi écarter certains membres de leur petit groupe pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et elle savait qu'elle se retrouverait au final seule avec Ron et Harry.

Trop anxieuse, elle ferma son livre et partit dans le jardin pour voir les prouesses de ses amis. Fred et Georges étaient déjà assis sur un banc à commenter.

La chaleur de l'après midi n'empêchait pas Harry de voler à plein régime et de frapper avec une batte improvisée le cognard vers Ron, qui le renvoyait ensuite à Ginny et ainsi de suite. Le tout en changeant de place bien entendu. Hermione laissa ses pieds nus sur l'herbe inégale, mais douce. Le jardin avait été dégnomisé hier, mais ils revenaient de plus en plus vite.

Elle avisa un coin de la maison, où l'herbe était un peu plus haute. Une petite forme robuste s'y mouvait, et sautillait sur place. Elle avait une sorte de petite corde dans les mains. Un gnome, évidement.

Elle donna du coude à Fred. Qui s'avéra être Georges.

Le roux regarda amusé, et vit dans ce recoin un bon défouloir... Il restait donc de quoi faire une partie de jeté de monstres? Son frère le suivit, et à pas de loups, s'approchèrent de la petite créature. Fred bondit, et l'attrapa sous les bras, de sorte de ne pas se faire mordre.

Le petit bonhomme ne cessait d'émettre des sons grotesques tels que « fichmoilapaifichmoilapai »et agitait ses membres courts dans tous les sens. Et lorsque la jeune femme vit ce qu'il avait entre les mains, une idée lumineuse lui vint.

Elle arrêta le coup de pied digne d'un match de rugby de Georges, et rapidement, prit l'animal coincé dans les mains du gnome. Un petit serpent gris strié de noir. Il avait été mordu et saignait, mais il était vivant. Elle aurait pu se faire mordre par la petite vipère qu'elle tenait alors entre ses mains, regarda l'infortuné animal, et laissa les jumeaux jouer avec la pomme de terre sur pattes en revenant vers le terrain de quidditch improvisé.

À son approche, voyant qu'Hermione était soucieuse et tenait précieusement une petite chose, les trois s'arrêtèrent (et Ron se prit le cognard dans l'estomac) et atterrirent près d'elle. Après avoir rassuré Ginny qui avait une peur bleue des serpents depuis la chambre des secrets, Hermione leur expliqua à mots couverts ce qu'elle voulait.

.

- Il faut soigner cet animal, il à été mordu par un gnome, Harry. Et toi, tu peut lui parler. Comme personne ou presque ne peut le faire.

- Le fourchelang, continua Harry. Est une langue innée.

- Mais pas impossible à apprendre, Harry. Reprit Ginny. J'aimerais bien pouvoir communiquer avec elle. Elle désigna lentement le petit serpent lové dans les mains d'Hermione.

- Nous nous en occuperons ensemble, insista Hermione.

.

Ron faisait la grimace. Il comprenait à peu près que les filles voulaient apprendre le fourchelang. Mais pourquoi faire? Fred et Georges avaient finit par trouver cinq autres gnomes qui avaient sortit la tête de leur trou pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant, ils entendirent l'essentiel de la conversation.

.

- Ça doit être pas mal de pouvoir parler avec des animaux, commença Fred.

- Je pensais que c'était une malédiction continua Georges, mais en fait, c'est juste que c'est trop rare.

.

Ils avaient compris. Personne ne pourrait savoir ce qu'ils diraient si c'était dit en fourchelang. Bien sûr ils ne pourraient en apprendre que quelques mots, mais cela suffirait pour faire d'autres codes. Ils ne le feraient jamais en présence de Dumbledore. Hermione soupçonnait qu'il puisse le comprendre vu ses capacités.

Alors ils s'assirent en cercle, et Hermione prononça quelques formules de soin sur la blessure. Elle ne saignait déjà plus, et n'était pas très profonde. C'était encore un bébé, ce serait plus facile de l'apprivoiser.

L'animal se leva alors, menaçant dans la paume de la main de la jeune femme. Il n'était certes pas très crédible vu son âge et sa taille, mais son venin pouvait déjà causer quelques boursoufflures.

Quand il se tourna vers Harry, les autres durent maîtriser leur peur. On eut dit qu'il lui disait d'attaquer à tour de rôle car la petite vipère les regardait tous l'un après l'autre d'un œil mauvais. Et qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir. Mais le serpent se relova sans rien faire d'autre.

.

- Tu lui as dit quoi? On aurait presque juré que tu lui demandait de tous nous mordre!

- Ron, depuis le temps, tu devrais me connaître. Je vous ai juste présenté, et je lui ait dit qu'il était en sûreté avec nous. Il m'a dit s'appeler Eshiel.

- Et comment ça se prononce en fourchelang? Hermione était avide d'un nouveau savoir.

.

Harry se concentra sur le serpent, lui fit part de quelques mots. Puis, il hocha la tête vers Hermione, et lui fit comprendre qu'il allait lui prononcer le nom. Il tordit naturellement sa lèvre, et un long sifflement en sortit. Tour à tour, ils tentèrent de le reproduire, sans grand succès. Ils devaient y mettre l'intonation, les secondes précises et la détermination. C'était une langue extrêmement difficile à apprendre.

Hermione réussit à articuler « Esh » correctement, mais elle ne sut pas exactement quand. Ils montèrent dans la chambre avec leur nouveaux professeurs, animal et humain, ainsi qu'une cruche de limonade.

Au bout d'une heure, Fred et Georges étaient pliés de rire, Ron avait repeint le mur avec ses postillons et Ginny s'était mordue la langue.

Harry ne cessait de répéter, lentement pour qu'ils en prennent bien l'essence, le sens. À la fin de la soirée, juste avant le repas, tous l'avait dit au moins une fois correctement (même si c'était par pur accident).

Ils avaient appris que ce petit rescapé était le « dessert » du gnome après ses deux sœurs et sa mère. Malgré les protestations des adolescents, il refusait de se cacher du reste de l'ordre. Pour comble, le petit animal avait trouvé son « coin » sur l'épaule d'Hermione, et plus la jeune femme écoutait, plus elle semblait entendre des sifflements comparables à ceux de Harry.

Elle avait gagné.

Le fourchelang était inné, mais pouvait aussi s'apprendre. Et si elle, Hermione Granger ne parvenait pas à apprendre une notion qui pouvait l'être, le monde s'écroulerait de suite.

Molly, d'abord surprise par cet étrange compagnon, ne fit pas vraiment d'histoires lorsqu'elle vit que Pattenrond l'avait accepté. Ils s'étaient bien sûr posés la question de la nourriture, et les œufs devinrent une évidence en attendant qu'il puisse chasser lui même les souris de la maison.

Les repas en famille étaient d'énorme secrets sus de tous, mais dont personne ne parlait. Les « adultes » savaient que les « enfants » voudraient en découvrir plus, et ces derniers savaient ce que les autres suspectaient. Seulement, en parler aurait tout brisé d'un côté comme de l'autre. Le lendemain fut à la découverte du fourchelang, et des sorts de silences furent lancés.

Fort heureusement, au bout du compte, Molly avait cessé d'être si proche d'eux, et ils avaient sous-entendu qu'ils voulaient en profiter avant les cours pour être tous ensemble.

Les postillons et les éclats de rire recommencèrent, mais après coup, Harry parvint à leur faire maîtriser le prénom du reptile, et débuter d'autres mots plus basiques. En fait c'était plus simple une fois qu'on avait comprit comment placer ses lèvres. Ils reconnaissaient certains mots à force de les entendre, et seul Harry pouvait leur dire si oui ou non ils parvenaient à un bon résultat.

Les plus doués furent les jumeaux. « à cause de leur trop grand côté Serpentard » se vengea Ron. Hermione ne leur dit pas de suite à quoi servirait cette pratique, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle leur serait bien utile pour l'année à venir. La monotonie allait enfin être brisée le lendemain, dix heures lorsqu'ils partiraient sur le chemin de traverse. Molly avait repoussé la date, mais là cela devenait urgent.

Ils étaient tous fin prêts. Ron avait été réveillé à grands coups de pieds et de plaquage façon rugby par ses « traîtres » de frères, et Ginny battit son record de vitesse sous la douche. Molly passait devant la ligne. Les robes de sorciers étaient droites et propres, et un petit sac tricoté servait à garder Eshiel (vexé) pour ne pas effrayer la populace.

Tous avaient mis de quoi s'acheter les différentes fournitures (deux gallions en arrondissant bien) et un petit plus pour une bièrraubeurre ensuite, car ils le méritaient bien.

Harry faillit jeter un impardonnable sur Hermione quand elle lui avait demandé de faire ses yeux de chien battu à madame Weasley. Il avait presque du évoquer ses parents et sa solitude pour qu'elle accepte qu'ils aient un moment ensemble en dehors de la maison. Bien sûr il était grand responsable et jamais oh grand jamais il n'irait à l'encontre des décisions de la sorcière, allant jusqu'à répéter avec conviction les quelques cinquante recommandations de rigueur.

Arthur était à côté de sa femme, il était grand temps de partir. Ils iraient dans un autre café pour discuter avec les parents d'Hermione, comme à chaque rentrée. Quand aux autres membres de l'ordre, il était certain que seul Lupin serait là, et uniquement à l'entrée en guetteur.

À peine arrivés, et les parents Weasley se dirent qu'ils s'étaient peut être fait avoir.

Hermione et Ginny étaient parties comme des flèches vers Fleury et Botts avec l'argent pour tous. Harry et Ron entraient chez madame Guipure pour de nouveaux vêtements, et la liste des mensurations du reste de la troupe. Fred et Georges ,eux, entraient dans une autre boutique pour récupérer des chaudrons simples, des plumes et parchemins, et autres accessoires nécessaires.

Ils gagnèrent ainsi une bonne heure sur leurs achats, et après avoir placé le tout dans des sacs agrandis, s'en allèrent boire la fameuse bièrraubeurre. Juste en face, Arthur, Molly et les parents d'Hermione. La jeune femme passa leur dire bonjour, et discuta quelques minutes, en leur promettant de revenir à Noël. Elle devait discuter avec Harry et Ron, mais il est vrai que ses parents lui manquaient.

Harry commença les boissons, et Ron fit semblant de parler football moldu en attendant la jeune femme. Ils étaient au fond de la taverne, et lorsqu'ils furent enfin ensemble, regardant autour et parlant bas en sortant de temps à autre un propos hors sujet, il posèrent les questions voulues. Harry prit la parole en premier.

.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas partit, c'est trop évident. Vous pensez qu'on l'a mis chez le chien? Inutile de nommer son parrain, c'était déjà assez suspect comme ça.

- Je ne pense pas mais pas chez les détraqueurs non plus. Il faut qu'on puisse se rapprocher de Draco qui nous en dira plus sur son père, et ainsi sur Lui.

- Hermione, tu veux qu'on devienne AMIS avec le décoloré?

- Ron ça n'est pas ce que je veux dire, ça prendrait trop de temps et ça serait forcément louche.

- Un veritasserum suivit d'un léger sort d'oubliette?

- Non Fred. Ou Georges. Trop risqué. Mais j'ai une solution. Et il faudra l'appliquer dès la rentrée et croyez-le ou non, mais sur ce coup-ci c'est le grand méchant qui m'a donné l'idée. Et je sais que deux semaines après la rentrée ce sera réalisable.

- Tu me fais peur Hermione. Tu parle de...

- Oui Ginny. Pansy. Elle va servir à quelque chose pour une fois. Hermione eut un sourire sadique. Mais j'aurais besoin de vous tous mieux, d'autres personnes d'entière confiance et fiables en magie, mais surtout en animaux rares.

- Lee! Crièrent Fred et Georges ensemble. Mine de rien il est doué, et il est très fiable. Et il est toujours avec une bestiole bizarre.

- Bien. Je vous donnerais les instructions au fur et à mesure, mais surtout, faites en sorte de détruire les preuves à chaque fois. Harry jure que tu est prêt à tout pour détruire le serpent vicieux.

- Hermione, je ferait vraiment tout si ça pouvait le faire crever une bonne fois pour toutes!!

.

Ils reprirent une conversation normale, et jamais Harry n'aurais prononcé ces mots s'il savait ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Tout était calculé. Il ne restait plus à Hermione qu'attendre deux semaines après la rentrée. Elle avait hâte. Ils sortirent au bout de dix minutes, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et revinrent à la table des parents faisant mine de parier sur les équipes gagnantes cette année durant les tournois.

Dix-neuf août. Plus que dix jours. Les réunions se déroulaient à présent une fois tous les trois jours, et les membres soufflaient de soulagement quand aucune nouvelle de mort n'était annoncée. Jusqu'à maintenant, seul ce Nathaniel Foremin avait été retrouvé tué par les mangemorts.

Ils avaient donc plusieurs objectifs : trouver les mangemorts, protéger les enfants ayant un rapport avec Voldemort en dehors du fait d'être sorcier, et retrouver ledit Lord. Une semaine avant la rentrée. Hermione s'était plongée dans les cinq dernier livres qui lui restaient à acheter, elle avait déjà fait le choix de ses spécialités. Et cette année, ce sera potions.

Ils avaient toutes leurs chances. Les horcruxes, Nagini et lui mis à part avaient été détruits. Il s'en était fallut de peu qu'ils ne meurent au moins dix fois chacun, mais finalement, c'était fait. Il ne savait pas si Voldemort sentait lorsqu'un morceau de son âme était partie, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Bientôt il faudrait qu'il parle à Ron. Ils tueraient le serpent noir, Voldemort le tuerait, et il faudrait que l'un de ses deux amis tue à son tour Tom. Et ce serait fini.

Bon pour en arriver là, il était nécessaire de trouver le « grand méchant », et surtout éviter de se faire avoir bêtement, au risque que le morceau d'âme ancré en lui reste vivant. Évidement, il savait qu'un morceau de son cher ennemi s'était logé en lui dès la naissance. Ce fut une évidence lorsqu'il mit bout à bout les indices, aidé par Hermione. Aucun lien ne pouvait être aussi fort sauf si une connection avait été créée.

Il reprit la conversation avec Arthur qui lui demandait discrètement des précisions sur l'utilisation d'une « machine à sous », et ne saisissait pas bien pourquoi la fameuse machine prenait plus qu'elle ne donnait, et en quoi cela pouvait être amusant.

.

- Je n'irais pas.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, monsieur Malefoy.

- On aura tout vu! MOI m'assoir à côté des pouilleux et de la sang de bourbe?

- Draco... Le regard se fit polaire. Même Draco n'arrivait pas à atteindre cette température.

- Je ne parlerais pas. Ne vous imaginez pas que je puisse être poli avec ces...

- Dans ce cas votre réputation n'est plus à faire.

- Quelle réputation? Je...

- Taisez vous une fois dans votre vie, et ramenez votre illustre derrière à cette table, Malefoy! Ou bien faut-il que Monsieur ait sa chaise personnelle amenée par un elfe?

.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Personne ne parlait au grand sieur Malefoy ainsi. Sauf ses parents. Merlin merci, personne ne savait que Snape lui parlait comme à Potter en privé! Ils marchèrent donc sous les regards suspicieux d'autres sorciers jusqu'à la table d'Arthur et Molly. Le maître des potions donna la main aux deux parents, et un geste sec fut reçut comme salut aux futurs élèves.

Ron passa entre deux sentiments.

Le premier fut de vomir à la vue de Snape et au fait qu'il répondait à son « bonjour », le second fut l'envie soudaine de le serrer fort dans ses bras. Lorsque la mère d'Hermione avait dit bonjour à Draco et que celui ci avait fait mine de ne pas entendre, le miracle se produit.

Une baffe magistrale bien plantée à l'arrière du crâne par la « chauve-souris » lui fit sortir sa politesse, et même au groupe de son année. Hermione faillit laisser échapper son rire, mais se contenta de répondre au blond, tandis que Harry ramassait sa mâchoire tombée à terre.

Chacun prit place sur la terrasse, confortablement installés dans des chaises en paille tressée, autour d'un grand pichet de limonade fraîche. Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure, Snape donnant à mi-mots les dernières nouvelles somme toute peu importantes du bureau du directeur. Quant à Draco, il était droit comme un « i » sur sa chaise, refusant toute collation malgré la chaleur et sa longue cape noire.

Il vint même à l'idée de Fred de le photographier pour leur « Pousse Rikiki ». enfin ils se séparèrent, se donnant implicitement rendez -vous à Poudlard.

Ils avaient réussi à avoir la confiance de la terrible mère couveuse Weasley. Information en plus, Lucius n'était réellement pas avec son fils, sinon, jamais il ne se serait pointé sans lui. Et Snape semblait avoir un pouvoir bien plus grand maintenant. Draco n'avait fait aucune blague douteuse et s'était contenté de se taire (ce qui était très appréciable). En attendant, le fourchelang continuait.

Harry leur avait déjà appris à reconnaître et dire « bonjour » « danger » « ouvre » et bien sûr « Eshiel ». c'était peu, mais cela commençait à suffire. Ils ne le parlaient pas encore naturellement, mais apparemment ils prononçaient suffisamment bien pour être compris. Ils durent presque se jeter sur Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle fasse un livre avec références pour annoter tout ce qu'elle apprenait au fur et à mesure.

Le petit serpent avait un peu grandit, et devait presque hurler dans sa langue face à des élèves incompétents. Il était roulé en boule sur le lit, rassemblait ses forces, et prononçait les mots qu'ils devaient connaître. C'était vraiment différent. Quand Harry le faisait, c'était des sons clairs et plus ou moins prononçables. Là ce n'était plus qu'un long sifflement qui en suivait un autre. Ron avait mal aux oreilles même si Eshiel s'évertuait à être patient et gentil par ce que Harry lui avait expliqué « que c'était aussi dur pour eux d'apprendre à parler fourchelang que pour un serpent d'apprendre à parler humain ».

Une fois Molly les surprit à siffler et crachouiller dans tous les sens, mais fort heureusement Fred inventa de suite un bonbon siffleur dans sa tête et tous mâchèrent le vide. Sous la pluie de salive que faisait son fils en se perdant dans ses explications, elle préféra laisser inventeurs et cobayes à leurs occupations humides. Ce fut à ce moment là que Georges commença la concoction du véritable bonbon postillon (une fameuse année où chaque élève se vengeait enfin de son professeur en posant des questions tout près de son vis-à vis). Ce fut aussi cette année là que Lee eut la formidable idée d'en faire aux oignons, ail et jus d'amygdales de troll (goût inédit et unique inspiré par Georges un matin où l'envie lui avait soudainement prit de bailler face au métisse au saut du lit).

Ils avaient eu chaud. Mais cela montrait bien leur détermination à aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un pas à faire pour en finir avec ces années de combat.

Hermione dut avoir toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables avec les jumeaux pour contacter le métisse, et ce fut Eshiel qui demanda poliment à une petite colombe d'emporter un mot jusqu'à la maison des Jordan.

...

Il faisait un peu plus frais sur le quai de la gare de King Cross. Les enfants plus ou moins grands cavalaient partout, et pour une fois, la troupe était arrivée avec dix minutes d'avance. Les recommandations de Molly ne tarissaient pas, et se renouvelaient chaque année, ce grâce à ses fils.

Enfin, ils purent prendre place, et pendant que Harry se trouvait une loge avec Fred et Georges et Ginny, Ron et Hermione partaient vers la réunion des préfets. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas de suite quand il se sentit entraîné vers le fond du train, là où les premières années avaient l'habitude de se poser. Il ne protesta pas alors que Georges lui prenait le poignet tandis que Fred avait celui de sa sœur en main.

Et dans la cabine la plus proche de la vitre du fond, une cabine personnelle, jalousement gardée par Lee et deux ou trois de ses bestioles étranges. Quand il les vit il fit un énorme sourire, et remballa ses chers amis poilus dans leurs boîtes. Il tenait un exemplaire du chicaneur, et lorsque tout le monde fut assis sur les banquettes rouges, il le donna à Fred. C'était peut être le seul élève à pouvoir distinguer les deux clones.

Il ne voulu jamais dire quel était son secret mais il ne se trompait jamais.

Ils étaient les uns en face des autres à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil. Le sorcier avait déjà revêtu sa robe, et souriait d'une façon étrange. On aurait dit qu'il avait une sorte de code en clins d'œil avec les jumeaux. Ginny, épuisée, profita de l'un de ses frères pour s'endormir sur ses genoux. Il faut dire que la veille au soir elle avait réglé les derniers détails de leur « opération » avec Hermione jusqu'à quatre heures du matin.

Harry n'était pas spécialement rassuré. Assis à côté de Lee, il avait de l'autre côté de ses cuisses des boîtes, qu'il compta au nombre de cinq, qui bougeaient furieusement, et parfois une patte gluante en sortaient. Il fallait que leur propriétaire tape dessus d'un coup sec et évite parfois un dard, des dents. Il soupira, attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione et Ron pour débuter sa « mise au point ». En attendant, Harry lui racontait les grandes lignes.

.

- Alors vous avez décidé de ne plus obéir à Dumbledore?

- Disons qu'il est difficile d'en parler pour le moment, mais c'est pour la bonne cause. En fait c'est Hermione qui distribue les rôles, fit Harry gêné.

- C'est à propos de...

- Oui. Firent trois voix.

- Et elle ne vous à pas dit en quoi consistait son plan?

- Non, fit Fred, elle à seulement parlé de Pansy, et d'une idée que le grand vicieux nous aurait lui-même donné.

- Elle veut que je drague Parkinson? Fit le métisse en faisant un jeu de sourcils sous son meilleur sourire. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a demandé les...

- J'espère bien que non, le coupa Georges scandalisé! Tu imagine te faire le... Enfin « ÇA »!! cette fille respire tellement l'arrogance que je suis sure que même ses culottes ont des petits serpents en motifs!

- S'il te plaît je ne tiens pas à imaginer Pansy en culotte, grimaça Harry.

- Et tu n'aura pas à le faire, déclara Hermione en entrant juste avant Ron. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, je vais vous faire part de mon plan, inutile de réveiller Ginny, elle sait déjà tout!

.

Ron prit place près de sa sœur pendant qu'Hermione s'asseyait à côté de Harry en prenant garde aux boîtes. Elle se racla la gorge, mit plusieurs sorts de protection et d'intimité, sortit le petit serpent sur ses genoux (que Lee aurait immédiatement adopté si la jeune femme ne s'y était pas opposée) et commença ses explications.

.

- Comme je l'ai dit, Lucius est le bras droit de Voldemort, si on excepte Pettigrow. Donc il nous faut un moyen d'atteindre Malefoy père. Qui est plus proche de lui?

- Draco fit Ron, mais il est passé sous véritasserum, donc son père ne lui a rien dit.

- Ron réfléchis, fit Hermione agacée. Lucius est certes un mangemort mais il est loin d'être bête et faible, je te signale qu'il à finit Poudlard il y à longtemps. Il n'a rien dit à son fils pour que même sous sérum Draco ne puisse rien dire. Mais une fois le contrôle passé il pourra le contacter et chercher son aide!

- Je rêve ou tu viens de dire que Malefoy était quelqu'un d'intelligent, Hermione?

- Tu ne rêve pas Fred, s'il était stupide il se serait fait prendre. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un ennemi. Donc vous avez bien compris qu'il nous faudrait atteindre Draco dès qu'on voit une micro attitude changer en lui. Et j'ai un plan. Je l'ai appelé « La traque Malefoy ».

- Tu te sentais obligée de le nommer?

- Oui Harry, il faut au moins qu'on ai un nom de code, c'est à dire TM, si on à besoin de se passer des informations.

- J'aurais plutôt dit TF, dit Georges, après tout, M c'est trop facile à deviner. Ron serra la main de son frère.

- La traque de la fouine! J'adore!

- Bon disons que j'accepte, c'est vraiment secondaire. Ron s'offusqua, mais elle reprit. Il nous faut un volontaire qui connaisse déjà Draco, et qui ai vu les dortoirs des Serpentards. Autrement dit Harry et Ron.

- Et nous trois, fit Fred un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça m'arrange. Mais vous, dit-elle en désignant les jumeaux, vous m'aiderez à trouver des excuses pour le missionnaire principal et à fabriquer les différentes potions. Quand à toi Lee, tu va être important pour tes chères bestioles. Tu es aussi le commentateur sportif et deux trois phrases lancées en match sur des élèves nous aideraient beaucoup, si ces rumeurs ne seront pas lancées avant. C'est pour cela qu'il ne reste que Ron et Harry. Je prendrais bien sûr les devoirs pour celui qui sera « au cœur de l'action », mais il me faut une personne pour s'occuper de notre prisonnier régulièrement.

- Prisonnier? Fit Ron blanc comme un linge.

- Ne m'interrompt pas, Ronald! Oui, notre prisonnier à l'année. J'ai même envisagé de lui faire suivre ses cours là où il sera. Ça serait injuste autrement. Donc en résumé, (et la Hermione dit tout d'un trait) Fred et Georges vous vous occuperez du polynectar et des excuses avec moi, Lee, tes chères bestioles vont m'aider à créer une Pansy de toutes pièces, tu les as bien toutes les cinq? (Lee acquiesça) Ron tu gardera la vraie Parkinson en lui renouvelant les sorts d'oubli et de vérités dans la chambre des secrets qu'on aura aménagée. Ginny sera là pour nous couvrir et nous alerter en toutes circonstances et Harry va jouer le rôle de Pansy.

.

Silence de trois minutes pendant lequel Hermione fixe le bas de sa robe.

.

- Je QUOI?!

- Harry c'est la seule solution! Tu est le seul qui connaisse Malefoy et qui soit assez Serpentard pour jouer le rôle, et puis ça n'est pas dramatique enfin! Elle continua très vite. Avec Ginny on à fabriqué des bracelets discrets, comme les badges de l'A.D.. Ils n'auront pas de mots car c'est trop dangereux, mais ils parleront fourchelang. Je suis désolée Lee mais il va falloir que tu apprenne au moins à reconnaître certains mots.

- Hermione, PANSY! Je refuse que Draco m'embrasse!! Pourquoi c'est pas toi ou Ginny?

- HARRY! Hermione fulminait, et Harry se fit tout petit d'un seul coup. Tu est d'un égoïsme sans conteste! Alors pour toi la mort de cette bouse de Voldemort est moins importante que deux ou trois pauvres bisous donnés par Malefoy? Je suis celle qui te prendra les cours et qui veillera à tes sorties nocturnes en tant que préfète, tu es le seul qui cerne Malefoy aussi bien ici, et Ginny n'est pas prête à vivre ce genre de choses sauf si tu veux affronter ses frères. On risque tous énormément dans cette affaire, et de toutes façons tu ne prendra le rôle que deux ou trois soirs pour lui soutirer un maximum d'informations! Le métisse intervint calmement.

- Mais nous ne savons rien de la relation qu'il y a entre Draco et Pansy. On risque de faire d'énormes bourdes sans compter que le polynectar ne fonctionne qu'une heure durant.

.

Ils étaient sciés! En fait personne n'avait remarqué jusque là que le sorcier comparse des pires blagues de Poudlard était aussi réfléchit. Hermione sourit de manière sadique °Snape à encore trop d'influence sur moi°.

.

- En fait j'y ai déjà pensé. Fred et Georges ont certains produits que je pense améliorer pour soutirer les informations que je veux à Pansy. Quant au reste, je compte tenter une potion de polynectar qui dure deux heures au lieu d'une. Et qui aurait à la fois la consistance et l'apparence de l'eau. Je ne garantis rien au goût. Cela prendra beaucoup de temps et d'efforts de ma part. Surtout que cela risque de mettre un bon moment à être préparé. D'ailleurs je pourrais réduire la fabrication de la potion si euh... Vous voulez bien contribuer à mes économies.

- De combien de temps? Harry reprenait des couleurs.

- De un mois de préparation à une semaine. C'est considérable. Grâce aux larmes de vampire.

- Mais ça coûte la peau...

- Je sais RON! Et j'ai déjà mis toutes mes économies de côté pour ça.

- Et pour la peste de Serpentard? Demanda Fred en caressant les cheveux de Ginny.

- Nous nous occuperons d'elle comme il faut, et on lui effacera régulièrement la mémoire. Une fois fait, ce seront les souvenir de la fausse Pansy, et certains triés de Harry que nous lui donneront pour combler le « vide ».

- Combien coûtent les larmes? Harry avait un masque froid mais déterminé. Hermione avait raison, Un baiser de Draco n'était rien face à la chute du Lord.

- Eh bien... commença Hermione.

- On peut avoir un flacon pour deux cent gallions chez un commerçant qu'on connaît dans l'allée des embrumes, fit brusquement Georges. Évidement, personne n'en achète, ça améliore le temps de préparation de potions mais c'est si dur à obtenir que les prix sont très élevés.

- Range tes économies Hermione, j'ai de quoi.

- Harry, tu... Fit Ron inquiet.

- Mes parents étaient très riches, et si cela peut servir à entuber Voldemort, je donnerais toute ma fortune. Ron lui rendit son sourire.

.

Durant toute la conversation, le métisse avait fait du charme à Eshiel pour qu'il vienne sur ses genoux, et y était parvenu. Le petit reptile appréciait avec bonheur les doigts fins qui lui grattaient le haut du crâne. Il s'était levé comme un cobra en cherchant la caresse. Lee n'avait même pas sentit que cinq paires d'yeux le regardaient en silence.

Quand il releva la tête, ils éclatèrent de rire devant son air interdit. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les animaux peu communs. Et ils le lui rendaient bien.

Harry lui apprit alors son nom, et tout le trajet ne fut que sifflement pour qu'il commence à parler la langue de Salazar. Une gentille hôtesse passa avec un chariot plein , et repartit avec un vide. Le soir venu, il parvenait à articuler « danger » plus ou moins bien, le mot le plus important à apprendre.

Hermione donna les codes correspondant sur des papiers qui se détruiraient d'eux même si d'autre personnes qu'eux les touchaient. Et elle avait passé du temps à réussir la formule adéquate!

La soirée de bienvenue aux élèves de première année s'était bien déroulée, et les jumeaux avaient raconté à tour de bras qu'on leur demandait d'affronter trolls, strangulots et vampires pour être acceptés, ce qui avait amené une certaine vague de peur avant le repas traditionnel.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment écouté le discours de Dumbledore ou même la chanson du choixpeau. Il regardait la table vert et argent. La plupart des sixième et septième années étaient absents, et même parmi la classe de cinquième année. Crabbe par exemple. En fait il ne repérait que Parkinson (Merlin merci leur plan reposait là dessus), Goyle, Zabini et Malefoy parmi ceux qu'il connaissait.

Ce qui faisait peu. Très peu.

Étrangement, il manquait aussi quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Aucun parmi Gryffondor. Et Pansy tenait la main du blond. Encore un bon point, il n'aurait pas à le draguer. Il faillit vomir à l'idée de perdre tant de dignité. Et puis Ron le rappela à l'ordre devant l'étalage des vivres en tout genre qui apparaissaient devant eux.

Hermione mangea « raisonnablement » en se calquant sur Ginny, tout en sachant qu'elle ferait une excursion aux cuisines cette nuit. Dobby y était habitué, et avait prévenu les autres elfes pour faire appel à leur discrétion. Ne pas parler de leur projet ne fut pas très dur lorsque Dean, Seamus et Angelina se mirent de la partie.

C'était lui ou Lee avait les yeux plus brillant que nécessaire quand il regardait Fred et Georges? Il était entre les deux, et ce à chaque repas, mais c'était la première fois que Harry le remarquait. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé au métisse depuis son arrivée. Le poulet redevint durant quelques instants le centre d'attention.

...

Elle est au troisième étage, elle à une faim de loup. Encore. Il y avait des tonnes de nourriture qui lui faisaient de l'œil, mais rien à faire, il fallait garder l'image d'une fille « normale ». enfin plutôt pas trop bizarre. Ils avaient discuté, joué avec les polochons, rit jusqu'à une heure très tardive.

Ses devoirs de préfète entrant en jeu, elle devait faire sa ronde, laissant galamment à Ron la permission de souffler le premier soir s'il s'occupait d'Eshiel. Bon, il lui restait deux étages, et puis dodo. Oui mais les cuisines sont au rez de chaussée. Elle se remémorait le chemin dans sa tête. Elle le connaissait par cœur. C'est fou comme on pense qu'aller d'un point a à un point b peut vous sembler court. Surtout quand vous savez qu'une part de tarte meringuée et des restes de travers de porc vous attendent sur une assiette, préparée par des elfes soucieux de votre santé.

Avant qu'elle y pense elle chatouillait la petite poire qui se tortilla avant d'ouvrir le tableau. Et l'assiette était là! Et oh mazette avec des beignets de pomme en plus! Son esprit était obnubilé par le craquant de la friture, la douceur de la tarte, le brillant du porc caramélisé.

Et juste après, de la main qui s'empara d'un beignet.

Cette main méritait la mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Au bout de cette main, un bras blanc et musclé, et puis juste plus haut, elle distingua une épaule couverte d'un t-shirt, un cou, et la tête du professeur Snape. Sur le coup son estomac lui avait fait oublier son compagnon de fringales. Twinky apparut alors avec une seconde assiette qu'elle plaça face au professeur, identique à celle où il piochait. Il avait fait préparer cela, il savait qu'elle viendrait!

L'elfe disparut aussi sec, et Hermione se planta direct devant son plat, sur une petite chaise en bois. Il faisait bon, et l'air ambiant était chaleureux, avec tout ce bois et ces odeurs. Quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce mais c'était amplement suffisant. Elle offrit son plus joli sourire malicieux à Severus, qui venait de prendre la place du professeur Snape.

.

- Vous saviez que j'allais venir, n'est-ce pas? Elle engloutit un morceau de tarte.

- Pas vraiment. Mais vous m'avez donné envie de découvrir une certaine forme de plaisir.

- Ce sera bien la première fois que je vous apprendrais quelque chose. Elle lui sourit la bouche pleine.

- Je ne suis pas non plus votre élève.

- Pourquoi pas? Vous n'avez aucune notion de l'art de s'empiffrer en toute discrétion la nuit. En plus pour une fois, il me manque quelque chose. Elle regarda son assiette. Je ne mange jamais de beignets de pomme sans... Elle se leva et partit vers un garde manger en bois. Elle en ressortit une bouteille d'alcool clair. Voilà! Du calvas!

- Vous buvez? Je n'ai pas fini de me refaire une idée de vous, Granger.

- Je ne me saoule pas non plus, mais cela aide à digérer et puis, c'est bon. Elle posa deux petits verres sur la table, et les rempli. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la restauration nocturne. Elle le regardait mutine, et il sourit amusé. Quel culot!

- Vous vous aventurez en terrain glissant, Granger... Elle ne se démonta pas et reprit son air coincé.

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des cuiller en bois, je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que vous compreniez grand chose à la beauté parfaite d'un pot-au-feu qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes enivrantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un vin qui s'insinue dans l'estomac d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Il appuya son menton sur sa paume, avide d'entendre le reste...

- Vous retenez vraiment tout ma parole! Elle s'avança sur la table, appuyant ses coudes.

- Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la satisfaction en bouteille, à distiller un rôti, et à enfermer le plaisir du chocolat dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose que les cornichons qui ne mangent rien qui m'entourent habituellement en cours. Sur la fin, elle eut du mal à finir à cause de ses rires.

- Ainsi donc, manger ne serait pas que porter quelques nutriments à son corps? Elle redevint sérieuse.

- Oh non, professeur. Ou devrais-je dire monsieur Snape. Ceci (elle agita son beignet pincé entre son pouce et son index) est un mélange de génie destiné à vous faire entrevoir le nirvana... Ou la mort si vous en prenez trop. Un peu comme les potions au final. Un mauvais dosage, et cela peut tuer. Votre appétit en tout cas.

.

Il avisa le petit beignet qui s'agitait toujours dans les airs, à peine croqué, puis son détenteur. Elle était dans une de ses grandes robes de sorcier, mais elle était ouverte à partir du col, laissant voir sa chemise blanche et sa cravate. Chose appréciable, ses cheveux rattachés par une barrette agrandissaient son visage et mettait alors tout son charme en valeur.

Il voulut terminer sa propre pâtisserie, mais devant son regard, la reposa et attendit les instructions. Elle partit à nouveau vers le buffet, sortit une boîte de sucre, et s'approcha de son professeur. Elle se pencha tout près, sentant son aura de chaleur et son regard, et saupoudra légèrement la friture. Elle fit de même sur la sienne, but une gorgée du doux alcool et mordit.

Un frisson de plaisir parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Il fit pareil, ne décollant pas ses yeux des siens, répétant les gestes avec délicatesse. Hermione s'autorisa un sourire de triomphe quand elle le vit fermer les yeux et mâcher plus doucement au bout d'une seconde, appréciant le contact.

Ainsi son visage était dans cette prose lorsqu'il savourait un plaisir.

Sensuel.

.

- vous apprenez vite, monsieur Snape.

- J'aime apprendre.

- Pourquoi n'avoir jamais apprécié ce que vous mangiez?

- Avez vous seulement déjà regardé les élèves, particulièrement le goret roux qui vous sert d'ami, manger ne serait-ce qu'une fois? Elle rit doucement.

- Je préfère éviter. Il y a une grande différence entre aimer manger par ce qu'on à faim, et aimer la nourriture en elle-même. Moi, j'adule la nourriture, je trouve qu'elle peut être art, si on sait comment marier les différentes saveurs.

- Étonnant que vous restiez mince. ¤ Attention, Sev, tu te dévoiles trop vite... ¤

- Je fais énormément de sport pour compenser. °Il m'a dit que j'étais mince... Alors il me regarde?° Tout plaisir rime avec travail. Et j'aime prendre du plaisir °oups...°

.

Il se leva, en inspirant mentalement. Le meilleur moyen de savoir c'était d'essayer. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas une vierge effarouchée. Il contourna la table alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, elle laissa tomber son troisième beignet.

Il était si beau.

Juste un t-shirt noir et un pantalon souple en coton du même noir. Elle était assise, un peu sur le côté, les jambes croisées sous sa courte jupe écossaise, appuyée de ses coudes sur la table en bois. Elle le regardait la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise.

Il avança encore, se pencha tout près de son oreille, encore plus de sa bouche. Une main sur le dossier de la chaise l'autre devant son assiette. Mais il ne la toucha pas. « Vrai? »Elle avait dû entendre ce mot. Ou un autre peu importe. Même « bombabouse » aurait été sexy à ce moment précis. Elle n'eut qu'à se tourner très légèrement, sentir son souffle sur son visage, voir ses yeux d'onyx éveillés d'une lueur chaude, elle ferma les yeux, et vit entre ses cils qu'il faisait de même.

Et elle attrapa doucement sa lèvre supérieure. Un quart de seconde. C'est le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'il lui réponde, doucement, puis avec beaucoup plus d'empressement. Elle se leva, lui faisant redresser le dos, sans décoller ses lèvres, et passa les mains sur son cou, sous ses cheveux doux. Il avait mis ses mains, fines et puissantes tout en étant très douces sur ses hanches, et la pressait contre lui.

Il chercha maladroitement l'entrée à sa bouche qu'elle lui accorda immédiatement. Elle était douée. Très douée.

Il se retient de dire « optimal » dans ses pensées. Ils se séparèrent après avoir presque arraché le dernier souffle à l'autre, les lèvres rougies, elle ne put s'empêcher de cacher son visage au creux de son cou. C'était si intense qu'elle avait peur qu'il devine ses pensées pour la suite. Elle reprit courage, embrassa furtivement la peau douce, et lui sourit timidement.

.

- Avez vous perdu votre insolence, Granger?

- Pas encore... Severus.

Ça y est, il était choqué. Il reprit ses lèvres en un baiser court, et sourit alors franchement.

- Il serait préférable d'aller dormir dans nos lits respectifs maintenant... Hermione. Ne croyez en aucun cas que j'oublie notre pari.

- Ça n'est pas non plus mon cas, mais autant que je vous prévienne, le mien est presque impossible à réaliser, même pour un maître des potions tel que vous.

- Nous verrons bien...

.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, à en perdre le souffle, et retenant sa main de courir sous le tissu, il lui dit tendrement bonne nuit. Et elle partit après l'avoir regardé en souriant une dernière fois.

Elle avait enclenché la phase deux de ses deux plans. Goûter la saveur diabolique de Snape, et le préparer à faire une potion peu commune. Quand elle rentra sous son lit, elle se souvint d'une chose. Elle n'avait pas mangé tout ce qu'elle voulait. Fichue poisse.

Le froid des cachots s'était réchauffé de quelques degrés. Il se tendit soudain au milieu de sa chambre. Une élève, Merlin! C'était une fille tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, et même si elle était très avancée pour son âge, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune femme qui était encore plus ou moins sous sa tutelle professorale.

Avait-il abusé de la situation? Pourtant, pourtant elle pouvait bien prendre une décision seule maintenant qu'elle était adulte. Alors il attendrait qu'elle lui confirme qu'elle savait à quoi elle s'expose en entrant dans ce monde illégal.

Il plongea sous ses draps, et les yeux fermés de honte, il posa sa main sur la bosse qui se formait, et empoigna son érection pour la soulager en repensant à ces lèvres si douces.

...

Le jeune homme était assis à terre, et fermait magiquement les cinq boîtes mystérieuses après y avoir placé des morceaux de viande. Les gargouillis prouvaient qu'elles appréciaient. Il détacha sa cape, la douceur des nuit rendait le dortoir étouffant. Plus loin, les jumeaux racontaient à Angelina leurs futurs projets de boutique. Et le cœur de Lee se serra.

Il était impossible que les deux frères soient réellement proches d'une tierce personne, fut-ce leur propre famille. Ils avaient un code, une complicité dérivant de leur jémélité. Ils ne voyaient pas les ravages qu'ils créaient autour d'eux. Quiconque avait laissé traîné son cœur le voyait brisé, écrasé sous le poids de la bulle qui les entourait.

Il ne voulait pas les séparer. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il leur aurait souhaité. Mais il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié. Ces dernières années, il avait tout fait pour se rapprocher d'eux, être leur second confident, et il y était parvenu. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert ses veines et son âme pour eux, il était vidé de toute substance. Il n'était pas dupe. Il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec l'un sans regretter l'autre, et sans que le frère passe avant lui-même.

Alors il s'était fait une raison. Les jumeaux le garderaient comme leur meilleur ami, il les côtoierait jusqu'à sa mort si tout allait bien, et il les verrait mourir, heureux, à deux comme ils étaient nés. Mais même avec la raison qu'il s'était faite depuis presque quatre ans, agenouillé devant son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pendant que la petite larme parcourait sa joue.

.

- Ça va Lee?

Le métisse sursauta, et se trouva nez à nez avec Georges, inquiet. Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il essuya promptement la larme traitresse, et afficha un beau sourire.

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

- Comme tu veux. À demain, alors.

- Oui. À demain.

.

Il monta sur sa couche, et ferma le rideau. Il tourna son corps en position fœtale vers le mur, mit un sort d'intimité, et se laissa aller à exprimer sa tristesse. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre ou le voir, et c'était le seul moment de la journée où il pouvait exprimer sa frustration et jurer contre sa faiblesse de rester auprès d'eux, de souffrir, en sachant que cela serait pire s'il s'éloignait.

Georges retourna vers son frère, le regard soucieux. Inutile d'expliquer, Fred avait déjà pressentit ce qui arrivait. Depuis quelques temps, ils surprenaient leur meilleur ami triste, voir carrément déprimé, et il refusait d'en parler. Angelina était repartie dans son dortoir, et il s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, chacun dans son lit.

Il arrivait quelque chose à Jordan, et ils ne savaient pas quoi. Étaient-ils si proches l'un de l'autre que même leur meilleur ami pensait qu'ils ne s'intéresseraient pas à lui? C'était faux, mais impossible de lui faire comprendre. Et Fred fit un de ses regards à son frère. Ils sauraient de quoi il retourne avant la fin de la semaine. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser dans cet état.

Le rideau du métisse s'agita alors. Le sort d'intimité qu'il avait lancé était brisé par ce qu'il s'était endormi. Tout le dortoir pensait qu'il était simplement surchargé d'hormones et se moquaient gentiment de lui dans son dos, mais eux, ils savaient. Trop nombreuses furent les fois où ils avaient regardé en douce et avaient vu son visage déformé par la douleur, baigné de larmes.

Finalement, ils s'endormirent aussi, soucieux.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, dans la même position, mais avisant l'heure, tomba presque du lit. Il ne lui restait que quinze minutes avant d'arriver à la salle commune. Dix minutes sous la douche, des vêtements au hasard, une robe confortable qui traîne, le sac était fait hier, heureusement.

Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé à temps? Il n'aurait pas du dire à Georges qu'il était fatigué, ce dernier le laissait trop souvent dormir jusqu'à tard même la veille de contrôles dans ces cas la.

Il descendit en trombe, prit sa place habituelle, cruellement délicieuse, entre les deux frères. Il était arrivé essoufflé juste à temps. Un bol de chocolat apparut devant lui. Il détestait le thé. Les spéculos aussi d'ailleurs. Il dit bonjour à Harry, Ron Hermione et Ginny d'un signe de tête et une seconde plus tard, à Katie et Angelina.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi tout le monde le regardait avec cet air contrit? Il s'était lavé, ses dreads étaient en place, rien sur le nez? Il regarda les jumeaux tour à tour avec colère... quel produit avaient-il ENCORE testé sur lui durant la nuit? Il avait à peine mordu dans une tartine que les deux roux l'emmenèrent de force hors de la salle, dans le remue ménage des élèves entrant et sortant, en lui calant une pomme dans la bouche pour qu'il se taise.

La semaine était trop longue, il devraient savoir avant la nuit.

Ils lui tenaient chacun un bras et ne disaient mot. Ils semblaient en colère, donc soit le produit n'avait pas fonctionné, soit c'était autre chose.

Merlin.

Il avait oublié le sort par ce qu'il était en retard. Son cerveau fonctionna à toute vitesse pour trouver une idée adéquate à son apparence. Il avait travaillé toute la nuit sur les formules à donner à ses bestioles pour construire Pansy? Bien, ça, Lee tu sais trouver de bonnes excuses! Il s'autogratifia.

Il se sentit à moitié projeté dans une pièce qui n'avait pas du servir depuis que Dumbledore avait fait acquisition de sa première tétine. C'était assez poussiéreux, mais il y avait de grandes fenêtres sur le mur de droite. Des tables et des bancs étaient entassés pèle-mêle. Il croquait dans la pomme pendant que les deux frères fermèrent la porte et jetèrent un sort d'intimité, et s'assirent sur une des tables dos à l'entrée.

Ils arboraient tous deux un visage fermé, ce qui était somme toute assez comique vu qu'il n'abordaient JAMAIS un visage sérieux. Le métisse ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, et fit mine d'être en colère. Il s'assit à distance respectable sur une table à peu près en face de la leur.

Sans se démonter, il en profita pour se jeter le sort d'illusion.

.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu trompe ton monde, Lee? Cracha Fred.

- Je ne trompe PAS mon monde. Je n'ai simplement pas envie qu'on se soucie de ma vie privée. Je suis crevé, c'est tout, finit-il plus bas.

- Quand on à eut des problèmes, renchérit Georges, tu était là pour nous, et tu est en train de nous dire qu'on vaut pas mieux que le dernier imbécile Serpentard pour t'aider quand tu en as besoin?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Georges, seulement je sais que vous avez vos propres soucis...

- Ça n'est pas à toi d'en décider, Lee! Non mais tu as vu ta tête? On dirais que tu n'a pas dormi de la semaine, sans compter les joues creuses!

- De toutes façons vous n'y pouvez rien, continua-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tu ne nous fais pas assez confiance pour comprendre et te soutenir,même si on y peux rien?

.

Le sorcier fulminait. Non ils ne comprenaient rien. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur bulle, et tous les soirs il se détestait de les aimer autant! Il fallait qu'il tourne la page. Il se détruisait à petit feu, c'était certain. Il leva lui même le sort d'intimité, lâcha la pomme et s'approcha de la table en face. Il prit de chaque main le haut de la cape des jumeau, et les rapprocha de son visage.

.

- Non, vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre ça.

.

Il embrassa les lèvres de Georges une seconde, avant d'asséner le même traitement à Fred. Sous le choc, ils n'avaient même pas réagit. Il les lâcha aussi sec, et repartit vers la grande salle. Il défia quiconque de lui faire la moindre remarque, et signifia à Hermione qu'il était prêt pour leurs sorts. Ce faisant, il prit son sac et se dirigea vers le troisième étage où il avait cours.

La poisse, il devrait supporter les jumeaux jusqu'à la fin de l'année, presque 24/24h. Sur le coup il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il pouvait se faire muter d'école pour aller à beauxbâtons, puisque sa mère était française, mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber Hermione, et la chute de Voldemort pour un simple coup de tête. Il était assis à terre, contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte de la salle de classe.

Il restait un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il ne commence. Il ramena ses genoux contre son menton, et les entoura de ses bras. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître. Il entendit des pas. Il savait déjà que c'était eux. Il savait qu'il feraient comme si de rien était, qu'ils se comporteraient comme les bons amis qu'ils étaient, et qu'il souffrirait deux fois plus qu'avant. Il se força à sourire avant de relever la tête. Effectivement ils étaient là. Chacun d'un côté et d'autre de lui.

Comme avant.

Aucun mot ne sortirent de leurs lèvres. Et quand l'heure fut venue, ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe. Lee, le cœur brisé, eut beaucoup de mal à suivre le cours. Le reste de sa journée fut identique, étouffante et horrible. Hermione l'avait croisé en lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain à cinq heures. Il ne parla pas de la journée, laissa en plan ce qu'il avait à faire pour les farces et attrapes, et fit ses devoirs dans son lit, toujours en silence.

Les jumeaux ne lui avaient pas tenu rigueur, préférant lui laisser un peu d'air.

Cinq heures. Le soleil n'était même pas levé. Granger tu va me le payer, je te le jure. Sort d'illusion, ok.

Il sauta dans un jean, mis un gros pull et sa cape et partit vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les boîtes sous le bras. Un dernier regard aux deux têtes rousses presque entièrement cachées sous les draps, et il sortait du dortoir. Dix minutes plus tard, il était sur le carrelage froid et un fantôme curieux le regardait. Hermione arriva deux secondes après, une caisse d'ingrédients et deux assises de tabouret dans les mains.

Il se dirent bonjour d'un signe de tête, et elle prononça « ouvre » en fourchelang. Le passage s'ouvrit, et la jeune femme eut la bonne idée d'utiliser les assises en bois et d'y jeter un sort de lévitation. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'assoir pour être conduits moins brutalement vers la chambre des secrets. Ils atterrirent sur des os de petits rongeurs, devant un éboulis. Un sort de destruction plus tard et le passage était libre. Encore le code, et la chambre de Salazar se découvrit à eux, magnifique, si on retirait la dépouille du basilic.

L'endroit parfait pour faire leurs potions sans être dérangés. La jeune femme traça un pentagramme sur le sol avec sa baguette.

.

- J'ai pu récupérer un cheveux de Pansy qui traînait sur son pull, et cette fois ci pas de doutes je l'ai vu se détacher. Elle repensait à son accident avec Millicent. Place les animaux à chaque pointe.

.

Le sorcier s'exécuta et cinq araignées grisâtres à six pattes, sans soies, et sans yeux furent déposées sur le dos. Une grande bouche rouge armée de dents aigües apparut alors sur le ventre, réclamant pitance. Hermione eut une grimace de dégoût. Les durbillions étaient certes très utiles malgré leur rareté mais vraiment laids. Fort heureusement, une fois sur le dos ils ne pouvaient s'enfuir. Ils répétèrent ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et chacun garda un parchemin du sort pour ne pas se tromper.

La sorcière commença les incantation, suivie en canon par Lee. Au fur et à mesure les animaux glissaient sur le dos vers le centre du pentagramme, là où le cheveux avait été placé. Ils s'entrechoquèrent et leurs chairs fusionnèrent. Tout en récitant, Hermione s'approcha et se piqua un doigt, laissant couler une goutte de sang sur la masse de chair qui s'étirait, se déformait dans un gargouillis affreux.

Elle s'éloigna sans quitter le centre des yeux. Ensemble, ils tendirent leurs baguette vers la masse grise, et lancèrent la formule. Le pentagramme s'effaça de lui-même. À la place, debout et les yeux sans éclats, un clone de Pansy Parkinson nu. Hermione s'accroupit, en sueur, tandis que Lee reprenait son souffle. La puissance à fournir était énorme et il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir.

Mais ça n'était pas fini.

Dans les jours qui viendraient, il faudrait éduquer ce qu'ils avaient créé, et ce grâce aux pensines de la véritable jeune femme. Il fallait environ une semaine pour que les habitudes humaines prennent le dessus sur celles de la bête. Elle resterait ici en attendant. Hermione la couvrit d'une vieille cape apportée pour l'occasion. Elle donna ensuite diverses potions à la créature, et la dernière l'endormit.

Hermione sortit alors un petit lit de camp de sa caisse, et lui rendit sa taille normale. Ils couchèrent la fausse Pansy dessus. Elle dormirait une semaine entière. Un dernier sort pour éviter les problèmes d'escarres et de besoins naturels, et ils purent partir.

.

- Excuses moi d'être indiscrète, mais, tout va bien Lee?

- Hum? Ah oui, ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Juste la fatigue. Je vais retourner me coucher en attendant le petit déjeuner. Il doit bien nous rester une heure et demi.

- Environ, oui. Merci pour ton aide.

- Pas de quoi.

.

Voilà donc ce que seraient ses derniers mots. Ils n'avaient plus besoin d'eux, il savait que les rumeurs se feraient d'elles-même. Et puis, ils n'auraient qu'à prendre Angelina, elle était intelligente et saurait quoi faire. Il faisait encore nuit. Il ne voulait pas voir le soleil se lever, car depuis des années, il ne se levait plus pour lui.

Il partit vers la tour d'astronomie. Huit étages. Et il n'était même pas fatigué, c'était sûrement par ce que son esprit était à la fois vide et rempli, il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur son corps. Il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais il avait trop mal, et il était trop lâche pour continuer. Ils étaient revenus, et ils avaient ignoré son supplice. Même un rejet l'aurait libéré, d'une certaine manière. Mais là, ils avaient simplement fait comme si de rien était, comme si ses sentiments ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'y attarde.

La tour d'astronomie.

La fameuse fenêtre qui lui faisait si souvent de l'œil. Ce devait être beau que de voler sans balai, quelques secondes, voir le monde à ses pieds, et l'embrasser pour un baiser mortel. Il retira sa boucle d'oreille, cadeau pour ses dix-neuf ans par ses deux amis qu'il haïssait à présent. Un anneau simple, en or, mais qui chantait au creux de son oreille de temps en temps.

Il prit la poignée, tourna, et tira vers lui. Le vent de septembre lui chatouilla le visage. Dehors tout était calme, il sourit. Reprenant ses esprits quelques secondes, il passa sa main droite à l'arrière de son crâne. Une dread, plus longue que les autres y était cachée, enroulée sur elle même. Personne ne la voyait, et c'était sa favorite, par ce que les jumeaux avaient joué avec. C'était stupide.

Il sortit son couteau de poche de la main gauche. Il la déroula, et la coupa presque à la racine. Il laissa le serpent de cheveux tomber à ses pieds alors que les autres reprenaient place au tour de son visage et sur ses épaules. Il laissa tomber le petit couteau rétractable. Dernière action, il retira le sort d'illusion, et laissa tomber aussi sa baguette.

Enfin libre.

Il enjamba le bord haut de la fenêtre, et s'assit les jambes ballantes dans le vide. Il regarda le paysage gris, aussi froid que son pauvre cœur malmené. Il n'y avait personne, c'était aussi vide que sa vie ratée. C'était haut. Il pouvait voir loin dans la forêt interdite. Il sourit. Peu importe.

Il se mit debout sur le frêle muret de pierre, et il sauta.

...

Journée pourrie. Ce matin là, Hermione et les jumeaux avaient été bizarres. Sans compter la tête de déterré de Lee. Il était passé outre, trop occupé à surveiller son futur petit ami.

Ils avaient commencé par un cours avec les Serpentards, et avant d'arriver à la salle, la vision de ce qui l'attendait. Pansy était dans les bras de Draco, lui même adossé au mur. Elle avait la tête renversée sur son épaule, et il maintenant ses bras avec les sien en les croisant sur son estomac. Il semblait lui dire des choses bien salaces si on en jugeait à la rougeur des joues de la jeune fille.

Il imaginait la scène avec lui, transformé. « Alors ma Pansy, ou je vais mettre ma langue, ce soir? » « Dans ton cul, crétin! ». Il sourit à la tête qu'il ferait. Mais même pas, il devrait glousser comme une pucelle devant tant d'horreurs.

En y repensant, ça donnait quoi les travaux manuels féminins? Certains disaient que c'était beaucoup plus intense... Mais à quoi il pensait!

Snape ouvrit la porte, et Harry cru sentir un soupir d'exaspération devant le couple qui était partit dans un baiser tête bêche à le recherche des amygdales de l'autre. Merlin faites qu'il parle durant son sommeil... Harry l'avait observé, il ne décollait pas de Pansy sauf durant les cours, où il préférait être seul pour rester concentré. Au moins il était sérieux. D'ailleurs Pansy aussi. Il faudrait donc qu'il suive le rythme des devoirs?

Étrangement, il avait accepté le fait qu'il devrait sortir avec Malefoy. Après tout, ça n'était pas son corps, il aurait juste les sensations. Hermione lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il ne retient pas. Il entra dans la salle.

...

Journée pourrie. C'était une journée de cours qui commençait par potions, donc elle était pourrie. Et en plus avec le bâtard graisseux. Hermione les avait prévenus de ne pas se soucier de son comportement durant deux semaines. Pas de problèmes. De toutes façons pour ce qu'il était observateur, il ne le remarquerait sans doute pas avant qu'elle lui plante sous le nez.

Beurk, Draco et Pansy qui s'échangent les chewing-gum... Dire que le survivant, celui qui devrait affronter le grand Lord, celui-qui-à-presque-détruit-Voldemort, devrait s'abaisser à rouler des galoches au décoloré d'ici une ou deux semaines, le temps que son cher papa se décide à écrire... Il se plaça à côté d'Hermione.

.

- Bien est-ce que quelqu'un peut me citer les effets d'un excès de pousse de turquoise dans une potion de sensibilité?

.

Ron faillit voir l'ombre d'un sourire quand Snape vit Hermione commencer à lever sa main, et faire semblant de se gratter la tête. Pas normal. Hermione répond TOUJOURS aux questions, même à celles de Snape. Ah, c'était peut être ça le changement, elle en avait marre de se prendre des vents. La jeune femme regardait avec indifférence le bureau professoral. Qui se changea en colère noire quand le maître se remit à parler.

.

- Vingt points pour Gryffondor si l'un d'entre eux peut me donner la réponse.

.

Le saligaud. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Ron la regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, mais elle refusait de lever la main, et perdre son gage pour vingt malheureux points. C'était bien trop important. Cinquante points. Tout le monde la regardait, et Ron lui donnait des coups de coude.

Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que c'était exprès! Et la lumière fut. Cette bande de « cornichons » n'apprenaient rien par eux même! C'était elle la réponse à tout. Alors Snape put voir son sourire sadique, et il comprit qu'enfin elle s'était réveillée. Elle ne serait plus Hermione la bonne poire, et les autres pouvaient bien se carrer leurs « s'il te plaît » là où elle pensait. Il était satisfait.

Elle était digne d'être à Serpentard et Serdaigle à la fois. Évidement, il interrogea son souffre douleur personnel qui ne connaissait pas la réponse et faillit se faire dessus, à savoir Londubat, Neville, et mit les ingrédients au tableau, tout en donnant la solution à sa question.

Fin du cours de potions.

Elle sort en dernier, en lui fait un clin d'œil. Il prend un air interdit, avant de sourire. Elle ne lèvera pas la main de la journée, et la plupart des Gryffondor vont la détester. C'est pour leur bien, il va bien falloir qu'ils s'y fassent.

.

- Ron, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait?

- Qui?

- Mais Draco enfin! Juste à la sortie de cours!

- Euh... Non.

- Il l'a pelotée!! tout partout!! ça devrait être interdit!

- Oh ciel...

.

Harry se passait rapidement les mains sur le corps avec un visage dégouté, pour mimer à Ron ce que faisait Draco. Depuis qu'il savait quel serait son rôle, il exagérait tout. Le blond n'avait en fait que mis sa main un peu bas sur la hanche de son amie. Il était si absorbé par Malefoy qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le comportement d'Hermione. Le roux préféra ne pas lui en parler, il était assez occupé comme ça.

Ils se dirigèrent, Hermione en tête retenant ses rires vers les serres. Juste après, ce serait le repas, et le survivant détaillera encore les regards langoureux que se passent les deux amoureux.

Au moins, ça l'habituera à le faire,disons que c'est la théorie.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà! j'espère que ça vous plaît autant! Poutoux, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review...


	3. Sueurs froides

note importante : Désolée de ne poster que maintenant, mais je n'ai presque plus accès au net. Je ferais de mon possible cependant pour respecter les délais. Enjoy! (Je n'ai toujours pas de correctrice)

* * *

.

**Chapitre III/ sueurs froides**

.

Un baiser chacun, ils avaient parfaitement comprit. Et le métisse avait atteint ses limites. Ils coururent presque jusqu'à la grande salle, et stoppèrent net quand ils croisèrent Harry.

.

- Harry, la carte s'il te plaît.

- Quoi?

- C'est vraiment urgent, s'il te plaîîît Harry!

- Bon, bon, d'accord. Elle est sous mon oreiller.

.

Sans la carte, impossible de savoir ce que ferait cet imbécile. Fred alla récupérer leurs sacs, pendant que Georges allait prendre la carte des maraudeurs. Ils se rejoignirent un couloir avant la salle de classe. Il était là, comme convenu.

C'était triste à voir ce sourire sur son visage. Ils voulurent lui parler, mais finalement, préférèrent le laisser respirer, repenser à sa journée, et attendaient le moment fatidique ou Lee leur dirait qu'il ne voulait plus les voir.

Ils se couchèrent, chacun leur tour, le veilleur regardant la carte. Il était sortit tôt ce matin. Ils le suivraient à la trace maintenant, peu importe les apparences, ils avaient toujours su que Jordan était quelqu'un de fragile. La chambre des secrets, même pas répertoriée sur Poudlard, mais tout allait bien, Granger était avec lui. Ça devait être pour la TF.

Une demi heure plus tard il ressortait. Mais il ne revenait pas au dortoir, et il ne se dirigeait pas non plus vers la grande salle ou leur prochain cours. Au bout de cinq minutes de pistage via la carte depuis le dortoir, ils comprirent avec horreur ce qui allait se passer. Georges prit leurs balais, et ils passèrent directement par la fenêtre. Il y était presque.

Il leur fallait arriver avant qu'il ne fasse cette énormité. Il en était donc à ce point? Il s'était rapproché du mur de la tour. Dans une minute ils y seraient. Georges avait placé le balai du métisse entre eux deux pour plus de surface de « récupération ».

il était en vue. Il contemplait le vide, assis.

Ils y étaient presque.

Il était tellement obnubilé par le sol qu'il ne les voyait pas.

Il s'était mis debout.

Il à sauté.

...

Il faillit rendre son dîner de la veille. Trois barres lui avaient coupé l'estomac, et il voyait toujours le vide sous lui, mais il ne se rapprochait plus. Il avait un énorme doute, une peur affreuse.

Il avait sa place habituelle. Un jumeau de part et d'autre de lui. Sauf qu'ils lui faisaient face sur des balais, et que le sien, son traître de bout de bois était au milieu des leurs. Et lui en travers de tout ça. Sauf.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Vivre après avoir roulé un patin à ses deux meilleurs amis puis avoir tenté un suicide qui s'est avéré foireux, ou mourir dans la souffrance et ne pas à avoir à supporter leurs regards tous les jours de sa vie? La mort semblait plus égoïstement douce.

Mais il ne bougea pas, les bras pendant d'un côté avec sa tête, les jambes de l'autre, misérable. Il ne sentit même pas les larmes couler pendant que les deux roux se synchronisaient pour atterrir en douceur. Alors que les frères se posaient convenablement, lui restait à quatre pattes, un bras sur le ventre à cause de la douleur. Les balais posés sous lui se teintaient de brun à chaque larme qui tombaient de ses yeux rougis.

Il posa ses fesses sur ses chevilles, mais refusa de relever la tête. Même lorsque les bras de Georges l'entourèrent, et que derrière lui, Fred faisait de même, mettant sa main sur le bras brun qui tenait l'estomac meurtrit. Il sentit une main sous son menton qui le forçait à regarder les deux océans qui lui faisaient face, et cru qu'il allait imploser quand deux lèvres scellèrent les siennes.

Il savait que c'était Georges. Il était le seul à pouvoir les nommer sans hésitation, sans se tromper. C'était une évidence tant ils étaient différents. Le baiser fut écourté, et il sentit un froid dans son dos, juste avant une seconde chaleur sur son visage, emprisonnant à nouveau sa bouche.

Fred? Mais alors...

.

- Tu nous a fichu une sacré frousse crétin!

- Mais... Je...

- Ne refais plus JAMAIS ça, sinon je te jure que je te ranime moi même avant de te donner une bonne raison de regretter ta vie!

- Georges, je...

- Dire qu'on avait fait serment de n'avoir jamais d'amant pour rester ensemble.

- Même si c'est étrange si on considère qu'on se partage quelqu'un, mais disons qu'on est assez bizarres pour que ça soit possible.

.

Lee ne parlait plus. Il pleurait en silence. Mais de joie. Et c'était la première fois. Chacun des deux frères s'assirent de part et d'autre de lui pour l'enserrer, comme cela avait toujours été, c'était là sa place.

Ils passèrent voir madame Pomfresh, qui avait déjà l'habitude des tests non voulus du pauvre Jordan, et lui donna une potion apaisante, et faillit faire coller les jumeaux. Ils avaient une bonne demi-heure avant le petit-déjeuner.

Temps précieux qu'ils passèrent dehors sous un grand chêne orangé, Lee entre les jambes de Fred, et Georges posé sur le torse du métisse. Il ne se rappela plus vraiment ce qu'ils s'étaient dit par la suite, mais c'était très flou, comme l'avenir étrange qu'ils voulaient avoir à trois, amants officieux, collègues officiels.

Cela juste avant les blagues plus que douteuses de Georges sur les difficultés d'avoir des héritiers de leurs méfaits, et surtout les « super poses » qu'ils pourraient tester dans un très grand lit. Heureusement que je les connais, pensa le sorcier brun.

...

La salle était vide, il était enfin fier d'un de ses élèves. Elle n'avait pas levé la main une seule fois, et avait même snobé son poil de carotte. Ça doit être l'âge qui fait effet. En parlant d'âge, je me demande bien si... Le maître des potions se leva, et partit à une petite pièce attenante, où les dossiers des élèves étaient classés, avec notes et devoirs rendus.

Elle faisait à peine dix mètres carrés, ne comportant qu'une armoire très mince grise, et une table en bois, vieille comme le monde, affublée d'un tabouret. Il ouvrit le lourd battant de fer gris clair, et avisa la longue liste de noms placardés sur une simple plaque de métal. Chaque étudiant disposait d'un étiquette, et la toucher du bout de la baguette sortait tout son dossier (volumineux au bout de sept ans).

Il eut un gros doute. Mais comme il était adulte et responsable, il prit son courage à deux mains, et pointa Granger, Hermione. Un dossier de carton rouge, contenant une multitude de parchemins, et de notes apparut sur un petit bureau à côté de l'armoire. Il était posé sur la tranche, ouverture sur le dessus, et ressemblait surtout à une caisse flexible rattachée au milieu de ses deux grands côtés ouverts par un cordon noir en coton.

Il posa son séant, délia le cordon, et sortit un parchemin droit, tout près du bord. Nom, prénom, date de naissance. 19 juillet 1979. 18 ans, oui, depuis un mois et demi environ. Il faudrait qu'il pense à un petit quelque chose pour elle. Quand l'ordre aura finit de le bassiner avec la surveillance qu'il devait faire chaque jour.

...

Hermione était attablée avec ses deux supposés amis qui la regardaient de travers depuis l'épisode avec Snape. Quand Harry avait reprit ses esprits, il avait analysé la situation et en avait conclu que la jeune femme avait un grain.

Drago est arrivé, son bras entoure Pansy. Dès le matin, les réjouissances commençaient, mais le midi, c'était la grande débauche. La Serpentarde donnait parfois la becquée au blond avec sa propre bouche. Immonde. Voldemort ne valait peut être pas le sacrifice de tout son amour propre, finalement? Il s'était entretenu discrètement avec Ron, et jamais le roux ne lui poserait de questions, il ne serait JAMAIS Pansy, il n'entrerais JAMAIS dans les appartements du blond, et surtout, Ron ignorerait royalement la manière dont Harry aurait obtenu les précieuses informations.

Les hiboux faisaient leur entrée, par centaine. Ginny reçut une lettre de son correspondant de Beauxbâtons, Ron des recommandations de sa mère pour se tenir tranquille pour une fois. En fait Coq s'était trompé de destinataire, la lettre était pour les jumeaux. Harry en reçut une avec joie de Sirius qui lui racontait qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire et qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir le voir plus souvent.

Vint un hibou noisette pour Hermione. Elle n'attendait pas de nouvelles de ses parents avant quelques jours, et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle reconnut une convocation de Dumbledore. Deux choix possibles. Soit il savait une grande partie, ou carrément tout de leur quasi-mutinerie, soit il savait pour « ÇA », cette délicieuse brisure de l'interdit dans les cuisines de Poudlard, une nuit.

À savoir lequel était le plus grave, elle ne parvenait pas raisonnablement à se décider, même si elle connaissait la réponse.

.

« _Miss Granger Hermione, _

_vous êtes invitée à rejoindre le bureau directorial à dix-huit heures. Je tiens à vous préciser qu'il est interdit aux élèves de se procurer des patacitrouilles farceuses, veuillez le rappeler aux élèves concernés de première année qui ont risqué des sanctions pour non-respect de cette règle. _

_A. Dumbledore_ »

.

Il avait des moyens de plus en plus étranges de faire passer ses mots de passe, pensa la jeune femme. Bon, maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur un air assuré au possible à afficher devant le directeur. Il fallait aussi qu'elle chasse toute idée parasite de son esprit, au cas où il ne serait au courant que d'une des deux affaires. Une chanson énervante. Voilà. Penser à une de ces chansons idiotes qui vous remplissent le cerveau, et se plonger dans un livre compliqué jusqu'à oublier son nom. Même un bon légilimens ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'il se trame dans son esprit tortueux.

Il lui restait un cours d'arithmancie, un de DCFM, et un de métamorphose. Une journée très chargée. Ainsi elle passa sa journée à lire des runes complexes au dessus de son niveau, forçant sa matière grise à travailler plus que de raison, s'épuisa en DCFM, ce qui étonna Ron, car d'habitude, elle se ménageait pour le cours de Mc Gonagall.

Il fut encore plus surprit quand elle s'usa encore plus à transformer un rat en coquillage, répétant le mouvement, changeant la forme de la coquille, les couleurs. Hermione ne faisait jamais de zèle si elle avait compris. Il s'approcha de son amie.

.

- Tu as des forces à revendre? J'en peux plus, moi et pourtant j'ai fait que quatre ou cinq transformations, même Mc Gonagall te regarde bizarrement!

- Dumbledore m'a convoquée.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait appelé le directeur ainsi. C'était toujours « Le professeur Untel ». Donc c'était grave.

- Tu crois qu'il sait?

- Justement, s'il ne sait pas, je doit faire en sorte qu'il ne devine pas! Je cherche à embrouiller mon esprit.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit le roux « Un petit bateau sur l'eau, clopi clopi clopa... »

.

Il lui chanta toute la chansonnette à mi-voix. Inutile de la répéter, elle était si agaçante qu'au bout d'une seule fois, il était impossible de se la sortir de la tête. Pire, l'image d'un stupide bateau qui dansait avec ses foutues amies les baleines et les pieuvres se formaient dans l'esprit.

.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il faille te dire merci, Ron.

- C'est les jumeaux qui me l'ont apprise. En fait les paroles sont en quelque sorte ensorcelées. Un truc très simple, mais elle te sortira pas de la tête tant que j'aurais pas prononcé la contre-chanson.

- Très bien, pour une fois ils auront fait quelque chose d'utile. Ce soir, tu pourra me libérer de ce truc affreux.

.

Elle se laissa alors tomber sur une chaise, épuisée. Le professeur était satisfait, elle avait réussit au delà de toutes les espérances. En réalité, même si elle l'aurait voulu, elle aurait été incapable de transformer une bête corde en ver de terre. La chanson lui emplissait tellement le crâne qu'elle se surprenait parfois à la murmurer.

Heureusement que Ron n'avait pas eu cette idée dès le repas! L'irlandaise fit sortir la préfète quelques minutes avant la fin, sachant que le directeur l'avait convoquée. Elle partit, la chanson criant toujours plus fort dans sa tête, jusqu'à la gargouille qu'elle connaissait si bien. « Patacitrouille farceuse ».

Elle se mit sur la première marche qui se mit à tourner, l'emmenant vers le sommet. La porte était ouverte, elle pouvait voir le visage bienveillant lui demander d'entrer. Après avoir refusé une dragée, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, et eu toutes les difficultés du monde à comprendre ce que racontait le vieillard qui lui faisait face.

.

- ... Je tenais donc à m'assurer que vous connaissiez bien les règles, Miss Granger.

- Je... Bien sûr professeur Dumbledore.

- Et que comptez vous faire à ce propos? J'avais pensé à Hagrid, mais il à déjà beaucoup de travail.

- Eh bien... Je...

La chanson cognait plus fort. Ce fichu bateau se trempait les pieds dans une mare. Stupide. Dumbledore parlait toujours, s'il avait pu découvrir quoi que ce soit, cela concernait sûrement une barque rouge décorée avec soin par les main de Galou le tatou... STOP!

- Eshiel n'étant pas un animal conventionnel, vous devrez le justifier, il peut être dangereux.

Eshiel... c'était donc ça!

- Je comprends, monsieur le directeur. Mais on s'est déjà attachés à lui, et d'après Harry, il ne nous mordra pas, on fait en sorte qu'il ne sorte pas de la salle commune, d'ailleurs, il à déjà fait connaissance avec tout le monde, fit elle le plus rapidement possible.

- C'était ce que je souhaitais entendre. Ainsi, plus personne ne reproche à monsieur Potter de parler la langue de Salazar Serpentard?

- Non, monsieur. Grâce à Harry, on peut parler avec ces animaux, ils sont très intelligents, et parfois, traduisent les paroles des hiboux pour nous, c'est un don très intéressant. Son front se perlait de sueur sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour écarter la chanson de son esprit.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse votre serpent, miss Granger. Mais à la moindre morsure, vous devrez vous en séparer, il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir.

- Bien, professeur. Nous ferons en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Merci, professeur.

- Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune... A moins que vous n'ayez autre chose à me dire?

- Je... Non, professeur. Merci. Bonne soirée.

A chaque fois c'était pareil. Il connaissait les moindre secrets de ses élèves, et il savait qu'Hermione avait élaboré une sorte de plan en rapport avec Voldemort, et Snape, mais à savoir quoi... Le petit bateau cachait presque tout. Amusant d'ailleurs.

- Bonne soirée, miss.

La jeune femme entra en trombe dans la salle commune et empoigna directement Ron par le col de ses deux mains. Sous son regard psychopathe, le roux se mit à parler extrêmement vite, une sorte de chanson qui parlait d'un oiseau tout blanc qui pondait, sans même prendre le temps d'y mettre le ton.

Enfin il fut délivré de l'emprise d'Hermione, et celle ci soupira de contentement. Libérée. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais entendre une chanson pour enfants de sa vie, foi de sorcière!

Sous l'appel des bracelets qui émirent un sifflement, Harry arriva dans la salle commune avec Eshiel, Ron et Hermione le suivirent dans les étages pendant que les autres restaient encore choqués de la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ils avaient tous comprit le mot « danger », et savaient qu'ils devraient aller à la chambre des secrets. Il était dix-neuf heures environ, et le repas serait bientôt servit. Encore quelques mètres, les toilettes. Mimi Geignarde attendait avec Ginny, les jumeaux arrivaient avec Lee. Hermione eut un pressentiment.

.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Ginny? S'enquit Ron.

- Mimi. Fit la petite rousse. Tous regardèrent le fantôme qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Mimi?

- Oui, Hermione, reprit Ginny. Elle...

- ... Je veux une compensation, fit la morte.

- Je me disait bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, fit Harry.

- Harry, cher Harry, fit le spectre. Je n'ai rien dit à personne quand vous vous êtes changés en Serpentards il y a quelques années. Et qu'est ce que j'ai reçut? Rien, pas même un merci. Ça ne fait rien Mimi est un fantôme, Mimi ne ressent rien, n'est-ce pas? Mimi ne mérite pas tant d'égards?

- Non, Mimi, bafouilla le survivant. C'est juste qu'avec cette histoire de basilic, et puis, c'est lui qui t'a tué, alors...

- ...Rien du tout, Harry Potter! Cette fois-ci, mon silence sera payant! J'en ai marre qu'on me marche tout le temps sur les pieds! Mimi Geignarde veux une reconnaissance!

- Bien, Mimi, coupa Fred, dis nous ce que tu veux. Le fantôme se retourna surprit. Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Je veux qu'il soit mien, fit-elle en minaudant.

.

Si elle avait pu, elle rougirait. Évidement, Mimi était une jeune fille qui avait grandit, même si son corps était éthéré, elle avait une sorte de vie, donc des envies. Mais de qui parlait-elle exactement?

Hermione ne connaissait que la Dame Grise, Le Baron Sanglant, le moine gras et Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Bien trop vieux pour elle. Sous sa forme fantôme, il était peu probable que Mimi parle d'un vivant, leurs sens sont souvent altérés. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus parler de Peeves, car c'était juste un esprit.

.

- Explique-toi, fit Hermione, de qui parles-tu?

- D'Eliott. Eliott Snorwn. Vu vos regards, vous êtes trop simplement ignares pour savoir qui c'est. C'est le fantôme du stade, c'est un ancien attrapeur, et il est mort d'une chute de balai. Il avait attrapé le vif ce jour là... Un héros...

Elle partit se plonger dans les toilettes en hurlant, pleurant sa tristesse d'être assignée au deuxième étage. Depuis sa possession d'Olive, le ministère l'avait contrainte à rester dans cet endroit sordide.

- Bien, fit Hermione, on t'aidera à faire en sorte qu'Eliott s'intéresse à toi.

- Dans ce cas, vous avez obtenu mon silence, pouffa Mimi, mais attention, fit-elle en revêtant un masque colérique, si jamais vous vous moquez de moi... Dumbledore saura tout ce que vous faites!!

- Bien, Mimi, on respectera le contrat, fit Ginny.

Ils se séparèrent rassurés que le spectre ne leur ait pas demandé un nouveau corps pour vivre ou autre fantaisie, et repartirent ensemble vers la grande salle pour dîner.

- Ça fait un peu nécrophile d'organiser un rendez-vous amoureux pour des morts, grimaça Ron.

- En fait, les amours entre fantômes ne sont pas rares, rien que le Baron Sanglant est un parfait exemple, commença Hermione. On raconte qu'après avoir essuyé un refus d'Helena Serdaigle, fou d'amour, il l'aurait tué, provocant les immenses tâches de sang sur son habit, et qu'après avoir réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, il se donna la mort.

- Oui mais ça c'était de leur VIVANT, Hermione! Et d'où tu sait ça? Nan, laisse, l'histoire de Poudlard, c'est ça?

- Presque, c'est la Dame Grise qui me l'a raconté alors que je travaillais à la bibliothèque. Avec Harry on l'avait déjà rencontrée pour le diadème de sa mère. Mais même maintenant le Baron lui montre beaucoup de respect, et il regrette son geste. Il est toujours amoureux d'elle.

- Au fait, reprit Harry, et chez le directeur?

Lee et les jumeaux stoppèrent net, tout comme Ginny. Hermione sourit calmement.

- J'ai été convoquée par le professeur Dumbledore, mais c'était à propos d'Eshiel. Il nous permet de le garder s'il ne se montre agressif envers personne. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. La jeune femme reprit.

- Mais je pense qu'il se doute qu'on utilise le fourchelang, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il va falloir être prudents.

- Et donc utiliser les bracelets seulement s'il est question de vie ou de mort? Demanda Ginny.

- En quelque sorte. Lee, j'ai préparé les rumeurs que tu devrait lancer. Le premier match opposera Serpentard à Serdaigle.

- Bien. Aucun problème.

.

Ils se séparèrent avant d'entrer, et chacun prit sa place habituelle. Hermione ne voulait surtout pas regarder la table des professeur, pour éviter le regard perçant de Dumbledore, mais aussi celui brûlant, de Snape.

Elle le retrouverait ce soir, amènerait le sujet, et éviterait de se perdre au fond de ses yeux onyx. Pour le moment, elle se contentait d'un maigre hachis parmentier, de quelques pauvres côtelettes et un dessert de miséreux, à peine deux parts de tarte à la cerise.

.

- Tu as vu? C'est bizarre, j'avais remarqué depuis les vacances mais là...

- Quoi, Harry?

- Regarde à la table des professeurs, Hermione, regarde Snape! °Sigh... S'il savait...°

- Eh bien, je ne voit pas vraiment ce que...

- Snape, bon sang! Il mange!

- Je te signale que c'est un humain, Harry.

- D'habitude il mange trois salsifis et hop il repars, mais là, il s'est « empiffré »! il à englouti toute une part de hachis, et même un dessert... Une part de tarte si je ne me trompe pas.

- Ma parole mais Snape t'intéresserait-il? Je te signale que ton objectif c'est Draco.

- Hermione, ne te moque pas, il à changé! Ha on s'est fais prendre, il nous regarde, vite tourne la tête vers ton assiette!

La jeune sorcière ne se fit pas prier et retourna à la contemplation du dernier survivant de son dessert, la pointe de la tarte, le meilleur. Pourtant à cet instant, elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle sentait une présence, trop imposante, trop lourde de sous entendus. Elle finissait de mâcher et d'avaler quand elle cru s'étrangler.

- La contemplation de ma personne en train de manger vous obsède à ce point, monsieur Potter?

- Je... Non, professeur.

- Vous auriez pourtant pu apprendre quelque chose pourtant, mais instruire l'organe atrophié qui vous sert de cerveau de quelque manière que ce soit doit être raisonnablement infaisable, à ce que je vois.

.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer, et camoufla son rire en toux bruyante, alors que Snape s'éloignait aussi vite qu'il était venu, ne donnant pas la chance à Harry de répliquer. Elle venait de découvrir une autre facette du maître. Il était pire qu'un gamin quand il le voulait. Et c'était rafraîchissant.

Elle prétexta une entrevue avec leur vipère commune pour la soigner convenablement et refaire son nid, et partit laissant Ron et Harry sur les fesses. Pour ne pas perdre contenance, le survivant continua d'observer les deux Serpentards amoureux en donnant le plus de détails sordides à son ami. Le blond tourna sa tête du joli visage cadré de noir pour se poser su la table rouge et or.

Pourquoi ce foutu balafré le regardait comme ça depuis la rentrée? Il lui plaisait ou quoi? Bien sûr il se savait extrêmement beau et séduisant, mais tout de même, Saint Potter! Un artefact d'homme qui ne savait même pas s'habiller en fonction de ses attributs, Merlin faites que jamais ce sorcier à deux mornilles lui fasse des avances!

...

Il passa sa main sur son front, ramenant ses longs cheveux ébènes vers l'arrière, sachant pertinemment que les mèches plus courtes retomberaient sur les épaules, barrant gracieusement son visage de leur ondulé sensuel. Il les avait laissé poussé depuis sa quatrième année à Poudlard, depuis qu'il savait qu'il les préférait longs.

Aujourd'hui sa tignasse souple, ondulée et noire comme la nuit atteignait ses reins, couvrant partiellement ses fesses lorsqu'il se douchait. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Jamais quand IL était à proximité, si calme, doux et attentif aux autres. La maison qu'il devait surveiller, même s'il entendait mieux qu'un humain, et voyait assez bien la nuit, semblait calme et déserte.

Il était adossé à un arbre, la même vieille cape beige à capuche déchiquetée de partout (et passablement bien trop amble pour lui) au dessus d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean râpeux, qu'on soupçonnait qu'il ait étrenné depuis sa majorité.

À côté, Lui, ses cheveux lisses, bataillant dans le vent, son visage calme et doux, déterminé, attentif. Il avait un corps long, fin musclé et diaphane. Il portait une cape couleur bleu nuit, propre, qui tranchait avec sa presque blondeur, et ses yeux gris. Ledit corps souple passa lui aussi dans ce qui avait été une coupe au bol, mais qui se rebellait dans tous les sens, n'ayant pas été matée depuis des mois.

Il tourna la tête, le bras en suspens, et lui sourit. Même dans un tel moment, il souriait. Il ne faisait pas son âge, loin de là. Et Sirius se désespérait de voir son ami amoureux. D'une fille. Comme James. Une fille belle, intelligente, confiante. Et lui, le dernier des maraudeurs, n'oserait jamais dire qu'il en pinçait sérieusement pour Remus, depuis des années, mais le sachant « normal » de ce côté là, avait préféré se taire gentiment.

Jusqu'à ce soir là.

Il s'étaient sérieusement disputés à propos d'un autre auror, et le lycanthrope n'en pouvait plus, Tonks l'avait mal jaugé. Elle avait aimé un sorcier qu'il n'était pas, d'après ce que Sirius avait compris entre deux jurons de son ami. Alors grâce à l'animagus, la jeune femme et Remus purent se reparler calmement, bredouiller quelques excuses, et s'arrêtèrent là.

Ils s'étaient trompé, et si leur fierté mal placée les avait menés jusqu'au bout, ils se seraient tapé dessus en ne lâchant pas le bout jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ait vraiment mal.

Il s'assit en glissant contre son tronc d'arbre, et quelques mèches restèrent accrochées à hauteur, se relevant au fur et à mesure qu'il se baissait. Le loup-garou fit de même. À trois heures et demi, il était rare que quelqu'un sorte de chez lui, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il vit encore son sourire bienveillant sur cette face d'hybride. Pour ne pas dire ce visage angélique.

Il frissonna.

.

- Tu as froid, Sirius?

- Non... ça va. Le lycanthrope posa sa main sur celle de son ami.

- Si tu veux, je peux prendre un tour de garde, cela va faire trois nuits que tu n'a pas dormi.

- Tu n'est pas ma mère, Remus, Merlin merci. Et pour ta gouverne toi non plus tu n'a pas dormi.

- Je bénéficie de la force naturelle du loup-garou, et ce n'est pas ton cas, très cher.

- Pas faux.

.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il retira sa main que Sirius n'avait osé bouger, et attira son ami par ses épaules, posant sa tête pleine de ses longs cheveux noirs sur son genoux. C'était une habitude. James et lui dormaient souvent la tête sur la cuisse de Lupin, en tailleur, chacun sur un flanc, et c'était très confortable.

Son corps retrouva la sensation, et son côté droit se remit en symbiose avec le sol, alors que Remus frôlait le gauche en s'amusant à démêler des doigts sa chevelure souple. Il plia ses jambes contre son torse, et ferma les yeux. La vie pouvait être douce, quelques fois.

En contrebas de la colline où ils se trouvaient, un cottage, une très jolie petite maison qui abritait un esprit malsain. Du moment que cet esprit se contentait de rester chez lui et ne les empêchait pas de se rebeller en rond, tout irait bien. Le blond pencha sa tête fine vers son ami, qui s'était endormi très vite.

Son animagus le représentait bien. Il était presque certain que Sirius se mettrait à battre du pied comme un jeune chiot s'il lui gratouillait le ventre, et d'ailleurs, il s'était déjà retenu à de nombreuses reprises de le faire pour vérifier. Le lycanthrope avait les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il passait ses longs doigts depuis la racine des cheveux ébènes jusqu'à la moitié, et répétait amoureusement son geste.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les cheveux longs, et Sirius avait les plus beaux qu'il eut pu voir. Il sentit l'endormi ronronner à sa manière, bienheureux. Tout de même il s'inquiétait un peu, car depuis qu'il était séparé de Tonks, il avait ouvert les yeux, et remarqué que jamais l'animagus avait eut de relations, même passagères avec quiconque.

Auparavant il s'autorisait de courts flirts, n'allant pas plus loin que le baiser, mais depuis la mort de James, il ressemblait à un pauvre chiot abandonné, et Remus faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer, et le protéger. Une main chaude se posa sur la sienne, près de l'épaule de Sirius.

Dans son sommeil, il lui arrivait souvent de croiser leurs doigts, et l'hybride se laissa faire. Il aimait son « sac à puces » plus que quiconque... de la même manière qu'il aimait Harry, comme un ami dévoué et sincère.

...

- Vous êtes incorrigible, monsieur Snape.

- Je n'ai fait qu'appliquer vos préceptes, même si un hachis se marie plus facilement avec un dessert comme les choux à la crème, professeur Granger.

- Vous m'étonnez de plus en plus très cher.

.

Elle prit une fraise coupée en deux dans la largeur, y déposa un soupçon de crème chantilly et des miettes de cookie au chocolat par dessus, avant de l'enfourner avec grâce dans la bouche de son « élève ». inutile de garder leurs distances, leur langage impersonnel puisque sa langue avait caressé la sienne la nuit plus tôt. L'un comme l'autre détestait les tourneurs autour du pot et les non-dits.

Ils s'étaient en quelque sorte séduits, avaient conclu leur envie d'un baiser la nuit d'avant, et se savaient former un couple à présent. La séduction n'avait donc plus son jeu que pour la garde constante de l'autre, non la conquête.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et elle eut un frisson discret. Il la fit faire demi tour pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir sur sa cuisse. La cuisine était devenu leur endroit à eux, et cette petite table connaissait déjà leur plus lourd secret. Il était de côté à la table, admirant la chute de reins de la jeune sorcière, gardant ses mains en haut des fesses rondes et fermes.

Sans se démonter, elle se fit aussi un micro toast fruité. Elle se sentait dériver vers des pensées bien trop salaces, mais il fallait qu'elle aborde le sujet, et surtout, qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait séduit pour déjouer Dumbledore.

.

- Severus... J'aimerais qu'on parle de l'ordre...

- Je ne t'en dirais absolument rien, si séduisante que tu puisse être.

- Mais enfin, vous nous cachez certaines choses non?

- N'essaye pas, Hermione. Je comprend tes questions, mais je ne suis pas espion depuis si longtemps pour céder face à toi. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu est moins effrayante que le Lord.

- Je sais. Mais c'est blessant de constater que vous ne nous faites pas confiance.

- Ne te base pas sur ce que tu suppose. Tu as toujours su que nous n'avons toujours fait que protéger Harry. Et quoi que tu en pense, à présent je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te protéger toi plus encore. Même si je doute qu'avec tes capacités tu en aie utilité.

- Alors je te propose autre chose. Tu ne parlera pas de ce que je t'ai demandé, d'accord? Ni de ton gage.

- Rien ne dit que tu aie gagné, jeune fille. Et je n'avais aucune intention de parler de cette conversation. Pourquoi pas nos moments intimes tant que tu y est? Il embrassa sa nuque.

- Severus... Elle rit doucement. Tu est bien trop naïf pour croire que je puisse perdre à quoi que ce soit.

.

Elle se leva en souriant, et embrassa furtivement un Snape abasourdi avant de s'en aller vers son dortoir. Si elle restait plus longtemps, ça aurait dérapé. Bon Snape n'était pas disposé à lui dire ce qu'il savait, mais en même temps, elle non plus. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Encore quelques jours à se retenir de lever la main, subir les presque insultes du groupe pour le bien du monde sorcier... Si elle en jugeai par l'heure, Ginny était partie vérifier que la fausse Pansy allait bien, tandis que les jumeaux préparaient le terrain pour Lee en faisant circuler les bruits de couloir.

Ron usait de son statut de préfet pour protéger sa sœur et Harry devait sûrement être prostré dans un coin de la salle de bain, les genoux contre le torse à moitié fou en ressassant les images de Draco et Pansy dans un lit... Normal.

...

Une voix faible et lasse retentit dans la pièce.

.

- Lucius!

- Je suis là, Maître.

- Pourquoi fait-il si noir, Lucius? Demanda la voix avec une innocence d'enfant.

- Maître... Vos yeux. Vous ne vous souvenez plus?

- Ah... Oui... Lucius...

- Oui Maître?

- Je me sens si seul d'un coup.

- Je suis là, Maître.

- Je sais, Lucius, je sais.

.

Le grand blond tourna sa tête vers l'autre coin de la pièce. Queudvert s'était fait prendre. Bientôt il irait lui aussi rejoindre sa Narcissa. Il regarda la forme plissée et fatiguée soupirant dans le petit fauteuil. Il était si faible. L'aristocrate avait réellement pitié de lui.

Il prit une couverture, la mit sur les frêles épaules, et se posa sur le bras d'un canapé non loin. Avisant la table basse, il y prit deux tasses pleines et en proposa une à son Maître. Du thé cannelle. C'était son faible. Le Lord prit la porcelaine, et l'arrêta à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

.

- Lucius? Regrettes-tu ton fils?

- Oui, Maître. Mais il comprendra. Il est en sécurité.

- Ah, oui. Dumbledore, vieux fou. Lucius?

- Oui, Maître?

- Regrettes-tu d'être là?

- Non, Maître, je suis auprès de vous.

- Merci, Lucius... Mon ami.

.

Sa cécité l'empêcha de voir une larme discrète couler sur la joue du sorcier blond.

...

Huit jours qu'elle ne répondait plus en classe. Huit jours que Ron la regardait inquiet, et que même Harry se demandait si elle n'avait pas chopé quelque chose. Pourtant, quand le professeur l'interrogeait au hasard, elle connaissait parfaitement bien la réponse. Au début, ce fut difficile.

Une fois, Lupin daigna l'interroger sous la pression de son regard chiot-battu-sous-la-pluie-au-bord-d'une-route, et elle déversa un flot de connaissance comme si elle le vomissait presque en criant. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle gardait ce qu'elle savait pour elle, se modérait, et souriait quand on lui donnait des coups de coude.

Au final, c'était tout aussi bien comme ça, si elle ne comptait pas l'accumulation des points promis par Snape depuis le début de leur pari. Environ trois cent. Si elle le voyait, elle saurait qu'il ronge son frein, et qu'il commençait à se mettre son gage derrière l'oreille...

Elle se releva de sa lecture pour profiter du feu de la salle commune. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'était plus descendue aux cuisines, mais elle avait eu la grâce de prévenir Severus avant. Les examens de Noël arrivaient, et elle se devait de TOUT savoir.

Elle avisa Ron qui s'était étendu près d'elle, lui montrant son derrière élégamment mis en valeur par un pyjama ample et râpeux, d'un orange criard. Plus sexy, y'a pas.

Elle passa de longues minutes à regarder le feu crépiter. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas plus loin que leurs baisers? Bien qu'elle soit vierge, elle aurait voulu plus d'initiatives, et savait que son professeur n'était pas prude. Il l'avait même repoussée lors d'un baiser sulfureux. Elle était assise sur la table, lui ondulant entre ses cuisses, et elle sentait très bien la bosse qui se formait.

Il avait ses deux mains plaquées sur ses fesses, directement sur la peau, et les pétrissait avec amour. Son cou était parsemé de suçons et ses yeux devenaient vitreux. En revanche Severus avait l'air d'avoir un contrôle parfait de la situation.

Alors elle avait posé ses doigts sur le pantalon tiraillé, et il avait remis sa main gentiment sur son torse. « Pourquoi? » avait-elle demandé, troublée. « Pas encore... Pas au bout d'une semaine à peine ». Qui eût dit que Snape-la-terreur fut fleur bleue? Mais quelques pelotages en règles ça n'était pas si grave...Si?

Ginny et Harry arrivèrent dans la salle commune. Normalement, c'était Ron qui aurait du couvrir Ginny, mais là, le survivant avait prévu d'apprendre les sorts à renouveler au cas ou (ce que Ron refusait de faire, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la « chose »). Chacun s'affala dans un des fauteuils individuels.

.

- Où en est Lee?

- Les jumeaux ont préparé le terrain, il case ses répliques pour le prochain match dans deux semaines. Pour le moment, la rumeur court que Ginny et moi on s'envoie en l'air dans tous les bureaux de Poudlard, mais au début ça n'était qu'une supposition de baiser volé. Comme quoi...

- Parfait. Rien d'autre pour le moment?

- Il y en a une qui dit que Snape est gay, mais je ne sait pas d'où elle sort, rit Ginny. Sinon, une autre disant que Voldemort va revenir, avec une horde de monstres, de nouveaux mangemorts, et un nouveau corps. Mais celle la, je suis sûre que c'est Colin qui l'a lancée, il croit tellement dur en Harry qu'il à commencé sa théorie tout seul!

- De toutes façons cela nous arrange, fit Hermione. Surtout, jouez le jeu, il FAUT qu'on pense que vous êtes ensemble, c'est très important.

- C'est encore Luna qui va râler, mine de rien elle tape dur quand elle est jalouse, dit Harry. J'ai de la chance qu'elle sache que je ne lui vole pas Ginny, l'an dernier Bullstrode s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie...

.

Ils se prirent à rire tous les trois à l'évocation des crises de la Serdaigle, impassible en tout temps, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de la petite rousse. Depuis que Harry s'était refusé à elle, la jeune blonde avait tenté sa chance, et y était parvenue. C'était une vraie idylle depuis maintenant quinze mois!

Finalement le métisse et les deux clones firent apparition par la fenêtre. Ils s'étaient encore baladés vers la forêt interdite, et Hagrid les avait coursés jusqu'à épuisement. Ils s'engouffrèrent tant bien que mal avec un grand sourire.

Il était très facile de ne pas avoir de punition avec le garde chasse. Il était non seulement d'une gentillesse immense, mais aussi friand de photos et tout ce qui touchait aux dragons... Fred et Georges en demandaient spécialement à Charlie, en plein vol, pour amadouer le semi-géant.

Hermione leur dit que tout était réglé. Ils pouvaient parler librement, car il était rare qu'à deux heures du matin il y ait encore du monde dans la salle commune. Georges regarda son frère... Ce soir le sort de silence que lancerait Lee allait servir pour tout autre chose que cacher sa tristesse...

Jordan se coucha dans son petit lit bien douillet, ayant laissé ses amants d'un baiser chacun. Il s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures et se retourna... pour constater le nez de Fred à deux centimètres du sien.

.

- Mais...

- Mon chéri, tu ne pensais pas dormir tout tranquille alors que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on te voit te balader torse nu tous les matins?

- Fred mais enfin je...

- Tututut... Tu n'a qu'à dire non si cela te gêne... Le métisse le regarda avec envie.

- Alors oui.

.

Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière, et alors que l'un devant lui ravissait sa langue et déboutonnait son haut, l'autre passait une main sur ses fesses avec envie en mordant son cou. Il allait « déguster » ce soir. Il avait pensé que ç'aurait pu être étrange, deux frères dans un même lit, avec le même amant. Mais en fait, jamais l'un ne touchait l'autre, ou ne le regardait pendant qu'il s'occupait du brun.

Ils ne faisaient qu'aimer la même personne, voilà tout. Tiens, il était déjà nu? Et Fred qui faisait encore des blagues graveleuses sur la taille des sexes noirs... Bon il était plutôt fier de lui, n'empêche... Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de Georges entre ses fesses, et hurla presque lorsque l'autre se baissa d'un coup pour le dévorer.

Il grogna de frustration quand il ne sentit plus la bouche de son amant, et retint un autre cri quand il se sentit mettre à quatre pattes. Le lit était déjà aussi grand auparavant? Devant lui, le corps absolument ivre de luxure et de débauche de son tortionnaire d'il y a quelques secondes.

Derrière, se repaissant de la superbe vue de son fessier offert, l'autre qui n'en avait pas décollé depuis le début d'ailleurs. Alors qu'il avait commencé une lente fellation sur Fred qui haletait de plaisir, il sentit des doigts enduits de gel le préparer. Merlin c'était divin.

Il perdit toute notion de temps quand il sentit Fred en lui. Il savait pourtant que la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Il entendit à peine les jumeaux s'amuser de son changement de personnalité la nuit venue. Il était encore plus dévergondé que les deux frères réunis.

Et ils étaient connus pour être assez pervers. Voir le métisse à quatre pattes devant vous, en train de se faire prendre, avec un regard vitreux, un souffle erratique, et qui vous prend en bouche d'une façon aussi désordonnée que délicieuse, ça vaut son pesant d'or.

Bientôt, les question de savoir comment bouger, qui devait faire quoi ne se posèrent plus. Georges était un passif assumé, préférant amplement être en dessous à flemmarder façon étoile de mer obèse, tandis que Fred voulait toucher à tout, faire plaisir, donner de lui et traiter son partenaire aux petits oignons. Lee dans tout cela était celui qui adorait recevoir, et à la fois donner de lui, se montrer honteusement en spectacle. Pour le plus grand plaisir de tous.

Quand il se mit à bouger les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de celles de Fred, il reprit conscience. La main du roux s'était posée sur son sexe, et le masturbait furieusement. Si ça continuait, il viendrait beaucoup trop vite, et autant à deux cela peut être terminé en une heure, à trois, cela prenait deux fois plus de temps. Et Georges attendait patiemment son tour.

Jordan se pencha vivement en avant, faisant se retirer Fred de lui. La sensation fut électrisante, mais elle permis au brun de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits. Il voulait Georges avant de venir. Ce dernier comprit, s'allongea plus, et écarta les cuisses pour laisser son amant venir en lui. Quand le métisse voulu le préparer, il retira sa main, grognant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « En peux plus. De suite ».

Il s'exécuta, restant tout de même prudent malgré la folie qui s'emparait de son corps, et vint doucement. Il se redressa, soulevant les hanches pour avoir une meilleure prise, tandis que Fred se collait à son dos et frottait son bassin contre sa chute de reins.

Les trois corps en sueur n'étaient que gémissements, halètements, gestes vifs, maladroits, glissants et fébriles. Le plaisir était en eux, demandait à sortir, et le peu de neurones qui n'étaient pas ivres d'hormones tentaient de guider la jouissance à son terme.

Au bout d'un moment, les corps bougeaient seuls, et on ne pouvait entendre que quelques murmures ici et la incohérents, des mains qui se liaient, des corps qui s'étreignaient dans les derniers spasmes de la pénétration. Lorsque la première vague fut passée, celui du milieu fut reprit, encore, pour satisfaire cette fois son deuxième amour, se retourna pour lui faire face, et l'embrassa, en tenant la main du troisième, allongé à l'admirer dans son plaisir.

Alors le dernier put venir à son tour, et s'allongea de l'autre côté.

Le souffle court, Lee observait les deux bras qui traversaient son ventre, et les deux têtes sur ses épaules. Chacun d'entre eux laissaient un baiser sur son cou de temps à autre, et lui même était trop épuisé pour tourner la tête d'un côté ou de l'autre. Ce qu'il vit en revanche, furent ces deux mains qui se liaient sur lui, croisant les doigts, fusionnant. Et là, Lee eut peur. Pas de l'amour qu'un jumeau pouvait donner à l'autre. Mais de l'inutilité qu'il représenterait alors.

Fred vit son regard, et Georges avait comprit d'instinct.

.

- Jamais nous ne te laisseront.

- Tu es le pilier de ceci. Sans toi, nous n'existons pas ainsi.

- Et nous ne serions pas complets. Pas si tu n'es pas là, Lee.

- Georges...

- Nous refusons que tu puisses penser cela. Au contraire, nous avions peur d'un rejet.

- À cause de...

- L'inceste. Tu peux le dire. Nous sommes deux frères qui sont restés trop longtemps ensemble, qui se ressemblent trop, qui s'aiment trop. Et tu connais notre secret le plus lourd. Celui qui n'es apparut qu'avec toi, Lee, par ce que sans toi, nous aurions préféré ne jamais connaître ce bonheur.

- Non. Je ne vous rejette pas. Et je savais que ça arriverait à un moment ou à un autre. Les hommes ne peuvent pas procréer. Cela n'implique que nous, et nous sommes consentants. Personne de l'extérieur n'en souffrira. Alors je ne vois pas le problème.

- Oui, mais toi, la morale, que te dit-elle?

- Que c'est mal. Mais si vous saviez ce que je l'emmerde!

- Nous t'aimons, Lee.

- Moi aussi.

.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps au dessus du brun, et chacun leur tour, embrassèrent le jeune homme avant de faire de même juste devant lui, chastement. Un simple bonne nuit. Une simple histoire qui commençait, au secret des murs de Poudlard. L'incompréhensible et l'immoral prenaient place, mais jamais ne purent percer la barrière de force qui entourait le trio.

.

La semaine passa somme toute assez rapidement. Hermione faisait son sport quotidien, et Dobby fut assez content de pouvoir la servir. En revanche, Snape n'était pas là. Il était trop frustré. Il avait promis livres anciens, points innombrables et même la première écriture de « L'histoire de Poudlard » pour une réponse idiote. Hermione n'avait pas craqué. Une larme s'était juste échappée devant la superbe couverture craquelée de cuir.

Et nous étions le dernier soir du pari. Hermione avait gagné. Tous la regardaient comme si elle avait gobé une limace, et certains lui avaient carrément tourné le dos. Le monde comptait sur elle. Et ce soir à vingt-deux heures, elle avait rendez-vous avec son petit-ami de mauvais perdant de professeur.

Comme convenu Harry était partit avec Fred au chemin de traverse retirer une sac entier de gallions et acheter deux fioles de larmes de vampires dans une ruelle pas fréquentable. L'apothicaire s'était éventé devant une telle somme d'argent, et fit même un prix (de dix gallions) à Harry. Il avait réduit ses achats et son argent, et avait donné les ingrédients à Hermione.

La jeune femme bava devant le liquide impossible à se procurer, que même Snape ne donnait pas à ses confrères quand il en avait. Et il n'en avait presque jamais. Elle avait bien mangé, étonnait ses amis, disant qu'elle devait prendre des forces. Elle entra secrètement dans la haute estime de Ron qui pensait n'avoir jamais de « confrère » avec qui parler gastronomie.

Elle prit la cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs, et se faufila en chaussons sur le sol froid des couloirs vides. Elle eut la surprise de ne rencontrer que le préfet en chef de Serdaigle et l'évita, avant de trouver la porte des appartements de Severus. Son petit cœur battait dans sa poitrine, et sa respiration était devenue laborieuse. Elle allait rencontrer Severus dans un lieu intime propice à tout plein de cochonneries!

Elle se demandait si elle devait toucher la poignée quand un distinct « entrez » retentit. Elle retira la cape et poussa la grande porte de bois et se retrouva dans les appartements de Severus. Ses APPARTEMENTS!

Ils sont magnifiques. Elle parcourt la pièce de gauche à droite. Tout est Severus. Les murs noirs et rouge sang, le canapé de cuir noir, la cheminée en marbre, la table en verre, le tapis blanc immaculé en laine haute, le parquet impeccable sombre.

Au fond, la porte qui mène à son bureau et sa chambre sûrement. Et Severus. Juste devant elle, dans son éternel bas de pyjama noir. Son épaule marquée du tatouage du corbeau, visible seulement lorsqu'il le décidait. Sexy comme Lucifer, le regard onyx tranché de ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, les mains dans les poches, le torse musclé appelant carrément au viol.

.

- Severus, fit la jeune femme en entrant.

- Hermione, lui répondit-il en venant l'embrasser chastement.

Il se retira trop tôt au goût de la jeune femme, et ferma précautionneusement la porte avant de l'inviter à s'assoir. Un mouvement de baguettes et deux verres de champagne apparurent.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Hermione.

- Pour ton succès, fit le mangemort. Tu est parvenue, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu craque, à rester stoïque et fidèle à ta parole. Tu mérites amplement ton gage. Quel est-il à ce propos? Il firent doucement tinter leurs verres et burent une gorgée.

- Eh bien il s'agit d'un défi. Un défi que se compose d'une potion pas très catholique.

- Philtre d'amour?

- Polynectar. Je te met au défi de réaliser une potion de polynectar en une semaine maximum en grande quantité, qui serait aussi claire que de l'eau, je fournis les ingrédients.

- Ne serait-ce pas en rapport avec l'ordre? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Évidement, mais cela rentre en compte dans les gages, donc tu dois le faire, fit la jeune femme anxieuse au fond d'elle même. Le maître des potions soupira.

- Hermione je ne pensais pas que ça tournerait comme cela, mais je ne peux rien faire si cela concerne Voldemort, Dumbledore ou...

- Rien de tout cela. Il s'agit d'une expérience, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour réaliser ce polynectar. J'ai dans l'intention qu'il durera plus longtemps, aussi.

- On va faire un truc. Je te donne une information, tu m'en donne une, jusqu'à ce que je sache à quoi servira cette potion, et si je peux la cautionner. Si cela se découvre, tous les doutes viendront sur mon dos.

- Pas de problèmes. Commence.

- Que veut-tu savoir?

- Voldemort n'est pas partit, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. Il est maintenu dans un endroit connu. Qui devra boire la potion?

- Harry. Tu m'en a dit un peu plus, donc je te dirait que c'est pour prendre la place de Pansy.

- Parkinson? Mais pourquoi...

- À moi, fit la jeune femme. Quand Voldemort attaquera-t-il la prochaine fois?

- Nous faisons en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Sinon, nous ne savons pas. Pourquoi prendre la place de Pansy?

- Se rapprocher de Malefoy. Je pense qu'on en a assez dit. Alors? Tu acceptes?

- Mais je m'en laverais les mains si vous vous faites prendre. Je comprends que vous détestiez qu'on vous mette à l'écart et de toutes façons cette potion, tu l'aurait faite sans moi. Autant que je t'aide tu finirait par transformer Harry en je ne sais quoi si tu te trompe.

- Marché conclu, donc. J'ai apporté des larmes de vampire avec moi. Les voilà.

- Ça à du coûter très cher, fit remarquer Snape. Même moi je n'en achète que très rarement et jamais dans de telles quantités. Tu veux ta potion pour quand?

- Une semaine.

- Quelle quantité?

- Un mois de transformation complète au moins.

- Tu sais qu'il peut en ressortir fou?

- Il ne la prendra pas tout le temps, j'ai aussi prévu ça, fit Hermione.

- J'accepte.

- Vrai?

- Évidement. Et puis je sais ce que tu fais. Donc en cas de problème, tu auras quelqu'un de compétent à qui parler.

- Au fait... C'était quoi mon gage, si jamais j'avais perdu?

.

Le professeur se mit à rire. Il posa son verre, et se pencha d'une façon délicieuse à l'oreille d'Hermione en murmurant. Celle-ci se mit à pouffer, et lui donna un coup de poing mou à l'épaule.

...

Une semaine et deux jours avaient passé, et on avait pu observer d'autres lettres que Draco avait reçues. Harry avait même remarqué qu'il les détruisait tout de suite après. C'était donc leur signal. Pansy allait être capturée.

Pansy Parkinson, petite amie de Draco Malefoy et fière de l'être se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque pour compléter un devoir d'arithmancie. Car il n'était pas simple d'être avec le prince des Serpentard. Il voulait une personne bien sous tous rapports, bonne présentations, bonnes notes, un esprit fin et pervers à la fois. Et parfois, c'était épuisant. Pire, Draco ne voulait pas de rapports avant le mariage.

Mais il était si beau et tendre quand il le voulait...

Elle tourna le couloir et se figea. Un miroir était posé face à elle. Étrange, mais pas inhabituel. Et puis tout fut beaucoup plus sombre. Elle se réveilla dans une salle immense décorée de marbre et de serpents, allongée sur un petit lit de camp, et attachée comme un saucisson.

Elle put quand même tourner la tête et constater de gros cristaux transparents à terre. Un cercle de sorcière. Une zone où la magie ne pouvait être effectuée. Son bâillon l'empêcha de se révolter quand elle vit la belette arriver devant elle, accompagné de la Sang-de-bourbe je-sais-tout.

.

- Bonjour Pansy, fit Hermione. Tu te demandes surement pourquoi tu es ici. Nous ne pouvons pas te le dire. Tout ce que tu devras savoir est que tu ne sera pas torturée, tu sera correctement nourrie, et soignée. Ceci durant une durée indéterminée. Nous avons aussi pensé à te donner les cours de la journée, une fois le soir venu. Une regard noir lui répondit.

- De toutes façons, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper, reprit Ron. On a prit ta baguette, et personne ne sait que tu es ici. Comme tu peux le voir, la magie de là où tu es est impossible, on a prévu au cas ou tu voudrait tester tes dons de légilimens, ou la magie sans baguette. Nouveau regard noir.

- Ron s'occupera de toi aujourd'hui, reprit Hermione. Tu verra bien qui fera le reste par la suite. Le confort est sommaire, mais on fera en sorte de t'emmener plus d'affaires d'ici quelques temps. Au revoir, Pansy.

.

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione partit, faisant voler sa grande robe noire, et Ron s'assied à côté d'elle, l'air ennuyé. Que Diable faisait-elle ici? Et surtout pourquoi? Elle vit arriver Ron sur elle. Non il n'allait quand même pas profiter d'elle? Il lui retira son bâillon avec douceur, et elle l'entendit dire que si elle se mettait à hurler, il lui remettrait illico. Elle fit bouger sa mâchoire, s'humecta les lèvres avant de parler.

.

- Je fais quoi ici?

- Peux pas te le dire, fit le roux assit sur une chaise à côté du lit.

- Les vêtements?

- À Hermione. Elle fit une grimace.

- Et pour combien de temps?

- Oh je dirais au moins un mois, si c'est pas plus.

- Pardon? Et vous pensez sincèrement que personne ne remarquera mon absence?

- Absolument.

- Vous voulez vous venger des Serpentard?

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu dira rien de plus, hein?

- Non. Fit Ron en sortant la gazette du sorcier et en commençant les mots croisés.

Il mâchait le bout de sa plume, et au bout d'un certain temps, après avoir soupiré une bonne dizaine de fois, la jeune fille, qui avait les mains attachées dans le dos, et les chevilles scellées de même, se tortilla comme un vers pour atteindre la tête de lit et pouvoir regarder au dessus de l'épaule de Ron.

- Imbécile.

- Je vais te remettre le bâillon, Parkinson.

- « Ils est heureux » lu-t-elle. En huit lettres avec un « b ».

- Ah. Ouais pas mal. Et là? « Tout chaud après l'huile »...

...

Dans la salle sur demande, Hermione avait rejoint Harry et Ginny, que quelques élèves avaient vu entrer ensemble, main dans la main. Elle tenait deux fioles dans ses mains, l'une rouge sombre, l'autre blanche ondulante, comme de la fumée. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir pour elle au bon timing, et entra. Le petit salon comportait trois fauteuils en toile beige dans une grande salle vide, avec un tapis simple en son centre. Inutile de demander des fioritures pour une simple conversation. Harry rangeait la carte des maraudeurs alors que Hermione expliquait son plan.

.

- Bien, j'ai pu récupérer les souvenirs de Parkinson dans cette bouteille, fit la jeune femme en montrant la fiole blanche, et celle-ci c'est pour le mélange, pour que tu puisse absorber le souvenir et ne pas faire de ratés à cause d'oublis, reprit-elle.

- Hermione tu es géniale, fit Ginny excitée comme une puce. Et le polynectar?

- Il est prêt, j'en ai largement assez pour te transformer au moins un mois, Harry. Elle sortit un petit tube qui semblait contenir de l'eau de sa poche. Pansy devrait être sortie de la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci avec son devoir fini. Alors je te passerais le mien pour que ça reste crédible, continua-t-elle. Cette fiole est le polynectar. Ça ressemble à de l'eau, ça a l'odeur de l'eau, mais tu deviendra Pansy pendant deux heures avec ça. Tu ne le prendra que le soir venu, et tu renouvellera la dose.

- Et le goût? S'enquit le survivant.

- Désolée, fit la jeune femme. J'ai du le tester, on dirait de l'huile de ricin.

- Seigneur, fit l'élu avec un air dégoûté.

- Et pendant les cours, et les repas? Demanda Ginny.

- La fausse Pansy. Nous lui apprendront le comportement adéquat de la midinette, et comme ça Harry sera présent. La fausse Pansy se porte bien?

- Oui, fit la rousse. Avec Lee, on lui a apprit les réflexes, et sa voix est exactement la même. Elle a apprit à marcher comme elle, mais son regard est toujours vide, comme sa tête. On dirait une poupée, mais Lee m'a dit que c'était normal.

- Tout va bien du moment qu'elle n'est pas agressive. Elle aura la personnalité de Pansy dès qu'elle aura une bribe de ses souvenirs. Ça suffira. J'ai jeté un œil dans ses souvenirs, prit ses expressions, son attitude et son caractère pour en faire une sorte de base pour elle.

- Son cerveau n'est pas en compote? Demanda anxieusement Harry.

- À la vraie parkinson, tu veux dire? Non. C'est comme si on copiait un parchemin. Elle est intacte. Je te prépare la potion de souvenir, et ensuite tu te transformera. J'ai prit les vêtements de Pansy.

- Petite culotte comprise? Demanda malicieusement Ginny.

- Petite culotte comprise.

Les deux filles regardèrent Harry avec un sourire carnassier. Ce dernier priait pour que personne ne le voie ainsi. Il se ressaisit.

- Attendez! Si les souvenirs de Pansy sont là, donc les « plans » de la salle des Serpentard aussi? Alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas Hermione?

- Harry tu avait dit que tu voulais bien, donc maintenant assumes, et même si ce sont les souvenirs de Pansy, ce n'est qu'une base, tu restera toi-même, et toi seul connait aussi bien Malefoy. fit la jeune femme en coupant court à toute conversation.

.

Elle sortit un troisième flacon, minuscule de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille normal. C'était en fait une bouteille de verre vide. Avec l'aide de la rousse, elle fit ses incantations en mélangeant les souvenirs et le liquide rouge sombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Harry se demandait si un bon suicide était possible, elle termina, et présenta la bouteille à Harry.

.

- Bois. Et pas de discussions.

.

Il se fit tout petit, ferma les yeux et bu avec un certain dégoût. Il n'y avait aucun goût, mais le breuvage donnait l'impression que l'on buvait quelque chose de particulièrement visqueux. Alors qu'il voulu s'arrêter en plein milieu, Hermione lui enfonça la bouteille dans le bec pendant que Ginny tenait les mains du survivant.

S'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu, un souvenir se serait peut-être brisé, et se serait détruit de lui-même. Ginny plaqua sa main devant la bouche du brun pour l'empêcher de vomir, en se gaussant comme un bossu, et Harry eut des vertiges.

Il vit Pansy attendre devant une salle de classe, anxieuse, et Draco qui arrivait avec son sourire vainqueur. Ils les vit travailler ensemble, se frôler les mains, et ressentit l'affolement du cœur de la jeune femme. Et il y eu ce premier baiser, alors qu'elle allait monter à son dortoir. C'était grisant.

Il y eu ces sorties à pré-au-lard, ces mots doux, ses petites attentions qui faisaient qu'elle se sentait comme une reine, ses colères, sa jalousie et ses disputes, et au final leurs siestes dans la chambre de Draco, enlacés et heureux.

Il déglutit, cligna fortement des yeux. Cela avait duré moins d'une seconde. Il secoua la tête, ayant bien assimilé toutes les informations.

.

- Vous saviez que son vrai prénom c'est Pantxika?

- Ne dis rien, Harry, fit Hermione en pouffant. Les grandes familles sorcières ont tendance à donner des noms anciens à leurs enfants. Regarde « Draconius ».

.

Les trois partirent dans un rire, dont celui de Harry s'envola très vite quand Hermione lui présenta une fiole transparente. Il avait déjà prévu de ne mettre que son caleçon sous sa robe de sorcier, pour ne pas avoir à traîner ses anciens vêtements suspects. Il prit la petite fiole que lui présentait Hermione, et la regarda dans le blanc du liquide (rappelons qu'une fiole n'a pas d'yeux...).

Il inspira alors que les deux jeunes femmes le regardaient comme si un hippogriffe allait sortir de sa bouche, et bu cul sec. Effectivement le goût était immonde. Le silence pesa quelques secondes dans la salle. Soudain, il tomba du canapé à genoux, se tenant le ventre, et serrant les dents.

On entendit un gargouillis écœurant, et sous les yeux émerveillés des demoiselles, ses poils se rétractèrent, ses cheveux poussèrent, ainsi que sa poitrine, il se fit plus menu, et son visage se métamorphosa. Harry/Pansy reprit sa respiration, essoufflée et en sueur dans cette robe de sorcier trop grande et demanda d'une voix suraigüe.

.

- Alors? Deux rires à peine contenus lui parvinrent.

- Alors tu es très jolie, Pansy! Hermione souleva ses cheveux. Même ta cicatrice a disparu. J'avais un peu peur pour ça puisqu'elle est magique, mais tout va bien. Inspire et expire, ta nouvelle voix devrait prendre place. Et habille-toi.

Ginny sortit plusieurs vêtements de son sac, assez grands pour une poupée, et leur rendit leur taille normale. Dans le lot, sous le regard humide d'un rire retenu, Harry découvrit une petite culotte jaune vif avec des petits cœurs roses qui dansaient dessus. Le soutient-gorge était assorti. Harry/Pansy se concentra et demanda un paravent que la salle lui accorda, avant de se lever, d'empoigner les vêtements et se cacher derrière. Les filles le laissèrent s'habiller, mais au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Hermione lança :

- Tu auras tout le temps d'observer « _ça_ » plus tard, Harry.

.

On entendit un petit cri, et le bruissement des vêtements reprit, alors que les filles se marraient.

Enfin, une très jolie Pansy Parkinson apparut, un peu timide de derrière le panneau japonais. Elle portait la tenue règlementaire, des chaussettes hautes et blanches, une jupe qui arrivait au genou, et une chemise blanche à manche longues par dessus, sans oublier la cravate vert-et-argent.

Pas de bijoux, ni de maquillage. Harry ne su comment prendre le regard appréciateur de Ginny. Il était en effet rare de voir un élève sans sa grande robe de sorcier. Ginny lui en passa une à sa taille, marquée du blason Serpentard.

.

- Voici mon devoir d'arithmancie, et j'ai reprit l'écriture de Pansy pour que personne ne te pose de questions. Je t'ai mis des plumes correctrices dans ton sac, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, elles ne modifieront que ton style d'écriture. D'ici quelques jours tu n'en auras plus besoin.

- Euh... Merci? Au fait, elle n'a pas vu la fausse Pansy?

- Non, elle a cru que c'était son reflet, donc les souvenir des deux concordent, et la fausse Pansy ne saura jamais qu'elle n'est pas « réelle », même si un souvenir m'échappait. Elle pensera s'être vue dans un miroir et s'être évanouie. Bonne chance, Harry. Dit-elle en lui donnant la cape d'invisibilité que Ginny avait apporté.

- Et les gens qui m'ont vu entrer avec Ginny?

- Harry... Tu penses vraiment que je suis si stupide? Fit-elle en sortant une autre fiole de polynectar marquée d'une petite étiquette.

* * *

Et voilà! la suite d'ici quelques temps, je erais de mon mieux pour poster à temps d'ici une semaine et demi!

Je mérite une **review**?


	4. La peau douce

**Disclaimer** : J'ai vérifié, JKR c'est pas moi. Dommage, Harry aurait pu avoir une vie de débauché. Et accessoirement s'asseoir sur un Flamby sans l'écraser. Je n'ai pas d'actions chez Flamby.

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : HP/DM_HG/SS_LJ/...W_RL/SB

**Résumé** : Harry doit faire parler Draco, même par des moyens plus que douteux, mais Hermione à une mission en parallèle. Dompter Snape.

**Nota** : Utilisation des noms anglais des personnages de Drago (Draco) et Rogue (Snape). Le professeur **Snape** à 25 ans, les personnages de l'année de Harry ont dix-huit ans.

**Ombrage** n'est pas née par ce que sa mère avait mal au crâne le soir de sa conception... C'est balo...

Nous sommes donc lors de leur **cinquième année**...

**Sirius** n'est pas mort. Il s'agit d'un erratum du livre de JKR. J'en suis sûre. Sinon c'était très très mal de le faire mourir comme ça!

**Remerciements** : Mes **esclavagistes : Elleay Sahbel, Tania-Sama et Slaavy **, tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'à maintenant, et mon lecteur aux reviews énormissimes, **Dark Neo**!

**ATTENTION**

**Cette fic relate de relations homosexuelles explicites (yaoi/yuri/lemon)**

**et de relations hétérosexuelles explicites. **

**Vous êtes prévenus**

Note de moi : Les élèves commencent Poudlard à treize ans, non à onze, dans mon histoire... Je met cette explication au cas ou! ENJOY!

Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes (je n'ai pas de bêta) et pour le retard, je n'ai plus autant accès au net (et à mon ordi) qu'auparavant.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IV / La peau douce.**

.

Harry/Pansy sortit de la salle sur demande avec la cape d'invisibilité sur la tête. Il parcouru plusieurs couloirs, faillit se prendre Crabbe en pleine tête, du faire plusieurs détours et arriva finalement devant la bibliothèque.

Il vit la fausse Pansy passer devant lui et il lui mit la cape sur la tête alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes du troisième étage. Il reprit contenance, étonné qu'une paire de seins ne le gêne pas, et partit vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer.

Comme d'habitude, Draco allait le regarder arriver, elle lui sourirait, parlerait à Millicent, surtout de sa dernière trouvaille en matière de maquillage caché. Et puis elle ferait son sac pour le lendemain avant de se rendre discrètement dans la chambre de Draco.

Et tout se passa comme prévu, Harry tentant de déguiser son étonnement, et l'embarras qui le prenait alors que les souvenirs et les habitudes de Pansy prenaient place en lui. Il entra dans la salle commune, vit Draco parler avec Blaise et Théodore, et leur fit un signe de la main.

Il fut à la fois étonné et blasé de voir cette salle qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois. Tout était aux couleurs vert et argent, mais la disposition était la même que dans leur propre salle commune. Les trois garçons lui répondirent, et pour la première fois, Harry pu voir un vrai sourire sur le visage des Serpentard, quelque chose de naturel, de sain et très plaisant. Pour un peu il leur aurait demandé pourquoi tant de haine hors de ces murs...

Il laissa son corps faire face à Millicent sur une table éloignée, et les mots vinrent seuls, il parla maquillage, chiffons, et garçons. Il rit intérieurement quand il se vanta avoir couché avec Draco, sachant pertinemment que Pansy était encore vierge.

.

- Et il t'a... Enfin tu sais?

- Ouiiii! Je te jures, Milli, c'est super, il est tellement doué!

- Tu en as de la chance.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'il te remarquera un jour.

- Je suis Serpentarde, ne l'oublie pas. Il me déteste par nature.

.

Draco passa devant elles, et il lui fit un sourire tendre. Merlin qu'il était beau!

Sauf qu'entre la tendresse de Draco et la tristesse de Millicent, Harry eu un bug. Pourquoi l'image très nette de Neville s'était imposée dans son esprit? Son corps prit la jeune blonde dans ses bras, et partit au dortoir déposer ses affaires. Il découvrit le dortoir des filles, car l'escalier l'avait laissé monter, et fit son sac en dix secondes. Pansy était une fille très ordonnée. Et puis ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Draco.

L'antre de Malefoy.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment penser. C'était comme s'il était une poupée et que quelqu'un prenait le contrôle de son corps. Pourtant il observait la gestuelle de la Pansy qu'il était, les mots répétitifs, étudiait les souvenirs, enregistrait les lieux. Car Hermione l'avait prévenu, les souvenirs s'estomperaient, et seul ce qu'il aurait retenu lui resterait.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune, et emprunta une porte cachée derrière un rideau. La chambre de Draco. Était-ce lui, ou le souvenir de Pansy qui tremblait d'émotion en tournant la poignée?

Une grande chambre s'offrit à sa vue, toujours dans les tons vert et argent, avec deux fauteuils posés devant une table basse, un grand lit à baldaquin avec ses tables de nuit, et un bureau. Au fond, une armoire, et sur les murs des affiches de joueurs de quidditch, des photos et sur les meubles quelques bibelots par-ci par-là. Draco attendait tout près de la porte.

Sans préambule, il l'attira par la taille, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était... Doux, impérieux et tendre à la fois. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé que le baiser d'un garçon puisse être si agréable. Surtout venant de Malefoy.

Il répondit au baiser comme Pansy l'aurait fait, et le blond parut satisfait. Chacun retira sa robe de sorcier encombrante, comme tous les élèves le faisait une fois dans leur salle commune. Il laissa alors Pansy prendre le contrôle pour « observer » son comportement avec Draco.

.

- Salut, toi.

- Salut, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

.

Sans un mot de plus, Draco l'entraîna vers le lit, s'assit confortablement sur ses oreillers, et Pansy se mit entre ses jambes, dos à son torse. C'était toujours ainsi, et ils parlaient le reste de l'après-midi.

Et Harry eut la vision de jeune amoureuse qu'était Pansy complétée par la sienne, curieuse et surprise tout à la fois. Il était entre les cuisses de Malefoy. Son parfum, qu'il n'avait jamais respiré sentait vraiment bon, sa peau était d'une douceur affolante, sa voix contre son oreille...

Mais ce que retint Harry, ce fut sa gentillesse. Il n'avait vu que du mépris et de l'arrogance sur ce visage. Maintenant, c'était de la joie simple et sans fioritures, de la tendresse, même dans ses gestes, un petit rire doux et agréable. Harry aurait ronronné sous les doigts du blond qui lui caressait les cheveux, et passait ses doigts dedans.

Il devait faire certains gestes, mais sur ce point, il bloqua. Il était encore Harry Potter. Un homme, un Gryffondor, et l'ennemi juré de Malefoy. Il sentait déjà que ça allait trop vite pour lui, rien que le baiser du blond relevait de la huitième dimension. Et la, il était sensé être « amoureux », dire ces petits mots qui, il le savait, faisaient plaisir à Draco.

Pour tuer Voldemort, se dit le survivant.

Et sa main, un peu tremblante arriva sur le bras nu du blond. Il avait relevé les manches de sa chemise. Il caressa la peau douce, faisant des va-et-vient, sentant le duvet de ses poils fins. Il se détestait, mais son subconscient était un peu jaloux de Pansy. Pourquoi Draco avait-il cette haine envers lui, et toute cette gentillesse pour la jeune femme?

Et puis un frisson le parcouru. Les lèvres de Draco avaient embrassé la base de son cou. C'était un geste naturel pour la jeune femme, elle s'y était faite. Mais pour Harry c'était une première. Une onde le parcouru, et il se maudit de trouver cela agréable.

Il se maudit d'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait poser ses questions indiscrètes que lorsque les souvenirs de Pansy s'estomperaient, afin qu'il soit vraiment lui-même. Il savait simplement que la jeune femme ne lui posait pas habituellement des questions à ce sujet. Il se laissa néanmoins faire, et entendit une voix douce à son oreille.

.

- Tu as une petite mine, aujourd'hui. Dors, si tu veux. On a toute l'après-midi de toutes façons.

.

Harry sentit son propre bras bouger de lui-même. Pansy devait lui caresser les cheveux. Les cheveux de Draco Malefoy. Encore un sujet qui l'avait fasciné. Pourquoi ce gel? Pourtant, malgré le traitement ils étaient très doux au toucher.

Il su que c'était « elle » qui lui avait demandé cela. Pansy adorait les cheveux laqués. Et Draco avait accepté. Malefoy fleur bleue. Si Harry pouvait il aurait crée un dossier énorme à son nom ou aurait finit à Sainte-Mangouste au choix.

Le survivant remarqua alors qu'un long silence s'installait. Il savait que rien de vraiment sexuel se passerait, mais il avait quand même peur. Et si le blond décidait de sauter le pas? Draco le positionna plus confortablement, et là, tout contre son torse chaud, Harry sentit la fatigue venir.

Cela ne devait pas être ainsi. Si le polynectar cessait d'agir... Pourquoi la volonté de Pansy était-elle si forte? Pourquoi se sentait-il lui aussi si bien?... Mais le souvenir gagna, et Harry ferma les yeux, pendant que Draco la cajolait. **(1)**

...

Il s'appuya au mur, le souffle court, et un geste qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé fit trembler l'étagère à sa droite.

.

- Nnngh... Arrêtes....

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton corps, répondit l'autre.

Il regarda entre les livres à sa gauche, des élèves passaient tranquillement et s'asseyaient pour travailler ou simplement lire. À sa droite, il y avait moins de monde, la pièce s'assombrissait par manque de fenêtres. L'allée dans laquelle il se trouvait était très longue, sombre et étroite. Autant que la gorge de son amant.

- Si Fred arrive, il...

- Quoi? Tu n'aime pas ce qu'il te fait d'habitude?

- Justemeeeeent... Aaaah. Il voudra sa paAAaaart!

.

La main brune fourragea rageusement la chevelure de feu. Un petit rire lui parvint. Georges adorait le voir dans cet état. Et il savait aussi que Lee adorait les endroits dangereux pour faire l'amour, car le risque d'être vu l'excitait.

Georges se rappela avec une joie perverse l'avant veille où lui et son frère avaient incité le brun à se masturber devant eux dans les toilettes près des cachots, et où un Serpentard avait regardé la scène par l'entr'ouverture de la porte, interdit. Au moment où Lee s'en était rendu compte regardant le vert et argent droit dans les yeux, son excitation monta en flèche, et le souffle court, les yeux vitreux, il jouit dans sa main, pendant que le voyeur s'en allait presque en courant.

Pourtant aucune rumeur n'avait parcouru les couloirs. Peut-être que le gars avait apprécié le spectacle. Il faudrait y refaire un tour un de ces quatre.

Il passa sa langue le long de la hampe, faisant glisser la peau fine sous ses doigts, jouant avec les bourses, quand il apparut. Fred se glissa jusqu'à son frère, s'accroupit lui aussi devant le brun, et après un baiser profond avec George, entama sa part sur le sexe érigé.

Et puis ce fut trop. Les langues se mêlaient sur son sexe, des mains caressaient ses fesses, et le bruit de succion indécent le firent venir sur le visage de ses amants. Rose de honte, il se mit à leur hauteur pour les embrasser. Ils se nettoyèrent avant de sortir, et Madame Pince les regarda avec un vieux regard suspicieux.

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire, et alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque, Jordan le vit. Le voyeur. Il se fondait dans la foule, personne ne faisait attention à lui, mais au regard qui suivait le trio, le brun comprit qu'il avait certainement tout vu. Il lui adressa un sourire pervers auquel le métisse ne su que rougir.

Ron les attrapa juste à la sortie.

.

- Qui y passe la nuit?

- Ginny je crois, répondit Fred.

- Luna lui a fait la surprise de lui faire une soirée dans sa chambre de préfet, répondit Ron.

- Hermione alors? Supposa Lee.

- Non. Elle est occupée, elle m'a dit. Des détails à régler concernant la TF.

- Ben reste plus que toi, petit frère, railla George.

- Mais j'en peux plus, moi, pleurnicha-t-il. Cette fille me rendra fou à force de parler chiffons! Pourquoi l'un d'entre vous n'y va pas?

- Retenue avec Flitwick, fit Fred. Tous les trois. Il a pas aimé le dessin commenté de lui en nain de jardin.

- Vous savez quoi? Vous êtes chiants les mecs, fit le roux en s'éloignant, résigné.

...

La petite cabane sentait le moisi. Lucius avait laissé le Lord dormir, et regardait les quelques photos qui trainaient ici et là. Il eut un rire bref incontrôlé lorsqu'il tomba sur une photo de lui et Nott un soir de beuverie. Il l'avait gardé, pour des temps plus durs. Pour se rappeler pourquoi il se battait et ne voyait plus la lumière. Un bruit le fit se retourner. Le corps décharné parlait dans son sommeil.

.

- Potter... Fit-il dans un râle. Potteeeer...

.

Lucius secoua la tête. Son maître était obsédé. Il avait donné jusqu'à son âme à cause de Potter. Il fit quelques pas en détendant ses bras, et finalement, partit s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Son hibou ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain matin.

...

Sirius descendit en simple jean dans le salon. Il s'affairait à faire sécher ses cheveux en frictionnant son crâne avec une grande serviette. Aujourd'hui, c'était à Mervin et Maugrey de surveiller le terrain. Il regarda autour de lui avant de le voir.

Remus.

Assis devant la cheminée ronflante dans son éternel pull crème trop grand, un livre à la main, il était en tailleur dans l'immense canapé de cuir rouge et noir. Il vit qu'il avait même une couverture sur les genoux. Depuis le début des rondes, ils n'avaient pas d'autre endroit où aller. Le square Grimaud était sécurisé, incartable et assez grand pour six personnes.

L'animagus partit vers le garde manger magique, sortit deux bières fraîches, et la serviettes à moitié sur la tête en tendit une à Remus avant de s'assoir devant lui et poser la tête sur ses genoux. C'était les avantages qu'il y avait à vivre près de Remus depuis si longtemps. Ces gestes qu'il aimait tant, qui lui donnait espoir et lui serraient le cœur étaient naturels depuis des années.

Sans y penser, le lycanthrope passa sa main dans la masse douce et humide qu'il affectionnait tant. C'était leur rituel. Il ne s'arrêtait que pour boire ou démêler un nœud par-ci par-là. Sirius prit un des genoux de Lupin entre ses bras, et frotta sa joue tout contre. Il connaissait la limite à dépasser. Le baiser.

Il avait fait évoluer le chien en lui jusqu'à en avoir un peu le comportement en étant humain, pour que Remus s'occupe de lui comme tel, et le voit comme tel. Aucun homme de son âge ne se comportait ainsi même avec ses meilleurs amis. Alors pour pouvoir toujours avoir Remus aussi près de lui il était devenu un chien innocent sans mauvaises intentions, avide de caresses.

Parfois il se prenait à rêver qu'il restait chien jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et Remus le faisait dormir au pied de son lit, le nourrissait et le brossait. Et il était obéissant, aimé et choyé par son maître. Son animagus avait peut-être trop prit sur lui.

Le feu crépitait, apportant le seul bruit de la salle, et la nuit tombant, assombrissant la pièce, la rendant plus intime, plus chaleureuse d'une certaine manière. Sirius soupira d'aise. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit sur terre où il souhaitait être.

La caresse de Lupin écarta ses cheveux pour continuer dans son dos. Sirius leva le visage pour voir que Lupin était toujours concentré sur sa lecture. Un roman assez épais, apparemment. Il frissonna lorsque les doigts seuls du lycanthrope virent légèrement racler sa peau, pour revenir plus doux, accompagnés de la paume de sa main. Il ne bougea plus. Les doigts remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, soulevaient ses cheveux, tournaient sur son épaule, avançaient sur le bras, et revenaient en frôlant sa mâchoire.

Et les yeux dorés toujours sur ce livre énorme. Remus tourna une page, et prit une mèche de cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Il l'enroula autour de son doigt, tirailla légèrement dessus, la ramena sur le devant, et revint finalement, effleurant la peau du cou pour en prendre une autre. Toujours plongé dans sa lecture, peut-être inconscient de ses gestes.

Sirius frissonnait, soupirait intérieurement, et espérait sous la caresse aérienne de Remus. Ses doigts découvraient sa peau halée, soulevait des sensations de plaisirs par endroits, en frôlait d'autres amenant la frustration, et faisant retenir la respiration de l'animagus. Il adorait cela.

Et l'étrange chatouille qui le prenait au creux du ventre quand il se disait que Remus l'aimait peut être en secret s'intensifiait quand il pensait qu'en réalité il n'y mettait là que de l'inconscience ou de l'amitié. Et ce fut le geste de trop. Les ongles de Remus quittèrent sa nuque pour se poser au milieu de son dos et remonter brusquement, appuyant légèrement, laissant une fine trace le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Et Sirius ne put retenir un faible gémissement.

.

- Pardon Siri. Je t'ai fait mal? S'enquit-il de suite, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Non. J'ai été surpris. J'aime bien, tu peux continuer, fit-il. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua sa respiration légèrement affolée.

- Vraiment? D'accord alors, répondit-il avec un sourire candide et tendre.

.

Le lycanthrope attrapa sa baguette à côté de sa couverture, fit un mouvement et un épais coussin apparut sous les jambes de Sirius. Le chien lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Il n'était pas simple de rester ainsi à terre si longtemps. Il avisa sa bière. Depuis que Remus l'avait touché, il ne l'avait pas même entamée. Il la fit disparaître d'un sort sans baguette, et s'accrocha encore plus à son Remus.

Il n'avait pas levé la tête, mais savait que le roman que lisait son ami n'était plus d'actualité. Car ses deux mains jouaient dans ses cheveux, revenaient sur son dos, effleuraient ses épaules, traçaient des arabesques sur sa peau hypersensible.

La main retraça sa mâchoire, et il _entendit_ Remus sourire lorsque sa jambe eut un sursaut. Elle s'y attarda alors, et le lycanthrope semblait adorer faire cela. Sirius tentait vainement de ne plus faire trembler sa jambe, tandis que Lupin caressait tendrement sa mâchoire. Plus il allait vers sa bouche, plus c'était violent. Remus approcha, encore, toujours plus, se faisant de plus en plus léger, et toucha sa commissure.

Il eut un sourire tendre et victorieux quand il sentit les doigts de l'animagus s'ancrer à son genoux. Il testa, passa ses doigts sur les lèvres rouges de son ami, s'y attarda, caressant de son pouce. Sirius entr'ouvrit les lèvres, fermant les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, et le pouce repassa encore une fois sur sa lèvre basse, caressant cette partie entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur, celle qui se joint à la chair supérieure, toujours douce.

Et Sirius joignit ses lèvres sur ce pouce et l'embrassa dans son plaisir inconscient.

...

Harry se réveilla, et vit que son corps d'homme avait prit le dessus. Fort heureusement, les vêtements de la jeune brune avaient subit un sort pour que rien ne se déchire en cas d'accident. Il était entre les cuisses de Draco, comme lorsqu'il s'était endormi, et le blond dormait.

Même dans son sommeil il était parfait. Pas un ronflement ni un bruit indécent. Ni même une expression ou de pose que le public ne saurait voir. Il remuait légèrement les lèvres dans son sommeil, et tenait toujours « Pansy » par la taille, une main négligemment posée sur son ventre.

Harry sortit de sa poche de jupe une fiole transparente, et bu son contenu. Le plus dur ne fut pas le goût mais la douleur qu'il réussit à encaisser sans trop bouger. Draco reprit ses esprits juste quand il fut totalement redevenu fille.

.

- Mmh... Désolé, je me suis endormi. Ça va?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Quelle heure est-il?

- Dix-huit heures trente, fit Draco après avoir regardé son horloge. On devrait descendre.

.

Harry sortit du lit, sourit à Draco de façon automatique, et au moment où elle devait passer la porte, le blond l'embrassa encore une fois, tout aussi chastement. Si Malefoy restait aussi prude et coincé, la mission ne risquait pas d'être bien difficile, se dit Harry. Il tourna les talons, les joues roses et partit dans la salle commune.

Tout à l'heure la fausse Pansy irait dîner,avec Malefoy, et puis juste après, elle irait dans le dortoir des filles. Malefoy ne l'invitait que rarement à partager sa chambre, et toujours avant un week-end. Il lui restait deux jours sans polynectar à prendre toute une nuit.

...

La salle sur demande était remplie. Pansy était en ce moment gardée par Ginny que l'on mettrait au courant plus tard, et le petit groupe, installé sur des coussins faisait le point sur la situation.

.

- Pansy est bien gardée au sous-sol? Il n'y a pas eu de problème? Commença Hermione.

- Non, fit Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est soûlante.

- Elle ne cherche pas à s'enfuir?

- Au début, si, maintenant, elle se fait une raison, reprit le roux. On dirait qu'elle a le syndrome de Stockholm.

- Les jumeaux, des informations concernant Nathaniel Foremin?

- Oui, fit Georges. C'était le fils de Melissa et Ethan Foremin, ils ont une parenté avec les lovegood, et travaillent au service des aurors depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Dernièrement, ils ont réussi à enfermer deux loup-garous qui œuvraient pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Sur les autres enfants d'aurors?

- Vous avez du remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de Serpentard, fit Lee en flattant Eshiel qui était monté sur son épaule. La plupart sont des enfants d'aurors ou de personnes travaillant au ministère, et qui ne sont pas sous la direction du lord. Ne me regardez pas comme ça j'ai aussi été surpris.

- Tu veux nous faire croire que les trois-quarts des Serpentards sont de gentils enfants d'aurors?

- Non, Harry, répondit Jordan, certains sont enfants de mangemort, et sont donc gardés loin de Poudlard, car d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione, leurs pères sont morts par suicide, donc l'organisation de Voldemort à du les cacher. Mais quatre de Serpentard sont effectivement fils et filles d'aurors. Cela sans compter certains de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Les autres de parents travaillant au ministère de façon libre, toutes maisons confondues ont préféré rester à l'école, considérant que c'était plus sûr.

- Donc nous ne pourrons rien pour eux s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, fit Hermione en baissant les yeux. Qu'en est-il de Malefoy, Harry? La transition se passe comment? Le survivant piqua un fard, mais parvint à garder contenance.

- Il ne dit rien sur son père, mais ça se passe bien. Je vais bien trouver un moyen d'amener la conversation à ce point.

- Tu devrais tester les aveux sur l'oreiller fit Georges à Fred, faisant rougir son frère.

- Aucune chance, reprit très vite le survivant. Malefoy garde bien les mains et tout le reste avec lui. Il est du genre très vieille famille sorcière. Lee interrogea Hermione du regard. La jeune fille se retenait de rire.

- Ça veut dire que Malefoy refuse tout contact plus poussé qu'un simple baiser avant le mariage, expliqua la sorcière. Je n'avais pas regardé les souvenirs de Pansy, le sort avait sélectionné ce qu'il fallait automatiquement.

- Et les raclement de luette qu'on voyait devant la salle de potion? fit le survivant incrédule.

- Ça reste un baiser, fit Hermione.

- Il n'es pas « méchant » avec toi au moins? demanda Ron anxieux.

- Non, répondit Harry très pensif tout à coup. Étrangement, il est vraiment... Tout ce qui n'est pas Malefoy. Je sais Ron, à moi aussi ça me fait bizarre. Et dis toi bien que Zabini et Nott sont pareils.

- Pour le reste, il me faut un volontaire qui connaisse bien l'histoire du quidditch et qui viendra avec Ginny et moi pour amadouer Eliott Snorwn. Le fantôme du stade, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. La plupart l'avaient déjà oublié. Si Mimi Geignarde parle, on est cuits.

- Lee est volontaire, fit Fred.

Le métis jeta un regard noir à son amant. Apparemment le roux voulait lui faire payer d'avoir « gâché » toute la confiture de citrouille sur le corps de Georges. Oui, l'estomac de Fred passait avant son deuxième cerveau. Le second jumeau n'eut qu'un sourire et ne dit rien pour défendre son rasta.

- Vrai? Demanda Hermione. Elle n'était pas dupe, mais se fichait de savoir si le volontariat était forcé ou non. On t'attendra samedi sur le terrain. Il faudra être discrets, les Serdaigle s'y entraînent normalement ce jour là.

- D'accord, fit-il résigné en caressant le petit serpent sur son épaule.

...

Il marchait de long en large dans sa chambre. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Il se sentait encore plus proche de Pansy qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas sa femme, et c'était surtout pour cela qu'il voulait lui laisser intacte sa virginité, pour que le véritable amour de sa vie puisse lui prendre comme il fallait. Mais récemment, quelque chose avait changé. La petite brune était comme qui dirait... plus attrayante.

Son esprit s'embrouillait, et c'était sans compter les lettres de plus en plus alarmantes à chaque fois. Il se retourna dans ses draps, et serra un peu plus son oreiller avant de s'endormir.

...

Le métis sera un peu plus sa cape contre lui. Son écharpe jusqu'au bord des yeux, il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre. Il crevait de froid alors que Ginny juste à côté ne portait qu'un pull de laine. Il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes. Ça faisait bien une demi heure qu'ils étaient derrière les buissons du terrain de quidditch, attendant que l'entraînement des Serdaigle se termine. Hermione devrait arriver à ce moment là.

Il souffla une énième fois dans ses moufles vertes et frotta énergiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Ginny se retint de sourire. Elle avait toujours eu une grande résistance au froid contrairement à la plupart des gens.

Une petite main toucha son épaule, et dans un sursaut, elle se retourna. Hermione sortit de dessous la cape d'invisibilité, et Lee et Ginny purent se remettre de leur quasi-syncope commune.

Hermione avait mit un sort de silence sur ses pieds, et sa voix, si jamais quelque chose la surprenait. Elle les retira d'un simple mouvement sans paroles, et chuchota aux deux planqués.

.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à voir où était le fantôme du stade. D'après Mimi, il n'apparaît que de temps à autre.

- Et s'il n'aime pas Mimi? Demanda Ginny. C'est plus que possible quand on la connait, renchérit-elle.

- Nous n'avions promis qu'un rendez-vous, fit Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que si elle se vexe, elle risquerait de tout cafter.

- Personnellement, je ne me sens pas de coatcher un fantôme qui ne sait que se plaindre d'elle-même à longueur de temps, remarqua Lee.

- Moi non plus. Il va falloir vraiment amadouer ce Eliott, répondit Hermione. D'après ce que j'ai réussit à savoir de Nick, il devrait être sous les gradins face au château. Reste plus qu'à attendre, ils devraient bientôt en avoir fini.

.

Finalement, après une dizaine autre minute d'attente, les Serdaigle finirent par rentrer, et le trio pu traverser le stade sous la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'aux gradins vides ce jour-ci. Si quelqu'un les avait surpris, et leur avait demandé par pur hasard ce qu'ils faisaient là, leur explication aurait forcément été foireuse.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le côté des gradins, là où l'herbe était haute, la charpente visible et le dessous des marches accessibles. Ginny retira a cape, et chacun alluma sa baguette. Au début ils ne virent que le sol mal entretenu, le bois au dessus de leur tête humide et plein d'insectes, et la vapeur de leurs souffles.

Et Lee vit quelque chose. Une sorte de forme grise très faiblement rayonnante qui stagnait vers le fond des gradins. D'habitude, les fantômes se paraient de leur propre lumière, argentée comme la lune, mais celui-ci semblait terne. Même ses traits étaient flous, et son visage triste ne présageait rien de bon.

Hermione, la moitié d'un scone à la fraise discrètement gobé déglutit, et partit vers a forme grise. Lee et Ginny suivaient de près. La jeune femme s'approcha encore du fantôme. Ses traits ne paraissaient plus aussi flous, mais simplement effacés ou très clairs par endroits, comme si une gomme était passée sur son corps de façon aléatoire.

Il avait des cheveux droits, longs comme la mode de l'époque à laquelle il vivait, un visage jeune, fin et aristocratique, environ treize ans, et tout son équipement de joueur de Quidditch. Son blason montrait qu'il était à Serpentard. D'après les tons, il devait avoir les yeux d'une clarté incroyable, comme du gris ou du violet, et des cheveux noirs. **(2)**

« Il devait vraiment être beau, se dit Ginny. Je me demande pourquoi personne n'en parle jamais... »

Et devant l'aphonie soudaine des filles, le métis se lança.

.

- Eliott? Appela-t-il doucement.

Le fantôme qui regardait partout et nulle part à la fois regarda directement Jordan, l'air triste.

- Lui-même. Que me voulez-vous? Lee ne put se retenir, fichue curiosité!

- Que vous est-il arrivé? Hermione sentit son coté studieux soulagé par la question.

- Je suis en train de disparaître, répondit tout simplement Eliott. Les gens m'ont oublié, alors je ne peux plus faire partie de ce monde.

- Mais alors pourquoi rester dans le stade, sous les gradins? Les gens vous verraient plus, non? Fit Ginny, impulsive.

- Je suis assujetti à ce gradin, fit le fantôme. Le ministère m'a, comme beaucoup de spectres, assigné à un endroit particulier depuis que j'ai fauté. J'ai un jour prit le contrôle d'un attrapeur lors d'un match de quidditch, pour finir la partie que j'avais presque terminée vivant. J'ai fait gagner ce joueur, mais ils se sont rendus compte que c'était grâce à moi. Ils ont du rejouer le mach, et j'ai été consigné sous ce gradin, là où j'entends les joueurs mais je ne les voit pas. Peu importe de toutes façons, j'ai fait ce que je souhaitais terminer. Ma mort pourra donc être complète.

- Une personne souhaite vous rencontrer, Eliott, intervint doucement Hermione. C'est le fantôme d'une jeune fille dans le château. Elle nous a dit vouloir vous voir depuis longtemps.

- Impossible, comment m'aurait-elle remarqué? Et puis, je n'ai pas la tête à ce genre de choses.

Il disait cela, cependant certains de ses traits reprenaient contenance. Hermione continua.

- Elle s'appelle Margareth Quimb, fit Hermione avec prudence. C'est une née-moldue de Sairdaigle, et elle est morte il y a cinquante ans environ au deuxième étage où elle est liée. Elle désire réellement vous voir!

- Vraiment? Demanda le fantôme du bout des lèvres. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux. De toutes façons, cela ne change rien. Le ministère nous à liés chacun à un endroit. Nous ne pouvons nous en éloigner de trop, et très longtemps.

- Et si nous décidions le ministère de vous libérer, tu accepterais de la voir? Demanda Lee.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vécu seul durant cent ans. Qu'est-ce que cela pourra-t-il m'apporter? Je suis mort, les plaisirs de la vie n'ont plus aucun sens, vous savez.

- Cela ne vous coûte rien d'essayer, fit Ginny. Et Mi... Margareth semble vraiment tenir à vous voir.

La petite rousse avait tenu les mêmes propos que Luna face à elle. Si ça avait marché une fois, on pouvait retenter!

- Dans ce cas, libérez moi et je verrais, fit Eliott en s'éloignant.

.

Les trois le virent disparaître, et Hermione se fit suspicieuse.

- Ce gars n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien, il a trouvé le moyen de se libérer. J'espère que Mimi sera satisfaite.

- Tu l'a trouvé où ce « Margareth Quimb »? demanda Jordan.

- C'est son vrai nom mit dans les archives de Poudlard, répondit la jeune femme. Tu imagines demander à quelqu'un de sortir avec une « Mimi Geignarde »? ça n'est pas très vendeur, conclu-t-elle.

.

Ils sortirent, et se rendirent alors compte qu'une certaine chaleur ajoutée à une odeur de renfermé était stockée sous les gradins. Le froid mordant et l'air vif leur prit les poumons, et Lee maudit tous les vents de la terre. Ils avaient convenu que les filles iraient ensuite ensemble à la bibliothèque pendant qu'il retournerait au dortoir ou à la grande salle. Deux directions opposées, donc.

Le terrain semblait désert, et le métis quitta les filles et la cape d'invisibilité derrière un buisson pour ne pas se faire repérer d'une fenêtre. Il marcha ensuite rapidement vers le hall principal. Il longeait le mur est, vide de fenêtres et d'étudiants, quand il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner, c'était Lui, il le savait. Son Serpentard qui semblait le suivre partout. Le discret voyeur en vert et argent. Il ralentit, et à quelques mètres de l'entrée du château, stoppa sa marche. N'importe qui passant par là l'aurait alors vu. Il sentit un corps se coller au sien au travers des vêtements, et sentit ce parfum qu'il adorait alors que c'était la première fois qu'il le sentait.

Une main prit sa hanche gauche, l'obligeant à se cambrer contre une bosse significative, tandis que l'autre fourrageait sa tête, saisissant ses dreads, les tirant violemment en arrière. Une faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une voix, chaude, profonde et basse parvint à son oreille, une voix aussi envoutante que ce parfum, pleine de sensualité, impérieuse et veloutée tout à la fois.

"J'ai envie de toi."

Le métis ne put que happer l'air dans un gémissement, ferma les yeux, et déglutit. Il ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il ne fallait rien dire, rien accepter, mais rien refuser non plus. Les jumeaux savaient déjà, ils les avait vus faire des clins d'œil suggestifs au Serpentard. Quels pervers.

La main se déplaça de sa hanche vers son aine, appuyant sur sa cape et son jean, et arriva juste à côté de son sexe, frottant lascivement l'intérieur de sa cuisse et le bas de son ventre. Jordan, les yeux clos, se sentait vraiment très à l'étroit. Et alors qu'il pensait que ce n'était vraiment pas assez, la main curieuse se mit directement sur son sexe douloureusement dur, et frotta au travers des couches de vêtement. C'était à la fois excitant et légèrement irritant et Lee adorait ça.

Il se faisait masser depuis une bonne minute quand il sentit une langue parcourir sa jugulaire, comme un fauve lèche la proie qu'il va dévorer, ou un tueur son couteau après l'acte. Il était un morceau de viande, et le vert et argent avait très faim. Plusieurs images montèrent à l'esprit de Lee, toutes plus indécentes les unes que les autres. Légilimancie.

La main continua, massa plus fermement, plus rapidement, et sans même se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était, collé au torse de son voyeur, il laissa échapper un long gémissement, et se répandit dans son pantalon. « Tu es bon ». Il lui fallut dix bonnes secondes pour réaliser que c'était le Serpentard qui avait parlé à son oreille, et qu'il n'était déjà plus là.

Il se remit tout à fait, se nettoya avec une formule simple, et se dit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir s'assoir pendant une semaine quand il vit Fred arriver les mains dans les poches, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Il avait tout vu.

...

Les deux jeunes femmes relisaient certains passages de leurs cours d'arithmancie, Hermione faisant avancer Ginny pour l'an prochain, et approfondissant ses propres connaissances. La petite rousse ferma tout à coup son livre, et sans prévenir, baissa l'énorme livre qui cachait le visage de sa vis-à-vis.

Hermione apparut en pleine action de grignotage de chocolats en douce. Sans se préoccuper de ce détail, Ginny aborda directement le sujet qui la préoccupait.

- Comment Harry arrive-t-il à accepter que Draco le tripote?

- ...

- Non, c'est vrai, Harry est totalement hétéro aux dernières nouvelles, et déteste Draco au moins autant que Tu-Sais-Qui le déteste, lui. Et puis Ron aurait pu y aller, ou un des jumeaux, non?

- Franchement Ginny, fit Hermione en déglutissant, Ron déteste surement plus Draco que n'importe qui au monde. Il lui mettrait un coup dans les valseuses avant même de commencer la mission. Pour les jumeaux, c'est le contraire. Non seulement personne ne les a déjà vu se balader l'un sans l'autre, mais en plus avec leurs blagues habituelles, ils risqueraient de tout faire foirer.

- N'empêche, bientôt les entraînement de Gryffondor commenceront, et si ça tombe sur une séance « intime » avec Draco, je ne sais pas comment on fera.

- On verra sur place. Essssshhhaaaafffhhh.

.

Ginny reprit sa lecture comme si de rien était. Forcément quand Hermione venait de la prévenir que quelqu'un était à proximité. L'avantage avec le fourchelang, c'est qu'on pouvait toujours faire croire qu'on avait un chat dans la gorge, à condition de ne pas s'appeler Harry Potter et que tout le monde dans l'école ne sache pas que vous parlez aux serpents.

D'un ton anodin, l'ainée reprit.

- On devrait y aller, le diner va bientôt être servit.

- D'accord. Luna doit m'attendre près des escaliers, je te rejoindrais à table.

.

La petite rousse partit peu après Hermione. Elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on la voie avec Luna, non pas qu'elle aie honte, mais c'était toujours chose rare que de voir deux jeunes femmes ensemble, et il fallait souvent qu'elles se cachent pour ne pas être dévisagées. Elle la retrouva dans un couloir peu fréquenté, entre les toilettes et les réserves de botanique, endroit romantique par excellence, et son sourire s'agrandit à sa vue.

La jeune Serdaigle avait toujours ce regard un peu perdu, mais depuis qu'elle s'était mise avec Ginny, elle avait abandonné (à regrets) ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, ses colliers étranges et avait retrouvé sa trousse de soins esthétiques sorcière. De ce fait, elle ramassait soigneusement ses cheveux, et portait des boucles en or simples. Loufoca revenait pourtant parfois, lors des matchs de quidditch et les fêtes du château.

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent face en souriant tendrement, et finalement, Luna prit doucement les mains de Ginny, la rapprocha d'elle, et du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser chastement. Ginny ne tient plus, et la prit par la taille, la serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait contre son cœur. Un faible rire s'échappa de Luna.

.

- Je vais finir étouffée, mon ange.

- Désolée. On se voit tellement peu... La blonde se dégagea.

- Ce soir tu me verra. J'ai remit les sorts d'intimité dans ma chambre de préfète, et Dumbledore m'autorise à avoir une invitée...

- Comme la dernière fois?

- Comme la dernière fois. Allé, viens, on va manger, je te retrouve après. Les énigmes sont simples en ce moment pour notre porte.

.

Quand elle atterrit à sa table, elle ne se préoccupa que des regards de ses frères qui se voulaient protecteur, même si Fred ou Georges n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Lee qui semblait malade, que l'autre jumeau semblait bouder un peu et que Ron était dans les nuages, à observer une fausse Pansy diner avec Draco en lui donnant la béquée.

Hermione n'eut même pas à remettre son plus jeune frère à sa place. Même Harry semblait absorbé par le couple Serpentard. S'ils continuaient, il n'y aurait bientôt plus qu'à mettre une grande affiche dans l'école avec leur mission en grosses lettres brillantes. Quand à Hermione justement, elle dévorait... la table des professeurs du regard. Merlin mais ils étaient tous sous le coup d'une maladie grave ou quoi?

Elle se retourna pour voir Luna. Merci, elle discutait toujours avec sa côte de porc.

Quelque chose de normal dans cette école de fous!

Ce soir, elle avait réussi à faire entrer de jolis dessous d'une boutique du chemin de traverse par l'intermédiaire de Linda Holmes, une Poufsouffle de septième année. Rouges avec de jolies tomates qui dansaient dessus, Luna allait adorer.

...

Elle le regarde encore de sa table. Cela va faire cinq jours qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. Si l'on ne prend pas en compte leur entrevue lorsqu'il lui a donné le polynectar. À peine quelques semaines, et il était déjà prêt à remettre tous ses jugements en cause.

Il pouvait se faire renvoyer de Poudlard, recevoir les foudres de toute la communauté bien pensante sorcière (et moldue par les parents de la jeune femme), remettre en cause son statut d'espion, et pourtant... Il la voulait.

Il désirait attendre il y a quelques jours de cela, mais aujourd'hui il la désirait pour lui. Ensuite, s'il serait d'humeur, il irait espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il remit du porc et de la purée sur son assiette. Il remarqua à peine Minerva lever un sourcil avec un de ses vieux sourires moqueurs quand elle le vit se resservir.

...

Pourquoi est-il si gentil avec elle? Pourquoi m'a-t-il toujours détesté? Si jamais je lui avait serré la main, aurait-il été un de mes amis? C'est un mec bien, je le sais, il est comme Ron, comme George ou Fred. Il m'écœure. Pourquoi tu lui sourit à elle, et pourquoi tu me craches dessus chaque fois que tu me croises? Si seulement tu n'étais pas du côté du mal, Draco Malefoy.

Harry replonge dans son assiette, et contemple son morceau de poulet qui lui fait de l'œil. Il n'a déjà plus faim. Hermione l'avait prévenu. Pansy l'influencerait par ses sentiments, et il ressentirait certainement ce qu'elle ressentait elle.

Il avait tout simplement envie de tuer cette stupide Pansy, la vraie comme la fausse d'ailleurs, et de hurler à Draco qu'il méritait sa considération. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Fichus souvenirs.

Il laissa là son plat, et sous le regard étonné des autres personnes, s'éloigna vers son dortoir. Ce qui aurait du alarmer Hermione si elle avait observé la table Serpentard au lieu de son cher professeur, ce serait le fait que Draco se lève aussi, sans Pansy, pour aller se coucher de même. Ce qui aurait du tous les alerter, au milieu de ce flot d'élèves entrant et sortant de la grande salle, ça aurait été ce pas vif du blond vers l'élu, ce visage déterminé qu'il avait.

S'ils l'avaient suivit, ils l'auraient empêché de l'approcher. Surtout quand Harry était partiellement Pansy, partiellement amoureux de Draco. Quand il avait un besoin presque vital du blond à ses côtés, qu'il voulait signifier à la terre entière qu'il était son oxygène, sa vie, son essence.

Ils ne virent pas plus qu'il ne surent que Harry bifurqua vers un couloir peu fréquenté vers l'aile est pour trouver une salle vide d'élèves à cette heure-ci. Ni demander gentiment à une porte de s'ouvrir pour ensuite se retrouver seul, le cœur brisé de ne pas avoir son blond à ses côtés tout en le maudissant ce petit con de décoloré.

Sauf que Draco entre quelques secondes après lui, qu'il s'approcha de trop près, et pour la première fois de sa vie, le Serpentard pu lire une crainte, une tristesse si grande dans les yeux du survivant qu'il eut un doute. L'élu eu un mouvement de recul, et pour ne pas vomir tous ces sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens à la figure de Draco, il fit un pas de côté et commença à partir vers un autre endroit qu'il espérait calme.

.

- Potter! Attend!

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? _Se taire maintenant pour ne pas prononcer son prénom au lieu de son nom. _

- Te voir. T'arrêtes pas de me fixer depuis des jours. Si un truc te plaît pas tu viens me voir, on règle ça, Potty, cracha-t-il._ Pourquoi Potter lui donnait une impression de possession?_

- Tu délires, c'est tout. Fiches-moi la paix le gominé. _Partir. Partir ou lui faire comprendre qu'il __n'était qu'à lui. De gré ou de force. _

.

Sauf que Draco n'écouta pas Harry. L'avait-il jamais fait? Il l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre un mur. Il n'était plus un gamin, se battre ne lui faisait plus peur depuis bien longtemps. Son poing se serra, se leva et toute sa volonté de frapper était concentrée dans son bras.

Mais alors que Harry, impuissant attendait le coup qui allait lui faire rencontrer la peau de Malefoy, alors qu'il allait encore se briser l'esprit à essayer de comprendre pourquoi le blond le haïssait tant, le mouvement stoppa. Draco ne parvenait pas à le frapper. Il ne savait pas spécialement pourquoi, il détestait Potter plus que tout.

Pendant trois longues secondes, la scène se figea, Draco sur le point de frapper, regardant le visage de Harry avec stupeur, et l'Elu fermant les yeux, au bout de ses limites. Chacun savait de l'autre qu'il n'était qu'un petit salaud au service du camp adverse, un petit enfoiré qui avait toujours tout fait pour freiner l'autre.

Pourtant aucun des deux ne voulait se quitter, ils ne comprenaient pas, ne l'acceptaient pas.

La main de Malefoy resserra sa prise sur le bras de Harry, et le visage haineux se rapprocha de celui de son ennemi juré, alors que son poing s'ouvrait pour que sa main se pose juste au dessus de la tête du brun. Il s'approcha tout près jusqu'à sentir son odeur, jusqu'à entendre le souffle erratique de Harry. Il huma son corps, et se détesta d'adorer ce qu'il dégageait.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Les cheveux du blond caressaient sa peau, son bras le brulait là où Draco serrait de sa main, et il sentait la chaleur émise par la joue de sa Némésis sur la sienne. Il était pétrifié et voulait rester ici à tout jamais.

Et leurs peau se touchèrent encore. Presque violemment, la joue du blond se frotta à celle de son vis-à-vis, brièvement, et Harry entendit qu'il emplissait ses poumons de son odeur. Draco le respirait littéralement. Il semblait aussi perturbé que lui. Et tout se termina.

Si les amis de Harry avaient été là, ils auraient vu le blond jurer avant de partir rapidement, et Harry tomber à genoux plaqué contre le mur, sanglotant seul dans la classe vide.

...

Lorsque le groupe de Gryffondor sortit de table et rejoint les dortoirs, Harry dormait déjà. On convient donc que Georges irait surveiller Pansy la première partie de la nuit jusqu'à l'heure des rondes avec les préfets, puis ce serait au tour de Ron. Hermione avait une tonne de devoirs à faire, comme d'habitude en semaine, et Ginny avait réservé sa soirée, après avoir subit toute sorte de recommandation émanant de ses frères.

À l'heure des rondes, le jumeau revint, épuisé. Il avait du donner ses devoirs à la Serpentard, lui expliquer, et se disputer avec elle si oui ou non les racines de bonsaï empêchaient d'éternuer, ce qui n'était même pas le sujet à traiter sur le devoir qu'elle avait. Ron partit en marmonnant que c'était pas possible, même enfermée au septième sous-sol les Serpentard parvenaient à leur pourrir la vie.

Alors que Georges se plaçait à côté de son jumeau, Lee et Katie sur une des tables de la salle commune pour tenter de commencer ses propres devoirs, Ron et Hermione partirent pour leur ronde du soir, chacun dans sa direction, et Ginny prenait la cape d'invisibilité pour aller voir Luna. Les préfets n'en avaient officiellement que pour une heure.

...

Ginny parcouru la moitié de Poudlard en pestant. La plupart des élèves qui auraient du être dans leur dortoir gambadaient gaiment dehors, sans compter ceux qui avaient réellement cours d'astronomie la nuit tombée.

Elle du cogner un ou deux élèves, mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle arriva tout de même devant le tableau d'un sphinx qui n'avait pas l'air très content. Lorsqu'elle retira la cape, la femme-lion parla automatiquement.

_Je suis la mort avant la vie, l'adulte avant le nouveau-né, l'arbre avant la pousse. Qui suis-je?_

La jeune rousse maudit tous les Serdaigle du monde, et leur fichu référentiel quant à savoir si une question était difficile ou pas. Elle réfléchit un moment, élimina certaines réponses comme le futur, le temps ou une ombre, et resta le cerveau vide. Ce fut Patil qui la sauva. Entendant des pas, Ginny se cacha immédiatement sous la cape d'invisibilité et attendit. Le sphinx ne fit même pas attention, en ayant sûrement déjà vu d'autres, et reparla à l'indienne.

.

_Je suis la mort avant la vie, l'adulte avant le nouveau-né, l'arbre avant la pousse. Qui suis-je?_

La jeune fille réfléchit de même, et au bout d'une minute eut une sorte de petit rire.

- Facile! Un dictionnaire! S'écria-t-elle triomphante. Ginny voulu la jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

.

Cependant la Serdaigle rentra, et Ginny suivit de près, en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher. Et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la chambre de son amante, après avoir évité moult personnes à l'intellect trop développé selon elle, et qu'elle retira sa cape, Luna n'eut qu'un faible sourire, les yeux dans le vague, avant de lui dire venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour l'aider à finir un mots-croisés sorcier.

...

Les couloirs éternellement froids, Ron éternua. C'était bien la quinzième fois, et en plus tout le monde le voyait. Il renvoyait les élèves dans leurs dortoirs à tour de bras, et arrivait presque aux toilettes du troisième étage quand Diggory l'attrapa par le bras, essoufflé.

.

- Dis donc tu va vite, Weasley! J'ai du te courir après!

- Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Pas vraiment, mais ta ronde ne devrait pas passer par ici, normalement c'est à Malefoy de faire cet étage, répondit le préfet de Poufsouffle.

- Ah? Répondit le roux gêné. J'ai du me laisser emporter par mes idées. De toutes façons, on sait tous comment Malefoy bosse, fit-il confident.

- Ouais, répondit le Poufsouffle en riant. Fais attention, s'il te trouve ici, il trouvera forcément le moyen de vous faire perdre des points, la dernière fois, Ernie rentrait de l'infirmerie, et il l'a fait coller par Snape par ce qu'il était vingt-et-une heures trente-deux. Dingue, hein?

- Le bâtard, fit Ron, en se demandant comment il allait atteindre la porte des toilettes sans paraître suspect.

- C'est clair! Affirma Diggory les poings sur les hanches. Un de ces quatre je lui collerait mon poing dans la figure à ce petit prétentieux!

Ron ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Le visage indécis, entre l'effroi et le sourire forcé lui valurent un doute de la part de Cédric.

- Ron! Roooon Ron Ron Ron... Non! Ne me dis pas que...

- Que quoi? Fit le roux effaré.

- Naaaooooon! Toi le gars le plus droit de tout Poudlard tu ferais des cachotteries? Des trucs dans le dos de Dumbledore? J'y crois pas!

- Ah bon? Se hasarda le Gryffondor.

- C'est quoi son petit nom? Non laisses-moi deviner. Pénélope Deauclaire!

- Pardon?

- Ah non, c'est vrai elle sort avec un Poufsouffle de sixième année. Une des jumelles Parvati?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, fit Ron qui venait de comprendre. Elle se fâcherait, fit-il avec un sourire de victime.

- Je vois, fit le préfet de Poufsouffle. Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt que tu allais voir ta petite amie, je n'aurais rien dit, surtout venant de toi. J'imagine que ça doit pas être simple d'être discret avec toute ta famille à Poudlard et tout. Bon eh bien, bonne soirée, alors. Malefoy devrait passer dans une heure, fais attention.

- Oui, merci Cédric, fit-il serein.

.

Le Gryffondor partit, fit semblant de longer le couloir, et arriva jusqu'en salle de DCFM. De là, il retourna sur ses pas, et vit qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne. Il s'engouffra alors dans les toilettes de Mimi. Il ferma précautionneusement la porte, et se dirigea directement vers l'évier à la tête de serpent. Le fantôme n'était pas là ce soir, elle devait certainement espionner dans les salles de bain des préfets.

Fort heureusement d'ailleurs, le roux ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer quand au fait des évènements concernant son possible futur petit-ami.

- Aaaassshhh... Tcha!

Il renifla. Jamais il n'y arriverait avec ce rhume qui montrait le bout de son nez. Il recommença deux fois, et deux fois les inspirations qu'il devait prendre le faisaient éternuer. Dernière solution, Eshiel. Il resta deux minutes à se suçoter les dents dans les toilettes par ce que vraiment, le dortoir était loin et qu'il avait la flemme, mais en vrai, il avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il partit donc à contrecœur, dans les froids couloirs de Poudlard. Plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensa, il arriva au dortoir des garçons, et trouva le petit serpent lové sur le lit de Harry, où le survivant dormait. Le roux s'approcha doucement, et retient un rire. Eshiel ronflait! Ah elle était partie loin la grâce et le raffinement typique aux reptiles.

Il tapota à côté de la vipère qui s'éveilla assez mécontente. Le Gryffondor lui dit quand même de venir avec lui (en faisant de grands gestes), et la vipère se logea sur son épaule pour recommencer à somnoler. Il couru presque dans les couloirs, et c'est surchauffé qu'il arriva devant le lavabo. Eshiel fut dérangé une nouvelle fois, marmonna « ouvre » dans sa langue et le passage fut ouvert pour Ron. Elle fit son office devant la grande porte de la chambre des secrets, et Ron trouva Pansy en train de lire sur son lit.

Elle dormait souvent en pleine journée, ou à des heures improbables, car elle n'avait pas conscience du jour ou de la nuit. On aurait bien sûr, pu lui créer un plafond avec un sort, mais cela aurait usé de trop de magie.

.

- Salut, Parkinson.

- La belette.

- Il est plus de vingt-deux-heures, tu devrais dormir, fit-il sans relever l'insulte.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai dormi il y a quelques temps. J'ai envie de lire.

- Comme tu voudras, fit-il après avoir bâillé. Moi, je dors.

.

Pansy ne fit pas plus attention que cela au Gryffondor. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, si elle en croyait son horloge interne, mais elle s'y faisait. Et puis cette salle était magnifique, elle n'avait plus la vieille chouette de MacGonagall sur le dos, et elle se sentait bien, au final. Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir voir Draco, sentir ses mais sur ses joues, voir son sourire. Elle regarda le coussin au pied de son lit, puis le roux somnolent assis sur le coussin.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua le petit serpent. Il était mignon, et semblait comprendre les humains.

.

- C'est Eshiel.

- Pardon?

- Tu le fixes depuis deux minutes, répondit Ron. Il s'appelle Eshiel, et c'est une vipère.

- Pourquoi un Gryffondor aurait un serpent comme animal de compagnie? En plus les reptiles ne sont pas dans la liste d'animaux autorisés.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Excuses-moi, mais j'ai sommeil.

.

Il s'endormit en moins de quelques minutes, reniflant de temps à autre, et la jeune fille resta assis e sur son lit, ennuyée. Elle n'avait plus envie de lire et l'animal comme le roux dormaient. En plus elle avait envie de faire pipi. En y réfléchissant elle avait envie de faire plus, mais il n'était pas conventionnel pour une jeune fille de vouloir faire plus. Même si c'était naturel.

Elle avait bien appris lorsqu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Draco comment elle devait se comporter. Parfaite en cours, parfaite sur elle-même, les manières d'une lady dans un corps entretenu. Ainsi elle ne mangeait pas beaucoup, uniquement des aliments « beaux », et elle s'interdisait le travers de porc qu'elle adorait, mais qui salissait lorsqu'on en mangeait.

Elle restait droite sur la couverture beige, attendant patiemment que le sommeil vienne, et si possible, l'envie parte. Au bout d'une centaine de respiration, l'envie partit. Et revint avec des potes. Elle décida d'ignorer l'appel de son corps, et attendit encore, s'allongeant même pour appeler plus rapidement Orphée à elle.

Dix minutes.

Son estomac se vrilla, ses intestins se nouèrent et le vent inquisiteur lui fit mal. Elle le retint, priant Salazar et tous les fondateurs pour que Ron se réveilla et qu'elle aille faire pipi. Car autant qu'elle n'aimât pas les Gryffondor, et surtout les Weasley, il était impossible pour une femme de réveiller un homme. Peu importe la raison. Elle se tortilla, passa en position fœtale, détendit ses jambes, et finalement se remit assise.

Elle avait vraiment mal à force de se retenir.

Les mains sur son ventre, elle regarda Ron qui dormait profondément, et demandant miséricorde à toutes les divinités connues, mit son dos dans la direction opposée au roux, laissa son sphincter se détendre, et émit un bruit comique qui se répercuta dans la grande salle vide.

Le sentiment de honte faisait grande bataille avec celui du soulagement, mais gagna haut la main, quand, relevant la tête, elle vit que Ron s'était réveillé et la regardait étonné. D'embarras, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle était si désemparée d'avoir faillit au code de bonne conduite, de s'être laissée allée pour une si stupide petite douleur qu'elle ne réalisa pas ses paroles.

.

- Je suis désolée.

- Euh...Ben...Faut pas. Répondit le Gryffondor, incrédule.

- Je sais qu'il ne fallait pas, j'avais mal, j'aurais du pouvoir attendre.

- Non, non, se reprit-il très vite. T'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je veux dire... t'es humaine.

Pansy, le visage rouge regarda Ron. Il était sincère. Perturbée dans tout ce qu'elle avait appris, elle recommença la conversation.

- Mais non! Ce n'es pas correct! Je sais que tu n'a aucune éducation, la belette, mais je ne suis pas supposée faire CA!

- Ben je vois pas le problème, fit Ron en levant un sourcil. Il mit deux secondes avant de demander. Au fait, tu veux aller aux toilettes?

- Je... J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir, oui.

.

Il ne pipa mot, et se leva, baguette à la main. La jeune fille, encore confuse, sortit précautionneusement de son lit, et suivit le roux jusqu'à un couloir aménagé en toilettes par les bons soins d'Hermione et Ginny. Elle entra, et le roux attendit à côté comme à con habitude. Et comme à son habitude, Pansy lui demanda de lancer un sort de silence sur la cabine.

.

- T'es bizarre, Parkinson.

- C'est toi qui est mal élevé, répondit-elle sans qu'il puisse l'entendre.

.

Elle sortit enfin, et scruta discrètement le visage de la belette. Rien. Pour lui ce n'était absolument rien. Si cela avait été Draco, il l'aurait probablement réprimandée, et elle aurait du faire plus d'efforts pour ne pas que cela se reproduise, encore qu'elle sache comment faire des efforts sur ce plan là. Mais Ron ne disait rien, il s'en fichait. La haine qu'ils éprouvaient mutuellement était-elle à ce point pour qu'ils s'ignorent même dans ce genre de moments dramatiques?

Elle triturait ses doigts, et se cogna contre un dos qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je... Pourquoi ce n'est pas grave? Demanda-t-elle. Pour la première fois, Ron vit une expression candide sur le visage de Pansy.

- Ben. Par ce que c'est pas comme si tu t'étais fait mal. La, ça l'aurait été, fit-il un peu prit au dépourvu. Par ce que dans ce cas, tu aurais été en danger potentiel, tu comprend?

Pansy ressemblait à une petite fille à qui il fallait bien expliquer les choses. Il reprit.

- Tu sais, t'a pas à être gênée, je connais aucune fille qui soit aussi coquette que toi.

- Ah? Bon, j'ai sommeil, maintenant, fit-elle en passant devant lui.

.

Ce soir-là, une jeune femme de Serpentard se dit en elle-même qu'il était possible qu'elle se soit trompée, mais que vraiment, un Weasley, c'était la dernière personne devant qui elle reconnaîtrait des torts, excuses précédentes omises, bien entendu. Et un petit sentiment de sérénité vint en elle. Elle était soulagée, plus qu'elle ne le pensait, de ne plus avoir à être « Miss Parkinson ». Juste Pansy.

Et ce soir là, une jeune homme roux se disait que vraiment, il ne comprenait rien aux femmes.

...

- Bonsoir, Severus...

- Bonsoir. J'ai encore quelques copies à corriger, et je suis à toi. Tu peut t'asseoir dans le canapé.

.

Elle était encore sur le palier, et il lui avait répondu d'une salle attenante. Elle vit le « petit » diner que son amant lui avait préparé, et elle en dansait presque de joie. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller aux cuisines, et en manque, avait du demander à Dobby de lui emmener un petit quelque chose le soir après le dîner dans sa chambre de préfète.

Elle déposa son sac, et n'eut même pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la table que deux bras l'entourèrent. Il était strict, sévère, partial et souvent un vrai salaud, mais il était à elle.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son grand corps, et soupira. Il avait cette odeur âpre et fade à la fois, les relents de potions qui s'échappaient de ses robes, mais si elle laissait glisser son nez près de la peau gracile de son cou, elle parvenait à humer sa véritable odeur subtile d'homme qu'elle aimait tant.

.

- Je vais prendre une douche, installes-toi.

.

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle venait. La première avait été coquine, mais sans approfondissements, au grand dam de sa libido qui ne faisait que grandir chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle n'irait pas l'espionner sous la douche, car elle connaissait instinctivement les limites à ne pas dépasser. Lui donner un surnom niais, par exemple. Ou parler de son passé.

Elle retira sa lourde robe d'hiver, et s'installa à table, dégustant les différents petits plats qui s'offraient à elle. Les saveurs et les parfums arrivaient à ses sens, la rassérénaient, lui procuraient aussi des ondes de plaisir au creux de son palais délicat. Elle était toute dans sa contemplation d'un bavarois aux poires quand il revint, en simple jean et chemise, le tout noirs. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides.

Exceptionnellement, elle détourna son attention du gâteau, reçut son baiser, et le regarda s'asseoir face à elle. Lui n'avait plus vraiment faim, mais il savait qu'elle n'en était encore qu'à son entrée malgré le repas du soir qui venait de se terminer.

.

- Aucune leçon pour ce soir, Monsieur Snape?

- Oh, non, Miss, je suis repus, je n'avalerais plus rien. Je te laisse manger tout ton content, ensuite ton cerveau pourra me fournir une conversation digne de ce nom, je suppose.

.

Elle eu un petit rire cristallin, et effectivement, se remit à manger jusqu'à plus faim. Sa panse apaisée, elle vint se mettre sur les genoux de Snape pendant que la table se débarrassait magiquement.

.

- Eh bien, cher professeur, qu'avons nous au programme, ce soir?

- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de tes dispositions, Hermione.

- Vraiment? Tu veux dire...

- Eh bien je suppose que tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu veux. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrait m'arrêter en cours de route.

.

Pour tout réponse, elle se baissa, et l'embrassa. Elle lui avait déjà demandé d'aller plus loin, se sentant tout à fait prête. Pour elle, le temps passé ensemble avant de sauter le pas n'avait aucune importance. Elle aimait Severus, elle voulait que ce soit lui, et ce soir, il lui accordait. Des bras enlacèrent tendrement sa taille, et commencèrent à caresser ses cuisses. Son cœur s'emballa.

Elle allait le faire.

La bouche de Severus s'écarta de la sienne, et seule sa langue vint caresser la sienne.

Elle allait faire l'amour avec lui.

Les mains remontèrent, dégagèrent sa chemise de sa jupe, et s'engouffrèrent, effleurant le peau douce de la jeune femme. Il allait prendre sa virginité.

Des bras la soulevèrent, et en moins de temps qu'il ne lui aurait fallut pour s'en rendre compte, elle était sur la soie fraîche et douce du lit de son professeur aimé. Elle sentit que ses pieds étaient déjà nus, et elle sentit une main sous sa jupe. Elle, en revanche, s'accrochait au cou de Snape, n'osant faire plus, déjà saturée de ses sens quant aux caresses qu'elle recevait.

Quand il s'allongea sur elle, elle ne pu que rougir, sentant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son amant. Elle n'avait jamais vu à quoi cela ressemblait, et priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop gros pour elle. Et rougissait encore plus. « Tout va bien, Hermione? ». Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les siens. Et eu confiance.

Elle hocha de la tête, et il l'embrassa encore, caressant ses seins de plus en plus fort, lui faisant ressentir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'alors.

Et elle prit le reste de son courage pour faire de même. D'abord timidement, elle dégagea la chemise fine du corps pressé contre le sien. Puis à l'aveuglette, passa ses doigts, ses paumes sur les hanches et l'aine qu'elle convoitait depuis si longtemps. Le désir traduit au bout des doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, et osa. Elle n'eut pas conscience qu'il s'était arrêté et la regardait tendrement faire.

Elle déboutonna un bouton du jean, puis deux, sentit qu'il n'avait pas de caleçon, et passa deux doigts sur sa virilité qu'elle trouva...étrange. C'était doux, chaud et excitant. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela. Presque instinctivement, elle l'empoigna, et entama un doux va-et-vient. Quand elle entendit un gémissement érotique à son oreille, son culot remonta en flèche, et elle continua avec moins de timidité.

Finalement, il retira sa main de son pantalon, et d'un geste, il fit disparaître ses sous-vêtements. Ses seins lourds tombèrent, et elle se sentie nue sans pour autant avoir honte. Il la savait pudique, et elle le remercia silencieusement de cette attention. Plus tard, ils auraient le temps de se découvrir mutuellement.

Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, lui sourit, et elle acquiesça. Elle était prête. Il savait que cette première fois devrait être brève, sans fioriture, et qu'il devait lui donner confiance, l'habituer à lui. Écartant les cuisses, elle lui laissa le passage libre jusqu'à elle.

Il la caressa du bout des doigts, la trouvant humide comme il le voulait, survolait certaines zones, entrant parfois une ou deux phalanges, la faisait gémir et rougir d'une façon adorable. Quand il la sentit tout à fait prête, il s'allongea à nouveau sur elle, son sexe seul découvert.

Son pénis tâtonna, les faisant haleter sous la douce pression du gland, mélangeant leur sueur et la matérialisation de leur désir.

« veux tu que je vienne? ». Elle rougit encore plus si c'était possible, serra son étreinte autour de sa taille et dit oui, aussi bas que possible. Elle était intriguée, excitée et elle appréhendait tout à la fois. Et ce fut une vague douleur qui se répandit entre ses cuisses.

Il lui parla doucement à l'oreille, la caressa, partout, faisait remonter son désir, mais ne bougea pas les hanches. Il frôlait son corps, embrassait sa poitrine au travers du tissu, et happait ses lèvres.

La douleur commençait à partir pour laisser place à des vagues de plaisir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur.

...

Luna se dégagea des bras de Ginny qui dormait paisiblement. Réveillée, la rousse demanda dans son demi-sommeil.

.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que Lakshmi est passée par ici.

- Qui c'est?

- La déesse de la malchance. Rendors-toi, mon cœur. Elle n'est pas là pour nous.

...

...

_pendant que Draco la cajolait._ (1) : Je sais. Vous pouvez pleurer. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu être Pansy à ce moment là.

_il devait avoir les yeux d'une clarté incroyable, comme du gris ou du violet, et des cheveux noirs. _(2) : pour ceux qui auraient vu cette œuvre fabuleuse et grandiose de Miyazaki : _Le château ambulant_, je me réfère un peu au superbe Hauru lorsqu'il à les cheveux noirs. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu : Allez directement louer le DVD!!! C'est passer à côté de beaucoup!

* * *

pardon pour le retard, j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de me lire, et de me laisser une pitite review, si je le mérite! à bientôt!


	5. Mon Maître

Note de moua : Bonjour à tous! désolée pour l'attente, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai plus toujours accès à mon ordinateur, donc je ne peux plus écrire comme je veux! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop!

Et euh... J'attends toujours une bêta qui pourrais me corriger dans des temps raisonnables...

* * *

Mes RAR sans mails :

**Tchikita** que j'avais oubliée (pardon pardon!) : Meci beaucoup pour ta review!!Harry regardait la seule chose qui faisait réellement la différence entre une fille et un garçon... Il en a d'ailleurs fait allusion quand il regardait Pansy embrasser Draco devant la salle de classe de potion! Le gage d'Hermione était disons... avec un costume de serveuse et beaucoup de chocolat huhu!

**Babou **: Merci, vraiment, gros merci d'en avoir même parlé autour de toi, je suis contente que tu apprécies, et tu verra, Lucius et Voldemort ne sont pas si secondaires que cela ;)

**Mareva-san** : Que de compliments! Je suis super contente, j'avais peur qu'on me dise que j'ai détruit les personnages! J'espère que tu trouvera la suite tout aussi intéressante :D

* * *

Et sur ce... ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre V / Mon Maître**

.

.

« _Mon fils, _

_Je suis toujours dans la même situation qui m'oblige à ne te faire parvenir que le minimum. Je suis en vie mais nous sommes encerclés. Impossible pour moi de recevoir tes lettres et j'ai du payer un lourd tribu pour que celle-ci te parvienne, encore que je prie Merlin et Morgane pour que ce soit réellement le cas. _

_Mes ordres sont toujours les mêmes. Ne te mêles pas de ce que je fais, je tiens à ce que tu restes en vie, et si par malheur il t'arrivait quoique ce soit, ta mère me poursuivrait au delà de la tombe. _

_Mon Maître se porte comme son état le lui permet. Je ne peux pas te donner de détails, ni même te dire s'il est en forme ou non. Merlin faites que cette lettre arrive à bon port! Il m'a proposé de te revoir. Je devais te le dire, car j'ai refusé. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. J'aurais tout donné pour te revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, même si je devais en mourir. _

_Mais pas ta vie. _

_Je ne veux pas avoir sacrifié tout ça pour que ce que j'ai de plus précieux disparaisse._

_Si tu doutes, prend conseil auprès de ton parrain. Il est tout à fait capable de comprendre tous tes problèmes. Continues de surveiller la cible, et si tu remarques quelque chose, encore une fois, réfères-t-en à ton parrain. Il a été le seul en qui j'ai réellement eu confiance, et malgré le fait que tu était déjà grand quand il a prit ce statut auprès de toi, il te protège au moins aussi bien que je l'aurais fait. _

_Même si ça ne se voit vraiment pas. _

_Je sais, on dirait même le contraire, mais que veux-tu il est comme ça. _

_Je sais que j'aurais du être présent à cette période de ta vie durant laquelle je suis sensé te dire qu'il faut que tu fasse attention aux filles, et je ne parle pas du sexe (arrêtes ce regard, oui je sais COMMENT tu regardes cette lettre en cet instant), mais du cœur. _

_C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé marié et père sans avoir eu le temps de fêter ma sortie de Poudlard. Je ne te regrette pas, loin de là, mais si tu avais pu naitre après deux ou trois années de décadence comme certains pauvres se le sont même permis, je t'en aurait été reconnaissant... _

_Je ne peux rien te joindre si ce n'es ce qu'Isis porte dans son bec. C'est la seule preuve de mon soutient et de ce que je ressens en ce moment pour toi. _

_Adieu, mon fils. _

_M_ »

.

Draco termina sur le « M » finement signé au bas du parchemin. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était retourné dans sa salle commune, la main sur sa joue qui le brulait, et Isis, un joli faucon sombre comme la nuit se reposait près de la cheminée.

Sur le bras du fauteuil, un livre sur lequel reposaient quatre cheveux. Blonds presque blancs, longs et fins. La chevelure de Lucius Malefoy lui était si précieuse qu'il avait fait jeter un sort complexe dessus. Ainsi personne ne pourrait les abimer ou les couper sans son bon vouloir. Mais Lucius Malefoy aimait encore plus son fils pour lui faire présent de ceux-ci.

Potter lui avait donné beaucoup de mal, et là encore, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle vide avait eu lieu. Pourquoi Potter était-il si désarmé, et pourquoi lui-même à ce moment là n'avait qu'une envie, l'étreindre et le frapper tout à la fois jusqu'à ce que Potter comprenne qu'il n'était qu'à lui. Il décida de fermer les yeux, et de se détendre, mais alors une image de Pansy, douce laissait place à Harry, suppliant devant lui, quémandant ses bras.

La bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon devenait alors douloureuse. Bander en pensant simplement à Potter? Et habillé en plus? Il était certainement détraqué...

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et le blond jeta la lettre au feu, remerciant le monde entier d'avoir gardé encore un peu sa longue robe noire sur lui. Sans se presser, il mit les cheveux de son père dans le livre posé près de lui et laissa Blaise prendre place.

.

- Un problème? Demanda Zabini.

- Non. Fatigué. Où est Pansy?

- Parle avec Millicent. C'est Potter?

- Parlons bien mais parlons peu, Blaise. Où en est ta conquête de Jordan?

- Vas te préparer pour ta ronde au lieu de sortir des conneries, répondit Blaise en riant.

.

...

.

Il ne l'avait pas sentit. Pas ça. Son meilleur ami était proche de lui, ils se confiaient tout, ils étaient uniques et personne n'avait égalé leur complicité. Du temps des maraudeurs, à quatre ils formaient une unité soudée alors que Peter était encore ce garçon au cœur tendre.

Sirius venait de tout briser.

C'était donc pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie? Et qu'il avait paru si rouge le soir, ce fameux soir où Malefoy s'était retrouvé nu au milieu de la grande salle (blague made in Potter évidement)? Il aurait du savoir. Ce qui le dérangeait n'était pas tant que Sirius soit gay, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de ses fesses. Non, il regrettait simplement que Black n'ait été proche de lui que pour « l'avoir ».

Comme s'il n'avait pas réellement été un ami, que ses heures de confidences, ces jeux, ce lien, il l'avait crée dans un but intéressé. Et depuis quand? Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit était donc faux, malsain? Alors il n'y avait que lui qui aimait Sirius, en réalité. Cet ami qui n'en est plus un n'a jamais voulu de son cœur, son véritable cœur. Celui qu'il n'a donné qu'à James, Peter et lui.

Voilà pourquoi il était partit en courant, pourquoi il avait dévisagé Sirius alors que ce dernier embrassait son pouce, inconscient de son geste. Il avait eu peur. Au sens le plus pur du mot. Peur de Sirius, peur de ce qui adviendrait de tout ce qu'ils avaient construit.

Et puis il avait fait ses valises en quelques secondes, et oublié sa mission pour l'ordre quelques instants. Il avait envoyé une missive qui se voulait impatiente mais pas urgente à Poudlard pour emménager là-bas plutôt qu'au square Grimaud. La réponse lui avait été donnée le lendemain matin par cheminée, et il était parti, n'ayant pas revu Sirius, ne voulant pas le revoir. Il attendait donc.

Il était dix heures du matin, les cours avaient commencé depuis une heure, et il regardait le plafond, allongé dans son lit. Comble de son état, il ne restait que trois jours avant sa transformation, et c'était à Black de le remplacer. Le professeur Black. Sirius était bel et bien mort. Il soupira, et se força à prendre son masque d'indifférence. Il en avait usé et abusé à Poudlard, donnant l'image d'un parfait étudiant, fragile et gentil, et elle lui permettait de mettre ses émotions de côté, d'être rationnel au possible.

Le temps était au froid et brumeux, ce genre de temps qui n'a plus cours, ou treize heures peuvent aussi bien être seize, ou la mélancolie, ni la joie n'ont lieu d'être. Un temps parfait pour vider son esprit. Au loin, il entendit un coq chanter. Il se retourna, appréciant la chaleur de la couette sous son ventre, et laissa passer dix minutes, ou peut être une heure, triturant la pointe de son oreiller, en se répétant que non, il n'y avait aucune raison de pleurer un ami, quand cet ami n'était pas mort ou malade, et qu'ils pouvaient continuer leurs vies sans problèmes.

Un craquement caractéristique le fit sursauter, et la pièce reprit sa place dans l'espace temps.

.

- Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Dumbledore fait avertir Monsieur Lupin que la potion revigorante de Monsieur Lupin est déjà prête. Monsieur Lupin pourra la prendre ce soir.

- Merci Elly.

.

Il se leva promptement, et décida d'aller faire un tour du côté des cuisines. Il avait faim. De quoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il voulait aller là-bas et goûter aux plaisirs de la chair. **(1)**

.

...

.

- Bien, donc lorsque vous êtes attaqués par un loup-garou, sachez que lui-même ne sait pas qui il est. Si vous avez cette capacité, le mieux est de prendre votre forme animagus, mais si vous n'avez réellement pas le choix, utilisez l'argent. Ce métal, pur, repousse les loups-garous comme une odeur insupportable, et son contact les brûle. À ce moment là, ils préfèrent la fuite. Comme nous ne portons pas toujours de l'argent sur nous, on peut en fabriquer. J'ai posé devant chacun de vous des fioles d'eau, et grâce à l'alchimie, vous en ferez des fioles d'argent. C'est un sort simple, mais il doit être fait avec soin pour que l'argent ne soit pas dilué.

Il avait bien fallut en arriver là. Sirius, les yeux dans le vague avait toujours tout fait pour repousser cette leçon. Aujourd'hui, devant le directeur insistant, il n'avait plus eu d'arguments pour éviter ce cours. Il était à bouts de forces, et si avant il avait l'impression de trahir Remus en apprenant aux élèves comment se protéger d'un loup-garou, aujourd'hui il ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il disait.

Il avait usé de tout l'art et la classe des sangs purs devant eux, un beau sourire, et son entrain mécanique était revenu. Mais chaque seconde de sa vie était pour Lui. Celui qui du haut de sa candeur et sa gentillesse l'avait dominé, lui qui n'avait plié le genoux devant personne. Il l'avait rejeté, et Sirius ne s'en prenait qu'à lui-même. Un chien abandonné.

Il soupira, fit le geste et prononça la formule devant sa classe, et son liquide transparent devint d'un gris perle magnifique et pur. Il se laissa aller à ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gros « boum ». Évidement avec Dumbledore qui avait eu la meeerveilleuse idée de mettre des Serpentard et des Gryffondor ensemble à presque tous les cours, il y avait souvent (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) des bagarres.

Emily Banks s'était donc retrouvée couverte d'argent, tandis que deux Serpentard riaient d'elle. Avant que Sirius ait pu réagir, elle lançait un sort d'entrave, tandis qu'Eleanore Nott lançait un expeliarmus. Se souvenir de ne pas mettre deux filles ennemies de quinze ans ensemble. La Gryffondor fut projetée contre une armoire, et sa tête heurta une étagère.

Elle tomba dans l'inconscience, et pendant que Sirius appelait deux elfes pour leur donner pleins pouvoirs et surveiller sa classe, il prenait la jeune fille dans ses bras et courait vers l'infirmerie.

.

...

.

Il partit vers les cuisines, les yeux plongés dans un de ses éternels livres de poche, et contourna l'immense vide dans lequel les escaliers jouaient entre eux. Il ne vit pas Black. Il ne le vit pas arriver en face à toute allure portant un élève qui s'était fait mal à un de ses cours. Black ne le vit pas, trop perturbé à l'idée qu'un enfant puisse être en danger par sa faute. Le choc les surprit tous les deux, Lupin fut violemment poussé sur le côté, et son élan l'entraîna vers l'arrière. Par instinct, ses mains happèrent ce qu'ils trouvèrent.

La cape de l'élève.

En une seconde, un cri, bestial, puissant s'échappa des lèvres de Remus, son instinct s'accrochant à la cape, son corps voulant s'en séparer. Le bruit du tissu déchiré lui parvint aux oreilles dans la douleur, et il tomba avec l'étoffe imbibée dans le vide.

Sirius avait tourné la tête, et avait vu son ami, son amour souffrir comme jamais, ce doux visage déformé par la douleur, il n'avait pu retenir que le corps de la jeune fille qu'il portait alors que Lupin basculait en arrière, le corps s'entravant toujours un peu plus dans le tissu mortel.

Le lycanthrope n'eut pas le temps de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. La souffrance qu'il endurait était bien trop importante pour lui. Le bruit écœurant de ses os se broyant sur le large palier d'un escalier qui avait eu la bonne idée de passer sous lui à ce moment ne fut qu'une simple piqûre à côté de son calvaire. Il entendit un hurlement de loup, et ne sut que c'était lui que lorsqu'il sentit ses cordes vocales s'enrayer.

Il entendit un autre bruit au loin, sentit une truffe sur son visage, et la douleur s'arrêta brusquement. Si rapidement que c'en fut trop, il s'évanouit.

Albus arriva sur le palier où Remus était étendu. Ça lui avait prit beaucoup d'énergie de contrer l'entêtement de l'escalier et de le bouger malgré tout. Il avait fallut stopper l'espace-temps, et c'était quelque chose de réellement épuisant. Ce n'était plus de son âge, tout ça.

Il avait retrouvé un gros chien noir effrayé auprès de l'hybride, léchant les traces d'argent qui continuaient de ronger les chairs sur le visage et les mains de Lupin. Bien sûr c'était dangereux aussi pour lui vu la quantité. Mais à cet instant il était tout simplement incapable de redevenir humain et de réussir le moindre sort. Albus écarta prudemment le chien qui pleurerait si son anatomie lui permettait, et fit léviter le corps jusqu'à Pompom qui se tenait en haut près de l'élève de Sirius allongée à même le sol.

Assis au bord du pallier, le gros chien noir était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la queue entre les jambes, et gémissait en un sifflement suraigu et répétitif. Sa patte arrière droite formait un angle étrange. Il avait du sauter sans réfléchir. Le directeur eu le tact de ne pas remarquer la flaque d'urine sur laquelle était assis Sirius.

Il fit disparaître toute trace du liquide gris sur lui, et les fit léviter tous deux jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Si Sirius ne se soignait pas rapidement, il était fort probable qu'il contracte une grave maladie, et il était heureux qu'il n'aie pas encore convulsé. Il fallut porter Black jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tandis que l'élève, et surtout Remus, recevaient les premiers soins.

Dès son arrivée, le regard toujours effaré, l'infirmière lui jeta un sort qui l'endormit, et des elfes lui firent boire une potion en massant sa gorge pour le forcer à avaler dans son inconscient.

Albus se pencha sur le lycanthrope. Il était brûlé de partout, son visage était méconnaissable. Il faudrait toute la puissance de Pomfresh pour le remettre sur pied. Mais rien ne pourrait sauver la conscience de Sirius. Il avait presque tué celui qu'il aimait tant.

.

...

.

Il se réveilla encore. Était-il partit manger aux cuisines? !Qu'avait-il donc fait? Avait-il seulement quitté son lit? Et une douleur à la main lui raviva la mémoire. Sirius. L'accident. Il serra les paupières, et finit par ouvrir les yeux, s'attendant à la blancheur agressive de l'infirmerie.

Cette blancheur fut atténuée par des rayons noirs. Des rayons doux, familiers. Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard apeuré et humide de Sirius. Depuis quand le veillait-il? Le brun était assis sur le bord du lit et sa longue chevelure tombait sur le côté, ombrant doucement le visage de l'hybride.

L'animagus avait posé les mains sur le drap et les jointures de ses poings blanchissaient tant il serrait le tissu entre ses doigts.

.

- Sirius... Parvint à articuler Remus.

- Je suis désolé, Remus, répondit précipitamment celui-ci. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu...

- Je sais, Sirius. Je te connais, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu ça.

Ils ne parlaient pas de l'accident. Il n'y avait aucun mot à mettre sur ce qu'il s'était passé cet après midi. Ils savaient tous deux que ce n'était la faute de personne.

- Ne me rejette pas, Remus. Pas toi. Lupin dégluti.

- Je ne te rejette pas. Il se lança. Mais n'as-tu jamais été bon avec moi que pour que je sois à toi?

- Remus!

.

La première larme avait coulé, et sans se préoccuper de l'état de son ami, Sirius s'était plaqué contre lui, le visage au creux de son cou. Remus supporta la douleur, entendant ces simples mots, comme s'il ne lui manquait qu'eux pour que tout devienne simple, logique et parfait.

.

- Tu ne sera jamais à moi. C'est toi qui me possèdes, Remus... _mon Maître_, finit-il en pensée.

.

...

.

Elle avait tout préparé.

On lui avait dit qu'il adorait le parfum de la menthe poivrée, alors elle en avait mis. Oh pas des tonnes, juste de quoi en sentir la douce essence lorsque vous passiez à côté d'elle.

Elle avait arrangé ses cheveux, caché soigneusement son blason, et affiché un sourire frais, qui d'ailleurs élisait domicile sur ses lèvres quand elle pensait à lui. Et puis elle était sortie. Elle savait qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque à quinze heures trente pour aller à son cours d'arithmancie.

Tout se déroula en une seconde. Elle passa près de lui, ses longs cheveux blonds volèrent lorsqu'elle tourna la tête alors qu'il la dépassait sans la voir.

Il tourna sans savoir pourquoi le regard vers elle. Elle lui sourit, et surprit, ne put que répondre instinctivement par un sourire timide.

Il ne savait toujours pas qui elle était, et elle se contentait d'un regard tous les jours, car tous les jours, elle n'osait pas lui dire qu'elle était une fille de Serpentard, et qu'il était sensé la détester.

.

...

.

Il écrivait à ses amis grâce au hibou du voisin, un sorcier à la retraite. Il se cachaient, lui et sa famille, n'ayant pas réellement le choix, mais rester loin de tout, sans aucune sorte de divertissement était vraiment trop dur.

Alors, d'abord prudemment, il avait envoyé une première lettre à Poudlard. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsqu'il reçut une réponse de la part de son ami.

Il trépigna d'impatience, mais attendit deux semaines avant d'envoyer une nouvelle lettre. Et la réponse vint de même. Il n'était plus si seul dans ce taudis depuis quelques temps.

La troisième lettre partit avec son sourire, alors qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien entra dans sa chambre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il ne pu que voir son corps se diriger vers la salle de bain et engloutir une grande quantité de produit acide moldu.

L'homme qui lui avait lancé l'impero se mit à rire alors que Lucien Bole sombrait en hoquetant et en bavant son sang sur le carrelage. Les deux lettres pleines d'espoirs qu'il avait envoyées des semaines auparavant tombèrent près de son visage froid. **(2)**

.

...

.

- Albus, nous ne pouvons lancer un attaque maintenant, c'est bien trop risqué, ses gardes sont partout! Nous avons même du mal à surveiller le cottage en Irlande! Maugrey a bien faillit se laisser prendre au piège.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien Minerva. Seulement je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. Pour que Harry vive, pour qu'il puisse aspirer à la simple idée d'un futur, il faut que nous passions à l'attaque. Le ministère Australien, Français et Italien de la magie sont prêt à nous aider en cas de problème. Je n'ai pas encore pu contacter les autres qui sont en situation politique délicate.

- Je pense comme McGonagall, fit Sirius sans se préoccuper du regard noir de son ancien professeur. Ce serait courir à notre perte. Il vaudrait mieux rester à Poudlard et renforcer les sortilèges. S'il le faut, nous emmèneront Harry au loin.

- Il attaquera tout de même l'école pour nous « punir » de notre insolence, fit Remarquer un Remus couvert de bandages à l'autre bout de la table. Sirius baissa les yeux.

- Exact, tel que je le connais, il fera même double carnage si Harry n'est pas présent, reprit Severus. Nous ferions mieux de renvoyer les élèves chez eux en attendant une attaque imminente, et nous préparer. Il a les loups-garous de son côté depuis peu.

- Et je n'y suis plus admis, fit Remus. Ils me reconnaissent comme un des leurs mais refusent que je participe à leur cause. Ils restent prudents, et ce n'est pas pour nous arranger.

- Quelques géants aussi, fit Hagrid de son siège immense. Lorsque je suis parti les voir pour connaître leur position en rapport avec la guerre, ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils étaient grassement payés pour nous attaquer lorsque leur « Maître » leur ordonnerait, termina-t-il en montrant son œil au beurre noir.

.

Le directeur s'affaissa sur son siège. Il avait tout d'un coup prit dix ans, et ne savait clairement plus quoi faire. Il souhaitait tellement protéger l'école, Harry et le monde sorcier et moldu tant qu'on y était. Mais il n'était ni Dieu, ni un surhomme. Juste un sorcier qui avait l'expérience des ans, mais qui se fatiguait de plus en plus. Il sentit deux mains sur ses épaules. Il leva la tête et reconnu le petit professeur qui lui faisait face. Flitwick lui imprima ces mots en tête.

.

- Nous y arriverons, Albus. Il est impossible que nous perdions, car alors plus rien n'aurait de sens. Nous DEVONS y arriver. Quoi qu'il en coûte.

- Et je suis d'avis d'en informer les principaux intéressés. Tout le monde se tourna vers le maître des potions. Il reprit. S'ils sont au courant, ils pourront mieux s'attendre à ce qu'il va se passer, et ainsi se préparer. Ils ne sont pas stupides, et ont comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Nous devrions leur dire de quoi il retourne.

- Je prends votre parole en compte Severus, et quand bien même nous ne savons pas combien il nous en reste, je préfère prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. La séance est close, termina-t-il en lançant un regard reconnaissant à Filius.

.

...

.

Chacun retourna à son appartement, le professeur MacGonagall en dernier. Sirius suivait d'un pas Remus jusque ses appartements. Savait-il où il dormirait? Peu importe. Toute chose ne pouvait être que douce si elle venait de Remus, si elle venait de son Maître.

Restée dans le bureau, l'écossaise se tourna vers son plus vieil ami. Sans préambule, elle aborda un sujet brûlant.

.

- Quand comptez vous lui dire?

- Je ne sais pas, Minerva. Il devrait arriver en janvier à l'école, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Je ne sais pas si Harry pourra lui pardonner, ou même accepter qu'il ait vécu le même calvaire.

- J'ai encore du mal à accepter le comportement de certaines personnes. En ce qui concerne Harry, je pense qu'il finira par s'y faire, finit-elle en poussant la porte.

- Merci, Minerva.

.

...

.

Severus retrouva son confortable chez lui, et nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Il n'allait pas bien ce soir, et Hermione devait lui rendre visite. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle mourait demain si l'autre siphonné décidait d'attaquer. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Alors il ne se permis plus d'interdit. Il lui donnerait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, peut importe la différence d'âge, qu'elle aie envie de gâcher cela avec un bâtard graisseux, il lui donnerait.

Elle entra, et il fit mine de corriger des copies avant d'aller se détendre sous la douche.

Et puis ils firent l'amour. Ou du moins commencèrent, ce qui n'était pas si mal. Cela aurait pu être mieux si le directeur ne restait pas planté là à les reluquer alors qu'il était en Hermione et que bouger maintenant lui ferait forcément mal.

.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, déclara la jeun femme.

- À part que le directeur nous regarde, Hermione, je...

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, fit-elle agacée. Il en a vu bien d'autres, pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas?

La conversation aurait pu comporter un certain comique vu leurs positions respectives, mais avec le grand Albus dans la pièce, la situation ne donnait vraiment pas envie de rire.

- Albus? Demanda presque formellement Severus. Albus? Répéta-t-il plus fort.

Il se retira précautionneusement de son amante, prit soin de la couvrir ce faisant, et, rangeant son attirail partit en direction du directeur... Ce dernier était fixe, dans le même habit que lors de la réunion, mais rien ne s'échappait de ses lèvres, pas même un souffle. Pas même un souffle. Severus soupira et passa sa main _au travers_ du directeur qui partit en fumée.

- Un avertissement de sa part, tu crois? Demanda Hermione.

- Non. C'est moi. Je crois que j'étais trop stressé.

- Toi? Tu veux dire ta magie innée? Dis donc je ne savais pas qu'il te faisait tant d'effet, fit-elle en souriant, et en se rasseyant.

- Ne plaisante pas, Hermione, cela aurait pu être le vrai, et alors... Je n'ose même pas y penser.

- La porte aussi?

- La porte aussi. En général elle obéit à mes pensées pour m'éviter d'avoir à l'ouvrir quand j'ai les bras chargés. Il faudrait que...

- Je sais, reprit Hermione sérieuse. Je ne veux pas risquer ton poste et ta position au sein de l'Ordre pour une envie. J'avais simplement peur.

- Peur de quoi? Demanda le maître des potions en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Que tu ne puisse pas attendre la fin de mes études ici, répondit-elle presque en chuchotant. J'avais peur qu'une autre vienne et que là...

- Ne redis plus ce genre d'âneries. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut se passer en deux ans. Nous attendrons, et si nous rencontrons un problème, nous en discuterons. D'accord?

- D'accord. Je ferais mieux de partir, maintenant, dit-elle en se levant. Il la rattrapa par le bras.

- Hermione?

- ?

- Je t'aime.

.

...

.

Le lendemain midi, la salle sur demande ne contenait que deux personnes. Deux roux, du même âge, identiques jusqu'à la moindre tâche de rousseur, jusque dans leurs sentiments. Fred était assit sur ce joli canapé beige que la salle leur avait fournit, et Georges, juste à côté de lui reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de son jumeau. Sa moitié, qui était lui-même d'une certaine manière.

Ils avaient une relation qui ne faisait pas partie des conventions, il est vrai. Si on rajoutait à cela Jordan, l'équation menait au suicide si elle était connue d'autres. Un jour viendrait où cela se découvrirait. Un jour viendrait où ils se retourneraient avec le sourire, comprenant que leur temps de gloire serait terminé, et ce jour là, ils disparaitraient. Ils avaient tout prévu pour ça.

Ils en avaient eu jusqu'à des crises d'ulcères quelques temps plus tôt, après leur premier baiser, se rendant malade à ne pas comprendre pourquoi se séparer de l'autre leur faisait si mal. Il avaient comprit qu'ils ne se considéraient pas comme des frères mais comme de véritables âmes sœurs.

Faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le sexe n'était qu'une prolongation de leur lien bien trop puissant. Mais la morale était toujours au dessus de leur tête. Alors ils avaient fait ce serment. Ils n'aimeraient personne, et se contenteraient de vivre un amour platonique, unis et cachés à jamais, car cela seul leur était permis.

Et puis vint Lee. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué jusqu'à leur quatrième année. Ils le trouvaient si fragile, si gentil, si complet, la touche qu'il leur manquait, cet équilibre, ce pilier qui leur donnait la force d'avancer toujours un peu plus. Ils étaient tous deux les même, une pensée unique, et leur dévolu commun tomba sur le métis.

Ils ne lui diraient jamais, en revanche. Ils voulaient le garder près d'eux, gentiment, ne voulant lui imposer ce qu'ils portaient déjà comme un fardeau honteux.

Enfin Jordan était véritablement celui qu'il leur fallait. Il avait tout de suite comprit. Comprit que personne ne souffrait, qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants, que leur lien de frère n'avait jamais existé, qu'ils n'étaient que la moitié d'eux-même sans l'autre. Il l'avait accepté, et voulait rester.

Que se passerait-il quand ils seraient vieux et décrépis? Jordan disait souvent qu'ils riraient de la vie et regretteraient beaucoup de chose, tout en étant parfaitement heureux. Fred disait qu'ils seraient morts bien avant cela, et Georges priait pour que jamais ses compagnons n'aient à l'enterrer. Il préférait subir la douleur de les voir partir avant lui que leur imposer cela.

Il prit la main de Fred dans la sienne et la serra. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Hermione entra. Georges retira sa main, et la jeune femme débuta la conversation comme si de rien était, pendant que la salle matérialisait un autre fauteuil pour elle.

.

- J'essayerais de parler demain avec Dumbledore, il me faudrait un moyen de bloquer mon esprit quelques temps sans user de votre horrible chanson...

- à propos de Mimi? Fit Fred avec une impassibilité royale.

- Oui. Je vais lui demander de faire lever les « punitions » dEliott et Mimi pour qu'ils puissent se voir, et nous auront rempli notre contrat.

- Et si Eliott ne l'aime pas ou pire, lui fait du mal? Demanda Georges qui n'avait pas bougé la tête de l'épaule de son frère.

- Nous aviseront. On ne peut pas le contrôler à ce point. Je dois y aller en attendant. Vous attendez Jordan pour les souvenirs de la fausse Pansy?

- Oui, il ne devrait pas tarder. Sinon, on a bien un bonbon en cours de fabrication qui permet de cacher certaines pensées, mais on est pas sûrs du résultat, il est assez capricieux.

- Donne-m'en un, ça peut toujours servir.

Fred fouilla dans sa poche, et Georges trouva finalement dans la sienne une petite boîte d'allumette avec deux petites pastilles noires brillantes.

- L'effet s'en va au bout de quelques heures. On y avait pensé avec Lee quand on s'est dit que le directeur nous convoquerait peut-être à cause de nos erreurs de jeunesse...

- Si innocentes, reprit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Merci, répondit Hermione en souriant.

La jeune femme repartit en direction de la porte, et prit la poignée en main. Elle fit un pause et tourna la tête, un air contrit sur le visage.

- Juste... Faites attention. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi pourrait le remarquer. Je ne sais pas alors ce qu'il se passerait si cela se savait.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Demanda Fred, très sérieux.

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'avoir la terre entière sur son dos pour un amour qui ne dérange personne.

- Merci, Hermione, fit Georges.

.

Elle partit, et ferma la porte, le cœur plus léger. Elle avait craint de se tromper, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Les jumeaux étaient trop proche l'un de l'autre depuis qu'elle les connaissait. Elle ne cautionnait pas, mais dire « c'est mal » sans avoir d'autres arguments que la morale la réduisait à accepter.

Elle croisa Harry et Lee qui se dirigeaient vers la salle sur demande pour transférer des informations de la fausse Pansy au survivant et inversement.

...

- ça va Harry?

- Oui, Fred, fit le Survivant. Georges ne releva pas l'erreur sur la personne.

- On ne dirait pas, tu as l'air épuisé. Ce sont les conséquences du polynectar?

- Non, c'est juste moi qui me prend trop la tête, fit-il avec un sourire contrit.

- Bien, dans ce cas, allons-y, déclara Lee d'un ton doux.

.

Harry retira quelques filaments de pensine, et Lee lui en fit boire une fiole pleine. Il n'eut que quelques souvenirs fade d'une journée saine entre Pansy, Millicent et Draco, mais qui pouvait s'avérer utile lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas certains détails des conversations.

Ceci fait, il partit à son prochain cours. À dix-huit heures il devrait remplacer la fausse Pansy et rester jusqu'à vingt heures avec Draco pour faire avancer leur relation et amener des confidences plus intimes.

Il mit son sac sur son épaule, et Ron le rejoignit au détour d'un couloir. C'était aux serres qu'ils se rendaient, Hermione les y attendait déjà. Mais sur le chemin des serres, il y a celui du cours de runes. Et POURQUOI par tous les slips de Merlin a-t-il fallut que Draco aie une soudaine passion pour les runes? En avait-il une, lui, Harry? Non! Alors pourquoi il avait pas prit étude des moldus comme tout le monde?

Il jeta un regard haineux au blond. Les souvenirs de l'amour de Pansy étaient décuplés par la potion qu'il venait de prendre, Ron le savait, et surveillait. Harry haïssait Draco. Pourquoi? Draco aimait Pansy, pourtant. C'était là le problème.

Harry en avait marre de ce secret, cette double identité, il voulait que le blond l'aime lui. Et la voix qui lui hurlait qu'il détestait Draco et qu'il se foutait bien des sentiments du Serpentard se faisait de plus en plus petite.

Draco regarda Harry. La lueur qu'il avait dans ses yeux ne lui donnaient qu'une envie. Lui arracher ses vêtements et le jeter violemment contre un mur pour le faire sien. Merde il n'était pas gay, et encore moins attiré par ce niais doublé d'un con de Potty!

Mais pour le moment, le temps s'était arrêté. Rien ne comptait à part regarder ces yeux, ces orbes vertes et luisantes, voir ses cils frémir sous le coup de la colère. Il stoppa en plein milieu du couloir, et il ne vit ni Blaise signifier qu'il le rejoindrait tout en continuant son chemin, n'ayant rien vu car regardant droit devant lui, ni Ron tenter désespérément d'appeler Harry en essayant de rester discret.

Pour le reste du monde, ces deux là allaient encore se battre, et l'un deux au moins finirait blessé à l'infirmerie. Rien d'inhabituel, donc.

Sauf qu'il se regardèrent intensément sans bouger de longues secondes à tel point que Ron s'éloigna précautionneusement de son ami pour observer et agir en cas de besoin. Ce fut le brun qui craqua. Les mots qu'il retenait chaque fois qu'il faisait simplement mine de penser à Draco sortirent d'un coup.

.

- Sale petite merde, Malefoy, je te ferais payer ce que tu me fais! C'est à cause de toi tout ça, je te hais, tu n'avais pas le droit de...

.

Il se tu sous le choc. Draco avait simplement placé sa main droite en coupe sous le menton de Harry, doucement, comme si le visage de son ennemi était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il le regardait avec une certaine... Curiosité.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait que c'était la bonne chose à accomplir. Il rapprocha le visage de son ennemi, qui n'avait cure de ses larmes, et sous le regard médusé de Ron, lui adressa simplement ces mots à l'oreille, confiant, ces mots que seul Harry et le roux purent entendre.

.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là, Harry.

- Draco...

.

Harry n'avait pu souffler que ce nom, torturé par la douceur des doigts du blond. Ils s'étaient tout à fait compris, chacun de leurs mots était lourd de sens, et en même temps, pris à part, jamais ils n'auraient dit cela. Ils n'en auraient certainement pas compris la signification d'ailleurs, car leurs gestes n'avaient aucune logique en rapport avec ce qu'ils étaient l'un envers l'autre.

Pourtant cela calma instantanément Harry, fit rosir Draco qui délaissa doucement le menton de sa Némésis avant de partir pour son propre cours. Le survivant sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur, mais fut soulagé des mots du Serpentard sans trop savoir pourquoi.

...

- Harry, ça va?

.

L'élu se tourna vers son amie. Hermione devait au moins l'appeler depuis vingt secondes, il ne savait même pas comment il avait atterrit en cours de botanique, ni comment il avait fait pour exécuter ce que le professeur Chourave attendait d'eux. Pour le coup il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il était sensé faire. D'une voix sans timbre il répondit tout de même, encore dans ses pensées.

.

- Ça va, 'Mione. Juste fatigué.

- Ça ira quand même pour ce soir?

- Je pense, oui.

.

Pour rien au monde Harry n'aurait laissé passer une chance de voir Draco. Demain, il ferait le point. Car demain, les souvenirs de Pansy s'en iraient, il serait de nouveau normal. Le voulait-il seulement? La jeune femme se concentra sur son pot.

Elle savait que Harry était certainement très perturbé par les souvenirs de Parkinson, mais elle ignorait le pourquoi du comportement de Draco. D'après ce que Ron lui avait dit, soit c'étaient des menaces très dangereuses, soit c'était pour réconforter Harry. Elle secoua la tête. Draco devait certainement l'avoir remis à sa place, et une fois n'est pas coutume avait usé de son charisme du à sa noblesse, et cela avait marché.

Harry n'avait rien dit depuis lors.

Ron aida grandement son ami à tailler sa plante comme il fallait, et la classe se termina enfin. Les trois amis allaient s'en aller profiter des quelques minutes dont ils disposaient avant la classe de métamorphose lorsque le professeur Chourave appela Harry.

.

- Le directeur souhaiterais vous voir, monsieur Potter. Le professeur MacGonagall est au courant, vous arriverez quelques minutes en retard à son cours.

- Bien, Madame.

- Ah oui, aujourd'hui c'est « Fraise Tagada ». Ne me demandez surtout pas ce que c'est, fit-elle avec un sourire.

.

À peine sortis, Hermione et Ron le prirent à part. Sans lui poser de questions, elle lui appliqua de la crème de sauge sur le front, et il se senti de suite plus frais et clair dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas bloquer ses pensées, et il était hors de question qu'il ait cette stupide chanson dans la tête.

.

- Tiens, avales ça, ça vient des jumeaux. C'est la seule chose qu'on ait.

- Courage, vieux, fit Ron en lui adressant un sourire coupable.

.

Hermione lui fourra un des bonbons noirs dans la bouche, qui avait un curieux goût de pot-au-feu, et une seconde plus tard, une voix féminine, claire et douce se fit entendre dans sa tête.

*_Bonjour, je suis Lucy. Je suis là pour t'aider à éclaircir ton esprit._*

- Euh bonjour Lucy, fit Harry tout haut.

- Il est devenu fou? Demanda Ron à Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

- Non, je parle au bonbon dans ma tête, fit Harry sans cesser d'écouter la dame de sa pensée.

- Il est fou, conclu le roux.

_*I__l te suffit de penser, Harry Potter, et je t'entendrais_*

¤** D'accord, alors bonjour Lucy. J'aimerais que tu m'aide à cacher à un bon légilimens certains de mes souvenirs et de mes pensées** ¤

_*d'accord, mais je ne te garantis rien. Et puis il faudra que tu sois plus gentil avec moi. C'est vrai quoi je ne suis même pas payée pour ce boulot!*_

**...¤**

_*Ne t'en fais pas je plaisante! Montre moi simplement ce que tu veux cacher, essaye de ne pas penser trop vite que j'aie le temps de tout répertorier*_

**¤ d'accord, merci Lucy¤**

Devant le regard curieux de ses amis, Harry se concentra et montra comme il pu ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley le soir de son anniversaire. Il y mit aussi ses pensées pour Draco et leurs scènes de « dispute ». ayant finit, il remarqua que Ron et Hermione étaient prêts à l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, et il leur expliqua.

- Le bonbon créée une fille, Lucy, qui range mes pensées et les garde.

- Ooooh firent-ils en chœur. Il faudra que les jumeaux me montrent comment ils ont fait ça, fit Hermione pensive. Il est temps que tu y ailles.

Harry parcouru quelques couloirs et prit un escalier avant de se retrouver devant l'imposante gargouille. Une fraise tagada plus tard et le directeur lui suggérait d'entrer dans son bureau.

.

- Bonjour, Harry, un bonbon?

- Non, merci monsieur le directeur. Vous m'avez convoqué?

- C'est exact, Harry. Il faut que nous parlions d'un sujet sensible, celui de ta famille.

- Vous voulez dire mes parents? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Non, Harry, mais ta tante, ton oncle et surtout de ton cousin Dudley.

- Oh, fit-il presque déçu. Ils ont demandé à ce que je leur rembourse la nourriture ou quelque chose du genre?

- Non, Harry, fit le directeur avec un pincement au cœur. Il est arrivé quelque chose de très étrange et d'assez rare. Il se trouve que nous avons découvert une source de magie chez Dudley, continua-t-il alors que la mâchoire du survivant conversait avec le sol.

- Pardon?

- Cela fait un an Harry, et à cette époque, nous lui avions donné le choix de rester « moldu » et donc de supprimer la magie en lui, ou bien de venir à Poudlard. Contre toute attente, ton cousin désire être un sorcier.

Harry chercherait presque les caméras planquées dans les coins du bureau. Il entendit Lucy rire dans sa tête. Bien sur, pour elle c'était assez drôle puisqu'elle avait eu accès à la description de Dudley.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore dit la suite, Harry. As-tu remarqué que ton cousin ne revenait que les week-ends?

- Oui, c'est son camp « scout », répondit Harry, blasé.

- Non, Harry. Ses parents l'ont rejeté pour sa décision qu'il n'aurait pas du leur partager. Nous l'avions formé en un an, de façon intensive afin qu'il rattrape son retard sur les autres. Sa magie a grandi de façon exponentielle, et il peut prétendre venir faire ses cours à Poudlard, même s'ils seront quelque peu personnalisés du fait de sa situation.

- Vous parlez bien de Dudley « Big D », le gars qui m'a toujours prit pour son cognard personnel?

- Je le crains, Harry. Et je pense que tu verras à quel point son rejet et cette année au sein du monde sorcier l'ont changé. Je pense qu'il a comprit ce que tu vivais et en sera...

- NON! Dudley ne comprendra jamais rien! Lorsqu'il revenait les week-ends comme vous dites il était toujours choyé, toujours gâté comme l'enfant capricieux qu'il toujours été! Explosa Harry. Son année n'est en rien comparable aux onze ans que j'ai vécu seul enfermé dans un placard à me répéter que j'étais une erreur de la nature et que mes parents étaient morts par ma faute! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour guider ce crétin congénital dans Poudlard! Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai cours.

.

Le survivant quitta la salle du directeur rageur, et Albus se tourna vers un coin sombre de son bureau qu'il avait protégé d'un sort simple. D'un geste de la main, cette partie de la pièce s'illumina de nouveau, et un jeune homme de forte carrure, penaud en sortit.

Dudley n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon gras au visage porcin d'il y avait deux ans. Son visage s'était affiné, le sport avait changé son corps mou et flasque en carrure de rugbyman. Ses yeux étaient devenu quelque peu ternes mais plus matures.

.

- Eh bien, Dudley, qu'en dis-tu?

- Il a raison, je pense. Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit que ces fameux week-ends étaient une illusion magique?

- Je préfèrerais que Harry te découvre par lui-même. Tu continueras tes cours, et une semaine avant Noël, nous prépareront ta répartition, d'accord?

- Bien, Monsieur le directeur.

- Allons, il faut que tu y ailles, Hagrid doit t'attendre, fit Albus avec un sourire bienveillant.

.

...

.

La scène l'avait retourné. Il savait qui était Harry, qui était Draco. Mais là, il doutait carrément de ses bases les plus profondes. Il avait bien entendu, Draco avait rassuré Harry, comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Impossible. Pourquoi les deux pires ennemis voudraient l'un de l'autre? Plusieurs grandes questions se posaient à lui. Harry avait-il été convaincu par Draco de s'allier à la cause de Voldemort? Avait-il été démasqué puis drogué par le Serpentard pour cela? Avaient-ils joué la comédie depuis peut-être même leur première année?

Et Ron se mit dans la peau de Harry. Si jamais il tombait amoureux de l'ennemi, que ferait-il? Il se cacherait, sans doute. La guerre entrerait-elle en compte dans tout cela? Sûrement, l'un ou l'autre choisirait un camp pour gagner, ou mourir ensemble, jamais se combattre. Mais lequel avait changé de convictions?

Et si Harry avait si peur, était-ce pour lui ou pour Draco? Et sa convocation? Il faudrait qu'il aborde le sujet. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait quitté Hermione sur le chemin de la bibliothèque que lorsqu'il se trouva dans les toilettes de Mimi.

Se détendre. À tout prix. Il prononça le mot en fourchelang, et ne se souvint même pas qu'il avait atterrit les fesses sur le coussin près du lit de Pansy. La jeune femme le regardait bizarrement, étonnée de ne pas recevoir sa réponse à son « salut la belette ».

.

- Dis donc, Weasley, tu m'enferme ici, la moindre des choses serait de me dire bonjour quand tu arrive. Déjà que je n'ai personne à par vous à qui pa...

- Toi aussi tu es du côté de Voldemort?

- ...

- Pourquoi il aurait changé de camp? Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vous offrir le vieux serpent? Pourquoi il s'acharne comme ça?

Et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il avait tellement peur que Harry leur tourne le dos, qu'il ne soit plus leur ami, il en avait marre de cette guerre, marre de se battre dans le vide. Pansy fit le tour de son lit et s'accroupit près de lui.

- Je ne suis pas du côté de Voldemort.

- Tu prononces son nom?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu n'adhère pas?

- Tu crois que par ce que nous sommes Serpentard, nous sommes donc méchants et stupides? Les parfaits ennemis, en somme. C'est comme cela que Voldemort à raisonné à propos des moldus et regarde où ça l'a mené. Du côté du « bien » comme du « mal » les stéréotypes peuvent faire des ravages. Je suis contre l'entrée des nés moldus à Poudlard. Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux les exterminer. C'est une question de fierté envers Poudlard.

- Tu es étrange Parkinson. Tu sais pourtant que Draco est un futur mangemort?

- Qui t'a dit que c'était par ce qu'il le voulait en son fond intérieur?

.

Ron baissa la tête. Cette fille était bien plus réfléchie que l'image de pékinois qu'elle lui avait envoyée la première fois. Elle était teigneuse, boudeuse et têtue, mais au fond, c'était une élève comme lui, avec ses idées. Il posa la tête contre le métal froid du pied du lit, et ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes, et observa Pansy en équilibre sur un pied, les mains jointes au dessus de sa tête, la plante de son pied droit sur son genou gauche.

.

- Euh... Tu fais quoi, là?

- Le grand arbre, fit la jeune fille en expirant profondément. C'est une position qui libère l'esprit. Une technique moldue.

- Mais je croyais...

- Je ne les veux pas à Poudlard, ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je méprise ce qu'ils sont. Crache sur le jeu, pas sur le joueur, disait un ami, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu devrais essayer.

- ...

- Elle eut un petit rire, et s'approcha du roux. C'est fou ce que ce syndrome pouvait avoir comme effets. Parkinson plaisantait avec lui!

.

Elle lui intima de se placer face à elle, de changer ses vêtements selon ses ordres pour en faire de confortables survêtements en peau-de-pêche, de mettre une musique douce et des tapis épais étranges par terre, et elle lui apprit quelques mouvements relaxant quelques heures.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en sueur, et que Pansy était certainement mieux renseignée sur les moldus que la plupart des aurors qui se contentaient de magazines de jardinage des années cinquante.

Ils terminèrent en se parodiant l'un l'autre et leurs rires résonnèrent dans les conduits de Poudlard.

.

...

.

Hermione revint de la bibliothèque, et alors qu'elle lisait devant la grande cheminée, Ron passa le tableau de la grosse dame avec un doux sourire.

.

- Harry est partit, l'informa-t-elle. Tu as donné ses devoirs à Pansy?

- Euh... Oui, menti-t-il. Je vais voir Dean et Seamus... Tu veux venir? Il espérait seulement qu'elle dise non...

- Pas vraiment. Je sais que vous faites des trucs pas très catholiques, et je veux pas être impliquée là-dedans, fit-elle en souriant.

- Merci, 'Mione.

- C'était pas un service...

.

Mais le roux avait déjà détalé. Elle se replongea dans son livre, et tapota avec sa baguette. La conversation via les livres avec Severus pouvait reprendre. Elle toucha les mots qu'elle voulait faire apparaître sur l'ouvrage que son professeur tenait et sourit quand elle vit la réponse. La soirée allait être « studieuse ».

.

...

.

- Nan, les gars, pas ce soir. J'en peut plus, je vais sûrement avoir des ampoules, à force.

- Tu me dois un gallion, Fred. Il tient pas plus de cinq fois par semaine.

- Lee, t'aurais pu faire un effort, ronchonna ledit Fred. J'ai déjà perdu deux fois à cause de toi.

- Rien ne vous oblige à parier sur ce genre de choses, fit le métisse en retournant à son parchemin de runes anciennes.

- Tu subira nos assauts jusqu'à ce que tu oublies l'outrage vert et argent.

- GEORGES!! J'ai déjà présenté mes excuses!

- Ne t'énerve pas, répondit Fred. Il est simplement jaloux qu'un autre te fasse tant d'effet. Le métisse se rapprocha de Georges et lui déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je suis...

- Ce n'est rien, fit Georges. Après tout nous savions ce qu'il en était dès le début.

- De toutes façons c'est terminé, fit Lee. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je ne pense pas qu'il réapparaîtra.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait partir, demanda Fred, curieux.

- Moi, répondit Jordan. Je lui ait simplement demandé d'arrêter. Ce n'était pas correct envers vous.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Fred, allongé sur le lit se mit sur ses coudes et dévisagea son petit ami comme s'il était une chose étrange. Georges, assit devant son bureau se retourna avec sa chaise et eut presque le même regard.

- Il... Il ne viendra plus?

- Non, fit le métis. Nous sommes ensemble tous les trois avec les risques que cela comporte, il devrait comprendre ça. Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser comme ça.

- Tu dit ça comme tu annoncerait la mort de ton chat, remarqua Fred. Avoue qu'il te manque.

- Nous ne serons pas vexés, reprit Georges. Il nous plaisait aussi, alors...

- Vous êtes malades, les mecs.

.

Lee ne fit pas attention aux protestations des jumeaux qui voulaient à tout prix lui faire avouer qu'il en pinçait peut être pour le Serpentard, et partit se rafraîchir les idées dans la salle commune. Les deux frères eurent une expression sérieuse, du moins autant qu'il pouvaient l'avoir, et se mirent l'un face à l'autre sur le lit.

La situation était assez préoccupante. Fred, torse nu en bas de pyjama triturait les couvertures tandis que Georges, en T-shirt et Jean se prenait le menton dans les mains.

.

- Et s'il le racontait à tout le monde?

- Non, je pense qu'il a prit les mots de Jordan au pied de la lettre. Mais pourquoi ne pas insister après tout ce qu'il a vu? Après tout, tout cela ne l'a pas choqué...

- Peut-être se dit-il qu'il n'a aucune chance, et seul Lee l'intéresse.

- Tu crois qu'il...

- Non. Jamais Jordan ne nous quitterait pour une sorte de... fantasme.

- Mais il n'est pas bien sans lui.

- Alors il faut...

- ... le lui ramener...

- ... pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa fougue d'antan, termina Fred avec un sourire pervers.

.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, un beau jeune homme aux yeux verts et à la peau d'ébène se mit à éternuer. Il faisait vraiment trop froid.

.

...

.

Le vieux directeur relut la lettre encore une fois. On lui avait tout demandé dans sa longue existence. De mettre des escalators à installer un mini-golf dans le parc de Poudlard.

Jamais une libération de spectres.

Il faut dire que la jeune Granger en tenait une couche. Elle avait commencé avec les elfes, ne comprenant pas la relation de maître à serviteur qu'il se devaient d'avoir pour rester sains d'esprit, car leur mental et leur constitution l'exigeait, tel un être vivant devait respirer pour vivre, mais là, elle réclamait purement et simplement l'abrogation d'une décision ministérielle.**(3)**

Et avec le gus qui servait de ministre en ce moment...

Mimi avait prit place dans le corps d'une de ses « tortionnaires » et avait été assignée aux toilettes. Cinquante ans de réclusion, il est vrai que cela pouvait à présent cesser, même si les fantômes n'avaient pas la même vision du temps. Quand à Eliott, il disparaissait complètement s'il en croyait ce que disait la jeune fille.

Dumbledore avait un grand respect pour les fantômes. Ces êtres acceptaient de passer l'éternité sur terre sans plus jamais éprouver de plaisir ou de malheur, et apprenaient par leur présence, racontaient, et enseignaient. Il ne fallait pas que le fantôme d'Eliott disparaisse. Ce n'était encore qu'un jeune garçon, après tout.

S'il s'en allait, il ne trouverait pas la quiétude et la paix de la mort. Il ne deviendrait que néant et son corps disparaîtrait. Un sort pire que la mort, somme toute. Il replia la lettre écrite avec soin, et appela Fumseck pour lui en prendre une et écrire au ministre.

Le pauvre phénix se plia à la volonté de son maître en se jurant qu'un jour, c'est lui qui lui retirerait une bonne poignée de « plumes humaines » du derrière...

Lorsqu'il entama un court chapitre sur l'importance de l'existence de créatures magiques au sein du château pour préserver l'image sorcière de ce dernier, il sourit en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lucius Malefoy alors qu'il allait être père...

« - _Je ne peut tout simplement pas, professeur Dumbledore! Il n'est PAS humain! _

_- Il est tout simplement comme vous, Lucius, et rien ne vous a empêché jusqu'à présent de vivre une existence normale. _

_- Pas exactement, justement. C'est pour cela qu'il faut trouver un moyen de lui enlever « ça ». _

_- C'est impossible et vous le savez bien. Mais vous, en souffrez-vous encore? _

_Non. Pas tant que Narcissa est là._ »

Comme il ne l'avait que rarement fait, et pour une fois montrer son estime à une élève douée, il usa de ses moyens, et de la longueur fictive mais immense de son bras. Il signa de son ordre de Merlin.

.

...

.

Elles étaient seules dans un renfoncement du couloir. Poudlard avait cette architecture étrange qui permettait de créer des antichambres en demi-cercle sous les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc, créées par les coin du couloir et la structure des tourelles. Des bancs et des tableaux les meublaient, et les élèves pouvaient s'y retrouver.

Elles se tenaient tout simplement la main, appréciant l'une et l'autre la conversation riant parfois, se regardant avec une tendresse toute particulière dans les yeux.

Leur bulle éclata, leur petit moment volé hors du temps lorsque trois élèves de sixième année certainement vinrent les aborder. Tant est le verbe usité car il en était en réalité tout autre puisque les trois inconnus ne faisaient que parler fort à leur intention, afin de les provoquer.

.

- Hey, Blows, tu sais comment deux femmes font l'amour?

- Me parle pas de ça, fit un grand brun. Ça peut forcément pas!

- Quel gâchis alors qu'elles pourraient connaître le vrai plaisir avec un homme...

.

Ginny baissa les yeux. Elle savait depuis longtemps que rien n'atteignait Luna. La forte et paisible Luna. Mais elle, elle était sensible et se brisait au moindre vent. Elle sentit une main sous son menton, et elle rencontra de grands yeux bleus si familiers, francs et protecteurs, souriants.

.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont certainement jaloux. T'occuper d'eux me montrerait que tu approuverais.

- Jamais! Chuchota-t-elle fort. C'est juste que...

- Personne au monde ne peut tout accepter. Laisses leur cette faiblesse.

.

Un beau sourire de la petite rousse lui revint. Mais à pensée stable n'est pas toujours associé déroulement logique. Ainsi les trois perturbateurs n'en restèrent pas là.

Il s'en suivit qu'ils se tournèrent cette fois franchement vers la cause de leur trouble.

Il prirent une certaine forme de courage pour dire clairement ce qu'ils pensaient et qu'ils ne voulaient pas dans le cadre de leur vie.

Il en résultat que Ginny eut un feu de rage dans le cœur lorsque l'un d'entre eux insulta sa chère Luna de tous les noms, et se permit de supposer que la mort de sa mère n'était pas accidentelle et que la petite blonde était impliquée.

Elle se leva et se mit aussi à insulter et à envoyer jusqu'aux fondateurs au Diable.

Et une main poussa l'épaule de Ginny en signe de provocation.

...

...

Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite quand une baguette pointa sur eux. Ginny n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête pour voir que la tranquille et étourdie Luna prit un visage ferme et sérieux en une seconde.

Ils ne comprirent pas vraiment non plus quand elle parla en une langue ancienne et qu'elle prononça certains sorts que peu de septième années étaient capable de réussir à peu près correctement.

Le sol craquela aux pieds des trois garçons, et finalement le marbre céda pour qu'une pousse, enfin, crève le sol. En un battement de cils, la plante devint grande, noueuse, et furieuse. Un filet du diable n'était qu'une jonquille innocente à côté.

Les lianes de la créature s'emparèrent des trois fauteurs de trouble tandis que Ginny écarquillait les yeux interdites devant une Luna plus en colère que jamais incantant toujours dans cette langue étrange.

La plante se sépara en trois, et chacun des trois garçons, à une hauteur respectable du sol fut enlevé. Leurs jambes furent entravés dans un tortillon de tiges épaisses, et la rousse craint qu'elles furent broyées.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas eut assez de pensée claire pour tout simplement hurler correctement, d'autres lianes sortirent du sol, fines et pointues comme des épées. Elles s'arrêtèrent droites et rigides à quelques centimètres des visages des prisonniers pendant que la plante, ne se contentant pas que des jambes continuait à s'enrouler, remontant le long du corps, rendant ses proies rouges par manque d'air dans leurs membres.

...

...

Il fallut que Minerva MacGonagall arrête le sort d'un autre encore plus complexe, car un simple _finite incantatem_ n'avait aucune influence sur ce genre de choses. Luna parut déçue que ceux qui avaient touché à son trésor n'avaient pas assez payé à son goût.

Fort heureusement Colin était passé par là, et fort heureusement, il avait été un de ceux parmi la foule (et les tableaux) qui n'était pas resté à admirer les capacités étonnantes de la Serdaigle. Il avait préféré prévenir son professeur avant qu'un drame arrive.

Ginny est devant le bureau du directeur. Elle attend encore que le sort de sa trop impulsive et trop intelligente petite amie reçoive sa punition.

.

_mais il voulait aller là-bas et goûter aux plaisirs de la chair._**(1)** : ouais graveleux le jeux de mots je sais...

_Lucien Bole sombrait [...]. Les deux lettres [...]tombèrent près de son visage froid._ **(2)** : Il s'agit d'un élève de Serpentard qui existe « vraiment », donc créé par JKR.

_l'abrogation d'une décision ministérielle._ **(3)** : Spéciale Dark Néo (il comprendra ainsi que tous ceux qui connaissent « la dictée » de François Pérusse) : « ...des décisions ministéreuses... » « On dit ministérielles... S'pèce d'illettré.»

.

* * *

.

Et voilà! Vous avez aimé?

La suite dès que je peux! Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?


	6. Danse nuptiale

**Note : **Je voudrais remercier les personnes qui reviewent. Vraiment, cela me touche énormément, je lis et relis les commentaires, il me font vraiment plaisir, et me donnent toujours plus d'inspiration, alors, encore une fois merci, et n'hésitez pas à me le dire si j'ai oublié de répondre à l'un d'entre vous, j'ai souvent des doutes, et j'ai peur de « harceler » la personne...

.

**Zelnazoo : **Merci, c'est très gentil, je ferais en sorte que cette suite soit à la hauteur!

**.**

**Dédicaces : **

**Slaavy** : Tu es adorable!!

**Dark** : huhu tu sais déjà ce que je te dirais... Choupiminichoupeumeugnon....

Un spécial bizou à **Tania-Sama** et **Elleay Sahbel**!

**.**

sur ce, ENJOY!

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre VI / Danse nuptiale**

**.  
**

La porte s'ouvrit, et son regard fatigué par l'angoisse se leva sur celle qui avait passé la porte comme si de rien était.

Quand sa voix lui parvint, elle fut rassurée, car tel était le pouvoir de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle était d'une force à tout épreuve qui ne vous permettait jamais de douter de quoi que ce soit. Seulement, en bonne Gryffondor, la curiosité la tarauda. Avant qu'elle pose la question, en ayant deviné les intentions de son amie, la jeune fille la coupa avec un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret, mystérieux et doux, sincère et rêveur.

.

- On y va?

- Où veut-tu aller?

- J'ai entendu dire que deux œufs de hibou avaient éclos ce matin dans la volière.

.

Ce phénomène était loin d'être rare, et depuis quelques années, une sorte de maternité avait été installée au fond de la volière. Composée de nids douillets creusés dans la roche, elle emplissait un coin de pièce immense où ces dames chouettes pouvaient donner le jour sans s'inquiéter des prédateurs.

La castration n'était pas une question chez les sorciers, car leurs animaux, toujours sauvages se débrouillaient seuls, et leurs petits s'en allaient dans la nature une fois sevrés, ou chose assez peu commune, restaient et servaient le sorcier comme sa mère auparavant.

Elles arrivaient du froid du dehors, après avoir contourné les serres et se trouvaient devant les portes immenses de la volière. Il n'est pas inutile de dire que ça sentait les tréfonds du derrière d'un troll malade à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Les fientes de chouettes et de hiboux, les cadavres de souris, mulots et autres rongeurs non identifiables jonchaient le sol, sans compter le froid qui obligeaient les elfes à fermer presque toutes les ouvertures et à laisser les odeurs macérer tout le jour.

C'est donc en demandant pardon à ses chères capacités olfactives que Ginny mit un pied dans la volière. Les oiseaux volaient çà et là, entraînant un bruissement impressionnant. Ils dansaient entre eux, réalisant des figures où chaque millimètre était crucial.

Ginny leva la tête pour les observer quelques secondes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se sentit perdre pied comme si elle se retrouvait mêlée à cette vague vivante et tournoyante. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux, le cœur en chamade, et rencontra ceux de Luna, malicieux. La vraie magie, ce devait être cela, se dit la jeune fille.

Elles avancèrent jusqu'à la maternité. Le silence se fit. Ginny ne remarqua que par leur absence, que les cris des oiseaux avaient disparus. Les femelles couvaient dans un silence religieux. La rousse suivit Luna dans un coin éclairé de la pièce, sans peur de se faire attaquer car aucune des mère n'avait de crainte dans ces lieux. Chaque œuf était protégé par la magie des elfes contre les élèves ingrats.

Deux petits êtres roses et chauves, dont les yeux étaient bien plus gros que le ventre au sens propre comme au figuré piaillaient doucement au fond du nid de coton. C'étaient des hiboux petits ducs. Aucune des deux jeunes filles n'osa les toucher, de peur de les briser, et la petite rousse allait s'attendrir sur le regard fier que leur portait leur mère quand Hagrid arriva. Malgré sa taille et son marcher maladroit, il était parfaitement à sa place, et certains oiseaux se posaient sur ses larges épaules pour réclamer pain ou caresse. Le demi-géant s'adressa directement à Luna.

.

- Jeune fille, vous avez une punition à accomplir, et même si ça paraît pas, c'est pas des plus simples. Je vous le dit comme je dit rien, mais un tour dans la forêt interdite aurait été plus gentil... Pas que le professeur Dumbledore soit pas un chic type, m'enfin...

- J'arrive, professeur Hagrid, le coupa Luna.

Sans un mot, elle quitta Ginny, suivant le garde-chasse.

Ginny eut un réflexe de curiosité et parla sans même comprendre.

- Que doit-elle faire?

- Toiletter Miss Teigne, répondit la blonde d'un air absent.

- Seigneur... Fit la jeune Weasley tout bas.

.

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent Hagrid vers le grand hall, et puis au milieu des élèves curieux partirent vers le troisième étage. Dans une salle attenante à celle des trophée, une petite pièce était aménagée. C'était une sorte de grand placard à balais, munie d'un bureau et d'une chaise, d'une petite armoire et d'un lavabo. Une sorte de pièce à tout faire.

.

- Voici le petit débarras. Miss Teigne n'a pas eu de vrai toilettage depuis douze ans, et je le sais parce que la dernière fois, c'est moi qui m'y suis collé, alors fait attention. Rusard ne sera pas là, c'est sur ordre de Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi une punition si étrange? Demanda Ginny, au fait de la gravité du geste de sa petite amie envers les trois garçons, et du fait que de nombreux cachots n'avaient pas encore été récurés à la brosse à dents.

- Eh bien je crois que le matou est passé hier sous le nez du directeur... répondit le demi géant. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Miss Weasley, nous devons laisser Miss Lovegood seule avec le chat.

.

Un œil extérieur aurait juré que Luna ne s'intéressait même pas à ce qu'elle faisait (si tant est qu'elle sache réellement ce qu'elle faisait) lorsqu'elle transformait le lavabo en baignoire, qu'elle prenait divers produits de nettoyages et qu'elle changeait une éponge métallique en brosse douce.

Un chat caramel et vanille, apparemment de fort mauvaise humeur, passa la porte la tête haute alors que la petite blonde avait terminé de remplir la baignoire d'eau tiède.

Le félin fut en revanche agréablement étonné que la « chose humaine » ne la touche pas et lui laisse tremper le bout de la patte tout son soul avant de choisir le moment où elle serait trempée humiliée et ressemblerait à... Eh bien un chat mouillé.

Bizarrement, cela se passa assez bien. Miss teigne comprit après une tape sur le museau qu'il ne fallait pas griffer, et Luna s'arrêta de chanter en échange. Rien à voir avec l'autre brute qui avait presque briqué le fond d'une cuvette en bois sale avec son corps. Un peu plus et elle y passait.

Pour finir, elle se laissa peigner, mais ne ronronna pas, on a Rusard pour maître ou on ne l'a pas. Le shampoing sentait bon l'herbe fraîchement coupée, et la jeune fille préféra lui tailler les mèches trop longues de sa queue et entre ses coussinets par magie.

Et ce fut la tête encore plus haute, le jabot enflé prêt à éclater qu'un magnifique persan vanille tout court sortit de la petite salle, et que Rusard accueillit avec une larme, sans même un regard pour Luna, qui d'ailleurs s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Les cicatrices de guerres furent photographiées par Colin, et on remercia longtemps la Serdaigle que le félin fut maintenant plus visible dans les couloirs.

...

Les cachots raisonnaient. Enfin ils auraient raisonné si le terrible Severus Snape n'avait pas posé des sorts de silence sur sa porte. Face à lui, son adversaire. Il devait le faire plier, il était absurde qu'un élève ne mouille pas sa culotte rien qu'en évoquant son nom. **(1)**

Mais celui-ci était aguerri. Il répondait effrontément. Pas à la manière de ce crétin congénital de Potter, ni de la façon trop studieuse qu'avait encore Granger Il était d'un raisonnement qui refusait la bousculade. Il était au-dessus de son chaudron depuis une heure, et aucun sarcasme ne traversait son cerveau.

Aucune pique ne le faisait même frémir, comme s'il les prenait à cœur, qu'il s'en servait pour s'améliorer, tel un soldat. Il continuait son mélange, sûr de lui, suivant le livre à la lettre, ne se permettant pas la faiblesse, malgré son niveau moyen, et répondait une phrase des plus minimales aux questions.

Dudley Dursley avait affronté les maîtres de Smeltings. C'est en partie à cause des coups redoublés de bâtons au moindre écart, du sport imposé à des heures que la morale qualifierait d'irresponsable surtout aux personnes atteintes de surpoids, mais en particulier aux hurlements humiliants quand il ratait un exercice au tableau.

Dudley avait d'abord apprit à avoir une fierté et avait caché tout cela à son père, bien que ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'y passait, ayant lui-même été élève. Il avait ensuite apprit à ne plus pleurer lorsqu'un professeur l'humiliait en public en scandant ses défauts les plus honteux et plus encore, sans répondre.

Et il avait enfin appris à relever lui même son pull et à se tourner vers le mur lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, sans un mot, serrant les dents et comptant les coups, attendant que cela passe.

Cette éducation, aux antipodes de ce qu'avait été celle avec ses parents lui avait montré une chose. Il était fort. Pas de la manière dont ses gâteux de parents le décrivaient avant, mais il avait gonflé sa fierté, rentré son insolence, et il avait mûri. Il n'était pas le centre du monde, il avait été gâté à outrance, et il en voulait à ses parents.

Terriblement.

Eux qui disaient aimer leur fils en avaient fait dès la naissance un être répugnant et vil, et l'avaient rejeté comme s'il était mort le jour où il avait comprit qu'il aurait une existence moins sombre qu'à Smeltings en rejoignant Harry, et peut-être lui présenter des excuses, car oh non, il ne se rendait pas compte à l'époque de ce qu'il faisait.

Sa mère lui avait dit si souvent que c'était bien, et lui, ignorant du monde n'avait qu'elle pour différencier le bien du mal.

Alors ce professeur, sévère, il est vrai, mais juste, il ne le craignait pas. Il avait apprit à séparer les insultes des remarques constructives cachées. Jamais le professeur Snape ne se permettait d'attaquer un élève sur son physique ou ses origines, Potter exclu. Il ne faisait que relever d'une façon extraordinairement cynique vos défauts qui vous faisait rater la perfection d'une potion. Et Dudley approuvait et écoutait. Ces insultes-là n'étaient pas douloureuses.

Au fil du temps, un lien s'était créé, et Severus, loin d'être bête, avait comprit que cet élève-là ne lui en voulait pas, ne le craignait pas. Il était peut-être le premier élève qui dès le premier abord, l'avait respecté sans crainte. Ils se ressemblaient.

La branche de thym sauvage fut ajoutée, Dudley prononça la dernière formule en essayant de ne pas trop trembler, et la couleur passa de bleu roi à violet sombre.

.

- Bien. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais une potion de sommeil réussie néanmoins elle ne vaut pas un « t ». Passable sera votre note pour aujourd'hui, et vous me donnerez pour vendredi un parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur l'importance des formules et des herbes en potion.

- Bien professeur, répondit le jeune homme.

- Vous avez quelques minutes d'invisibilité à partir de maintenant pour vous rendre à la cabane du garde-chasse, termina-t-il distraitement en relisant un ouvrage.

.

Dudley se sentit enveloppé d'une aura étrange, et sortit discrètement. Il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de force pour affronter Poudlard. Mais cela en valait la peine, il en était certain.

Le repas du soir ne vit pas le survivant. Il était dégouté que Dudley, Celui-Qui-Avait-Tout-Eu-Dans-La-Vie était parvenu à entrer à Poudlard aussi. Il avait volé la seule chose qu'il ait jamais eu. Pourtant... Pourtant le soir où il avait quitté la famille Dursley, il avait eu un doute.

Tante Pétunia ne tenait pas Dudley par les épaules pendant qu'il mangeait, et Oncle Vernon lisait son journal sans demander les nouvelles quotidiennes de l'école. En parlant de manger... Ce jour là Dudley n'avait rien mangé. Voilà ce qui l'avait choqué. Il était plus maigre, avait perdu ce côté flasque et ses yeux étaient ternes. Un autre. Il avait d'abord pensé que le cher petit chérubin avait perdu un jeu quelconque. Mais non.

Et puis il y avait eu le coucher. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia lui avaient simplement hurlé de ne jeter aucun sort bizarre sur la maison et bon débarras. Mais pas Dudley. Il lui avait sourit d'une façon contrite, et était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose.

Et il s'était passé une chose extraordinaire. Une chose qui n'avait pas sa place au sein de la maison parfaite des Dursley. Vernon avait levé la main sur son fils. Il ne l'avait pas frappé. Mais les yeux qu'avait eu Dudley en voyant son père faire ce geste, la colère que Vernon avait dans ses yeux, cela Harry l'avait obstrué de son esprit. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne s'en rappelait que maintenant. Dudley voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Cela avait-il un rapport avec cette soirée étrange?

Harry se retourna dans ses draps. Son monde se retournait. Dudley devenait un gentil sorcier, et il se changeait en fille... En fille. Pansy! Il avait oublié de se changer en Pansy pour aller voir Draco! La fausse devait avoir prit sa place au repas, mais il y avait bien deux heures qu'il traînait et réfléchissait là, trop troublé par les évènements. Il avait raté une occasion d'être avec Draco, et la TF allait lui faire déguster cet oubli.

Il se leva rapidement, prit du polynectar et appela Hermione par les bracelets en courant dans les couloirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione avait passé une salle soirée. Elle avait rencontré Severus quelques minutes avant le repas, et heureuse de pouvoir l'étreindre, elle s'était reçut la douche froide de sa vie. Il l'attendait derrière son bureau, bras croisés, et d'instinct, elle su qu'il lui fallait, comme une élève ordinaire, rester devant ce froid bureau. Elle avait alors eut un regard interrogatif, et il avait jeté la pierre dans l'étang.

.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes ce que tu fais avec Potter et Parkinson.

- Non. C'est trop important.

- Parkinson fait partie de ma maison.

- Elle est bien soignée et traitée, et ses devoirs sont...

- Je m'en fiche, Hermione. Ce n'est tout simplement ni correct, ni légal. Il faut que cela cesse. Tu n'apprendras rien de plus. Je pensais que tu le déduirait toi-même.

- Tu insinues que je suis trop bête pour que tu aie à me le dire? Je n'en ai pas fini avec Harry et Pansy! Et ce que je saurais, je te le donne en mille que toi-même tu ne le sais pas, Severus! L'enjeu est bien trop important!

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles Hermione, ce n'est pas un jeu! Mais que veut-tu donc y faire, tu n'es encore qu'une enfant!

.

Il avait hurlé ses derniers mots, et en silence, sans entendre le juron d'un Snape qui se disait qu'il aurait peut-être du la fermer pour une fois, elle avait claqué la porte, et était partie manger.

Tous la regardent d'un air étrange, mais elle s'en fiche. Elle a englouti cinq cuisses de poulet, deux côtes de porc, et une assiette pleine de pommes de terre. Gras, lourd et étouffant, peut être que ça étoufferait son chagrin, aussi. Dean est au bord de la nausée, et Ron semble vouloir lui ériger un autel, là, de suite.

L'un des jumeaux la dévisage, l'autre regarde l'estomac d'Hermione sous la table pour attester qu'elle engloutit réellement la nourriture.

.

- Euh Hermione, est-ce que ça va?

- LaiCHes-moi me goinfrer en PAIX CHeamuSH!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda Seamus à Ginny, qui la connaissait mieux que les autres.

- Elle SHouffre. Répondit la rousse sans se rendre compte de sa blague.

.

La jeune femme, en plein stade de pré-digestion sentit son bracelet L'appelle. Harry n'était pas là, et elle l'avait laissé seul avec ses hormones. Elle se leva comme elle put et sortit, pendant que Fred, compréhensif retint l'attention sur lui et son frère en faisant danser des spaghettis.

La jeune femme le rencontra dans le grand hall. Autant dire qu'elles se rentrèrent l'une dans l'autre à grande vitesse. Hermione l'engueula en chuchotant dans un recoin du hall, mais soupira, et organisa une opération « bordel ».

Les jumeaux avertis, ils firent tant de bruit et de brouhaha, qu'à la sortie du repas, toutes les maisons étaient confondues, et la foule se compressait. La fausse Pansy fut happée au nez et à la barbe inexistante de Draco, et Harry prit sa place.

La malaise qu'il avait eu en voyant l'inhumaine se promener au bras du blond, le courant électrique qui le parcouru lorsque Ron lui intima d'y aller, la peur qu'il avait eue en imaginant Draco en colère contre lui... Tout s'évapora quand le Serpentard lui fit un doux sourire et lui prit la main. Un soulagement mutuel les parcourut, même si Draco ne se sentait pas encore entier.

Il entrèrent un doux sourire aux lèvres dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et comme d'habitude, il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'enlaça, et ferma les yeux, refusant de croire qu'il aurait préféré ce corps si particulier à la place.

Il ne doit pas aimer Pansy. Je dois être le seul pour lui, il le faut. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me vois pas, Draco?

Pourquoi je ne parviens plus à l'aimer comme auparavant, lorsque nous étions un simple couple sans histoires, lorsque je haïssait encore Potter?

Est-ce que je le hais encore? Tout ce qu'il m'a fait, tout ce que l'on s'est dit, l'ennemi que nous étions l'un pour l'autre, cela a-t-il encore une importance?

L'étreinte se termina, et si Draco n'avait pas été perturbé par ses propres pensées, il aurait peut-être remarqué le regard de désespoir que lui lançait celle qui était certainement encore plus troublée que lui.

Alors Draco, désespéré, tenta, essaya. Il embrassa Pansy, qui lui rendit gentiment son baiser. Mais cela n'était plus comme avant. Quand il fermait les yeux, il le voyait. Il voyait Potter l'embrasser comme un dément, l'étreindre. Dans le flou de son désir, il étreignit Pansy, et quémanda doucement l'entrée à sa bouche.

Harry n'avait jamais embrassé profondément. Et il savait que Pansy non plus. Pourtant, là, c'était Draco, et c'était naturel. Il prit le blond par la taille, et caressa maladroitement sa langue avec la sienne.

Il en avait envie depuis si longtemps... ils se cognèrent légèrement le front, étouffant chacun un rire, et puis les mains du Serpentard dérivèrent vers les hanches fines de la jeune femme. Il aurait pourtant aimé qu'elles soient plus étroites.

.

- Draco... Il avait chuchoté, étonné de sa voix douce, ayant presque oublié qu'il était une fille.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien.

.

Il l'embrassa encore, et espéra qu'il n'aie pas à prononcer son nom, car alors, ce ne serait pas Pansy qu'il dirait. C'était vraiment sale, ce qu'il lui faisait, mais il en avait besoin. Il devait aimer une femme pour que Potter disparaisse. Pansy comprendrait, un jour, peut-être.

Harry retira la robe de sorcier de Draco, qui fit de même avec lui. Le cœur battant, la bouche sèche devant l'inconnu tant convoité qui allait suivre, les deux préférèrent s'enlacer pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de l'autre. Harry sentit la main du blond sur son entrejambe, et s'étonna que les sensations soient relativement identiques, fille ou garçon. **(2)**

Tout en continuant sa caresse, le Serpentard attira Pansy vers le lit. Il l'assit confortablement au milieu, et comme l'adolescent qu'il était, calculait presque chacun de ses gestes. Les baiser furtifs qu'il lui donnait, son souffle coupé par l'émotion, les gestes saccadés, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Draco sûr de lui, et maître de ses paroles.

Finalement, Harry donna un coup de hanches pour se retrouver à califourchon sur le blond, et l'obligea à s'allonger.

.

- Que...

- Laisses-moi te donner ça, Draco, s'il te plait.

.

Harry n'était plus vraiment certain qu'il contrôlait son corps, il ne pensait même qu'il était devenu dingue, qu'il regrettait, qu'il voulait s'enfuir. Mais non. Tremblant légèrement, il défit le bouton, puis la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Draco avait un boxer bleu nuit, mais ce détail fit presque sourire Harry.

Il avait les mêmes.

Le silence pesant, et la lumière froide ambiante n'aidaient pas à se sentir au feu de l'action. Alors Harry, conscient de la fierté qu'à l'homme à être viril devant son partenaire, passa délicatement sa main sur le tissu fin et doux du sous-vêtement, longea la verge, appuya par moments, plongea vers les bourses, les massant, entamant un doux va-et-vient le long du sexe qui durcissait.

Aucun des deux ne se regardait. Draco imaginait que ce fut Harry, Pansy avait un peu honte, et voulait croire que Draco avait envie de lui, Harry Potter.

Harry, son odeur, la sensation de son corps contre le sien... Le bruit pervers qui émanaient du caleçon de Draco termina d'exciter Harry. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il pouvait être beau et sexy. Il avait relevé une jambe et se cachait parfois le visage dans les mains, selon si Harry accélérait le rythme ou pas.

Finalement se baissant, il embrassa au travers du tissu la largeur du sexe, la prenant en bouche, mordillant, appuyant ses lèvres. Il savait ce qui lui aurait fait du bien, et l'appliquait à celui qu'il désirait.

Doucement, il fit descendre le caleçon, lapant chaque centimètre de peau découverte, provocant de légers spasmes incontrôlés chez Draco. Il continua de faire descendre le tissu, et découvrit le gland de sa peau. Il continua de lécher, alors que le blond ne retenait pas certains de ses petits gémissements. Le Serpentard soule va ses hanches sans y penser, et l'élu en profita pour baisser juste ce qu'il fallait de pantalon et de caleçon.

Le sexe apparut érigé, et déjà, les prémices de sa jouissance coulaient goutte à goutte le long de la veine qui pulsait au rythme de son désir.

Alors Harry sentit sa propre envie prendre son contrôle, devant ce corps offert, si délicieusement alangui, empli de luxure et de tendresse tout à la fois.

Il ferma ses yeux, et laissa faire. Le bout du sexe humide frotta doucement contre sa joue avant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Timidement, il les entrouvrit, léchant, suçotant, attrapant. Il sentait que Draco grossissait encore plus s'il le pouvait.

Il le prit finalement en bouche, rougissant des sons qu'il provoquait à cause de sa salive, s'étonnant de ne pas trouver le goût du liquide séminal affreux mais... intéressant. Sa langue parcouru la longueur, son souffle réchauffait la peau un instant, ses mains s'activaient toujours sur la peau fine des bourses.

Draco imaginait toujours ce corps fin, masculin, penché sur son érection, et qui lui faisait exactement ce que Pansy, la pauvre Pansy abusée lui faisait. Il voulait ces yeux verts plongés dans les siens, et son sexe à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry massait, masturbait du mieux qu'il pouvait, aspirait par à coups, et se délectait des gémissements éperdus de son amant.

Le Blond allait passer le point de non retour en imaginant Harry empalé sur lui lorsqu'ils entendirent une cognement caractéristique à la fenêtre.

Par réflexe, ils s'assirent promptement sur le lit, et Draco se rhabilla comme il put, les joues rouges, le souffle coupé. Isis continuait de cogner à la vitre, un bout de parchemin attaché à la patte. Lucius Malefoy avait écrit.

Draco prit Pansy, encore toute retournée et frustrée dans ses bras, et lui embrassa la front avant de lui donner un baiser profond.

.

- Tu devrais aller dans ton dortoir, mon ange.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Ce baiser était une torture.

.

Le blond ferma la porte derrière celle qu'il aimait. Celle qu'il voulait aimer de toutes ses forces, il le devait. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il reçut la lettre du faucon qui repartit immédiatement. Après avoir lu et brûlé la lettre, il attendit dans un stress infini une petite demi-heure, et sortit de sa chambre, pour aller directement dehors. Blaise allait sortir de même.

.

- C'est mon tour, ce soir.

- Je prends.

- Mais...

- Je prends, je te dit. Je te revaudrait ça.

- Pas de problèmes, fit le noir en se rasseyant devant le feu de cheminée.

.

Draco passa la grille des cachots, et son pas rapide le mena directement vers le cinquième étage de la fière tour Gryffondor. Son cœur parlait au même rythme que ses pensées, il devait voir Harry. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui dirait, ni ce qu'il ferait.

En fait, tout était programmé dans sa tête, mais il refusait de voir ça. Le réel aurait raison de lui. Il trébuchait, faisant résonner les murs, retenait son souffle, laissant ses yeux s'humidifier sans trop savoir pourquoi, courait lorsqu'un corridor se présentait, et laissait filer les tableaux le long de ses tempes, il ne voyait plus que l'immense tableau de la grosse dame, celle qui cachait Harry.

Il devait avoir Harry, c'était vital. Ce petit con de Harry. Il réussissait à le faire suer et à l'angoisser même par son absence.

Il se foutait de savoir s'il était gay, bisexuel ou même simplement attiré par Harry uniquement. Il n'avait pas le temps dans ses pensées de faire un quelconque calcul sur son existence car tout n'était empli que pour et par Harry. Tout le reste était absout.

Et il s'arrêta à deux millimètres du tableau. Il n'entendit pas la dame lui demander le mot de passe, il n'entendait pas son cœur résonner sur la pierre, il ne voyait pas son souffle erratique se transformer en buée. Il ne sentait que sa propre fatigue, sa frustration de ne pas le trouver.

C'est lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il le vit. Harry avait attendu la fausse Pansy, avait courut, se retransformant en route, se changeant dans une classe vide, pleurant de rage de n'avoir pu lui dire. Il était un peu débraillé, il était rouge d'avoir couru, et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Son cœur et son corps lui hurlaient de sauter sur le blond, de le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce que les coups du Serpentard le tuent, ou de s'agenouiller devant lui et de lui demander un baiser, un souffle, un regard. Son cœur voulait exploser dans sa poitrine pour ce petit fils de riche qui ne lui avait emmené que des emmerdes, celui qui, un an auparavant ne se gênait pas pour lui déboîter la mâchoire, le faire vomir à force de coups dans l'estomac.

Nombre de fois ils avaient faillit se tuer, n'usant même plus de magie tant la haine était forte. Il lui avait brisé la clavicule, et en échange, s'était retrouvé avec une main écrasée. Il s'étaient battus jusque sur le bord du grand vide formé par le escaliers. Battus jusque dans la forêt interdite, se foutant de crever bouffé par des monstres si l'autre y restait aussi. Battus jusqu'à avoir les poings en sang, ne sachant même plus si c'était sa douleur ou la sienne qu'il ressentait.

À présent c'était viscéral. La haine s'était-elle accrue jusqu'à devenir indispensable, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un besoin trop grand l'un de l'autre, qu'ils aient dépassé la fine mais si solide barrière qui mène à... L'amour?

Il ne comprit que trop tard pour son pauvre cœur qu'il était dans les bras du blond. Il avait franchit le pas, l'avait encerclé de ses bras. Tant pis, il venait de briser sa couverture, sa fierté, et peut être ses côtes, tout à l'heure. Mais rien ne se passa.

Aucun ne se regarda, ne parla, et Draco ne fit pas un geste. Ils se sentaient si bien, c'en était presque effrayant. Et puis ce fut le vide. Harry se sépara brutalement de Draco, lui même se demanda comment il avait accompli ce prodige.

Il garda les yeux baissés, se recula, apeuré par ce qu'il venait de faire, et la bagarre saupoudrée d'insultes qui allaient suivre, par ce qu'il savait que le retour n'était pas possible.

Il y croyait dur comme fer.

Jusqu'à ce que sa tête, projetée par le Serpentard heurte le mur.

Et ses convictions s'évaporèrent quand une main prit possessivement son menton et que deux lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes.

Ce n'était pas tendre, ni langoureux, à peine profond. Les lèvres de l'élu saignèrent, et il s'accrochait sauvagement à la chevelure fine et blonde de Draco, défaisant rageusement le gel qu'il avait prit soin de mettre.

Le Serpentard avait agrippé la hanche du survivant, la pétrissait avec une ferveur presque haineuse, et prenait possession de son bien. Il mordait, mangeait presque les lèvres de son ennemi, se fichant de savoir si oui ou non le Gryffondor aimait ça, ou avait mal. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et l'un des deux jura. C'était animal, brutal, mais ça les avait calmé de cette souffrance qu'ils ressentaient lorsque l'autre n'était pas là.

.

- Merde Potter...

- Je sais. Ferme-la Malefoy.

.

Ils se séparèrent en se demandant comment ils avaient accompli ce prodige. Et le blond eut un soupir de soulagement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?

.

- On nous a sûrement fait une farce, un sort d'attraction. Il faut nous enlever ça.

- Tu... Tu es sûr? Harry n'avait pas du tout envie que ce ne soit pas réel.

- Oui, fit le Serpentard avec une voix mal assurée. Il suffit d'un simple sort d'oubli pour que ça s'arrête. C'est déjà allé trop loin.

- Et donc?

.

La conversation était surréaliste. Il discutait normalement avec Malefoy comme il avait rêvé de le faire, et ils avaient un but commun. Ne plus souffrir.

Sauf qu'avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Draco lui avait envoyé le sort, et alors qu'il s'en remettait, le même halo bleu entoura le blond alors qu'il subissait son propre lancer.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et Draco eut de nouveau ce regard hautain. Pour battre la bonne mesure, Harry se fit colérique, et ils se toisèrent comme jaugeant l'autre avant une bagarre. Les derniers jours avaient été oubliés.

Harry s'en rendit compte alors qu'il montait dans son dortoir, dépassant Hermione qui riait avec Ginny, ne remarquant pas le regard inquiet de Ron, alors que les larmes coulaient.

Draco le détestait toujours, tout était redevenu comme avant, il était un homme qui aimait les femmes. Il devait les aimer c'était un but à accomplir, car s'il ne se convainquait pas du contraire, alors il allait souffrir le restant de ses jours d'aimer autant son pire ennemi. Foutu survivant, mais pourquoi son odeur restait ancrée dans ses souvenirs?

...

Remus entra dans ses appartements. La journée avait été rude, et le jeune Gregory Goyle en avait encore fait à sa tête, et la pauvre Padma Patil s'était retrouvée coursée par un glouton des marais. Il avait bien vu que le fils Malefoy avait fait en sorte que personne n'aide la jeune femme en menaçant du regard les autres Serdaigle. Journée pourrie.

Il mit un pied dans son salon, et vit, près du feu, le gros chien noir qui le suivait partout, endormi. Sirius avait dormi comme un bienheureux alors qu'il avait sué sang et eau. Et la pleine lune qui arrivait.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son maître s'asseoir brutalement dans son siège en soupirant, agacé. Il leva le museau mais ne reçut qu'un regard empli de mépris. Qu'avait-il fait? Il n'avait fait qu'attendre Remus, et par mégarde s'était endormi.

Il aurait du se trouver devant la porte pour son retour mais avait faillit à sa mission. La seule de la journée, il l'avait ratée. Il avait déçu son maître.

Il n'avait pas encore regagné toute la confiance de Remus, encore moins son amour, tant dans le sens de l'esprit que du cœur. Son ami ne se prononçait pas, mais il attendait beaucoup de Sirius en retour, il devait savoir s'il s'engageait dans une relation stable, dans laquelle il pourrait avoir confiance. Et il ne l'avait pas accueillit comme il se devait.

Il n'osa pas se retransformer, et leva les yeux. Le lycanthrope était dans une profonde réflexion dont il avait le secret. Son physique d'enfant fragile le rendait encore plus beau, pensa-t-il. Il toucha un des doigts de l'homme aimé du bout du museau.

Et il eut mal en son fort intérieur d'être repoussé du dos de la main de la sorte, comme s'il était réellement un animal gênant qui ne comprenait rien aux problèmes humains.

Il énervait Remus par son esprit libre et optimiste qui refusait le stress du lendemain, par son attitude trop souple et tranquille. Remus ne l'aimerait jamais. Il avait réglé quelque peu le problème lorsqu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie, mais le vase, bien que réparé gardait les traces de ses brisures, et ne se transformerait jamais en autre chose.

Ce fut ce soir-là que Sirius décida de changer, de ne plus se faire d'illusions. Il garderait Lupin comme seul et unique dominant, mais ne lui imposerait plus ses sentiments, et sa présence d'antan. De vrais amis adultes, anciens camarades de maison, voilà ce qu'ils seraient.

Alors que Remus, d'habitude si joyeux et si léger dans ses propos ruminait face au feu de cheminée, Sirius partit, ne reprenant sa forme humaine que dans le couloir. Il avait mal, sa seule envie était de hurler, et de se punir lui-même d'avoir gâché ce bonheur si parfait qu'il avait avec son ami. Mais ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il voyait ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il se retira dans ses appartements, se demandant s'il ne devait pas laisser son corps agir seul pour ce soir, le temps que son cœur s'habitue à avoir mal. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait sa vieille boîte à souvenirs sur les genoux.

En fait de boîte, c'était son livre d'arithmancie lorsqu'il était en sixième année, qu'il avait creusé au couteau, collant magiquement les pages pour avoir au final, un coffret fermant avec la couverture rigide. Il y avait mis une mèche de cheveux de James Remus et Peter. Même après la trahison de ce dernier, il avait préféré garder le souvenir de celui qui avait été autrefois son compagnon de jeu.

Il y avait des lettres, pour Remus, toutes disant la même chose. « Je suis fou de toi. Aimes-moi ». Et puis tout au fond, après diverses toupies, bonbons avariés et gribouillages de mots entre garçons en plein cours de potions, il y avait cette autre lettre.

Pour Lucius Malefoy.

Il ne l'avait jamais envoyée, et pourtant il n'était pas encore trop tard. Mais la peur qui le tenaillait encore n'avait pas disparue. Il prit le papier jauni entre ses doigts fins, sourit tristement en pensant à ce qu'il avait dit, et puis la replaça dans le petit coffre.

Sa vie n'était plus que regrets et personnes disparues. Même ce grand blond de Serpentard, qui un jour lui avait accordé cette faveur, n'était certainement plus de ce monde.

Il s'en souvenait encore trop bien de ce jour.

C'était la veille des vacances scolaires, et il était en quatrième année. Il avait dit au revoir à ses amis, une pierre sur le cœur de retourner dans cette maison qui ne voulait plus de lui. Il avait fait sa valise le plus lentement possible, dernier dans le dortoir qui avait perdu de sa familiarité, comme si le confort et la sécurité qu'il ressentait dans cette pièce était partie avec les gens qui l'habitaient alors.

Le soleil frappait étonnamment fort ce jour là. Sirius se dit encore aujourd'hui que c'est grâce à lui que tout cela s'est produit.

Il était descendu, son corps fin se penchant sur le côté pour porter sa lourde valise. Il refusait d'avoir recours à la magie devant ses parents.

Il était arrivé dans le hall, il était un des seuls élèves qui ne prenaient pas le Poudlard express, un des seuls grands nobles de l'époque, comme Lucius Malefoy Lucinda Spinett et Nott. C'était le seul moment de l'année où ils oubliaient leurs maisons, les cours et leurs noms de familles.

Ils s'emmerdaient royalement ensemble.

Et puis Nott et Spinett partirent, laissant les deux garçons des deux familles les plus riches d'Angleterre, les deux garçons que tout opposaient dans ce grand hall inondé de lumière, chacun assis plus ou moins élégamment sur sa valise, regardant ses pieds ou le mur, selon ce qui était le moins inintéressant.

Ils avaient bien envie de se battre et de faire saigner l'autre, le traitre, l'autre, le mangemort en herbe, mais les parents n'aimaient pas le sang sur les vêtements.

Ce fut la mère de Sirius qui arriva. Regulus était rentré plus tôt à cause de la pustule des marais qui avait fait ravage sur lui, il ne restait plus que « l'infâme » dernier né Black. La voix froide, presque cadavérique qui sortit des lèvres de la grande femme aux cheveux noirs avait fait baisser la température. Si elle avait aimé Sirius, cette époque était enterrée au niveau du noyau terrestre.

.

- On y va.

- Bien, mère. Lucius souriait de vengeance devant la scène.

.

Sirius traîna sa lourde valise derrière lui. Il la traîna jusqu'à ce que son pied se prenne on ne sait trop comment dans sa robe et que son corps fut tiré en avant. Il vit le sol sauter sur son visage, et eut le réflexe malheureux de s'accrocher à la robe de soie précieuse que portait madame Black.

Elle n'avait attendu que cela. Un seul mauvais pas. Le corps de son fils étendu devant ses yeux à terre, les yeux emplis de crainte, elle jubilait. Ce petit crétin en avait fait de trop. Dans sa rage, cette rage qu'elle avait contenue depuis trois ans, la haine viscérale qu'elle vouait à cet enfant qu'elle reniait, elle oublia qu'elle était à Poudlard. Sa main s'était levée, et ses lèvres avaient commencé à former les mots.

.

- Avad...

- Expelliamus!

.

Personne ne comprit sur le coup. Madame Black, baguettiste aguerrie, avait été désarmée par un bambin de dix-sept ans, qui était sensé être de SON côté. Lucius ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait arrêté son geste.

Il baignait dans la tradition la plus rude depuis toujours, et pourtant, cela, il ne le cautionnait pas. Une mère ne doit jamais vouloir la mort de son fils. Un père à le droit de faire mal, mais elle était le rempart entre les coups et la joue, le réconfort, la justice et le professeur. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Alors que la femme voulait se venger, elle vit le grand Albus Dumbledore au fond du hall, et s'en alla, laissant son enfant dans l'école.

À peine une minute plus tard, Madame Malefoy arrivait, emmenant son fils. Personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Tout le monde se doute que le directeur avait posé un sort sur la matriarche des Black. Le tout est que Lucius non plus ne le mentionna, et à partir de ce jour, ils ne se disputèrent plus. Sirius avait une dette de vie envers lui, Lucius une dette d'honneur.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment, dès l'année suivante que James l'emmena chez lui durant les vacances.

Une chose était sûre.

Il n'aurait plus à contempler la noirceur de Lucius après ce jour. Il avait déjà percé au-delà jusque dans son véritable cœur.

Alors à bout, dans son fauteuil, celui qui fut le prince de Poudlard, l'homme qui parvenait à garder un sourire dans les pires situations pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. La magie elle-même ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, la seule chose qu'il désirait, la simple estime de celui qu'il aimait à en mourir, il l'avait perdue, et par sa faute.

.

- James, qu'est ce que je dois faire?

.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

...

_Le lendemain... _

Le professeur droit et strict regardait ses élèves avec l'œil d'une mère respectée. Il y avait quinze minutes que cela avait débuté, mais elle trouvait ses élèves différents. Des générations de fesses avaient usé les bancs de sa classe, et elle avait apprit à lire les visages, décrypter les émotions.

Pansy était dans les nuages, Harry était très perturbé, ou malade de la gastroentérite. Quant à Ron, il devait en savoir un bout sur Harry car il le couvait des yeux. Miss Granger n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, alors qu'étrangement, Draco ressemblait à Luna Lovegood.

Heureusement, Crabbe et Goyle gobaient toujours les mouches à force de bailler, rien de changé de ce côté là. Elle reprit contenance, et poursuivit.

.

- La formule d'invisibilité peut être obtenue de plusieurs manières différentes, tout comme celle qui permet de prendre l'aspect de l'eau ou d'un rocher. Vous ferez trois groupes et vous discuterez sur ces thèmes.

.

Ron regarda Hermione avec la force de tout l'espoir du monde, mais ne vit qu'une paire d'yeux colériques. Quelque chose l'avait énervée hier, et ça ne s'était pas calmé. Il se mit donc avec Harry et Neville, tandis que Dean partageait la table de Seamus et Denis, laissant Hermione, Parvati et Lavande se crêper le chignon en paix.

.

- Veuillez défaire vos groupes, vous composerez entre les deux maisons, je ne veux aucune concurrence, qu'elle soit loyale ou non. Monsieur Potter vous irez avec Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Zabini, vous échangerez votre place avec Miss Granger, Monsieur Longdubat vous irez voir Miss Bullstrode et Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Crabbe vous vous mettrez avec Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Crivey vous échangerez avec Monsieur Goyle.

- La vie est injuste, mec, fit Ron, défaitiste pour Harry.

- Alea Jecta est, répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

- Désolé, Millicent, on va devoir bosser avec l'attardé.

- Ce n'est rien, Draco... au moins, nous on est pas avec Je-Sais-Tout, tu as vu sa tête? J'aimerais pas être celui qui l'a mise en colère.

- C'est forcément un mec d'après toi?

- Avec une fille elle aurait déjà un bleu ou le poing en sang, crois moi.

.

La jeune blonde ne releva pas l'insulte sur Neville, et le regarda s'installer maladroitement à leur table. Le pauvre Gryffondor se sentait presque attaqué sous le regard glacé de Draco, et celui... étrange de Millicent. C'est étrange, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

Bien sur, c'était Bullstrode,une camarade qu'il voyait assez souvent, mais aussi Celle-Qui-S'était-Prit-Une-Raclée-Par-Luna, alors que la Serdaigle pensait qu'elle draguait Ginny, et pourtant... où avait-il vu cette fille hors du système de cours?

Son esprit se résolut à partager ses « impressions » sur le devoir qu'ils devaient faire lorsque le professeur MacGonagall passa dans les rangs. En fait cela consistait surtout à approuver en ne disant rien, à ce que les deux Serpentard proposaient.

.

- Pourquoi un tel boulet? Demanda le blond en soupirant.

- Je ne suis pas un boulet. Le son de sa voix tremblotante ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

- Eh, si on finit après Crabbe, Pansy ne me lâchera plus de la semaine, alors au boulot! Alors, ce sort de roche, on l'a comment?

- La formule du marin, répondit Draco méthodiquement. Ou alors par l'alchimie.

- On peut y réussir par transformation du paysage, fit Bullstrode.

- Ça nous en fait trois, on a terminé, reste plus qu'à rédiger.

- Neville?

- Pardon? Le brun attendait juste de pouvoir se carapater comme un lapin de Garennes.

- Tu en penses quoi?

- Je rêves ou tu demande son avis à un Bouffondor, Milli?

- Je demande son avis, Draco, après tout, on y perd rien, non?

- Si, du temps.

- En discutant aussi, lui rétorqua la blonde. Alors, Neville?

- Le... La Caillièrre, osa le jeune homme. En manger donne un corps de pierre durant...

- Une heure et demie, on sait, fit Draco, mais le jour ou tu verras un rocher de forme humaine naturel, tu nous préviendra, Longdubat. Milli? Demanda-t-il suggestif.

- Eh bien il suffit de la manger mélangée à un fruit rond comme la pomme, et le corps en prend la forme fusionnée avec celle du corps, et alors ça fait une roche commune... Il avait parlé par automatisme. Millicent était ravie.

- Super! Je suis certaine que personne n'y à pensé à celle-là! Bullstrode rayonnait.

- Forcément, on avait même pas cette plante au programme, fit le Serpentard vexé.

- Alors raison de plus pour la mettre!

...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mec?

- Rien. Millicent est une fille bizarre.

- J'ai jamais vu le mot fille séparé du mot bizarre, Neville. Allé, vient, la vieille folle nous attend.

.

Les deux garçons se rendirent à la tour d'astronomie pour le cours de Trelawney alors que la Serpentard regardait Neville et Ron s'éloigner. Le plus dur, c'était de changer sensiblement son visage lorsqu'elle croisait celui qu'elle aimait. À côté d'elle, Draco regardait Harry en se disant qu'un jour, il aurait la force de lui avouer.

...

La jeune fille cavalait dans les couloirs. Elle n'avait pas le cours de divination, l'ayant abandonné avant même qu'il n'ait commencé, mais Mimi était apparue dans un des éviers des toilettes du premier étage, sans rien dire, les yeux colériques.

Elle l'avait presque oubliée celle-là! Elle n'avait pas eu de réponse du directeur, mais cela semblait en bonne voie pour le moment. Elle arriva là où le fantôme était normalement consigné, et la trouva... devant.

.

- Mimi?

- Oui, Mimi Geignarde, la pleurnicharde, celle qu'on oublie par ce qu'elle est morte, n'est-ce pas? Répondit le spectre sur un ton sarcastique.

- Non, Mimi, j'ai demandé au directeur...

- De me libérer! Je le sais, je suis allée dans les cuisines, ce matin. Mais les elfes m'ont chassée! Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!

.

Le fantôme avait fait deux ou trois loopings en se cachant le visage de ses mains et s'arrêta le nez à deux centimètres de celui d'Hermione.

.

- Mais le contrat c'était que je puisse voir Eliott! Qu'il m'aime! Et quoi? Il n'est même plus sous ses gradins, je le sais je suis partie voir!

- Mimi, je suis désolée, je vais essayer d'aller le voir, il m'a promis de venir te voir, mentit-elle, peut-être voulait-il apprécier un peu sa liberté avant?

- Peut-être, admit Margareth. Je lui donne jusqu'à demain pour venir me déclarer sa flamme. Sinon...

.

Elle partit à fond de train dans un couloir en hurlant de rire. Hermione se sentit tout à coup fatiguée.

Elle marcha dans le château durant toutes les deux heures qu'elle avait, trop inquiète d'être révélée à Dumbledore

Le pas de moins en moins empreint d'espoir, elle avait fait cinq des étages du château, bien que sa logique lui soufflait que le fantôme pouvait bien être hors de Poudlard, ou même s'enfuir d'un étage en une seconde en traversant les sols et les murs. Mais elle continuait. Les couloirs étaient plus ou moins remplis, et elle trouva Lee et Angelina qui discutaient en marchant.

.

- Lee?

- Tu la connais? demanda la jeune femme blonde.

- Oui, c'est une amie des jumeaux. Ça va Hermione?

- Oui, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose à propos du... du programme scolaire, tenta vaguement Hermione.

- Ha, je te reconnais, tu es l'amie de Harry Potter, la surdouée!

- Heu... Oui. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'on l'associe forcément à Harry, mais enfin elle n'avait pas le temps de s'étaler là-dessus.

- D'accord, j'arrive, fit le métis qui commençait à comprendre. Angie, je serait là pour le cours d'arithmancie.

- Pas de problème, de toutes façons, Katie m'attend, à tout à l'heure.

- Alors?

- Mimi Geignarde.

.

La salle de classe vide faisait raisonner leurs mots, et la jeune femme semblait perdue pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait affronté beaucoup, mais entre les troubles de Harry, la dispute avec Severus, mais surtout le plan monstre qu'ils avaient monté, elle avait trop à perdre, et ce pour les amourettes d'un fantôme.

Triturant sa robe, elle reprit alors que Lee s'appuyait inquiet contre une table poussiéreuse.

.

- Elle nous donne deux jours pour qu'Eliott lui déclare sa flamme.

- Le contrat ne précisait pas un simple rendez-vous?

- Elle nous tiens, Lee. Pire, je ne retrouve plus Sworn. Mais comment on va faire?

.

Elle s'était prit la tête entre les mains. Hermione Granger craquait. L'enjeu était très important, elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il retournait, mais elle était certaine que c'était bien plus dangereux que tout ce que Voldemort avait tenté jusqu'à présent. Jordan la prit dans ses bras et murmura des paroles rassurantes. La jeune fille se calma peu à peu.

.

- On trouvera un moyen. Une formule d'amour? Cela n'a jamais été testé, je crois.

- Si. Par le baron sanglant, il avait soudoyé un élève, et la dame grise est restée elle-même.

- Alors demander l'aide aux autres fantômes?

- Ça risquerait de briser notre couverture. Ils n'ont plus conscience du concept de secret, ils oublient. Même Mimi pourrait dire ce qu'elle sait sans vouloir faire de mal, à moins bien sûr d'un contrat.

- Qui avait été soudoyé par le baron?

- Il était jeune à l'époque, je l'ai su par Padma, qui l'a eu de la dame grise, et qui l'a dit à Lavande... Enfin tu vois... C'était un sorcier noir, dans la même année que Pansy ou Daphnée.

- Je vois de qui tu parles, il n'y en a qu'un qui correspond. Si nous lui parlions de ce détail qui pourrait le faire renvoyer? Il nous amènerait au baron sanglant qui ne pourrait pas nier, et sous contrat, le baron nous aiderait.

- Comment?

- Eh bien, il était déjà le fantôme de Serpentard, même quand Eliott était vivant. Il a beaucoup d'autorité, et il a surement fait des recherches sur le sujet.

- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme en se dégageant. Tout ça, c'est sans compter que Harry ne tiendra pas longtemps. Normalement il ne ressent plus les sensations de Pansy, mais je le vois bien, il n'est toujours pas stable.

- Si tu veux, on pourrait lui parler avec les jumeaux et Ron. Après tout, on comprend mieux ce genre de choses.

- À propos de Ron, vous devriez lui donner vos gardes de temps en temps, il m' dit que vous y étiez allé toute la semaine

- Il m'a dit que tu y était allée avec Ginny, répondit le métis.

.

Un grand silence se fit quelques secondes. Un ange passa, et deux éclats de rire raisonnèrent. Une petite mise au point s'imposait, peut être un gentil piège...

Ils partirent ensemble de la salle pour tomber sur... Un certain Serpentard de plusieurs siècles qui se disputait avec un tableau.

.

- Bonjour, Eliott.

- Ah, c'est vous! Je suppose que vous êtes à l'origine de ma libération?

- C'est exact, lui répondit Lee. Nous l'avons fait pour que tu puisse rencontrer Mi... Margareth.

- C'est vrai... Mais... En fait cela m'ennuie beaucoup. Je n'ai pas envie de m'encombrer d'une fille.

- Mais vous nous aviez dit... Commença Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien dit, me semble-t-il. J'étais prêt à disparaître, moi!

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, fit une voix.

.

Ginny et Luna se tenaient derrière le fantôme, et avaient tout entendu. Hermione eut peur que Luna sache tout, mais en même temps, on parlait de Luna.

.

- Pourquoi donc, jeune fille, je vous prie? Le ton hautain du fantôme n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce que disparaître, pour vous, Eliott? Demanda Luna d'un air absent.

- Mourir, évidement, fit le Serpentard, suffisant. J'aurais enfin la paix.

- Faux! S'écria Ginny triomphante. Vous disparaîtrez VRAIMENT. Votre corps aussi, et personne ne se souviendra de vous, ce sera le néant complet, et vous n'aurez pas de repos, ni enfer, ni paradis, Eliott. Personne ne saura que vous avez existé, personne ne se souviendra de vos exploits, vos coupes, tout ce qui à été en rapport avec vous n'aura jamais existé.

- Vous... Vous dites ça pour me faire peur, fit le spectre d'une voix tremblante. Et puis je ne disparaîtrait pas, vous, vous ne pouvez pas m'oublier, puisque vous me connaissez.

- Bien sûr, continua la rousse, sûre d'elle. Sauf si...

- Si quoi? Demanda le Serpentard qui aurait été en sueur si il aurait pu.

- Si nous décidons de ne pas boire ces potions d'oubli.

.

Le couloir n'avait que trois élèves qui passaient de temps à autre, et grâce à Lee qui eut la présence d'esprit de jeter des sorts de confusion, personne ne s'intéressa à eux. Hermione regardait l'échange avec jubilation, et Luna avait sortit son numéro du Chicaneur.

Eliott regarda la rousse sur un air de défi.

.

- Vous ne feriez pas ça...

- Mais non... Pas si vous allez voir Margareth avec les meilleures intentions du monde... Sous contrat fantôme, évidement... le spectre se mit alors à sourire de bon cœur.

- Vous auriez du aller à Serpentard, jeune fille. Vous m'avez bien eu. Je la verrait, votre Margareth, et je lui dirait avec intérêt qu'elle est fort jolie. Je ne sais pas ce que cela vous apporte de si important, mais vous avez gagné mon estime.

- Alors allez-y donc de ce pas je vous prie, fit Hermione avec de grands yeux.

- Fort bien, fort bien. Oh, une dernière chose... Merci de m'avoir redonné envie.

- Envie? Demanda Ginny.

- D'avoir un but.

.

Il disparut alors qu'Hermione serrait Ginny dans ses bras. Luna aurait pu être en colère, mais étrangement, celle qui la contrariait le plus sur ses croyances quant aux monstres magiques était celle en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

.

- Comment tu as su? Demanda-t-elle. Pour la disparition, je veux dire.

- C'est Luna qui me l'a dit, elle parlait avec la Dame Grise, et ce depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, alors je lui ait demandé des précisions sur les fantômes... Il paraîtrait que plusieurs ont déjà disparus, mais elle seule s'en souvient. Malheureusement, elle est déjà morte, alors cela n'a pas d'influence pour leur « existence ».

- Je vois. Lee, tu peut arrêter les sorts, merci d'y avoir pensé.

- Je t'en prie. Je dois y aller, donnez-moi des nouvelles.

.

Ils se séparèrent, le cœur bien plus léger. Il faudrait penser au contrat pour Mimi dès le lendemain.

...

- voilà ton repas, Parkinson.

- Il est midi?

- À peu près, on devrait te mettre une horloge, ici.

- Bonne idée. Mais tu mange pas avec les autres dans la salle commune, la belette?

- Non. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais un peu de compagnie pour manger. Mais sinon, se reprit-il en bafouillant, je peut partir, hein...

- Non, ça va, merci. Ils disent quoi les autres?

- Rien, ils pensent comme moi.

- Alors, priatnava appétita, comme disait ma grand-mère!

- Pria...

- Bon appétit, en russe.

.

La conversation continua, anodine. Pansy en apprit plus sur le métier de Charlie en Roumanie, et Ron fut au courant des déboires de la famille Parkinson jusqu'à son élévation grâce au Tsar Nicolas, qui avait alors épousé la première cousine de l'arrière grand-mère de Pansy.

.

- Tu es une impératrice?

- En quelque sorte, puisque toute la famille principale est morte, mais ça ne veux plus rien dire. Ce qui maintient notre noblesse n'est pas notre parenté avec la cour de Russie, mais la découverte d'un ancêtre sorcier chez la famille Roumanoff.

- Tu veux parler de Carbessa? **(3)**

- Parfaitement! La descendante de la cousine de Merlin est devant toi! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Ron se triturait les doigts, assis à côté de Pansy. Il avait posé son assiette, et regardait intensément le sol.

- Ben, je me demandais...

- Oui...?

- Tu sais, tu vois personne, alors je me demandais si les gens te manquaient.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle presque par réflexe. Ça me manque de plus avoir de conversations de filles avec Milli, de plus faire de parties de cartes avec Théo et Blaise.

- Et Draco? Demanda-t-il presque en chuchotant.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle pensive, sans relever. J'étais bien avec lui, on s'amusait bien, mais je ne pense pas que je l'aimait vraiment. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs, c'était surtout par ce qu'il est Draco Malefoy, tout le monde le respecte.

- Ah, fit le roux trop vite.

- De toutes façons, tu ne peux rien y faire, non? Il y a des jours ou j'aimerais sortir d'ici, même pour un repas...

- Je dois y aller, répondit le Gryffondor. On se revoit ce soir?

- À ce soir, la belette... Mais le roux était déjà partit. Étrange, se dit la jeune femme.

...

Ils l'avaient suivit toute la journée. Ce petit crétin ne décollait pas de ses copains trois secondes. Ils avaient manqué le cours de Flitwick (pour ce qu'on suit son cours, rétorqua Georges) et celui de Trelawney (Elle nous avait prédit cinq enfants chacun, avait argué Fred, nous refusons de participer à l'arnaque!), mais si le dragon ne les voyait pas au cours de métamorphose, ils allaient déguster.

Lee les avait rejoint, et leur avait signifié qu'un léger problème était survenu, mais qu'il leur en parlerait le soir, si aucune solution n'était trouvée avant. Avait suivit Harry, qui avait la lèvre enflée, et le regard perdu, et qui cherchait Ron.

Enfin Colin , qui voulait une photo pour leur dernière invention le « pince-en-douce », une troisième main qui vous poussait là où vous mettiez la pommade magique. Il va sans dire que beaucoup la mettaient à des endroits que la morale ne saurait cautionner...

Ils parvinrent à leur fin quand le Serpentard partit aux toilettes. Après un bref remerciement à Dame Nature, ils entrèrent en catimini, pendant que deux autres élèves sortaient. Encore quinze minutes et ils devraient aller en cours.

Chacun d'eux se mit de part et d'autre de l'urinoir en sifflant, d'une façon qui était tout sauf naturelle. Quand ils entendirent la fermeture éclair de Blaise remonter, Fred bloqua la porte tandis que Georges vérifiait qu'il n'y avait personne dans les cabines par un sort simple de révélation.

.

- Zabini on doit...

- Ouais je sais.

- Ça se fait pas de casser les phrases des gens comme ça! J'avais répété toute la journée, moi!

- Frangin... Laisse tomber. Alors tu le savais?

- Faudrait être un crétin fini pour pas s'en être rendu compte, répondit le Serpentard. Lee doit vous avoir tout dit, je suppose, et vous voulez des comptes?

- On t'en aurait demandé depuis longtemps vu le nombre de fois ou tu as fait le voyeur... Tu sais qui on est, fit Fred avec un regard entendu. Pourtant tu n'as rien dit.

- On sait très bien que tu ne veux que lui, reprit Georges. Alors pourquoi avoir laissé tomber?

- Il me l'a demandé.

- Tu ne l'aurait pas fait si tu tenais vraiment à lui, s'emporta Fred en coupant Blaise. On a bien vu qu'il n'était pas bien sans toi.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous partageriez Jordan? C'est pas un peu gros? Blaise s'était adossé à un mur et dévisageait les jumeaux.

- Non. Quand on sait déjà ce qu'on fait ça paraît ridicule à côté. Et si Lee se sent mieux comme ça, on ne peut rien dire. Acceptes de le revoir.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse, fit le sorcier noir en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il tenait le bouton quand Fred se colla presque à son dos.

- S'il te plaît. Il avait parlé si bas, il avait supplié pour la première fois.

- À Quoi ça sert, puisque ce ne sera qu'un jeu pour lui? Il déverrouilla la porte d'un alohomora, et sortit sous le regard abasourdi des frères.

...

Le directeur s'assit le visage grave dans son fauteuil. Le feu crépitait, le vent glacial qui ne passait pas ses carreaux, le chant des ours des forêts auraient du lui donner cette atmosphère apaisante et douce qu'il adorait. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il doutait même que la quiétude reviendrait loger un jour dans son cœur. Un elfe lui avait fait parvenir un mot provenant du jeune Malefoy, son père donnait des nouvelles de l'ennemi. L'attaque n'était pas pour tout de suite, certains alliés manquaient, et le froid n'était pas favorable aux troupes. Severus avait envoyé son rapport oral habituel sur Potter, disant qu'il semblait bien se porter, sans aucune perturbation de son esprit.

Il avait ajouté que le survivant était bon pour l'asile vu certains de ses raisonnements en potions, mais Albus n'en avait pas tenu compte. Tout ce qui n'était pas parfait était bon pour l'asile avec Snape. Il était soulagé que rien ne s'attaque à son protégé pour le moment.

Avec le meurtre de Lucien et de ses parents par les mangemorts, il avait réellement peur que la limite soit franchie et que le survivant parte à l'assaut du Mal.

Il fit quelques pas dans son bureau, s'attirant les regards étonnés des tableaux et du choixpeau.

.

- Enfin, pourquoi ruminer lorsque vous n'y pouvez rien?

- J'aurais du le tuer, ce jour là. Si seulement...

- Il n'était qu'un enfant, voyons, le rassura l'objet magique. Et vous n'aviez pas alors l'expérience de ce genre de situations. Laissez donc du temps au temps, Albus.

- La seule chose qui ait abouti fut cette libération de fantômes. Voilà où j'en suis réduit, choixpeau. Je n'ai même plus la puissance nécessaire pour protéger ne serait-ce que Harry. J'ai honte de laisser cet enfant se battre pour nous...

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous savez fort bien que le destin scellé de ce garçon l'obligera forcément un jour à...

- Je sais. Et pourtant...

- Ne vous faites pas plus de cheveux blancs que vous n'en avez déjà, Albus. L'école à besoin de vous. Aucune attaque n'est prévue pour le moment, alors profitez-en pour renforcer ce jeune homme comme vous le pourrez.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Je vais même envoyer un petit quelque chose à Lucius. Après tout, sans lui nous nous aurions déjà rongé les ongles jusqu'au coude.

...

- Hermione je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire cela, je sais, j'étais énervé... Oh et puis merde!

- Bonsoir aussi Severus.

.

La jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte était très en colère. Et elle dévorait des cookies, et quand Hermione est en colère, elle mange. Peu importe quoi, elle dévore.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous depuis la fin de leur dispute par hibou, il avait du le faire trois fois de suite pour qu'enfin elle accepte de le voir. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant qui voulait jouer dans la cour des grands, et cela, Hermione Granger ne l'acceptait pas.

Il avait ruminé toute la journée, se demandant si des chocolats adouciraient son petit dragon d'amante, mais elle risquerait peut-être de les lui enfiler dans un endroit assez douloureux.

Severus Snape était un homme dur, froid et qui avait une fierté à toute épreuve. Il l'avait car il n'avait jamais rien eu à perdre à part sa propre vie. S'il mourrait, il aurait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour racheter sa faute auprès de l'Ordre.

Sauf que là, même s'il était neuf, il avait un bonheur à perdre. Un poison que l'on quémande, une drogue dont on ne peut se passer, et qui vous laisse vide et sans espoir aucun. Severus Snape avait goûté seulement à cette drogue, il s'y était initié, elle était dure, cruelle, et aussi vache que la vie pour être apparue à ce moment précis, pour faire croire chaque jour qu'elle partirait tout en se faisant plus belle, et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Alors la fierté de cet homme se brisa, et il ne put prendre son bonheur, sa drogue, sa femme dans ses bras. Hermione le lui rendit. Elle ne savait que trop qu'ils n'avaient pas le luxe du temps, et elle connaissait assez bien celui qu'elle aimait pour savoir qu'il venait de soulever une montagne, celle de sa carapace pour elle.

.

- Je...

- Tu n'as pas à le dire, je le sais, fit-elle. Je dois le faire. Je dois savoir, Severus, et tu ne peux pas t'obliger à me révéler ce que tu sais. N'en parlons plus, je t'en prie.

- D'accord. Dans cette pièce, la guerre n'existe pas.

- Non, termina-t-elle en l'embrassant.

.

Elle mourrait certainement avec un affrontement final qui aurait lieu bientôt, elle le sentait. Ils se sépareraient peut-être après, si jamais ils avaient eu la chance de survivre à ça. Ou bien ils auraient des enfants.

Mais elle savait que cette guerre justement, était celle qui exaspérait leurs sens, qui donnait de l'urgence à leur situation, provoquait une euphorie dans leur cœur qui retomberait après coup, par ce que le danger qui leur donnait l'impression de vivre serait partit.

Peut-être...

Mais en attendant, elle l'aimait de toutes ses forces.

...

_...sa culotte rien qu'en évoquant son nom _(1) :oui, même Hermione... ok je sors...

_soient relativement identiques, fille ou garçon. _(2) grand débat, voui, mais pour avoir la réponse il faudrait que cent personnes au moins aient les deux sexes pour comparer...

_Carbessa_ (3) : Carabosse légèrement modifiée huhu...

.

* * *

.

Alors, vous avez aimé, cela valait-il la peine d'attendre? merci de me lire, encore merci pour vos review, je suis contente que vous estimiez que j'y ait droit! à bientôt!

* * *


	7. Déteste moi

Note : Je m'excuse pour la longueur plutôt courte de ce texte qui ne fait pas 20 mais 15 pages. Je ne pouvait mettre plus, car sinon je dévoilais la suite, et ça, je ne voulais vraiment pas. Aussi désolée pour ce retard, je suis en plein travail en ce moment, mais ne vous en faites pas, cette histoire se terminera, c'est promis! (et puis je ne me vois pas abandonner une fic) au prochain chapitre, vous saurez (presque) tout ce qu'il se passe! Merci de continuer à me lire, merci pour vos review, elles me font vraiment plaisir!

Désolée pour les fautes!!

* * *

**Mareva-San** : Merci! désolée pour le couple Hermione/Snape, et oui, tu as parfaitement le droit de polémiquer, car le lecteur à tous les droits! Pour le moment je laisse cette relation en "suspens", elle reprendra de la force plus tard! courage pour ton travail, j'espère que tu aimera la suite!

**Zaqua.L** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup! Oui, je passe du temps sur mes fics, mais peu importe le temps, ce sont vos commentaires qui me montre que ce que je fait est bien ou mal. Merci beaucoup encore en tout cas!

**Nono** : Poutoux à toi!

* * *

Sur ce, ENJOY!

* * *

.

**chapitre VII / déteste-moi**

.

Poudlard semblait absorber toute la tristesse, et toute l'angoisse que chacun ressentait en son sein. Malgré les évènements extérieurs, chacun profitait des sorties à pré-au-lard, découvrait en cours, et se sentait en sécurité.

Le froid devenait mordant, et personne ne sortait sans nécessité, la grande salle était donc remplie presque en permanence, et le jardin couvert avait ouvert ses portes près des serres.

Pansy, de la chambre des secrets donnait toujours ses devoirs à rendre à Ron afin qu'il les donne à la fausse Pansy, Harry continuait de se transformer, et recevait, fébrile et frustré les quelques baisers, maintenant plus distants de Draco. Le jeune blond se réveillait de plus en plus souvent en rêvant d'yeux verts, d'un corps fin, et d'une expression de détresse ce soir qu'il avait eue près du portrait de la grosse dame.

Ce fut le jour où le blond, trop perdu dans ses pensées, avait ignoré la Pansy qu'était Harry et était monté seul dans sa chambre que le survivant craqua.

Il étaient dans la salle sur demande, Ron, Hermione, Lee, les jumeaux, et Ginny. Ils avaient trouvé le temps juste avant le repas du soir, d'ailleurs Hermione avait noté la soupe au potiron et les meringues qu'il y aurait.

.

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Je... Je suis...

- Tu peux y aller, le rassura Hermione. Personne ne te dira quoi que ce soit, ici.

- Amoureux de Malefoy.

- ... Ron avait eu une expression de tristesse profonde. Alors c'était donc vrai?

- Nous n'en étions pas certains, reprit Hermione, mais ce sont certainement la potion, couplée aux souvenirs de Pansy qui...

- Non. Je le sais. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de Pansy, je gère tout par moi-même. Ne me regardez pas, c'est tellement bizarre, mais je me sens pas bien s'il n'est pas là, je veux dire, j'ai déjà été amoureux, je crois, mais c'était jamais comme ça. Là c'est physique, quand il est inquiet, je le ressent, quand il s'éloigne, j'ai mal. Physiquement.

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer, reprit sa meilleure amie, mais, tu pourrais nous en dire plus?

- L'autre jour, tu avais raison Ron. Il m'avait bien dit qu'il serait là pour moi. Je comprenait même pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais ça m'a soulagé sur le coup. Je pense que lui non plus. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ses paroles ou ses gestes, j'y comprends rien!

.

Il n'avait pas pu supporter leurs regards quand il disait cela. Il avait caché sa tête entre ses mains, et parlait avec difficultés. Chacun était soit triste pour Harry, de le voir dans cet état, soit surpris, comme Hermione, qui se demandait de quel sorte d'amour il aimait le blond pour que cela soit si fusionnel.

.

- ça fait longtemps? La voix du Gryffondor était dure.

- Ron! Ginny était scandalisée.

- Harry, reprit le roux plus fort. Ça fait longtemps?

- Je... J'en sais rien, environ trois jours après avoir commencé à me changer en Parkinson.

- Et lui? Est-ce qu'il t'aime?

- Ron arrêtes, tu vois bien qu'il ne se sent pas bien! Même Fred était étonné de la conduite de son frère.

- Non. Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre, mais en fait j'en sais rien.

- Ne te transforme plus quelques temps, fit Hermione songeuse. Le temps que je mette le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'est pas simplement amoureux, Harry, c'est bien plus que ça. Je suis certaine qu'il y a de la magie derrière.

- Nous allons continuer l'ordre du jour, fit doucement Lee. Si ça ne va pas je peut t'accompagner dehors, si tu en as besoin.

- Non, ça va. Juste, je ne veux plus dire un mot là dessus sauf si vous savez pourquoi je suis comme ça. Même moi je sais que ce n'est pas normal, fit l'élu avec un faible sourire.

.

La discussion continua de la façon la plus anodine possible, Eliott était finalement de leur côté, mais il semblerait qu'il déteste Mimi. Quand Georges souleva ce problème, Ginny lui expliqua leur accord avec le spectre. Sworn ferait son possible pour duper la jeune morte afin qu'elle signe un contrat qui l'empêcherait de révéler leur affaire. D'après ce qu'ils avaient appris, Mimi ne s'en souviendrait de toutes façons pas, car sa dernière émotion avant de mourir était trop forte.

.

- Mais si nous aurions su avant, on aurait pu utiliser le sort d'amour sur Mimi, intervint Ginny.

- Comment ça? Ça n'a pas marché avec la Dame Grise, je le sais de source sûre, répliqua Lee.

- En fait, ça a parfaitement marché, reprit la rousse. Le truc, c'est qu'elle aimait déjà le baron. Mais vu son tempérament, il n'est pas prêt de le savoir avant un moment.

- De toutes façons c'était moins risqué comme ça, conclu Hermione. Ginny? Tu avais quelque chose à nous dire à propos de Luna?

- Eh bien, vous le saurez de toutes façons à la prochaine réunion, mais... Elle fait partie de l'ordre. Des sourires et des boutades lui parvinrent.

- C'était de ça dont il était question?

- Dans le bureau? Oui. Ils ont trouvé sa maîtrise de sortilèges très avancée, donc le professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé d'adhérer.

.

Le reste de la réunion fut beaucoup plus fade, le reste du groupe n'ayant pas été mis au courant de la seconde mort faite par les mangemorts. L'ordre avait usé de toute son influence pour que personne n'en dise une ligne dans la presse.

Pansy allait somme toute bien, et il lui fut accordée après un long débat, une visite de ses amis, sous escorte, sans baguette, et qui subiraient un sort d'oubli par la suite. Ron était comme une tomate trop mûre, et personne ne pu lui reprocher cela. Le plus grand problème était que le blond n'avait jamais laissé personne en sa présence lorsqu'il lisait ses lettres, et de la réception à la destruction, il était là. Ils ne savaient donc pas grand chose des agissements de Voldemort.

La réunion se termina, et chacun partit de la salle sur demande de façon discrète.

...

Hermione referma son livre. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle parlait avec Severus par ce moyen, et même si parfois la conversation devenait brûlante, les bras de son professeur lui manquaient. Tous les deux jours, en potions, elle sentait son regard perçant sur elle, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée qu'il la retienne après un cours. Bien souvent, cela lui faisait faire des erreurs, et sa potion était moins parfaite que celle de Malefoy.

Alors, pour combler sa frustration, elle mangeait. Sauf que son appétit digne d'un ogre affamé avait été remarqué, et toute la table guettait ses gestes aux repas. Les elfes de maisons n'eurent jamais autant de travail une fois la nuit tombée.

Quelques fois, le maître des potions arrivait, sobre, droit, légèrement cynique, ne se laissant pas même aller dans les bras de sa douce, et ils conversaient, s'embrassaient parfois, n'allant que rarement plus loin.

Ce qui préoccupait le plus la jeune fille était l'état de Harry. Depuis cette réunion elle lui parlait plus souvent, l'aidait à extérioriser ses peur, et il faut bien l'avouer, le couvrait pour qu'il se transforme en Pansy et passe plus de temps avec le blond.

Elle apprit un peu plus tard que Draco avait mis fin à leur relation, mais c'était le seul moyen pour Harry d'être assez proche du Serpentard sans tomber dans la folie.

Quant à Ron, il restait l'ami fidèle, mais ne voulut jamais dire pourquoi il restait si triste lorsqu'il regardait Harry.

...

Il attendait dans cette chambre d'hôtel moldu qu'on lui avait donnée. Les choses avaient beaucoup changé, et il n'avait prit qu'une seule liberté, écrire à son fils. Lui, un des derniers grands nobles sorciers réduit à dormir dans un hôtel moldu...

Le réceptionniste l'avait d'ailleurs dévisagé, forcément, il est rare de leurs jours de voir un homme trentenaire avec des cheveux aussi longs. Il s'allongea sur le lit. Si Narcissa avait été là... Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment se portait sa femme.

Entraînée loin de lui par sécurité, la belle madame Malefoy devait se ronger les sangs pour son fils. Fort heureusement, son amant était avec elle. Lucius sera les dents à cette pensée. Si les gens savaient pour son mariage... Draco était bien son fils, il avait aimé Narcissa, et l'adorait toujours. Mais le temps avait fait son effet, ils s'étaient mariés trop tôt, et finalement, s'étaient découverts des intérêts totalement opposés. S'il aimait la solitude, Narcissa adorait le monde.

Pourtant ils continuaient de vivre ensemble, les deux meilleurs amis du monde. Rarement un divorce officieux s'était aussi bien passé. Et lui? Que ferait-il de sa vie? Il avait juré protéger son fils jusqu'au bout.

Mais parfois, son âme et son cœur se réveillaient, et alors égoïstement, il repensait à cette personne que sa magie originelle avait choisie le jour où il l'avait vue. Il était le seul à l'avoir vu sans cette enveloppe corporelle si repoussante. Mais il était trop tard à présent.

Il se retourna dans son lit, et chercha le téléphone sécurisé. Une seule personne pouvait l'aider.

.

- Cissy?

- Lucius? Tout va bien? ...

...

Il avait reçut cet ordre du plus haut, mais en réalité, c'était un peu lui qui l'avait demandé. Dumbledore n'était pas dupe, si un Black demandait du travail, ce n'était jamais sans raisons.

Il se tourna, et pour la énième fois fut dépité de constater que c'était Maugrey à ses côtés, sur le pied de guerre, le visage fermé. La maison qu'ils surveillaient ne donnerait sans doute aucun signe de vie ce soir, et le chien qu'était Sirius ne sentait pas la moindre modification d'odeur à des centaines de mètres.

En revanche, Alastor devrait penser à changer d'eau de Cologne. Ou à en mettre, au choix.

Ils avaient veillé toute la nuit, sans espoir, sans même se dire qu'un jour, quelque chose sortirait de toutes ses rondes inutiles. Il y avait bien eu cette embuscade la dernière fois, mais comme l'ennemi s'était volatilisé aussitôt, les recherches n'avaient rien donné.

Sirius s'inquiétait. Pour Remus, par ce que la pleine lune était là, pour Harry, surtout, qui devrait affronter son destin dès que le chef du clan adverse en déciderait. Il était si jeune! Et puis, quelque part dans sa tête, égoïstement, il s'inquiétait pour lui, Sirius Orion Black.

Il se demandait, toute guerre mise à part ce que deviendrait sa vie. James, Lily et Peter étaient morts, Remus avait quasiment renié leur amitié, et il se sentait si seul...

Maugrey bougea son séant. Le soleil se levait enfin. Le corps engourdi sur l'herbe tendre, le poil trempé de la rosée glaciale du matin, le gros chien noir s'étira, et partit sans un mot dans une direction décidée à l'avance. Le jour, il n'y avait aucun risque. Il trotta pour tenter de se réchauffer, et tourna plusieurs fois dans les rues de Londres. Il trouva enfin un endroit recensé par le ministère et transplana jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard.

Il se retransforma quand il parvint aux grilles, et marcha, las, épuisé d'avance de tous ces élèves qu'il devrait affronter. Il n'avait plus cette étincelle, ce goût de vivre qu'il n'avait eue que lorsque Remus avait posé son regard au fond du sien. Ce fut le feu qu'il ressenti qui lui permis de sortir de son état dépressif. Il avait beau dire que sa famille ne représentait rien à ses yeux, s'en faire rejeter avait été une des plus dures épreuves de sa vie.

Remus avait comprit cela à l'époque. Et contrairement aux autres qui dénigraient presque jusqu'à son nom, Lupin l'aidait à se remémorer les bons moments, à faire son deuil.

Et puis même Moony s'était détourné de lui. Alors à quoi bon être ici? Il ne devait plus que protéger Harry, sa seule famille, le seul être qui comptait encore sur lui. Harry n'avait pas choisit, il avait le droit à une vie. Alors Sirius releva la tête, et continua de marcher vers le château.

Il était six heures trente du matin, seul Snape était levé, Dumbledore était partit pour quelques jours à un séminaire obligatoire. Le ministère veux que les directeurs des différentes écoles soient informés des avancées de la technologie sorcière en matière d'éducation, menace imminente ou pas. Le son de son pas sur le carrelage lui rappela ce souvenir mitigé lorsque Malefoy l'avait sauvé.

Étrange pour un Gryffondor de préférer mentionner Malefoy que sa propre mère.

Il maudit les sorcier de s'obstiner à garder de vieux escaliers plutôt que d'installer des ascenseurs, et grimpa jusqu'au troisième étage. Si auparavant il sentait comme un frisson d'appréhension à l'idée d'avoir ses appartements collés à ceux de Remus, aujourd'hui il avait perdu tout espoir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de sa porte, et allait entrer quand quelque chose stoppa sa manœuvre.

Le poing de Lupin s'abattant contre le bois.

Le lycanthrope était voûté, apparemment épuisé, mais son regard noir démontrait presque le contraire. Son souffle était laborieux et animal, ses vêtements étaient boueux et déchirés par endroits.

.

- Où était-tu?

- Remus...?

- Où était-tu, Sirius? Le son de sa voix était dangereusement bas.

- Je patrouillais, enfin... Que s'est-il passé, tu as prit ta potion?

- Tu n'étais pas là, Sirius!

.

D'un mouvement souple mais brusque, Lupin attrapa Sirius par le col de sa cape, et l'entraîna dans l'appartement du chien. Tout était dévasté, les meubles étaient profondément griffés, le lit était en miettes et plus rien n'était à sa place. Des dizaines de livres et de papiers divers jonchaient le sol, de la même façon de les vêtements de Sirius qui auraient dû se trouver dans l'armoire.

Black eut seulement le temps de voir une fiole dont le contenu sombre et visqueux était encore à l'intérieur. C'était le seul objet qui était encore debout et intact. La potion tue-loup de Remus. Il se senti projeté ce ce qu'il restait du canapé, et ne put que se mettre sur les coudes alors que son ami se penchait au dessus de lui, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

.

- Tu n'étais pas là.

- Remus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit? Ta potion... Sa voix douce, interrogative n'apaisa pas le loup-garou pour autant.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours à mes côtés Sirius, et je t'ai attendu. Tu est parti, et tu as faillit à ta promesse!

- Je...

.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Lupin mit une de ses mains sur son front, et un flash revint aux pensées du brun. « _C'est toi qui me possèdes, Remus..._ ». Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Son Maître.

Il l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une manière de faillir à sa mission, et dans un doute qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir, il l'avait fait. Remus l'avait accepté, l'avait recueillit, et à la première colère, lui, il était parti sans rien dire.

Il savait que la pleine lune dévorait littéralement toutes les forces de son ami, et que ne pas boire sa potion le vidait presque entièrement de sa vie pendant que la douleur prenait la place laissée libre.

Il se souvint aussi qu'il prévenait toujours Remus de prendre son remède, par souci, qu'il veillait sur lui, et cette nuit, il ne l'avait tout simplement pas fait... Mais alors... Durant ces douze longues années...

Sirius se releva d'un coup et prit Remus par la taille, l'obligeant à se coucher sur lui. Il n'écouta pas les protestations du lycanthrope et mis son visage au creux de son cou. Ils s'étaient toujours appartenu, sans vraiment le savoir, l'un avait un besoin viscéral de l'autre, et ils ne s'en rendaient compte que maintenant.

.

- Je m'en veut tellement, Remus. Si tu savais, je...

- Redis-le.

- Je t'appartiens, Remus.

- Ne brise plus cette parole.

.

La silhouette fine et gracile du loup-garou se leva, et le regard dur, sortit de la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Sirius, le sourire scotché au visage resta pantois quelques minutes, et finit par se lever pour ranger son appartement.

Il n'était pas abandonné.

Quand il prit la fiole de potion, il la serra longtemps entre ses mains. Il était le gardien de celui qu'il aimait, c'était à lui de le protéger, et Remus avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Il posa le flacon à côté d'une photo qu'il avait de James, Lily et Harry sur sa cheminée.

...

- Salut.

- J'ai cru...

- Que je ne viendrais pas, je sais. J'ai hésité à le faire.

- C'est bizarre. Tu semblait si sûr de toi, avant.

- Les choses changent. On peut s'asseoir?

.

Les deux jeunes hommes, un peu gênés se mirent chacun sur un fauteuil. Lee avait repéré cette salle de classe, choisie surtout pour sa position au sous-sol de Poudlard et son absence de tableaux. Il avait posé un maximum de sorts d'intimité dessus, arrangé la pièce de manière à ce qu'elle ressemble à un petit salon simple, et attendu. Son hibou avait porté le message au Serpentard plus tôt dans la journée.

.

- Pourquoi m'a-tu appelé?

- Je voulais discuter, et...

- Tu m'avais dit de ne plus venir te voir, alors pourquoi discuter? Le Serpentard était visiblement en colère.

- J'ai fait une erreur. J'aimerais te connaître.

.

Ils se défièrent du regard, mais chacun savait que l'autre était aussi épuisé que lui. Lee avait été angoissé depuis le début de la semaine, et n'avait pas parlé de ce rendez-vous aux jumeaux. Quant à Blaise, il avait misé sur son statut de préfet et sa fierté pour venir jusqu'au Gryffondor. Seul Draco était au courant de ses mœurs et de ses envies.

Ils se regardèrent comme deux ronds de flan pendant trois minutes, Lee avait épuisé son stock de soupirs discrets et Blaise commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Finalement, la fierté de Serpentard prit le premier bus pour la Sibérie, et le sorcier noir se lança.

.

- Pour quelles raisons exactement tu voulais me parler? Tu voulais me revoir, c'est ça? Il attendait ses mots. Ces simples mots qu'il espérait tant.

- Eh bien...

- Jordan je t'en prie, il n'y a personne ici à part nous, et on sait très bien ce qu'il s'est déjà passé! Le métis prit une jolie couleur pivoine.

- Disons que ça m'avait bien plu l'autre jour... Il n'osait pas finir sa phrase.

- Je vois. Il suffisait de le dire.

Le noir soupira. C'était donc ça, quelles illusions inutiles il s'était fait...

- Je croyais que tu sortais avec Emily...

- Ha? Oui, c'était vrai à une époque. Disons que je ne me soucie pas du sexe de mon partenaire.

- Partenaire? Zabini trouva son ouverture.

- Je ne m'attache jamais avec qui que ce soit. Tu dois le savoir, pourtant. Dans nos familles, nous ne choisissons pas nos futures femmes, alors on évite de s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre avant. J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas sang-pur.

- Cela ne se passe pas non plus comme ça chez les Weasley que je sache, fit le métis qui commençait à se vexer.

- Je m'abstiendrais de dire ce que je pense des Weasley devant toi. Mais juste. Tu m'a appelé pour me demander de te raconter les traditions sang-pur, ou par ce que tu te disais qu'une partie avec moi pouvait être sympa? Il se voulait tranchant, froid et aussi cruel que possible. S'il ne le faisait pas, alors ce serait lui, le dindon de la farce. Lee, énervé, entra tête baissée dans son piège.

- Eh bien oui! Voilà, je me suis dit que j'aurais bien voulu finir ce que nous avions commencé l'autre jour près du mur. Blaise eu rictus discret. Après tout, on est deux adultes, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Le regard noisette de Lee se fit pervers. Et puis quoi, Blaise? Tu pourras peut-être même dire à tout le monde que tu t'es fait un Gryffondor...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que deux mains l'avaient tiré de son fauteuil par le col de sa chemise. Les deux émeraudes de Blaise flambaient de colère.

- Tu veux savoir ce que c'est que de coucher avec moi, Jordan? Eh bien tu vas vite comprendre.

.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il n'était ni doux, ni attentionné comme la dernière fois. Il happait, mordait, et pressait possessivement tout ce que ses mains et ses lèvres attrapaient. Malgré cela, la scène avait un côté excitant dont Lee ne pouvait se sortir.

Il était réellement en manque de la présence du Serpentard, et même s'il refusait de se l'avouer par amour pour Fred et Georges, il se sentait complet en sachant ses trois amants à lui seul. Peu importe si Blaise ne l'aimait pas, s'il profitait de la situation, il aurait au moins une nuit d'amour, et peut-être ferait-il passer son message au Serpentard.

Zabini découvrait le corps de celui qui hantait ses nuits. Il l'avait souvent surpris, mais c'était la première fois que Jordan le demandait explicitement. Ce n'était pas grave si Lee ne voulait que de son corps, juste savoir ce que c'était que d'être touché par lui.

Il refusait de se laisser entraîner à la tendresse et à la douceur. Le Gryffondor souffrirait physiquement ce qu'il endurait mentalement. **(1) **

Ils arracha plus qu'il ne retira les vêtements du métis, découvrant une peau imberbe et douce, un torse qui aurait fait bien des envieux, et des yeux... Qui quémandaient tellement plus. Prenant cela pour une simple envie, Zabini se défit lui-même de ses habits, ne donnant pas l'occasion à Jordan de faire ce geste si intime, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus.

Malgré la tristesse de leur situation, aucun ne pouvait être inactif face à l'autre. L'amour qu'ils se portaient en secret les faisait espérer et appréhender ce moment. Alors, avec un tact calculé cette fois, le Serpentard allongea son amant sur le canapé, et sans le quitter des yeux, le prépara pour la suite de ses doigts.

Jordan fermait les yeux. Il s'imaginait que ceux de Blaise fussent empli de tendresse pour lui, il préférait cela à sa réalité.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il fit un mouvement des hanches et le noir comprit. Il se baissa, et prit la carafe d'eau sur la table. Quand il la passa sur son sexe, la différence de température le fit frissonner. Il avisa le corps de Jordan et se positionna sur lui, à son entrée. Sans attendre son consentement, il poussa, et se surprit à être prudent.

Non, même si c'était un amour à sens unique, il ne voulait pas faire de mal au métis.

Sans un mot, les va-et-vient commencèrent, entrecoupés de leur respiration saccadée et du bruit que produisaient leurs corps. Lee n'osait pas toucher Blaise de peur qu'il se retire, et Blaise gardait bien les deux mains à plat sur le canapé pour ne pas se laisser aller à une caresse trop significative.

Et au milieu du silence, alors que les coups se faisaient plus rapides, Jordan perçut son orgasme plus qu'il ne le ressentit, et Blaise vint en serrant les dents. C'était fini. Chacun reprit son souffle sans regarder l'autre quelques instants.

Le Serpentard se retira aussitôt sa respiration redevenue normale, autrement il craquerait devant le rouge et or. Et cette humiliation, il ne la subirait pas. Son bras fut arrêté.

.

- Tu pars?

- Tu voulais un deuxième round?

- Non mais je... Enfin j'imaginais que tu ressentait quelque... Il rougit en détournant les yeux. Il avait parlé trop vite encore une fois.

- Et ça ne te fait rien de me dire ça alors que tu sors avec les jumeaux Weasley, Jordan?

- Je... Comment... Comment sais-tu ça?

- Ce sont eux qui me l'ont dit. Apparemment sans moi dans tes conquêtes tu n'allais pas bien. Voilà qui est fait. Ne t'en fais pas je ne dirais à personne ce qui se passe entre vous. Sont ton était tranchant et acide.

Lee en eu marre. Il avait faillit perdre les jumeaux, et il se retrouvait face au Serpentard qui se rhabillait, alors qu'il était toujours nu sur ce canapé. Il y perdrait quoi, de toutes façons?

- Je ne te voulais pas en conquête. Quand tu m'a dit que tu ne t'attachais à personne j'ai préféré me taire. Je suis bizarre, je sais. Mais pour moi, ce n'était pas que physique.

.

Son visage tourné vers le sol, il attendait la sentence alors que Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile. Le Serpentard se dirigea vers le canapé. Il prit les mains du métis entre les siennes et l'obligea à relever le menton.

.

- Jord...

.

L'onde qui les traversa empêcha Zabini de continuer son aveu. Pour tous les deux, ce fut le trou noir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent allongés au milieu de la pièce.

...

La jeune blonde tortillait ses mèches en discutant avec son ami dans le couloir. Cet après-midi était libre pour ceux qui avaient choisit étude des créatures magiques en option, et ils en profitaient pour prendre un peu de bon temps sur les bancs près des cuisines.

Une main tremblante toucha son épaule. Le visage habituellement si frais et souriant de la jeune femme se transforma en une moue de mépris et de colère. Elle cracha plus qu'elle ne prononça ces mots de surprise.

.

- La belette...

- Bullstrode, fit le roux sans se formaliser. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. À Nott aussi.

- Et pourquoi on t'écouterait, crève-la-faim? Demanda le jeune homme menaçant en se levant.

- C'est à propos de Parkinson, reprit le Gryffondor sans se démonter.

.

Les Serpentard avaient beau être d'une nature plutôt agressive, ils n'étaient pas stupides. Si Ron ne répondait pas à leurs agressions et leur parlait de Pansy, cela signifiait beaucoup. Alors que Ron partait en leur faisant discrètement signe de le suivre, il haussèrent des épaules avant de s'assurer que personne ne les suivait.

Ils arrivèrent à un endroit plutôt désert où de rares élèves de première année passaient. Instinctivement, chacun cacha les signes d'appartenance à leur maison, au cas ou un jeune imbécile s'amuserait à raconter qu'il avait vu deux « verts » parler à un « rouge ».

.

- Alors? J'ai vu Pansy aller à un cours optionnel tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que tu lui veut? Entama férocement Millicent.

- À cette Pansy là, rien. Vous ne me croirez que si je vous montre. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de vous faire venir.

- Et c'était bon?

- Pardon, Nott?

- Ce que t'as fumé, c'était bon?

- Je savais que vous me croiriez pas. Alors j'ai apporté ça.

.

Fébrile, il fouilla dans son sac, ses doigts gourds cherchant au milieu du bazar. Au bout de deux soupirs de la jeune femme, le Gryffondor sortit enfin, victorieux, un petit flacon argenté. Un souvenir.

.

- C'est pour vous deux il suffit de...

- Le toucher on sait, la belette. Donne.

.

Il ne pouvait être infecté d'aucune sorte de magie, ou alors il aurait fallut être un génie pour que le souvenir reste aussi pur en étant ensorcelé. Ron agrandit le goulot de la bouteille d'une formule simple, et les deux Serpentard touchèrent le liquide étrange.

Un flou envahi leur esprit, et les deux adolescents tombèrent à terre, inconscients. Ron se tourna vers un coin du mur, et Hermione sortit de dessous la cape d'invisibilité avec Harry. Hermione Granger était un génie.

.

- Bon, et maintenant?

- On va aux toilettes! S'exclama joyeusement Hermione.

- Hermione je voudrais pas te contredire mais on est des mecs.

- Ça vous as pas gêné la dernière fois et puis personne ne nous verra. Ron met la cape sur eux, Harry aides moi à les faire léviter. Fred et Ginny s'occupent de libérer e passage.

.

Alors que Harry se disait que c'était vraiment beaucoup pour aider son meilleur ami à sortir avec une fille de Serpentard, Hermione repérait sur la carte le chemin prédéfini qu'ils allaient prendre. Ils marchèrent lentement, s'efforçant de parler malgré le sort qui devait être maintenu, et lorsque Ron partit en avant ouvrir le passage, Harry se pencha discrètement vers son amie.

.

- C'était vraiment nécessaire?

- Je suppose. Elle se sen seule, et puis, elle n'y est pour rien. De toutes façons, on a rien à faire en attendant, je refuse que tu retourne voir Draco sous l'image de Pansy pour l'instant, il risquerait de tout découvrir. De façon officielle, je veux dire...

- Au final, l'opération a capoté...

- Non. Si nous avons une chance d'intercepter les lettres de Lucius Malefoy, nous aurons une longueur d'avance, je pense.

- Hermione, fit le survivant en soupirant... Tu crois qu'ils nous cachent tant que ça?

- J'en suis sûre, Harry.

.

Il arrivèrent aux toilettes que Fred et Ginny gardaient, et firent glisser les corps dans le passage pendant que Ron et Hermione prenaient les sièges. Harry resterait devant au cas où.

...

- Milli? Milli, tu vas bien?

- Pansy? Argh ma tête... J'ai fait un cauchemar, mais quelle heure il est? Tu as fini ton cours?

- Il va falloir avoir l'esprit très ouvert, Milli, fit la jeune femme.

- Je te le fait pas dire, reprit la voix de Nott plus loin.

.

La chambre des secrets, d'un point de vue Serpentard, n'était pas seulement magnifique. Elle était l'apogée de leur adoration pour leur fondateur. Le reptile y était partout représenté, et Salazar en personne en était le gardien. Mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui la question.

Au centre du cercle protégé, privés de leur baguette, il fallut aux deux nouveaux prisonniers toute la patience et la compréhension du monde pour accepter ce qui arrivait à leur amie. On leur laissa l'intimité de parler quelques temps, durant lequel Hermione gagna deux parties contre trois aux échecs contre Ron.

Jamais les Serpentard leurs adressèrent la parole, trop en colère de ce qui arrivait à Pansy.

.

- Hey la belette, tu sais quand même que je raconterais tout une fois sortie?

- Je ne pense pas, Bullstrode, Hermione connait très bien le sort d'oubli sélectif. Seule Pansy se souviendra de tout.

- Alors pourquoi...

- Vous êtes là? Mais c'est simple, reprit Hermione. Pansy voulait vous voir. Nous n'avions aucune raison de lui refuser ça.

La blonde s'assit sur le lit, confuse.

- Mais enfin, c'est stupide, pourquoi l'enfermer ici, alors?

- Nous devons découvrir certaines choses, fit Hermione. On ne put rien vous dire, mais seul Draco peut nous en apprendre plus.

- Tu le savais, Pans?

- Oui, Théo, enfin j'ai compris ça par moi-même.

- Tu-Sais-Qui? Le brun avait presque la chair de poule.

- Oui. Je pense.

- Il est temps d'y aller, fit Ron. Tu peut leur dire au revoir, Parkinson.

- Très bien.

- Tu lui obéit, Pans? Théo était horrifié.

- Il n'est pas méchant, lui signifia la jeune fille. Et puis il a été assez sympa pour vous amener ici, non?

- Vous êtes bizarres, termina Millicent en sortant du cercle.

.

Alors que les deux Serpentard reprenaient leurs esprits là où ils discutaient deux heures auparavant, que Ron, Harry et Hermione s'en retournaient innocemment de là où ils venaient, une onde traversa le couloir les frappant de plein fouet.

...

Mais ce qui suivit resta flou dans les esprits de chacun. Alors que tous étaient au milieu du flot d'élèves qui sortaient tout juste de cours, Harry avançait dans la foule, et ne se rendit compte que trop tard que ses amis étaient encore loin derrière.

Il les appela, chercha à les rejoindre, mais la foule se faisait compacte, ses cris étaient étouffés par le bruit ambiant. Et puis il vit le regard de Ron prendre le sien. Le roux eut une expression d'inquiétude, et chercha à venir vers lui, mais la foule l'engloutissait. Juste à côté de lui, Hermione, comme dévoré par tous ces élèves. Tous ces élèves qui agissaient comme des robots et qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Son cœur s'emballa, il se mit à hurler, à donner des coups, mais sa voix s'étouffait, personne ne réagissait. Alors, mû par son instinct, Harry se retourna, et vit le champ libre, il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi le silence absolu. Il n'y avait plus que cet homme encapuchonné de noir, un sorcier de grande taille dont on ne pouvait voir que le bas du visage et les mains. Il souriait.

Dans sa main droite, il agita une sorte de chapelet blanc, et un bruit de carrelage qui se fissure parvint aux oreilles du survivant. À ses pieds, de l'eau apparaissait de nulle part et se propageait sur toute la surface du sol. L'élu leva les yeux... et vit sa propre mort arriver. Des boules de feu vertes se dirigeaient droit sur lui, du haut du plafond de Poudlard, à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le sorcier avait jeté plusieurs sorts de mort sans dire un mot, sans baguette, et avec une magie puissante.

Et ce fut tout. La fin du survivant arrivait aussi stupidement, et il ne parvenait même pas à bouger, ni à émettre le moindre son, il savait que rien ni personne ne pourrait le sauver, cette fois.

...

Il sortait de sa salle de cours, et avait remarqué cette lourdeur dans l'atmosphère. Et puis, alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser l'une de ses plumes tombées de son sac, il vit passer une onde étrange au dessus de sa tête.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Poudlard était vide et silencieux.

Draco Malefoy n'était pas homme à se plaindre ou à paniquer en cas de danger réel. Il ne chercha pas Juan avec qui il parlait, il n'appela pas à l'aide. Il lança un sort simple de détection, et marcha vers le lieu où la magie était la plus concentrée. Il avait peur, certes, mais son fort intérieur lui hurlait qu'il avait intérêt à se trouver là-bas.

Lorsqu'il vit la Destruction foncer vers Harry, il ne su s'il avait prononcé le sort avant de tout comprendre. Le survivant ne pu entendre qu'un puissant « Tempus Vitae » avant de perdre conscience.

Les flammes mortelles s'arrêtèrent en plein élan, et le mage noir s'était stoppé, la main en suspens, les doigts mêlés dans son chapelet, un rictus collé aux lèvres. Harry avait ce visage d'ange torturé, une bête traquée prise au piège.

Et Draco, n'écoutant pas la douleur que provoquait le sort qu'il venait de lancer, se mit à courir vers le Gryffondor. Ses organes, eux aussi arrêtés dans le temps se plaquèrent sur son squelette, et le blond du serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Dans sa course tout au ralenti, il semblait se battre contre une tornade invisible. Les gouttes d'eau qu'il provoquait en posant son pied dans les flaques restaient en suspens, il devait retenir son souffle par défaut d'air.

Il arriva près de Harry, le prit par la taille et arrêta sa marche. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas continuer. La force qu'il avait fournie pour arriver jusque là l'entraîna comme s'il avait plongé en percutant Harry.

Ils tombèrent en frottant le sol sur plusieurs mètres, Draco sous Harry figé dans son expression, dans une course lente, qui semblait ne plus s'arrêter.

Et finalement ils percutèrent un mur, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, et le blond remarqua que l'eau qu'ils avaient dérangé commençait à retomber doucement.

Il sentit les battements du cœur de Harry, et la douleur qu'il avait enduré se multiplia par dix. Son nez, ses yeux et ses oreilles se mirent à saigner, et il ne put entendre que le choc puissant des boules de Destruction sur le sol.

...

Il ouvrit les yeux, et se trouva dans une grande flaque d'eau, et le sort mortel avait percuté le sol plusieurs mètres devant lui. Il était allongé, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, reconnu Draco, évanoui contre lui. Le blond l'avait sauvé.

À la place où il était, un trou béant, coupant littéralement le couloir en deux, et plus loin, l'absence du mage noir. S'il était aussi inconscient que Harry durant les faits, il ne devait pas avoir vu que le survivant n'était pas mort, et s'était donc enfui en pensant avoir fait mouche.

Le couloir restait vide malgré le fait que l'atmosphère soit revenue à son stade habituel, et Harry, toujours contre Draco, se mit à genoux, encore groggy pour tenter de le réveiller.

Les larmes aux yeux, il tenta plusieurs sorts de soin qui ne firent qu'arrêter les saignements, et alors, à bouts de force, ne retenant plus ses sanglots, lui flanqua gifle sur gifle pour essayer de le faire réagir. Le couloir immense faisait résonner ses paroles, appelant silencieusement une aide, percutant dans les tableaux vides le désespoir de l'élu.

Comme l'aurait dit un sage, on trouve parfois des amis dans ceux que l'on cherche le moins. Et ce fut Severus Snape qui arriva de son marcher rapide et décidé. Il ne posa aucune question, examina en silence, poussa doucement Harry, et prononça quelques sorts sur le corps de son neveux qui parut se sentir mieux peu après.

Il se leva alors et prononça une formule complexe qui sembla lui prendre le restant de ses forces. Les tableaux se remplirent alors, les élèves apparurent allongés endormis sur le sol. Essoufflé, Snape regarda Harry qui comprit, et il emportèrent le corps à l'infirmerie.

.

- Professeur, chuchota le survivant alors que les corps allongés un peu partout se réveillaient doucement.

- Ne dites rien, Potter. Je vous expliquerais avec l'Ordre ce qu'il se passe dès que Draco sera hors de danger. Il se peut qu'ILS soient encore là.

.

Alors, la peur au ventre, Harry continua de mener le corps du blond devant lui par sa magie, aux côtés de son professeur, qui marchait d'une allure fière malgré son état d'épuisement avancé. Madame Pomfresh se levait un peu étourdie quand ils arrivaient, et Draco fut délicatement posé sur un lit. Severus se posa sur une chaise, son front ruisselait sous l'effort qu'il avait du fournir.

.

- Tempus Vitae, Pomona.

- Je vois. Et vous?

- Une attaque, j'ai du annuler un sort de limbes. Potter?

- Je... Non, moi ça va. Il avait presque honte de n'avoir rien fait.

- En ce cas, fit l'infirmière, vous allez m'aider. Vous vous occuperez des bandages de monsieur Malefoy et je vous indiquerais quelles potions lui donner. Pendant ce temps je m'occupe du professeur Snape, et ne me regardez pas comme ça, Severus, vous ne pourrez pas vous lancer ces sorts de soin seul, vous le savez!

.

Le maître des potions n'eut donc pas le choix que de laisser l'infirmière trop autoritaire à son goût faire ce qu'elle voulait, tandis que le survivant suivait à la lettre ce que lui ordonnait une Pomona occupée à soigner Snape.

Le maître des potions fut rapidement sur pied, et des elfes vinrent peu à peu pour rassurer et calmer les élèves qui arrivaient par vagues à l'infirmerie. Draco fut déshabillé et eut les avant bras bandés, et on lui fit boire quantité de potions pour lui permettre de supporter son état.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Voir Draco ainsi était une souffrance qu'il n'aurait pas pu soupçonner. La magie qui le liait à lui était si puissante qu'il parvenait à ressentir sa douleur alors qu'il lui bandait les bras.

Il n'entendit pas le maître des potions partir, non plus qu'il ne vit Madame Pomfresh le laisser seul à veiller le corps presque blanc de bandages de son ennemi. Il ne sut combien de temps était passé, mais personne d'autre n'était arrivé pour le déranger.

Et Draco ouvrit les yeux.

.

- Potter...

- Draco... Harry lui avait doucement prit la main. Il ne contrôlait déjà plus son corps, tout était d'une évidence extrême quand il était en présence du blond.

- ...Mal...

- Attends, ne bouge pas.

.

Il prononça un sort simple, et le Serpentard parut soulagé. Sans se poser de questions, les deux jeunes hommes se reprirent les mains, conscients qu'ils n'étaient bien que lorsqu'ils étaient proches. Harry regardait avec une inquiétude non dissimulée le visage fin mais si pâle de l'alité.

Et puis Draco se mis assis, aidé par le Gryffondor, et chercha longtemps ses mots dans le silence respectueux de Harry. Peut-être savait-il finalement ce qu'il se passait? Peut-être était-il aussi pris au dépourvu que Harry...

.

- Pourquoi... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Potter, c'est pas normal! Le blond le regardait droit dans les yeux, et le son de sa voix était dure. J'ai mal, si tu n'est pas là, j'ai même peur, si je ne sais pas où tu est! Ce n'est pas NORMAL! Il avait honte de ses propres paroles, mais Harry savait aussi bien que c'était nécessaire.

- Je sais. Je suis aussi ignorant que toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si je lâche cette main je me sentirais assez mal pour vomir. Je ne sais pas si c'est un sort qu'on nous à jeté, mais si c'est le cas, c'est beaucoup trop puissant pour qu'un « oubliettes » ou un « finite incantatum » l'efface.

- Mais si c'est un sort... Et qu'on a pas la contreformule... On devrait éviter... On devrait éviter... D'aller contre ce qu'on ressent, ça pourrait...

.

Le blond ne savait plus comment faire, il rougissait, surtout parce qu'il n'avait vraiment plus envie de lutter, et de voir Harry loin de lui. Il serra plus fort ses doigts, et ne pu décrire son soulagement quand le Gryffondor, sans un mot, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et l'entoura de ses bras.

.

- Malefoy... Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

.

Le blond préféra ne pas répondre, et nicha sa tête au creux du cou de l'élu, se repaissant de cette odeur dont il ne pourrait plus se passer.

...

Les deux adultes étaient dans une salle attenante à l'infirmerie.

.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas être touché, Severus?

- Je n'étais pas dans le château à ce moment.

Le maître des potions réprima un juron quand un elfe passa une lotion sur son front.

- Ce que je me demande, c'est comment Draco a pu éviter le sort.

- Je pense que le professeur Dumbledore seul possède la réponse, répondit, pensive, l'infirmière.

- Je pense aussi, fit Severus en voyant le phœnix du professeur attendre à la fenêtre.

...

Ils se réveillèrent avec les autres élèves dans le couloir... Seul le trou béant leur montrait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Au loin, Harry qui partait. Alors qu'elle se levait péniblement, elle senti Ron à son côté faire le maximum pour se trouver debout.

.

- Ron...

- Hermione la chambre!

- Quoi?

- Pansy! Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose!

- Mais non, elle a du se réveiller comme nous, je pense...

- Je le sens mal Hermione, viens vite!

- Ok, j'arrive...

.

Un cri les arrêta. Deux élèves avaient été récupérés en train de s'accrocher au bord du vide laissé par l'agresseur. Quand Hermione leva les yeux, elle découvrit plusieurs autres jeunes sorciers à califourchon sur des gargouilles, allongés sur les escaliers, ou pire, sur le rebord mince des fenêtres de Poudlard.

Ron avait raison. Si ils avaient eu de la chance, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Alors que les dernières années aidaient les étudiants en difficulté, au milieu du tumulte, ils coururent comme ils purent jusqu'aux toilettes. Il va sans dire que malgré le fait qu'ils soient au deuxième étage, ils se trouvaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol. C'est ce que calcula Ron quand il vit sa sœur accrochée au rebord d'une des fenêtres.

Elle avait du se réveiller en roulant, et de justesse s'était accrochée au bord, lâchant sa baguette. Fred était toujours dans les vapes, ne parvenant pas à retrouver son équilibre et sa clarté mentale. Ils étaient restés jusqu'à la tombée du soir, veillant l'endroit encore quelques minutes après le départ de Ron, Harry et Hermione qui escortaient leurs prisonniers inconscients.

D'un coup de baguette bien ajusté, la petite rousse fut projetée à l'intérieur de la pièce, et Hermione ouvrait le passage. Ginny fut remise encore tremblante entre les bras de Fred.

Jamais le couloir pavé de marbre ne parut si long au Gryffondor. Il entendait ses pas résonner, et espérait entendre la voix de la jeune fille s'élever entre les murs. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, la chambre des secrets était vide.

.

- Et merde, commença le roux avec rage.

- Ron on a pas le temps, il y a des centaines de conduits, elle est peut-être dedans!

- Alors il faut aller la chercher.

- Ça prendra des heures, lance un sort de localisation!

- Avec quoi? J'ai rien d'elle!

- Attends.

.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le lit de Pansy, toujours fait au carré. Après une inspections de plusieurs minutes, le cœur battant, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un cheveu de Millicent!

.

Le sort fut lancé, et... une petite étincelle éclata au bout de la baguette d'Hermione, avec un bruit de ballon qui se dégonfle.

.

- Hermione? Alors? Pourquoi il fait ça? Pourquoi y'a pas la piste?

- Je ne sais pas, Ron. On dirait bien que Pansy n'est pas ici.

- Mais même si elle était au bout du monde on aurait une piste, non? Elle est pas protégée par un sort, que je sache? Le son de sa voix devenait désespéré.

- On dirait que Pansy... N'existe pas, Ron.

- Mais elle existe!!

- Je sais! Mais que veux tu que j'y fasse?!

.

Ils se hurlaient dessus, et ce fut lorsque le jeune homme baissa ses yeux devenus humides qu'Hermione le prit dans ses bras. Doucement, elle reprit.

.

- Je sais que c'est impossible. On la retrouvera, il y a forcément un moyen.

- D'accord.

.

Durant plusieurs minutes, faisant fit de l'appel qui devait être en train de se faire là-haut, ils cherchèrent la jeune femme.

Ils lancèrent des sorts d'abord de leur répertoire, jusqu'aux confinements des connaissances d'Hermione, puis d'autres plus farfelus les uns que les autres, et au bout du compte, se mirent à l'appeler avec l'espoir qu'elle réponde. Le son de la voix du roux se faisait éraillée, et Hermione avait perdu espoir, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Ron pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

De rage, le jeune homme frappa dans l'un des cristaux protecteurs de magie. Ce fut là son geste le plus sensé de la journée.

Les deux amis furent projetés en arrière, alors qu'une onde émanant du lit se propageait dans la chambre des secrets. Et Pansy se trouva sur le lit, endormie. Une princesse, se dit le Gryffondor. Il se tourna vers Hermione, tout de même titillé par sa curiosité.

.

- Pourquoi elle est...?

- J'aurais du y penser avant, fit Hermione soulagée. Les cristaux empêchaient la magie de la faire revenir comme nous. Tu as brisé le cercle, et heureusement, le sort s'active jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit touché. Elle va bien, Ron. Dépêche-toi de la réveiller, ils doivent faire l'appel là-haut. J'y retourne toujours.

- Merci, 'Mione, termina le roux avec un sourire.

.

Hermione n'avait pas passé la première porte qu'elle entendit son ami prendre la Serpentard dans ses bras puis le bruit d'un baiser timide. Elle était réellement heureuse que Pansy ait été retrouvée. Il devait être nuit, à présent. Elle ouvrit la porte, et se trouva nez-à-barbe avec le directeur. Décidément, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

.

- Bonsoir, Miss Granger, fit le vieil homme sans se formaliser, avec un sourire. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous me suiviez, la réunion de l'ordre va commencer.

- Professeur Dumbledore...

- Ah oui, vous pouvez relâcher Miss Parkinson, je pense.

- Professeur... Continua Hermione bouche bée.

- Tout va bien, miss? Un bonbon peut-être? Non? Alors je vous attends dans mon bureau au plus vite.

.

Alors que le directeur s'en allait, Hermione se retourna pour trouver Pansy dans les bras de Ron. Leurs yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes. Mais à savoir ce qui les dérangeait le plus entre s'être faits prendre en flagrant délit de communication rapprochée entre maisons opposées, ou flagrant délit de communication rapprochée entre maisons opposées au beau milieu de la chambre des secrets la nuit, c'était à débattre.

...

Il se réveilla près de canapé, seulement vêtu de son jean. En travers de la table basse, Lee. Étrange, il n'était pas sur le divan, plus tôt? Il réveilla son amant d'une nuit comme il pu, et après l'avoir couvert avec sa robe de sorcier, ils purent reprendre leurs esprits.

.

- Il s'est passé quoi?

- J'en sais rien. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est pas les seuls. Il faut y aller.

- Blaise attends. Je veux dire. Je suis désolée si tu as cru.

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai comprit, fit le noir avec un sourire. Mais je pense que ça deviendra beaucoup plus complexe quand les jumeaux sauront que j'ai accepté leur offre.

- Les jumeaux... Quels pervers... Mais quel pervers! S'écria le métis

- Mon pauvre Jordan, tu va avoir les pires migraines de ta vie d'ici quelques jours... Ou les pires difficultés à t'assoir, termina-t-il en riant alors que Lee rougissait de plus en plus.

.

Ils sortirent en catimini, et alors qu'ils arrivaient vers le « cœur » du château, Zabini fit un clin d'œil à Georges qui arrivait en pyjama avant de s'éclipser. Vu la tête de Jordan, le pauvre Gryffondor allait en prendre pour son grade. Toute la colère du métis et son avis concernant la morale plus que tordue de son petit ami allaient se déverser sur le jumeau quand MacGonagall arriva, épuisée.

.

- Georges Weasley, vous êtes convoqué par le directeur. Vous aussi Monsieur Jordan. Il est question de l'Ordre vous entrerez avec Monsieur Black, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

- Ou... Oui, Madame, fit Lee.

.

À peine avait-elle tourné le dos que le sourire du roux se fendit d'une oreille à l'autre et il chuchota.

.

- Alors, heureux?

.

Les jurons de Jordan et les rires de Georges furent couverts par les bruits de la foule. Oui, Lee était très heureux.

.

* * *

_Le Gryffondor souffrirait physiquement ce qu'il endurait mentalement. _**(1)** : Et voilà le premier Lemon consenti **et** non consenti par les deux partis!! Faut vraiment avoir un esprit tordu pour faire une scène pareille, non?

* * *

Et voilà! La suite dès que je l'aurais écrite, comptez deux semaines environ!! à bientôt!


	8. La prophétie

**Note** : désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant. Si je l'avais fait, vous auriez eu droit à un texte dramatique voire tragique, ceci résultant du fait que je viens de regarder l'excellent «tombeau des lucioles », un anime à éviter pour les plus jeunes. Ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront de quoi je parle...

Sur ce... Enjoy!

* * *

.

**Chapitre VIII / La prophétie**

.

- Tom Jedusor est mort.

.

C'était tout ce qui avait atteint Harry.

Il avait doucement été convoqué par un elfe ainsi que Draco dans le bureau du directeur. Pomfresh les avait alors fait passer par sa propre cheminée, le brun soutenant le Serpentard, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bureau emplis de visages connus.

À la vue de son père, Draco ne contrôla pas son sourire, et se laissa aller dans ses bras quelques instants. Et puis comprenant où était sa place, il usa du prétexte d'être blessé pour que Harry, à sa taille, continue de le soutenir.

L'Ordre au complet était là, et une question brûlait les lèvres des plus jeunes. Mais que faisait Malefoy père ici?

Luna, Lee et Pansy avaient rejoint le groupe, attendant patiemment que le directeur prenne la parole. Il avait conjuré assez de sièges ainsi qu'une grande table, et il prit la parole.

Et ce fut tout dans l'esprit de Harry. Voldemort avait trépassé, la guerre était donc finie?

Une main toucha son bras. Draco le regardait avec inquiétude. Ron faisait de même de l'autre côté. Il avait du rester choqué une bonne trentaine de secondes.

.

- J'y reviendrais mais avant, nous avons bon nombre de points à éclaircir ici, reprit le directeur. Tout d'abord, miss Granger, inutile de vouloir tuer le professeur Snape par votre regard, il ne m'a absolument rien dit, et je vous prierais d'être plus observateurs pendants vos virées aux cuisines, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir faim après le dîner, termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

.

Ce fut là que Harry remarqua que Hermione était rouge cramoisi, et qu'avec ce que venait de révéler Albus, personne ne faisait attention à son comportement vis à vis du blond. Lee et les jumeaux avaient déjà une bonne centaine de vannes à lancer à Severus et Ron omit de ranger cette information dans sa cervelle par souci de surchauffe. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de Pansy.

.

- J'ai vu à quel point vous étiez déterminés à découvrir la vérité, alors je vais vous la dire à tous. J'ai dors et déjà détruit l'ancienne Pansy, et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Je vous expliquerais tout, Miss Parkinson, fit-il en voyant les yeux ronds de la Serpentard. Je suppose que je ne peux pas vous punir car vous êtes trop nombreux, et je comprends votre enjeu. Je sais par Monsieur Malefoy, espion au même titre que Severus, que l'attaque n'aura pas lieu avant plusieurs mois, à la fin de l'été prochain.

- Espion?

- Oui, Miss Weasley. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que vous avez eu à vivre avec le livre, mais étant surveillé de près je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix à l'époque, lui répondit le blond.

- Oh... Ginny préféra attendre la suite, trop perturbée.

- Je croyais que le lord était mort, donc la guerre est finie? Pourquoi parlez-vous d'attaque? Demanda Fred.

- Par ce que Voldemort n'a jamais été celui que vous croyez. Je laisse le soin à Monsieur Malefoy de vous informer de ce fait. Je vous prierais de le croire, tout autant que moi je le fais.

Severus sortit une de ses fioles de ses poches, et la présenta à Hermione au travers de la table.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est?

- Je... Elle prononça une formule simple au dessus de la fiole. Vu la couleur, l'odeur... Elle n'a pas été truquée. C'est une potion de vérité, n'est-ce pas?

- Exact. Lucius, si tu veux bien...

Le mangemort prit la potion, et en bu une gorgée. C'était amplement suffisant. Et il se mit à parler, sous les regards attisés de curiosité de l'assistance.

- Il y a trente ans, Tom était une personne recherchant le pouvoir, toujours plus de pouvoir. Son but n'était pas forcément de diriger le monde sorcier. Il voulait expérimenter les limites de la sorcellerie. Il était alors jeune, et avait formé un groupe de sorciers avec qui il irait jusqu'au bout du monde afin de découvrir les secrets que l'on gardait enfouis, les grimoires cachés des anciens. Mais il rencontra un homme sur sa route. Cet homme lui offrit la possibilité d'être encore plus fort, plus érudit s'ils s'associaient. Ce fut à ce moment que Tom perdit son âme. Sans le savoir, peut-être sans le contrôler, il se mit à tuer, son esprit encore faible se cachant derrière le prétexte du savoir, usant de plus en plus de magie noire. Ce ne fut que douze ans plus tard qu'il réalisa. Il avait tué James et Lily Potter, par ce que son maître lui avait demandé, au nom du savoir. Par ce que le jeune Harry était à l'origine d'une prophétie, et par ce que le maître voulait la briser. Il avait embrumé l'esprit de Tom, et il ne le sut que plus tard, pas seulement avec de belles paroles, mais aussi avec de puissantes drogues.

Lucius reprit son souffle pendant que l'irréel prenait place.

- Il s'est donc retrouvé face à vous, monsieur Potter, et décida qu'à partir de ce jour, il expierait ses crimes. Il déchira donc son âme pour s'assurer d'être toujours vivant tant que vous l'étiez, et fit serment de vous protéger afin que la prophétie s'accomplisse et que son maître disparaisse. Ce morceau d'âme vous l'avez perdu lorsque le basilic vous a planté un de ses crochets dans le bras. Le venin a eu le temps d'éradiquer la partie de Tom en vous. Il a donc fabriqué d'autres morceaux de lui, se défigurant pour continuer à vous protéger.

- Mais... Et toutes ces fois où...

- Je sais. C'était lui ou l'autre, continua Lucius. S'il ne « partait pas en mission », c'était le maître qui serait venu, et croyez-moi, vous seriez mort depuis longtemps. Tom attendait toujours le dernier moment pour se manifester, au lieu de demander simplement à un élève mangemort de vous tuer. Il fallait que l'on puisse dire qu'il avait tenté de vous tuer, pour sa crédibilité et votre sécurité. Il est mort en me donnant pour mission de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Vous ne le savez que trop bien monsieur Potter, mais vous devez tuer le Lord.

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre de qui vous parlez, monsieur Malefoy. Qui était le maître de Tom?

- Un sorcier qui je le crains vous surpasse largement, reprit le directeur. Ce n'est nulle autre que mon ancien ami, Gellert Grindelwald. À l'époque, j'aurais du rejoindre ses rangs, mais faible que j'ai été je ne suis pas parvenu à le tuer. Il s'est enfui d'Azkaban et à fait de Jedusor, encore adolescent avide de savoir, un meurtrier sans pitié. C'est lui, le Lord que dénonce la prophétie. Contrairement à Tom à qui il a demandé de prendre ce titre, Grindelwald est un vrai Lord issu de la noblesse anglaise.

- Attendez, je veux dire, c'est...

- Nous le savons, oui. Tom est un sorcier bien plus puissant que vous auriez pu l'imaginer, Harry, continua Malefoy, et avec vos seules connaissances, même aidé de vos amis, vous n'auriez jamais du pouvoir le battre. La protection de votre mère n'agissait pas sur Tom, car il ne voulait pas vous blesser, mais faire croire qu'il vous avait réellement attaqué afin que vous soyez tranquille un moment. Il fallait que VOUS le croyiez pour que le monde le croie. Au moindre doute de votre part, Tom aurait été tué, et vous avec.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous croire, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez en train de mentir. Alors l'attaque venait de lui?

- Des mangemorts que nous ne connaissons pas, fit Minerva. Gellert a été assez malin pour constituer sa garde personnelle et secrète. Les derniers mangemorts de Tom ont été tués cette fameuse nuit, Harry. Grindelwald a comprit qui était réellement Tom, comment il faisait pour rester lucide, et il a exécuté les fidèles de Jedusor. Les aurors étaient là, et ont permit à Lucius, Pettigrow et Tom de s'enfuir. Pour votre information, Peter avait réellement vendu vos parents sous la torture. Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment, mais il a payé sa dette, et à été rattrapé par l'ennemi, récemment.

.

Le silence était pesant. L'information était de taille, et personne ne voulait la contester, car elle était réelle. Tous le sentaient. Si le directeur avait eu des appréhensions à divulguer le fin mot de l'histoire, il n'en avait plus. Il avait fait convoquer tout le monde pour que Harry ne se sente pas seul, pour que le poids soit réparti sur plus d'épaules. Maintenant, c'était un rocher entier qu'il allait lancer dans l'étang.

.

- Monsieur Potter, vous avez vu ce qu'aurait pu faire ce mangemort si monsieur Malefoy n'avait pas été là. Il vous faut vous mettre en sécurité au plus vite. Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr.

- Je comprends. De toutes façons je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tous se sentirent coupables de lui remettre ce fardeau au dessus de la tête.

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous allez y aller seul, monsieur Potter, fit Albus avec un sourire.

Bon, ce n'était pas prévu, mais de toutes façons, Harry se sentirait mieux entouré de ses amis.

- Je... vous... Vous êtes sérieux?

- Oui, miss Granger. Si vous êtes d'accord, bien entendu. Je ne forcerais personne. Vous aurez environ un an pour vous préparer, je ferais en sorte que vous ne soyez jamais seul, monsieur Potter.

- Bien sûr que nous venons, après tout, nous sommes l'AD, fit Luna en tournant la page du Chicaneur.

- Mais Poudlard sera attaqué, non?

- Je le crains, monsieur Jordan, répondit le professeur MacGonagall, mais jusqu'alors, jamais Gellert ne s'était montré. C'est pour cela que durant ces attaques de diversion, nous rassemblons le plus de monde en attendant le moment de la dernière bataille.

- Alors nous restons, firent les jumeaux de concert. Vous aurez besoin de nous plus que Harry. Mec, ne nous en veux pas, mais...

- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit le survivant avec un sourire. Je comprends parfaitement.

- Ron, on compte sur toi, petit frère, termina Georges.

- Alors je...

- Rien du tout Ginny. Fred avait une voix pleine d'autorité et de charisme. Tu resteras avec Harry et Ron. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant ces attaques, on ne se le pardonnerait pas.

- Mais vous, vous restez...

- Nous on sait déjà mieux lancer des sorts. Et je pense que certaines de nos inventions seront utiles, fit-il avec un sourire pervers. Non. Reste auprès de Harry, avec Ron.

- J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet, répondit la rousse.

- Mais qui sera la pour nous venger s'il arrive quelque chose? Lui demanda Georges avec un sourire bienveillant. Ginny ne put que lui sourire tout autant. Ils avaient confiance en elle.

.

Le roux était en proie à une grande confusion. Non seulement une partie de ses professeur et des aurors confirmés le regardaient en attendant sa réponse, mais surtout son meilleur ami. _Si jamais il tombait amoureux de l'ennemi, qui protégerait-il en premier?_ Pansy lui prit sa main et lui sourit. Son conflit intérieur cessa brusquement.

.

- Bien sûr que nous venons, annonça-t-il sans quitter des yeux sa belle.

- Je dois encore éclaircir une chose, reprit le directeur. Vos intentions sont nobles, et malgré les regards surpris que j'ai pu surprendre à l'encontre de certaines personnes ici présentes, je peux vous assurer que vous pouvez leur faire entièrement confiance. Je ne vous libère que pour vous dire que vos valises sont prêtes, et que votre retraite se trouve en un lieu que vous ne connaissez pas. Les professeurs et aurors vont vous y conduire, et vous y resterez sous la surveillance d'adultes confirmés, fit-il avec un regard en coin à Hermione. Si jamais vous vouliez revenir, sachez que rien ne vous en empêche, mais cette décision sera définitive, nous ne pouvons nous permettre trop d'allers retour de personnes qui n'en ont pas l'utilité officielle. Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose? Demanda-t-il à l'assistance.

- Rien pour nous, fit Remus de sa voix douce.

- Rien non plus, fit Hermione.

.

Tous les élèves confirmèrent d'un signe de tête. Quant à Harry, il baissait la tête, reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie sur le point de pleurer. Finalement, il avait beaucoup de chance.

.

- Je vous prierais donc à tous de sortir, des elfes vous attendent, personne ne doit être au courant de votre départ. Seules vos familles seront mises au courant. Miss Granger, monsieur Weasley... Ron Weasley, corrigea-t-il, monsieur Potter et messieurs Malefoy, je vous prierais de rester encore un peu.

- Et nous? Demanda Fred.

- Tout dépend de Harry, reprit Albus. Souhaitez-vous qu'ils restent... au sujet de ce « sort d'attraction »? demanda-t-il au survivant.

- Je... Je préfèrerais leur raconter moi-même, fit Harry gêné.

- Oh, pas de problème reprit Lee en poussant les jumeaux qui protestaient vers la sortie. À plus tard, alors.

.

Une fois tout le monde sortit, alors qu'on entendait des escaliers Fred dire avec enthousiasme qu'ils n'auraient pas à rendre le devoir de métamorphose à cause de la guerre et Minerva répondre avec cynisme de ne pas compter là-dessus, le directeur supprima quelques chaises et réduisit la table. Lucius couvait son fils du regard.

Le vieil homme se remit de la tâche d'annoncer quelque chose de lourd pour Harry, mais de parfaitement essentiel. Draco était là, alors il fallait qu'il leur dise tout.

.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je crois que vous avez comprit que vous et monsieur Potter vous n'étiez pas indifférents l'un à l'autre.

- Vous voulez parler du fait qu'il se battent tous les jours?

- Non, miss Granger, bel effort pour tenter de savoir si j'étais vraiment au courant, sourit-il. Je veux parler, bien évidement, de votre attraction mutuelle.

- Alors vous savez c'est quel sort? Demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

- Oui, et non. Ce n'est pas un sort. Lucius, je me permets de vous demander encore une fois votre aide...

Lucius jura intérieurement. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et c'était maintenant sur lui que les regards étaient braqués. Il était certain qu'Albus riait derrière sa barbe.

- Draco, tu... Tu n'est pas exactement humain. Il reprit très vite. Comme moi. Tu es un sorcier, bien sûr, ta mère est bien Narcissa. Mais nous avons certains ancêtres qui reviennent régulièrement dans notre sang, vois-tu.

- Pas humain? Articula le blond incrédule.

- Vous voulez dire comme le professeur Flitwick?

- Nous ne sommes pas non plus d'ascendante gobeline, miss Granger, mais oui, c'est un peu ça.

- Et quels sont nos ancêtres?

- Les vélans.

- Les vélanes? Tu veux dire ces femmes qui se transforment en monstre si elles sont en colère?

- Non. Les vélans, reprit Lucius. Les êtres à l'origine des vélanes et des veelas. Les veelas sont en quelque sorte la branche mâle de cette espèce, même si ils ne se reproduisent pas avec les vélanes.

- Je suis un peu perdu, là, fit Ron. Et surtout, qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec Harry?

- J'y arrive. Disons que les vélans sont les ancêtres. Les vélanes et les veelas sont deux races différentes qui ne se croisent pas entre elles. Nous faisons, nous les hommes de la famille Malefoy, partie des veelas. Leur particularité, outre leur aspect physique plus beau que la normal (Ron gonfla ses joues à cette remarque), nous possédons le dont de l'Unique. Il s'agit d'un choix que notre magie originelle fait pour nous, et nous fait choisir une compagne ou un compagnon pour la vie. J'ai bien comprit que le tient était Potter, Draco, et crois moi, je ne ferais rien contre cela, car se serait te faire du mal que d'empêcher cela (les deux garçons rosirent). Tu as du remarquer la gêne, parfois la douleur que c'était de te séparer de lui. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne. Vos magies sont complémentaires, et donc vos êtres.

- Comme des âmes sœurs?

- Ce sont des âmes sœur, oui, miss Granger. Ils se sentent mal l'un sans l'autre pour le moment car la connection est encore jeune. Mais avec le temps, leur magie, enfin complète, n'en sera que plus puissante.

- C'est pour ça que c'était aussi important que vous nous le disiez, fit Harry tout bas. On ne pouvait pas seulement admettre être... attirés l'un par l'autre.

- C'est exact. Je dois vous dire aussi que vous séparer, que se soit physiquement ou de cœur, même si je doute que cela arrive, vous tuerait probablement. Le choc vous rendrait fou pour ensuite vous vider de votre énergie. Cette liaison est aussi bénéfique que dangereuse. Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé ça, Draco.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit son fils. Tu ne peux pas contrôler ce genre de choses. Alors, Harry et moi, on est liés? Je me demande même comment je peux dire ça aussi calmement. C'est comme si c'était normal pour moi. Et ça m'énerve encore plus de trouver ça normal, naturel.

- M'en parle pas, répondit Harry.

- Je sais, approuva Lucius. Il fallait que vos amis soient au courant pour ne pas être surpris. Maintenant que vous savez, votre magie pourra agir plus efficacement. Et vous vous sentirez moins mal l'un sans l'autre, et surtout plus forts.

- Alors ça nous aidera pour le combat?

- Oui. Mais compte surtout sur tes propres acquis, intervint le directeur.

- Alors, en fait, c'est juste une question de sang? Je veux dire, Harry, t'étais pas amoureux de Draco avant, et... Et tu t'es pas laissé entraîner par le mauvais côté et... en fait vous êtes juste ensemble, du même combat, personne n'a eu à choisir...

Le roux se leva en disant cela, tourna brusquement la chaise de Draco, et le prit par les épaules.

- DRACO! TOI! TOI T'ES UN POTE UN VRAI!! HARRY!! T'ES TROP COOL!

.

Il partit dans un rire nerveux au possible, la larme à l'œil, et Harry du le calmer lui-même, ne comprenant que maintenant pourquoi son ami était si tracassé ces derniers temps. Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire.

.

- Il est temps que nous partions, maintenant, non?

- Mais, on ne sait encore rien de ce qu'il se passera pour nous, s'interposa le blond. Je veux dire, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais en attendant, on ne sais même pas si on pourra aller pisser l'un sans l'autre.

- Merci pour l'image mentale des deux anciens ennemis faisant popo ensemble, Malefoy. Lucius toussa pour ne pas rire.

- Je vous en dirais plus un peu plus tard, répondit son père. Vous connaissez déjà le plus important.

.

Harry, soutenant toujours Ron, approuva d'un signe de tête, et tous, hormis le directeur, partirent avec des regards reconnaissants pour le vieil homme. Ils étaient tous trop dépassés par les évènements, à tel point qu'ils en avaient oublié d'être ennemis le temps d'une soirée. Ils auraient largement le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, d'oublier les rancœurs passées... Et de digérer toutes les nouvelles. Surtout celle qui allait bientôt arriver.

.

...

.

Tout avait été prévu. Les professeurs Lupin et Black les attendaient pour qu'ils puissent transplaner. Ils marchèrent avec un sort de dissimulation jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard, et là, Lucius attrapa le bras de Draco et Hermione, pendant que Remus transplanait avec Ron, Sirius avec Harry. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de regretter, pas le temps de se demander ce qu'allaient devenir leurs amis, leur famille, Poudlard sans eux.

Ils avaient juste serré leurs coudes dans le feu de cette action et avaient oublié de penser à leur passé. Hermione senti son cœur se serrer quand elle comprit qu'elle ne verrait pas ses amis et ses parents peut être jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que cette guerre l'achève. Mais un élan de regain lui prit quand elle se remémora que Severus ferait surement partie des adultes qui les surveilleraient. Il serait là. Et elle avait Harry et Ron. Oui, tout irait bien.

Ils atterrirent dans une rue assez large, dans un quartier qu'aucun des élève ne reconnu. C'était de grandes maisons moldues avec de beaux jardins, Privet drive en plus grand, songea le survivant. Il entendit Sirius lui murmurer une adresse à l'oreille, et un manoir apparut sous ses yeux. Il était en pierre grise avec un beau jardin. Nul doute qu'il était sorcier. Aucun ne parla avant d'avoir passé la double porte en bois ouvré.

Ils se trouvèrent alors dans un hall immense serti de tapisseries et de boiseries, dans un décor ancien et chaleureux. Il rappelait Poudlard. Des fauteuils étaient disposés dès l'entrée, semblant moelleux, piqués de boutons, brodés de soie, et de grands tableaux fixes les regardaient avec bienveillance.

.

- Je peux pas vous dire à qui il est, mais c'est une grande famille, fit Sirius avec enthousiasme. Les autres doivent être dans le salon.

.

Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant que son père reconnu. Oui, une grande famille, mais pas autant que la leur. Question de fierté. Les Malefoy avaient toujours le plus gros, le plus grand et le plus beau des manoirs de toute l'Angleterre.

.

- Venez. Nous vous expliqueront tout là-bas, une fois installés. Stiky est l'elfe chef de cette demeure, reprit doucement Remus. Et non, miss Granger, elle n'est pas esclave. Disons que cette demeure est un peu devenu la sienne et que nous sommes ses hôtes. Du moins Lucius et Sirius. Severus, moi-même et le professeur MacGonagall devront retourner au château. Allons-y.

Ron se pencha discrètement à l'oreille d'Hermione en entrant dans le salon.

- Dis tu as remarqué qu'il appelle tout le monde par son prénom sauf le professeur MacGonagall?

- Ça doit être une habitude, Ron, lui chuchota-t-elle. Elle était déjà son professeur quand il était lui-même élève.

- Mais Merlin quel âge a donc cette femme?

- Bien assez pour avoir l'oreille affutée, monsieur Weasley, répondit l'écossaise en souriant malicieusement.

.

Pansy, Luna et Ginny étaient assises dans des fauteuils confortables. Devant eux, raide comme la justice un jour de gel, Severus, et juste à côté de lui, Minerva. À peine les autres assis dans la large pièce aussi fournie que le hall en décorations, le professeur de métamorphose commença.

.

- Vous êtes assez nombreux, et ce n'était pas réellement prévu, en réalité. Il vous faudra donc fournir des efforts afin de vivre dans l'harmonie la plus complète. Si quelqu'un veut retourner dès ce soir, et de façon définitive à Poudlard, il est le bienvenu, personne ne le jugera. Vous pourrez prendre cette décision tout au long de votre séjour ici, mais plus vous resterez, plus ce choix sera difficile, il me faut vous avertir de cela.

- Pourra-t-on envoyer des lettres?

- Seulement lorsque nous transplaneront, à raison d'une chacun et à des personnes autorisées, comme votre famille proche ou un ami que vous aurez choisi dès le début et qui sera suivit pour sa propre sécurité. Elles seront brûlées juste après lecture, évidement.

- Je vois. Au moins, on ne sera pas totalement coupés du monde, soupira Pansy.

- Cependant, reprit l'écossaise, tant que vous pouvez vous satisfaire de nouvelles que nous vous apporteront de vive voix, cela vaudra mieux, je dois vous l'avouer. À présent il est tard, vous avez chacun un dortoir.

- Pourquoi pas une chambre chacun?

- Par ce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir, monsieur Malefoy. Chaque « dortoir » contient cinq chambres. Ce sont en fait deux couloirs parallèles du manoir. Il n'y a pas de protections magiques mais il est clair que je ne veux aucun garçon dans la chambre des filles pour quelque raison que ce soit et vice versa. Entre vous, des heures vous seront assignées pour vos visites entre vous, la journée. Un problème, miss Granger?

Hermione semblait très perturbée.

- Eshiel, Edwige, Pattenrond... Je veux dire...

- Vos animaux seront amenés d'ici demain, à l'exception d'Edwige, Isis et Adéna, leurs déplacements étant trop visibles.

- Adéna? Isis? Chuchota Ron pour lui même.

- Mon hibou et le faucon de Draco, lui répondit Pansy qui avait entendu.

- Demain, nous arrangeront votre programme de cours, j'ai entendu votre soupir, monsieur Weasley, vous n'aurez plus que quelques matières vu la situation présente. J'ai entendu aussi votre soupir, miss Granger. Vu ce que vous venez tous d'apprendre, je vais me retirer avec messieurs Black et Malefoy quelques instants. Vos chambres se trouvent à droite en haut de ces marches, et nous, nous dormiront dans les chambres du couloir d'en face.

.

Une vingtaines de marches très larges occupaient effectivement le fond du salon, menant sur de grands couloirs incurvés vers des pièces intérieures du manoir qui faisaient tout le tour de la pièce, offrant un plafond très haut au salon.

Ils se regardèrent en rond de flan vingt secondes. Vingt secondes au bout desquelles Draco percuta quelque chose.

.

- Pansy?

- Oui?

- Tu... Tu étais bien là, tout ce temps, depuis le début de l'année, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, ce truc sur la « fausse Pansy »...

- Bon ben moi j'ai sommeil! S'écria Ron en le coupant et en entraînant Pansy à sa suite.

- Tiens donc, moi aussi fit Hermione une fois au bout du salon. Elle courrait vraiment vite, dites donc.

- Ginny attends-moi, fit Luna en rejoignant sa rousse qui avait filé à l'anglaise.

Dix autres secondes passèrent.

- Harry?

- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux attendre que tu sois au calme pour entendre ce genre de choses. Je crois que je vais me coucher aussi.

- Potter, attend! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça, j'ai peut être embrassé un artéfact magique pendant des semaines...

.

Le brun se leva et se rapprocha de celui qui n'était plus son ennemi à présent. Draco avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, et le blond ne put qu'accrocher les accoudoirs de son fauteuil tant sa tension était forte. Harry ferma simplement les yeux, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le même baiser qu'il donnait en guise de bonjour à Pansy.

Sans un mot de plus Harry partit dans sa chambre, d'un pas léger, Draco ouvrant des yeux de plus en plus grand, un sourire étrange se dessinant sur son visage. Non, ce n'était pas possible...

le survivant remarqua que les elfes avaient placé des écriteaux de fortune pour désigner le couloir des filles et celui des garçons, et le nom de chacun avait été inscrit à la craie sur les portes.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et la referma doucement, posa un sort d'intimité et attendit une seconde au milieu de la pièce.

Tout de suite après, il se jeta sur le lit en hurlant et en jurant, n'y croyant pas lui-même de ce qu'il avait fait.

.

- Oh merde merde merde merde... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

.

Sa respiration était laborieuse, le rouge lui était monté aux joues, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas tant de la joie, mais surement de la nervosité. Comment regarder Draco en face demain? Il s'étendit, les bras en croix, et tenta de respirer correctement.

Il se surprit à redevenir normal assez vite. En son fort intérieur, il savait que Draco ne le détestait pas, c'était une évidence. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit, plus qu'il n'entendit le blond ouvrir la porte d'à côté et entrer dans sa chambre. Instinctivement, il se leva et se rapprocha du mur, et se sentit immédiatement rassuré. Draco ne lui en voulait pas, il en était sur.

Même si c'était étrange que de savoir tout cela sans un mot échangé.

Il regarda enfin la chambre autour de lui. Un grand lit a baldaquin, une moquette très moelleuse, un guéridon entre la couche et un fauteuil et une immense fenêtre, sans compter l'armoire ancienne. C'était le parfait mélange de son ancien dortoir et de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Les elfes avaient même posé un plateau rempli de fruits et de sandwiches sur le guéridon. C'était pourtant vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Pourtant, lui n'avait pas faim. Il avait honte de ressembler à une midinette à ce point, mais penser à Draco lui suffisait.

Dès l'aurore, tous furent plus ou moins levés, certains réveillés par leurs animaux de compagnie. Harry n'eut qu'à mettre sa vipère sur son épaule avant de descendre en T-shirt et en caleçon dans les escaliers.

.

- Eh, Potter, tu pourrais au moins mettre un pantalon!

- ...

.

Ah oui. Il n'était plus à Poudlard. Pansy venait tout juste d'avoir une vision d'un survivant mal réveillé à moitié nu... Elle en aurait préféré une autre. Harry repartit mettre un jean et sortit au même moment que Draco (parfaitement habillé malgré un reste de bandages). C'était donc ça, ce gargouillis en tournant la poignée?

Quand ils se regardèrent, ils n'eurent cure que Luna descendait avec Hermione en discutant sur le temps qu'il faisait. Il s'approcha simplement de lui, et d'une façon dangereusement naturelle, ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres pour se dire bonjour, la main de Draco sur la hanche du brun, la main de Harry sur la joue du Serpentard.

Ils se sentaient si bien lorsqu'ils étaient proches, c'en était presque effrayant. Harry n'avait même pas envie de s'expliquer que lui et Draco ne se détestent plus, comme si le passé n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait juste un grand besoin de rester près du Serpentard aussi près que les lois de la physique lui permettaient. Vu le regard du blond, ce devait être la même chose pour lui.

La nuit n'avait pas été clémente, et il n'avait cessé de penser à son Gryffondor, sa situation, et pourquoi il ne parvenait plus à vouloir frapper son ennemi favori. Pourtant il se sentaient tous les deux comme sous l'effet d'un impero, obligés de se vouloir l'un l'autre. À force de réfréner ce qu'ils ressentaient, l'abcès n'en avait que plus grossi, les contraignant à avoir encore plus besoin l'un de l'autre.

Ron passa près d'eux, les cheveux en bataille, le pyjama ne tenant que par la seule volonté de son possesseur, le bâillement au bout des lèvres. Il fit un signe de bonjour au couple, et personne ne su dire s'il avait comprit de qui il s'agissait. Il croisa Lucius qui sortait d'une des chambres en face, impeccable tout comme son fils, et lui fit aussi un signe. Ron n'était vraiment pas du matin.

Malefoy père accosta le couple qui ne savait s'il fallait descendre ou rester dans la chambre, ou tout simplement rester là à se dévorer du regard. Il entendit à peine le père de son veela parler.

.

- Il est temps d'y aller, Draco.

- Oui...

- Regardes-moi au moins quand je te parle, mon fils.

.

Harry se senti soudain oppressé par Lucius. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, d'ailleurs ils auraient du descendre depuis longtemps, mais son corps refusait de se séparer d'un iota de celui du blond. Il sentit la tension qui montait chez le jeune Serpentard.

.

- Père... j'arrive... je vous l'ai dit.

.

Et puis ce fut une douleur. Pas très grande, mais comme si on lui coupait l'air qui arrivait à sa bouche. Lucius avait entraîné Draco par le bras, et le survivant ressentait toute sa frustration et son mécontentement d'être emmené de force. Et puis plus rien. Le lien qui les unissait cessait d'être dominateur lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas aussi proches.

Il avait toujours besoin de son blond à ses côtés, mais il n'était pas perdu dans la vague de pensées communes avec le Serpentard. Lucius avait raison, ce qu'ils vivaient était aussi bénéfique que handicapant. Le plus âgé s'arrêta, son fils perturbé qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits toujours retenu par le bras, et se retourna.

.

- Venez donc, monsieur Potter. Je vous l'ai dit, je serais là pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien.

- Je... Euh... D'accord.

Ils purent avoir quelques mots en descendant les escaliers, les elfes les dirigeant dans le manoir jusque vers la salle à manger.

- Votre lien est comme un aimant permanent. Si vous vous approchez trop l'un de l'autre sans avoir appris à vous connaître, vous ne pourrez pas avoir le dessus sur vos volontés mutuelles. Vous éloigner de trop vous briserait, bien sûr, mais il vous faut garder une certaine distance, le temps que vous apprivoisiez ce qui vous arrive.

- Père... Draco était vraiment honteux. Je suis désolé que vous m'ayez vu...

Il s'arrêtèrent au bas des marches, et un elfe transplana devant eux pour les guider sans dire un mot. Lucius tenait la distance entre les deux garçons qui se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure de la marche sans le contrôler. Il se tourna vers son fils.

- Tu ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses. D'après toi, pourquoi est ce que je reste ici? Je suis certainement la seule personne capable de t'approcher dans des moments pareils sans se prendre un impardonnable.

- Pardon?

- Tu ne te contrôle pas, Draco. Ta main tremblait près de ta baguette quand je vous ai ordonné de descendre, et si je ne t'avais pas prit par le bras, tu m'aurait sans doute fait taire par n'importe quel moyen. Ma nature veela fait de moi une personne que ton instinct primitif reconnaît comme « amie », même si je reste un intrus.

- Je... Je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur vous!

Ils reprirent leur marche, le plus âge maintenait fermement Harry loin de son veela.

- Toi non, Draco. Ton veela, si. C'est ainsi. Rien à craindre de monsieur Potter, en revanche, fit-il en se tournant vers Harry. C'est le veela le protecteur, et le compagnon lui fait une confiance totale. Si Draco avait tué miss Granger par ce qu'elle vous aurait bousculé, en restant près de mon fils vous l'auriez approuvé.

- Oh merde. C'était sortit tout seul.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit ainsi, mais c'est un peu ça, monsieur Potter.

.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, qui, il va sans dire était immense, et où tout le monde était attablé. Bien évidement, les Serpentard étaient déjà habillés comme pour un dimanche à la messe, et les Gryffondor, dans des tenues informes qui avaient vu la création du monde, montraient leurs plus belles coupes « pétard collection automne-hiver ».

Pour Harry et Hermione, cela ne changeait pas grand chose. En revanche c'était une chose à mettre dans les annales pour Sirius. Ses longs cheveux noirs de geais faisaient de grandes boucles au dessus de sa tête dans un pêle-mêle digne du nœud gordien. Au final, il semblait avoir emprunté le coiffeur d'Hermione.

Luna... restait elle-même, mais on ne su dire si elle portait son pyjama ou un costume particulièrement étrange, paré de bleu, de sticks magiques à paillettes et de boutons fantaisie, tous différents, bariolés et mis au hasard sur sa longue robe.

Eshiel partit immédiatement sur l'épaule d'Hermione quand il vit Draco. Son sixième sens lui avait avertit de ne pas rester près de harru quand le blond était là.

Tout se passa dans un silence relatif, les énigmes et les doutes planant encore. Cela sans compter l'hésitation collective à parler à son voisin _sensé_ être un ennemi. Au final on combla la conversation avec ce qu'on pu trouver, le manoir fut trouvé grand, beau et... grand, le beurre fit dix fois le tour de la table, le temps se trouva gris, brumeux et froid une bonne vingtaine de fois et oh que le manoir est grand.

Chez les surveillant, rien de mieux. Lucius parlait autant qu'un cadavre et fixait sa tasse de thé comme si un film y était diffusé. Sirius fut même tenté de regarder pour vérifier. Il était assez loin des élèves à cause de la taille de la table, et n'osait parler fort. Les décibels étaient assez élevés pour entendre une mouche péter.

Et puis le Gryffondor (qui ne réfléchit pas et qui s'ennuie profond) enfouit au fond de Sirius se releva et il déclara d'une voix claire qui fit soupirer de soulagement certains élèves.

.

- Bon eh bien puisqu'on est tous là, il faut que je vous dise ce qu'il va se passer. Les cours vont reprendre dès demain, c'est Remus... enfin le professeur Lupin qui viendra avec ce qu'il vous faut pour continuer votre apprentissage. En attendant, Luc... monsieur Malefoy et moi, on va poser et vérifier les protections du manoir, alors profitez-en pour visiter ou mieux, pour discuter. Ah oui, Hermione, très chère, tu seras chargée de te caser entre Harry et Malefoy fils. Si jamais ça euh... colle, n'intervenez pas, prévenez-nous. Et c'est pas une option.

- Bien, professeur.

.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, Draco ne leur laissa pas le temps de chercher un échappatoire.

.

- Que s'est-il passé durant tout ce temps? Qui était cette « fausse Pansy »? Granger?

- Pourquoi tu me demande à moi? On est plusieurs ici!

- Je doute que quelqu'un d'autre soit à l'origine d'un plan pareil...

- Ok. Tu veux la version longue ou courte?

- Donne moi les grandes lignes, je verrais après.

La situation était vraiment bizarre. Draco discutait avec Hermione sans la traiter de tous les noms. Et Hermione collaborait.

- On t'a prit pour cible pour avoir des nouvelles de Voldemort via ton père. On a donc capturé Pansy dans la chambre des secrets, et Harry a prit sa place avec du polynectar le soir, autrement durant les cours c'était effectivement un artéfact.

- ...

- Tu m'a demandé les grandes lignes.

- Granger t'es tordue. Pansy, tu étais au courant?

- Ron me l'a dit entre temps. Et j'ai aussi appris que tu avais rompu avec « moi », mais ne t'en fais pas vu les circonstances on peux dire que c'est passé comme dans du beurre. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'enfermement mais je m'entends plutôt bien avec eux maintenant.

- J'ai vu ça, fit-il en jetant un regard torve à Ron. Alors... c'était...

- Moi, fit Harry. Désolé de t'avoir trompé de cette façon.

- Je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir. Ce doit être le lien, je suppose.

- Le lien?

- Je t'expliquerais après Ginny. Une histoire de sang, répondit Ron.

- Je vais juste me rafraîchir les idées deux minutes. Il me faut un peu d'air.

.

Draco se leva, et partit en direction du salon. Harry fit un geste pour se lever, et jeta un regard noir à Hermione quand elle le retient par le bras. Pourtant, il luta contre son envie et resta sur son siège. Hermione en profita pour lui changer les idées en axant la conversation sur sa relation avec Draco. Ginny et Luna comprirent assez vite et Pansy trouva cela « trop mignon ». Autant dire qu'elle avait totalement changé depuis son incarcération.

.

- Donc on pourra plus se bouffer le nez comme avant, conclu Ron.

- De toutes façons j'en avais marre de ces gamineries. On sait maintenant que Lucius et Draco sont espions, du moins l'étaient pour l'Ordre, et même si on s'est lancé beaucoup de choses à la figure, il vaut mieux faire table rase.

- Excuses moi Harry, mais je me vois mal prendre Malefoy dans mes bras et lui demander d'être mon ami, répliqua Ginny songeuse.

- Je comprends, Ginny, mais juste, on essayera de se respecter les uns les autres. Si on commence à se ressortir toutes les crasses qu'on s'est faites les dernières années, on aura pas fini.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Luna en levant la main.

Hermione la leva, puis Ginny, et enfin Ron. Pansy battit des mains.

- Eh bien voilà! On a gagné trois mois de négociations, juste à l'instant. Je vais chercher Dray.

.

Harry sentit encore une fois une vague de colère contre Pansy, mais tenta de se calmer. Il était contre tout ce qui l'assaillait, car ce n'était pas rationnel. Après tout, cela aurait du être à elle de lui en vouloir, non?

Draco revint tête haut, et toisa tout le monde du regard.

.

- Écoute Malefoy on est désolés, et...

- Je sais Granger.

.

Il tendit sa main face à la Gryffondor. Hermione fut un instant déstabilisée, puis lui serra avec un sourire. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

Le plus difficile dans l'après-midi fut de combler le temps. Personne ne voulait parler de la guerre ou des familles, on s'attela donc à visiter le manoir. Pendant tout ce temps, les anecdotes fusèrent sur Poudlard, et surtout sur la mission. Draco prit plus ou moins bien que Pansy se mette avec un « bas étage » mais se garda bien de le dire par égards pour Harry. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Juste de nouvelles connaissances, et Ginny, et Hermione faisaient de leur mieux pour que cette relation évolue dans le bon sens.

.

- Attendez, c'était vous en Crabbe et Goyle?

- Ouais, on devait savoir si c'était toi, l'héritier, affirma Hermione.

- Pas bête. Je m'étais bien dit ce jour là qu'ils étaient vraiment bizarres. Et vous ne vous êtes jamais dit, vous que Ginny était étrange elle aussi cette fin de troisième année?

- Ginny? Demanda Harry.

- Oui. Vous n'avez pas été les seuls à vous procurer du polynectar. Sauf que moi, c'était pour connaître votre tactique de quidditch.

- Alors c'était pour ça que tu parais nos coups à chaque fois?! Ron était sidéré.

- Je suis de Serpentard, la fin justifie les moyens... Au fait, lui c'est qui?

.

Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué car il se tenait devant Lucius et Sirius, dos à la port d'entrée, attendant que les deux adultes se poussent pour entrer. Finalement, Sirius fit un pas de côté, et un jeune homme assez grand, bien bâti apparut sous les yeux du groupe. Il était habillé comme Harry, d'un jean et d'un T-shirt malgré le froid de l'hiver.

Lorsqu'il le vit, le survivant alla immédiatement au pas de course vers l'inconnu, ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de réagir et lui colla une droite dans le menton, jetant le garçon à terre.

.

- Salut Dudley, fit il en lui tendant la main.

- Harry...

.

Le groupe se précipita vers eux, inquiets. Lucius n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et Sirius semblait fier de son filleul. Dudley accepta la main tendue pour se relever. Ce fut le survivant qui fit les présentations.

.

- Dudley Dursley, mon cousin.

- Dursley? Demanda Hermione. Mais... Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici?

- Il est devenu sorcier, expliqua l'élu. Il y a un an environ. Le cousin en question avait la tête baissée.

- Dis, Harry c'est pas lui qui, euh... Ron hésitait à poursuivre vu le regard de glace que lançait Draco à Dudley.

- Si. Mais apparemment, il aurait changé, hein? Harry avait levé la tête vers Sirius.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry, tu en as toutes les raisons, mais je peux te dire, que moi qui l'ai eu comme élève, ce n'est plus le même gars, crois moi.

- Tu as l'approbation de mon parrain, Dudley, ce n'est pas pour autant que je passe sur tout ce que tu m'a fait. Draco range cette baguette tu serais en tort. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais te parler en privé, « Big D »...

- Euh... Ok...

- Il y a une antichambre par ici, fit Lucius.

.

Le blond était tendu. Pourquoi Harry s'isolait avec ce garçon? Pansy tenta de le rassurer tout au long de l'échange, et tous préférèrent partir au salon, même le veela qu'il fallut traîner.

.

- Un sorcier?

- Oui, Hermione. C'est assez rare, mais ça arrive. On a proposé à Dudley de se faire retirer ses pouvoirs et vivre une vie tranquille, mais il a préféré quitter ses parents définitivement.

- Pourquoi quitter ses parents? Demanda Ginny.

- Tu ne connais pas l'oncle et la tante de Harry, petite sœur. Pour eux être sorcier est une anomalie. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Dudley à quitté le cocon familial. Il était plutôt lâche à l'époque. Je l'ai vu une ou deux fois.

- Je ne sais pas, honnêtement. Il a pu parler un peu avec Dumbledore, je crois que son école privée c'était une sorte d'Azkaban en pire. Smeltings je crois.

- Mais pourquoi il est ici?

- Aucune idée, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit là. Je suppose qu'il est encore trop faible pour participer aux batailles de Poudlard.

.

...

.

Harry se tenait debout devant son cousin. Le jeune homme avait préféré s'asseoir, mais s'était vite rendu compte que c'était une erreur qu'il ne pourrait pas réparer de sitôt.

.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as accepté de devenir sorcier?

- Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ma famille, ni dans cette école, répondit calmement Dudley. Son ton surpris Harry.

- Par ce qu'ils ne te donnaient pas tout ce que tu voulais dans la seconde, c'est ça? Ou pour me voler la dernière chose que moi seul j'avais? Réponds, Dudley!

- Non. Tu te trompes. Tu ne connais rien de la vie que j'ai eue pendant cette année à Smeltings.

- Je ne te crois pas. Ton père aurait tout fait pour son « Dudlychou », n'est-ce pas?

- Je comprends que tu sois en colère. Tiens, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a donné pour toi.

.

Il tendit une fiole argentée au survivant. Harry reconnu de suite la pensine, et la marque du directeur.

Il regarda son cousin avec suspicion, et tourna les talons. Pourquoi était-il devenu comme... poli? Harry préféra couper leur entretient, et passa rapidement par le salon. Il se sentit moins stressé avec le regard de Draco sur lui, et signifia qu'il allait aux cuisines. Lucius se leva pour accompagner son fils.

Il sortit alors la pensine de sa poche, et y testa plusieurs sort, pendant que Draco tentait vainement de passer derrière son père pour étreindre Harry.

Certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, le survivant convoqua un elfe qui lui apporta rapidement un plat à hauts bords.

Harry força son esprit à se concentrer sur la pensine plutôt que sur Draco, toucha la surface du bout de son nez et fut aspiré par le souvenir.

Ce qu'il vit, il préféra l'oublier. Les humiliations et les coups à Smeltings, il en pleuvait sur tous les élèves, et bien trop souvent, même pour Harry. Il vit les premiers balbutiements de sa magie devant ses parents, leur regards emplis d'horreurs, les coups de son père pour le faire « arrêter d'être bizarre ».

Il du se pincer quand il vit le sort d'illusion placé par les aurors les weekends, et finalement, mémorisa la dernière partie du souvenir.

Dudley était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre vidée de tout cadeau, aux murs qui ne gardaient à présent que la trace d'anciens posters. Il pleurait. Harry avait vu Dudley pleurer de nombreuses fois, mais là, c'étaient de vraies larmes. Ses parents l'avaient trompé, abandonné. C'était le 31 juillet. Il vit Dudley sortir son exemplaire de « l'histoire de Poudlard », poser la main dessus et chuchoter « joyeux anniversaire, Harry », avant de se coucher.

Il sortit trop déboussolé de la pensine pour être neutre face à Dudley. Il avait comprit. Son cousin ne devait même pas avoir remarqué quand le directeur avait prit son souvenir. Alors Dumbledore lui laissait le choix. Harry ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il avait vu, inutile de l'humilier encore plus avec ça, lui n'était pas ainsi, et Dudley était bien assez en terrain inconnu comme ça. Il ferait en conséquence, Dudley comme tout le monde, méritait une seconde chance. Et ce garçon avait tout donné pour la mériter.

Il se sentit alors comme dans une bulle protectrice, plus rien ne l'atteignait. Draco avait passé la barrière de son père faisant fi de sa dignité pour l'étreindre. Il avait senti son trouble et son anxiété de tout à l'heure, et savait qu'il le réconforterait ainsi. Une liane dorée se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux. Le Gryffondor savait que c'était eux qui l'avaient créée, et qu'elle partirait au bout de quelques secondes.

Enfin il retrouva ses esprits. Il reprit conscience du lieu où il était, de Draco tout contre lui, et... De Lucius qui prenait le thé sur une table à côté. Il devait avoir attendu un bon moment.

.

- Je pense que le lien s'est stabilisé.

.

Ce fut là tout ce qu'il dit, et partit dans le salon rejoindre les autres. Draco, sans lâcher Harry regarda l'entrée pensivement.

.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Comment peut-tu dire ça?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je perçois mieux ce que les autres ressentent. En particulier mon père, à cause de sa nature.

- S'il n'a rien dit, et s'il est comme toi, tu devra attendre qu'il parle, Draco.

- C'est vrai. Harry?

- Oui?

- Il faudra que tu me passe les souvenirs de Granger. Ce n'est pas juste que tu en saches autant sur moi.

.

Il l'embrassa légèrement. C'était... un autre monde. Il y avait des instants, des pensées qui arrivaient aussi vite qu'elles disparaissaient, et qui lui disaient qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Et puis il voyait le gris orageux des yeux de son veela. Et il savait que c'était faux.

Ils mirent leurs mains dans leurs poches malgré leur envie de se toucher, et allèrent au salon. Maintenant qu'ils maitrisaient mieux le lien, il n'était pas question de se sauter dessus devant la populace.

Dudley était assis à côté de Sirius, et tous les adolescents semblaient le transpercer de leurs regards. Tous se turent quand le couple entra dans la pièce. Dudley avait un regard si vide de vie. Il regardait Harry avec espoir et crainte, il avait tant à lui dire, tant à expliquer. Il déglutit quand le survivant arriva à sa hauteur, et se leva pour être à sa hauteur. Un réflexe gardé de Smeltings.

Et Harry tendit la main. Son cousin ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il l'entendit parler.

.

- Nous avons tous fait l'effort de repartir de zéro. Tu y a droit aussi.

- Je... Je...

.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se l'était pas permis. Il avait eu sa part de punition et Harry l'acceptait. La gentillesse de ce garçon n'avait pas de limites, pensa-t-il. Il s'empara de la main avec toute la franchise qu'il put, et sourit franchement. C'était aussi la première fois que Harry voyait son cousin sourire avec tant de pureté. Il se rapprochèrent et s'assénèrent une brève claque dans le dos avant que le jeune arrivant se tourne vers le reste du groupe. Ce fut Harry qui parla.

.

- Voici Dudley, mon cousin. Il a notre âge.

- Salut à toi Ô cousin de Harry Potter, déclara Luna en faisant le salut romain.

.

Le reste lui dirent bonjour de même, comprenant que Harry venait de faire un pas et qu'il fallait le respecter. Ce fut Draco le dernier qui serra cette main et fouilla brièvement l'esprit de Dudley. Ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte et bredouilla.

.

- Bon... bonjour à vous.

Harry et Draco partirent s'asseoir. Ron lui chuchota que pendant tout ce temps c'était assez silencieux.

- Tu es dans quelle maison?

- Je ne sais pas euh...?

- Hermione. Hermione Granger. Il ne t'ont pas classé?

- Non, ils n'en ont pas eu le temps. C'est grave?

- Pas vraiment. Euh Ginny Weasley. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas présentés. Voilà mon frère Ron, Hermione que tu connais, Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malefoy et Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à tout retenir.

- Pas grave.

- On pourrait la lui faire sa répartition, non? On a l'après midi après tout, et on mange seulement dans une heure.

- Pas bête Pansy. Mais le seul à le connaître, c'est Harry.

- Ah, non, moi aussi, fit Sirius que l'idée emballait.

- Nous devons continuer à vérifier le château, Black, fit Malefoy père en se levant.

- Ouais, ouais, fit le Gryffondor grognon en se levant pour suivre Lucius. Il est sérieux en cours, chuchota-t-il fort en se retournant.

Dudley se rassit un peu mieux, plus à l'aise à présent. C'était drôle tout ce qui lui arrivait. Miss figgs l'avait bien conseillé, il avait prit la bonne décision. Luna se leva et tourna autour de son fauteuil comme si elle l'analysait.

- Tu aimes travailler à l'école?

- Pas vraiment, ça dépend des matières, je crois, répondit-il sincère.

- Tu aime transgresser les règles?

- Je... Il rougit. Ben ça dépend si ça en vaut le coup, et c'est quoi la règle en question. Il se tortilla sur son siège.

- Tu affronterais un détraqueur seul? Demanda Ron.

- Je... je crois pas, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête. Son dernier souvenir de détraqueur était encore trop présent pour lui.

.

Les questions se suivirent et les blagues et les anecdotes aussi. Il apprit beaucoup d'Hermione qui était moldue comme lui avant. Il évitait le regard de Harry qui le sondait encore. En revanche il s'entendit très bien avec Luna qui lui faisait penser à un de ses amis à Smeltings. On apprit qu'il était doué en sport, notamment en quidditch, mais il ne voulut jamais dire qui l'avait entraîné au vol.

Et puis on lui parla du monde sorcier comme aucun adulte ne l'avait fait. Ron parla de Honeydukes, les farces et attrapes, et toutes les bêtises sorcières imaginables qui le laissèrent ébahis, tandis qu'Hermione lui racontait les fantômes, les dragons et les traditions sorcières. L'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis un moment quand les elfes vinrent les chercher. Tous se levèrent d'un commun accord et partirent le cœur plus léger.

Ce furent les jours suivants qui furent plus difficiles. Personne n'écrivit, préférant attendre des nouvelles qui arriveraient de façon hebdomadaire de la bouche du professeur MacGonagall. Les tensions étaient revenues petit à petit, quand des « belettes » et des « décolorés » revinrent à la surface le second jour. Il était évident que plusieurs années de haine ne pouvaient s'effacer d'un seul coup à moins d'un miracle.

De ce fait, excepté pour Harry et Draco qui se séparaient le moins possible, Pansy se disputa avec Ginny, Dudley avec Hermione, et Ron avec Draco. Les professeurs reprenaient les cours en douceur, ne leur donnant que quelques heures de défense le temps d'évaluer tout le monde « sur le terrain »... Luna se mit de la zizanie en ressortant ses créatures magiques encore inconnues officiellement, et Hermione finit de se transformer en dragon.

Cela en comptant le fait que l'elfe présente au manoir était très autoritaire et refusait de donner quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme après le dîner, et que Severus avait du passer deux fois son tour déjà. Le tout s'apaisa relativement lorsque le professeur MacGonagall les obligea à faire des séances de communication communes. Plutôt cesser de se disputer plutôt que ça.

Et seulement trois jours étaient passés.

En ce qui concernait le lien veela, tous savaient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier le valéon (le compagnon) ou le veela lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés plus de quatre heures. Le besoin de se retrouver leur était vital, et leur forces, bien que diminuées étaient assez puissantes pour blesser quelqu'un. Dans ces moments là, Harry n'était plus Harry, mais une sorte d'hybride emprunt de ses plus purs instincts primitifs, ne parlant pas, ronronnant presque sur les genoux du blond dans leur chambre ou tout lieu quelque peu isolé. Ils parlaient de moins en moins de leur lien, souvent même gênés d'y faire allusion.

Alors Pansy rassurait Ron. Non, Harry ne les quittera pas, il resterait là, même s'il avait un peu changé. C'était Harry, après tout.

.

...

.

Remus ferma son livre de notes. Aujourd'hui, tous avaient essayé l'éternel épouvantard. Ce fut assez éprouvant pour tout le monde car les visions étaient parfois assez effrayantes, ainsi un monstre des abysses pour Draco, et une âme perdu pour Pansy. Toutes sauf pour Ron. Même Harry lui mit une claque dans le dos en lui disant qu'il était « sans peur ».

Devant ses yeux, il n'y avait rien. Il leva lentement la tête vers Remus alors que Harry babillait gaiment avec Hermione, impressionnée elle aussi. Le loup garou sentit la peur de son élève, peut être Draco aussi, mais en tout cas il ne dit rien. Et ce fut Lupin qui lança le ridiculus pour envahir la pièce d'une myriade de couleurs.

Luna se retrouva face à un livre de règles de vie, Ginny trouva une sangsue géante, Harry retrouva son détraqueur, et le terrassa d'un ridiculus sous forme de savon pour le linge qui le poursuivit jusque dans le placard. Quand à Dudley, ce fut son père qui apparut. Il le ridiculisa facilement, et s'acharna peut-être un peu, avant que Remus ferme le placard.

Le professeur annota ses impressions, et pu terminer le programme personnalisé propre à chaque élève. Ils devaient faire des groupes par niveau pour chaque matière, trois en tout. Défense contre les force du mal, occlumencie, et potions.

Durant le cours de fermeture d'esprit et de potions, Harry, loin derrière Draco était séparé de lui. On du aménager deux heures pour que le veela redevienne assez fort et lucide pour le monde qui l'entourait.

Le lycanthrope les laissa entre eux, l'heure du souper arrivant bientôt. Il ouvrit à peine la poignée de la porte de sa chambre que deux mains le jetèrent sur le lit, et qu'il sentit sans surprise aucune Sirius se lover sous sa forme de chien tout contre lui. C'était presque leur rituel lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient. Il fallait ensuite que le diner soit servit ou que Remus commence à parler pour que le chien se décolle un peu de son maître.

.

- Remus?

- Oui? Sirius était redevenu humain.

- Tu crois que Harry va complètement changer?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'espère que non, mais après tout, s'il est heureux?

- Mais ils se disputent tous, ils ont abandonné leurs repères trop tôt...

- Ce n'est pas un mal, je pense. Ils s'y feront vite.

- Étrange que personne n'aie évoqué Severus et Hermione.

- Elle a posé un sort à tout le monde. Cette petite ira loin.

- Et toi, Remus?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu es heureux, toi?

- Embrasse moi, tu sauras.

.

* * *

.

Et voila, pas de petite note, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et j'ai un peu galéré pour ce chapitre, mais je vous l'ait dit, je finirais cette histoire, et sans la bâcler!!

une review quand même, pour me dire que j'ai raison de continuer?

à bientôt!


	9. Phases et mages

**Note** : vant tout désolée pour ce retard!! Je suis en plein travail, et il me reste dans mes journées que 2 heures pour travailler l'infographie donc peu de temps pour me mettre à écrire, et surtout trouver rapidement de l'inspiration!!

Gros merci à Miss doda, t gros bisous à mes esclavagistes et ovation pour Dark Néo!

ce chapitre est un peu plus court, étant donné les circonstances, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même!

**EDIT :** Je suis la plus mauvaise des auteur!! **SubaruShiro**, j'espère que tu m'en voudra pas trop, comme tu n'a pas laissé d'adresse mail, j'ai lu tes reviews, avec grand plaisir et j'ai omis dans ma grande fatigue chronique de te mettre un mot donc je répare ça de suite : MERCI! merci d'avoir prit le temps de reviewer à chaque chapitre (en plus). Tes commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir, d'ailleurs je n'en mérite pas tant, et je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécie cette fic!

Voilà! sur ce,

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre IX/ Phases et mages**

**.  
**

- Cela fera à présent deux semaines que vous êtes tous ici. Je crois savoir que vous avez à peu près mis vos différents de côté, si cela n'est pas fait, je prierais de régler cela au plus vite. Bien, à présent formez les groupes de deux habituels, nous allons commencer les attaques et défenses.

- Professeur MacGonagall?

- Oui, monsieur Weasley?

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on sera prêts à se battre contre Grindelwald avant l'été prochain? Je veux dire... Ses mangemorts sont vraiment puissants et sûrement qu'ils ont déjà fait Poudlard et...

- Je vous arrête, monsieur Weasley. Je ne sais pas si vous atteindrez ce niveau là. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que si vous restez là, à vous ronger les sangs, alors vous n'avancerez pas, n'est-ce pas? Ne vous dites pas qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, nous avons plusieurs atouts de notre côté.

- Comme une prophétie qui stipule que Harry doit mourir? C'est assez mince, je trouve.

- Gardez vos réflexions pour vous, miss Weasley. Je sais que c'est cruel, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est la seule garantie que nous ayons contre le doute et pour l'espoir, et la vision de gagner un jour, pour que les gens ne se terrent pas chez eux et combattent avec nous. Non, miss Weasley, cette prophétie ne nous ordonne pas d'emmener Harry au bûcher, elle fait bien plus. Le monde sorcier se rassure et ose se lancer au combat, nous donnant plus de force. Peut-être que grâce à elle, Harry vivra, c'est en tout cas ce que j'espère.

.

Encore une fois Harry sortait vidé de la salle de cours. Tous étaient sortis avant lui, et le professeur avait respecté son envie d'être seul un moment et était partit lui aussi. Il produisait des patronus toujours plus puissants sur la demande de Lupin tout en contrant diverses attaques. Il avait mal à des muscles dont il ignorait l'existence jusque là, mais cela avait eu au moins un avantage. Durant les quelques minutes qui le gardaient encore loin de Draco, il parvenait à penser par lui même, sans que sa magie interfère.

Lorsque son veela s'approchait, alors c'en était fini de lui et il replongeait dans une sorte de coma bienheureux d'où il ne voulait plus sortir. C'était à la fois rassurant et terriblement effrayant. Et depuis deux semaines, Harry en avait marre. Il était différent de cette sorte d'hybride qui ne pensait qu'à s'unir à son veela. (ce qui n'avait pas eu lieu à cause -ou grâce- à la surveillance de Lucius). Mais que voulait-il réellement? Était-il amoureux de Draco? Pas vraiment, en fait.

C'était une personne intéressante, qui avait de bons côtés, un Ron obscur, en quelque sorte. Mais alors qu'il avait tout son esprit, le blond ne lui paraissait plus cet éden salvateur qu'il voyait en permanence.

Alors la grande question revenait comme une litanie, un écho revenu de son subconscient. Était-il prisonnier du Serpentard? Ce prisonnier dont les pensées diminueraient de jour en jour pour un jour mourir, et ne laisser que cette enveloppe consentante et vide de lui? Il s'adossa au mur face la salle de cours et se laissa tomber assis. Il avait un mage noir encore plus puissant que Voldemort à tuer, des amis et un monde à sauver, et son veela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa tâche, l'obligeait à s'épuiser pour avoir l'esprit clair.

Il fallait que cela cesse.

D'un bond il fut debout et se mit à courir plus que marcher dans le dédale de couloirs du manoir. Draco était encore avec le professeur MacGonagall, il lui restait quelques secondes durant lesquelles il aurait toute sa raison. Il atteignit le perron, Lucius discutait avec Lupin de l'Ordre, certainement.

Quand les deux hommes le virent arriver, le lycanthrope se demanda si Harry avait besoin du conseil d'un professeur, d'un parrain par procuration ou du père d'un veela.

.

- J'aimerais vous parler à tous les deux. Avant... Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Avant que Draco revienne.

- Nous t'écoutons, Harry. Remus avait cette voix douce qui donnait instantanément confiance.

- Il faut que je ne voie plus Draco pendant quelques temps.

Lucius leva un sourcil de la même manière que Draco lorsque quelque chose était étonnamment intéressant. Chose rare, un sourire s'esquissa au coin de ses lèvres.

- Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien? Quelque chose s'est passé avec Draco et...

- Ne t'affole pas, Lupin. Cela arrive parfois. La magie de Harry est en phase avec celle de Draco. Pas son esprit.

- Comment ça?

- Par ce que, monsieur Potter, vous vous êtes battus et insultés de nombreuses années sans compter le contexte de la guerre. Vous n'étiez même pas ignorants l'un de l'autre. C'était viscéral. Ça l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. Vous ne supportez pas mon fils, et cela doit être la même chose pour lui. Harry sentit un pincement au cœur mais l'ignora. Lucius reprit. Mais contrairement à vous, Draco n'a aucun moyen de redevenir celui qu'il était, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il doit certainement enrager au fond de lui-même de ne rien contrôler, mais personne ne peut l'entendre.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils se détestent mais sont contraints de s'aimer? Lupin avait des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Oui et non. Ils s'aiment réellement. Mais c'était trop rapide. Et cela n'a pas prit en compte leurs nature respective. Il leur faudra du temps, voilà tout. Vous avez eu du courage de me dire que vous vouliez vous séparer de mon fils, monsieur Potter. Ma nature veela devrait m'obliger à vous tuer pour cela, une chance que je la contrôle.

.

Harry ne se sentait pas très bien. Son corps réclamait Draco qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux heures, mais il le combattait. Il ne plierait devant personne par ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas même devant lui. Il retint ses larmes et osa, la tête basse.

.

- Alors il est possible que je ne le voie plus?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux...

.

Harry eut soudain une peur glaciale au ventre. Ce n'était pas Lucius qui avait répondu mais Draco, au bout du perron, qui avait tout entendu. Son ton n'était pas haineux mais déçu. Il s'en était retourné comme il était venu, et Harry sentit comme un déchirement en lui. Il sentait ce que le blond sentait. Mais cela en valait la peine, pour lui, pour Draco, pour l'avenir du monde sorcier. N'est-ce pas?

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait comme un gamin, ni que Lucius était parti. Il ne su combien de temps le loup-garou l'avait tenu dans ses bras, et vit le monde qui l'entourait lorsqu'il releva la tête, vit la tasse de thé fumante qu'il avait entre les mains et sentit le fauteuil sous ses fesses. Le soir était déjà tombé, Hermione et Ron étaient face à lui.

.

- Hey mec... Le roux chuchotait presque, la voix brisée par l'angoisse.

- Je suppose qu'il est dans le même état, répondit simplement Harry.

- Oui, souffla Hermione. Pansy et Luna sont près de lui. Comment tu te sens?

- Je sais pas. J'ai mal partout, j'ai juste envie de le revoir. Mais c'est pas la solution.

- Je comprends pas, fit la jeune femme. Je croyais que tu l'aimais...

- Je croyais aussi. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser par moi-même. C'est carrément flippant!

- Il va se passer quoi, alors?

- J'en sais rien, Ron. Il va certainement retourner à Poudlard avec son père. J'espère qu'il pourra prendre le dessus sur sa magie, comme moi.

.

Leurs voix étaient étouffées par la nuit qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

La lumière se fit brusquement, et Ginny arriva dans la pièce avec Sirius qui avait un air de chien errant.

.

- Harry, j'ai parlé avec Lucius et, ben... Tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire.

- Tous deux s'assirent et le professeur reprit.

- Draco plus qu'un autre élève ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard. C'est une des cibles sur la liste noire du lord.

- Oh...

- Tu l'as dit. Il va falloir vous supporter et on a aucun autre endroit où vous mettre pour le moment. Ce serait trop dangereux de vous séparer. De toutes façons ça devrait pas être trop dur.

- Pourquoi? Hermione regardait Ginny qui semblait en savoir long.

- Draco tombe malade. Il a déjà de la fièvre et ça risque de durer un moment, il va être cloué au lit. Rassieds toi Harry. Inutile d'aller le voir. Tu ne peut plus le guérir par ta présence par ce que tu l'a rejeté... et... il ne veux plus te voir.

.

Aux paroles de son parrain, la douleur de Harry augmenta d'un seul coup. Il s'était à nouveau effondré dans son fauteuil. Pourquoi le blond était-il malade? Seule sa magie avait été vexée, pas son corps, c'était insensé!

.

- Harry, je serait normalement la dernière à te dire ça mais il faut que tu ailles voir Draco!

- Non, Hermione. Je retomberais dans cette spirale bizarre, et peut-être même que je n'aurais plus assez de conscience pour me réveiller ensuite. Ça va être dur pour nous deux mais il faut qu'il passe le cap.

.

Une gifle retentit dans la pièce, et tout le monde se tourna vers... Ron. Il avait le regard empli de colère envers Harry et semblait prêt à tout balancer par les fenêtres. Tous le regardaient avec des yeux ronds mais il s'en fichait. Il lança tout son venin sur Harry qui se tenait la joue sans comprendre.

.

- Mais tu est crétin à quel point Harry? Bien sûr que tu l'aime! Tu l'as détesté pendant si longtemps que tu ne sait pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais tu sais très bien que si quelque chose est crée par ta magie innée elle ne peut être que pour ton bien! Tu ne déteste pas Draco au contraire, il a toujours été le seul à te faire te lever le matin à toujours trouver le mot juste même si c'était franchement méchant ce qu'il te sortait! Mais il a fallut que tu combatte ce qu'on t'offrait sur un plateau d'argent, pourquoi tu te bats même contre toi même? Par ce que tu as peur? Mais on est là pour ça, mon pote! Ce n'est pas un sentiment fabriqué, c'est le seul véritable amour qui existe sur cette foutue planète! Et je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir frappé!

.

Le roux partit très énervé vers la salle à manger. Déformation professionnelle oblige. Hermione le suivit immédiatement en lançant un regard entendu à Harry. Le garçon se leva à sa suite pendant que Sirius serrait la main de Ginny avec une joie non dissimulée.

Ron était assit sur une table, et dévorait des gaufres qui étaient pour le dessert. Le pauvre elfe de cuisine avait cédé face à ses yeux colériques. Hermione en prit simplement une et s'assit à côté de lui, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour.

.

- Tu t'es renseigné, c'est ça? Ron soupira, las.

- Ouais. J'ai eu des doutes, je croyait que c'était un sort, de la magie noire ou un truc dont Harry n'aurait pas le contrôle.

- Et il n'en est rien, n'est-ce pas?

- Non. C'est vraiment flippant, Hermione. Il est amoureux de Malefoy, et il se débat contre ça pour rester le Harry qu'on a connu, pour pas être cet être bizarre qui ronronne comme une bestiole sur ses genoux. Alors qu'en fait... C'est ça, le vrai Harry. Il a jamais eu l'affection et l'attention qu'il aurait du avoir. Alors il est deux fois plus obligé de se coller à Malefoy.

- Ça aussi tu l'as lu, pas vrai? Juste avant le cours avec Lupin?

- Comment tu sais?

- Ce que je sais Ron, c'est que tu as une peur bleue des araignées, et que rien ne passe au dessus de ça. Sauf si quelque chose changeait dans ton meilleur ami. Tu as peur de rester tout seul, de te retrouver sans rien. Ne plus exister. C'est encore plus noble ce que tu as fait pour lui.

- Il a le droit d'être... heureux... après tout.

.

Ses mots étaient coupés de sanglots. Pansy avait eu tort, et l'avait consolé en vain. Harry changerait, et il le méritait. La jeune femme le prit par les épaule et fait reposer sa tête contre son propre cou.

.

- Hey... ça va aller, Ron. Harry restera Harry. Et tant que je serais là, et que Pansy, et Ginny et tout le monde sera là, tu sera pas seul.

.

Harry se décolla du mur où il avait tout écouté. Oui, il avait eu peur. Peur de ne plus se contrôler. Il remercia Ron en son fort intérieur et traversa le salon. Il ne remarqua pas Sirius qui avait un sourire grand comme l'Angleterre, et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Lucius et Remus attendaient devant la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Pansy et Luna. Elles ne le regardèrent pas, comme si tout le monde s'était passé le mot : « Et moi j'aurais fait quoi? ».

Le Gryffondor s'adressa directement au blond.

.

- Vous saviez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas?

- Évidement. Draco ne se bat contre rien du tout car il sait. Vous dire cela n'aurait fait que renforcer vos doutes.

- Il ne veut réellement pas me voir?

- Si, jeune crétin, mais il a exprimé ce refus pour ne pas vous offenser. Sa nature lui fait faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous satisfaire. Remus, je le traiterais de jeune crétin où et quand bon me semblera, inutile de me regarder comme ça.

.

Lucius s'effaça pour que Harry rentre dans la pièce. Il n'était jamais venu dans la chambre de Draco et la tension qui y régnait était palpable. Au milieu de son grand lit à baldaquin, le blond était assis, passablement pâle, la mine renfermée. Harry sentait ses émotions. Il savait que le cœur de sa Némésis battait à toute allure et qu'il était heureux de le voir.

Mais ce sentiment de vouloir satisfaire sa requête l'empêchait de montrer sa joie. Il sentit son estomac se nouer quand il s'assit au bord du lit. La main du Serpentard trembla quand le survivant la prit dans la sienne. Elle était glacée.

.

- Draco...

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi.

- Non c'est faux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, j'avais simplement peur que...

- Que ça soit factice? Inutile de parler tes pensées emplissent la pièce.

- Alors tu sais aussi ce que je veux là, maintenant?

.

Les yeux gris perle se plongèrent dans les deux émeraudes qui leur faisaient face, et le blond s'avança doucement. Harry se pencha, et prit le blond par la taille, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes.

.

- Tu est sûr?

- Oui.

.

Avait-il simplement pensé ou réellement parlé? Il s'embrassèrent, se redécouvrirent et s'enlacèrent. Jamais Harry n'avait été si heureux. Un ronronnement remonta dans sa gorge sans qu'il le contrôla et le rire clair de Draco lui vint aux oreilles.

.

- Quand je leur raconterait que Harry Potter le grand sorcier ronronne comme un chaton...

- Tu n'oserait pas... Harry avait un grand sourire collé au visage.

Dehors, deux adultes s'ennuyaient ferme.

- Alors? Ils ont pour longtemps?

- Je pense que leurs personnalités vont reprendre le dessus petit à petit.

- Tu savais AUSSI que tout ça allait arriver?

- Que veux-tu, Remus c'est une des phases du veela et son compagnon... Après cela, ils vont mieux se contrôler.

- Sincèrement, il y a combien de phases?

- Il en reste encore une mais crois moi tu n'en veux pas les détails.

- Une autre dispute?

.

Lucius se pencha sur le visage enfantin de Remus. Il avait vraiment le corps d'un ange androgyne. Il lui prit le menton entre les doigts et susurra avec un sourire étrange.

.

- Si c'est dans leurs phantasmes, je suppose que oui...

.

Il tourna les talons et laissa là le lycanthrope rouge de confusion. En bas, le reste du groupe trinquait à la remise en couple de Harry et Draco, et chacun donnait de sa claque sur l'épaule de Ron. Non, il ne serait pas seul.

.

...

.

Les vitres de Poudlard explosèrent toutes en même temps. Les Shadowblights**(1)**, garde de Grindelwald étaient là. À leur arrivée, un grand étendard rouge avait été planté dans le sol. L'immense tissu portait la marque de leur chef : une panthère noire. Leur puissance magique dépassait tout simplement l'entendement. Si les mangemorts bien connus du monde sorcier lançaient les impardonnables du bout de leur baguette, ces mages n'avaient besoin ni de mot, ni de catalyseur.

Encapuchonnés de noir, dans leurs immenses capes, ils flottaient tous au dessus du sol sans balai. Il n'avaient aucun mot à dire. D'un revers de la main, ils balayaient ce qu'il se trouvait face à eux, détruisaient, brûlaient.

Ils repartirent après seulement quelques minutes d'acharnement, aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Les professeurs n'étaient pas parvenu à toucher un seul d'entre eux. Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pu que protéger les élèves. Il était le plus puissant mais ses sorts n'avaient servi à rien. Même le dragon de feu qu'il avait invoqué avait été réduit en simple fumée d'un rictus de l'ennemi.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'était laissée tomber à genoux au milieu de la grande salle. Jamais Harry ne pourrait combattre cet homme. Albus vint près d'elle, au milieu des décombres et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux, et y trouva le regain de confiance dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'autorisa un sourire, et alors que les élèves réparaient murs et tables comme ils pouvaient, aidant les blessés, elle transplana au manoir.

_Flashback_

- Bon faut trouver une solution

- Je suis pas un expert mais même à nous quatre on parviendra pas à défaire Grindelwald...

- Fred arrête de faire ton lourd, s'énerva Lee. Je parle de nous là. Alors oui on est en guerre, oui on va peut-être crever d'ici demain, mais autant que ce soit les idées claires!

- Sûr que ça ferait grabuge devant saint-Pierre fit Georges en riant. Rire qui mourut dans sa gorge quand il rencontra le regard de Lee. Bon ok. On fait quoi? Une idée, Blaise?

- Oui Vous retournez chez vous, je garde Lee... Mais vu son regard va falloir trouver autre chose.

- Pourquoi ne pas rester comme ça, je vois pas le problème en ce qui me concerne, fit Georges en baillant.

- Parce qu'à deux c'est bien, à trois c'est déjà un peu bizarre mais à quatre on frise l'orgie... lui répondit son frère. N'empêche, il suffirait de savoir qui mérite le plus Jordan. Et c'est forcément nous... Termina-t-il avec un regard meurtrier à Blaise.

- Mais... Attendez... Les gars...

- Je pense plutôt que c'est moi. Sinon il ne serait pas venu me voir après vous avoir eus... rétorqua Zabini

- Tu n'est qu'un phantasme Blaise, nous sommes deux, donc deux fois plus efficaces si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Non, Blaise, Fred... Georges dis quelque chose!

- Je me suffit à moi seul, continua le sorcier ébène. Et je peux le prouver!

- Iiiik!

.

Lee avait poussé un cri de souris quand il vit son amant commencer à se déshabiller. Les jumeaux assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil en face eurent un sourire carnassier. Jordan ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait bien comprit que Blaise allait le prendre la de suite pour prouver une théorie ridicule mais après... Les jumeaux? Nan mais il n'était pas une rame de métro, non plus! Blaise avait déboutonné le haut de son jean quand il lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

.

- Lee si tu ne coopère pas, on avancera pas. Le « tshfs! » qui lui parvint lui signifia que le métis n'était pas content du tout. (même s'il admirait le torse nu de son amant)

- Lee sois sympa, faut qu'on sache quand même...

La petite souris grise qu'était devenue le Gryffondor leur tourna le dos. Il n'était pas un bout de viande aux enchères quand même!

- Bon eh bien puisque tu ne veux pas, on devra se sustenter nous même, mon ange...

.

C'était la voix de Georges. Le rongeur se retourna et vit que Zabini, toujours torse nu, avait le dos appuyé contre le torse de Georges. SON Georges. Il se laissait faire à un massage... très intime. Le rouquin lui lançait un regard que la perversité même ne cautionnait pas, alors que Fred enlevait son t-shirt pour s'occuper de l'avant du Serpentard.

Leurs pantalons étaient gonflés, et Blaise se laissait aller à se faire caresser et embrasser, ses jambes entremêlées avec celles des jumeaux. C'en était trop. Ses amants lui piquaient son amant. Ou l'inverse. Bref c'était très mal!

Il se retransforma et les sépara, alors que leurs yeux devenaient vitreux.

.

- Nan mais ça va pas? Non seulement quelqu'un pourrait entrer à tout moment mais en plus c'est pas bien!

- Quel argumentation, fit Fred en s'attaquant à nouveau au cou noir.

- Mais... Mais...

- Lee... Tu couches avec nous, non?

- Je... Ben oui.

- Et tu couches avec Blaise?

- Voui...

- Tu nous aime et tu ne veux perdre aucun d'entre nous?

- J'avoue...

- Nous non plus, ça tombe bien. Alors soit tu trouve une solution correcte, soit on se fait Blaise la de suite, et toi avec si ça te dit par ce que ça va faire trois jours que c'est ceinture.

.

Sans attendre sa réponse, le Serpentard l'attira à lui et l'embrassa profondément. Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour déshabiller Celui-Qui-Résistait-Autant-Qu'Hermione-Devant-Un-Beignet (c'est à dire qu'il se jetait dans l'« action »). Les trois entamèrent une danse langoureuse dont Lee était le centre et qui était celui qu'il fallait combler.

Il s'apprécièrent de corps et d'esprit, trouvant leur place au bon moment. Leurs corps nus, gémissants, quémandant, en sueur continuèrent de se caresser, de se fondre un long moment avant que la libération de leur douce torture ne vienne.

.

...

.

Un matelas était apparu dans la salle sur demande, et chacun se trouvait dans les bras d'un autre, pêle-mêle, repassant les doigts sur une morsure, un suçon, ou la peau amie la plus proche. Georges ne se lassait pas de jouer dans les dreads de Lee tandis que Fred se prélassait sur le torse sculpté de Zabini.

.

- J'ai trouvé, fit le métis essoufflé.

- Mon cerveau est partit quelque part dans la pièce... et à l'intérieur de Blaise... et aussi...

- Fred t'es gore.

- J'ai trouvé je vous dis.

- On t'écoute Lee. Georges se tourna vers Jordan, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Alors?

- Georges, tu te mettra avec Blaise, moi je serait avec Fred.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Officieusement je veux dire! Faut quand même que ça reste crédible! Comment voulez vous que les gens n'aient aucun soupçon sinon?

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que tu as été le premier à toucher Blaise.

- Ah... Ok.

- Ça me va aussi.

- Ouais, renchérit Fred qui commençait à s'endormir.

.

Un fracas les réveilla d'un seul coup. Quelque chose bougeait dans Poudlard. Ils se levèrent et se rhabillèrent aussi vite que possible, arrachant parfois un baiser à la faveur de la proximité. Au moment de sortir, voyant les premiers dégâts, Lee murmura « Content de vous avoir connus les mecs... ».

.

...

.

Il était à son chevet. Elle n'avait qu'une cheville brisée, c'était aisément réparable, mais madame Pomfresh préférait garder ses sorts et ses potions au cas ou les Shadowblights reviendraient par surprise. Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'article de la mort recevaient des soins moldus en attendant une guérison plus rapide.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, et ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il la regardait, mi-inquiet, mi-étonné. Cette fille qui l'avait un jour écouté, qui le détestait en temps normal, comme tous ceux de sa maison, elle l'avait protégé.

Mais pourquoi? Il remua sur son siège et Millicent ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle ne pu s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

.

- Pourquoi?

.

Ce fut là la seule chose qu'il lui demanda. Grindelwald n'était pas loin, il reviendrait, et ce ne sera certainement pas la cheville qu'elle aurait de brisée. Son père était mort pour cela, elle savait que la vie était bien courte ces temps-ci. Alors, toujours regardant dans la direction opposée, elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans se parler, appréciant le contact de l'autre, dans le silence de l'infirmerie.

Le soir était là, et les elfes avaient tant bien que mal préparé une collation pour tout le monde. Elle du bien s'assoir pour manger, et ils restèrent à fixer un point au loin. Il est parfois des sentiments qui n'ont besoin de mots.

Neville revint tous les jours à l'infirmerie à partir de ce jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie. Ils ne se disaient rien, se contentaient de se regarder, d'apprécier le moment, se disant bonjour du regard, merci avec un sourire. Une semaine plus tard, alors que les temps calmes étaient revenus, marchant dans le grand parc de Poudlard, elle le regarda, et lui parla pour la première fois.

.

- Par ce que c'est toi.

.

...

.

L'ancien mangemort se reposait sur le perron. Cette partie du manoir était protégée des intempéries par une grande baie vitrée, et seul les chauds rayons du soleil venaient caresser son visage fin. À l'étage, son fils et Potter s'entrainaient à rester en harmonie. Ce qui signifiait penser la même chose, et accepter entièrement l'autre dans son esprit. Tâche difficile s'il en est. Les moindres secrets, les plus petits torts que vous pouviez avoir, l'autre le savait aussitôt.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Il n'était même pas arrivé à cette phase.

Une main sur le cœur, il tenta de soulager la douleur qui commençait à apparaître. Elle était toujours plus forte, toujours plus efficace contre son remède. Un jour, il succomberait, il le savait. Mais pour Draco, il devait tenir.

Severus entra dans son champ de vision, un gobelet à la main.

.

- C'est l'heure, Lucius.

- Merci, Severus. Combien de temps depuis la dernière prise?

- Douze heures.

- C'est de plus en plus court.

- Bientôt tu ne pourra même plus supporter ce remède, à forte dose c'est un poison. Il te faut faire ce transfert, Lucius.

- Je refuse de le trahir.

- Tu ne le trahira pas, Lucius Tom est mort! Il voulait que tu vive et que tu le fasse! C'est toujours ton valéon, tu dois accomplir ses dernières volontés!

- Combien de fois avons-nous eu cette conversation? Tu insiste vraiment beaucoup, Severus.

- J'aimerais que mon meilleur ami vive plus loin qu'à ses trente ans si possible.

- D'accord.

Le maître des potions regarda son ami. Il ne bluffait pas?

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Laisse moi juste... Lui dire au revoir. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est ce pas? Si je ne le fait pas, Tom me poursuivra dans la mort, et suivront Draco et Narcissa, j'en suis certain.

.

Le plus jeune fit demi-tour alors que le blond buvait son remède en faisant la grimace. Il reviendrait d'ici une petite heure pour commencer son transfert. En attendant, une certaine gourmande l'attendait dans sa salle de cours. Luna, Pansy, Ginny et Ron jouaient aux cartes pour décompresser. Quant à Dudley... Il réfléchissait toujours sur un problème de potions. Très obstiné, ce garçon.

Il entra dans sa chambre, là ou elle l'attendait, mutine. Il n'y avait que Remus en plus de lui et Lucius pour les surveiller. Et le loup-garou passait ses journées à lire dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, et s'approcha de celle qui lui avait tant manqué.

Un baiser effaça la frustration, les attentes, la douleur. Une étreinte empli à nouveau leurs cœurs de promesses, d'avenir.

.

- Voilà pour toi.

.

Il sortit un paquet minuscule de sa poche, et lui redonna une taille normale. Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller, et elle s'installa directement sur la table d'appoint, les fesses sur le lit pour découvrir... Une dizaine de beignets de pommes saupoudrés de sucre et une petite bouteille de calvas.

.

- Severus... Je te respecte plus que l'Histoire de Poudlard en cet instant...

- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment.

.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la sachant dans son monde. Il savait comment cela se passerait. Lentement, il posa la main sur sa cuisse, et embrassa la peau tendre de son cou. Elle sentait la mûre et le shampoing. Sa main rugueuse remonta le tissu épais de la jupe règlementaire, traçant des arabesques légères sur la peau de lait. Il la sentit frissonner. Était-ce lui ou la gorgée d'alcool? Peu importait, elle se sentait bien.

Il lécha le lobe de son oreille et entendit un petit rire retenu dans sa gorge. Relevant alors sa main, il écarta les pans de sa chemisette offrant à la vue son décolleté généreux. Dernière friandise. Elle avait le rouge aux joues, et un sourire en coin. Hermione Granger hésitait entre son amant et son estomac. Severus en profita pour happer le gâteau à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son amante. Elle se tourna surprise vers lui. Il ne le mangeait pas.

Il attendait simplement qu'elle vienne elle-même le chercher. Combiner les deux? Pourquoi pas? Elle se mit à califourchon sur le Serpentard, l'air amusé. Il prenait appui en arrière sur ses bras, et faisait mine de reculer la tête chaque fois qu'elle approchait sa bouche. Une friandise en vaut une autre...

Elle regarda sa gorge tendue, et se mit à la lécher, méthodiquement, proprement, pinçant, mordillant, suçotant parfois. Severus lui avait kidnappé son dernier beignet alors il allait devoir rembourser. Il serait le remplaçant de ce beignet. N'usant pas de ses mains, elle ouvrit la chemise en arrachant les boutons avant de s'attaquer au torse comme elle l'avait fait avec la chemise. Se laissant glisser à terre, elle réussit l'exploit de prendre le zip de la braguette entre ses dents. Il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement.

Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu de sexe masculin d'aussi près. L'odeur, la forme étaient particulières. Étranges mais pas dégoûtantes comme elle se l'était imaginé. Son amant la regardait, toujours appuyé sur ses mains, semblant se demander ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui laissait le temps. Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, ou plutôt deux lèvres, elle lécha timidement le membre, et le vit avec une certaine curiosité se gonfler sous ses yeux.

Amusée, elle continua, plus brave, posant ses lèvres, lui faisant subir le même traitement qu'au cou. Elle n'entendait pas les gémissements étouffés de Severus. Elle étudiait, et à part la nourriture et l'étude, rien ou presque ne comptait pour Hermione Granger. Lorsque le membre se dressa fier devant son visage, elle n'hésita pas et l'engouffra dans sa bouche. C'était vraiment imposant, rien à voir avec quelque chose qu'on pouvait mâcher.

Elle fut surprise de ne pouvoir prendre que le bout sur sa langue avant de penser qu'elle allait étouffer. Pourtant elle voulait plus. Elle sentait que Severus prenait du plaisir, et cela, elle voulait l'intensifier. Alors elle fit abstraction de son corps, de ce qu'il lui disait, la barrière qu'il lui imposait, et progressivement, elle chercha plus loin, retroussant la peau, goûtant les liquides qui touchaient sa langue, toujours nouveaux, reprenant parfois un peu d'air pour souffler sur le gland rougit, elle emmenait la ligne de salive toujours plus loin, aspirant, jouant avec sa langue.

Sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire un peu mal mais étrangement, elle ne voulait surtout pas cesser ce jeu. Severus avait depuis longtemps mordu dans le beignet et serrait les dents. Parfois, il laissait sa respiration galoper, libre, et sa voix sortir en quelques gémissements qui tintaient comme une note d'excellence aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Elle se senti soudain happée vers le haut, à cheval sur son amant.

.

- Stop... Si tu... Continue je vais...

.

Elle rougit en pensant aux mots, excitée à l'idée même du langage, de ce dont ils parlaient, l'intimité même de l'autre. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, amenant les mains du Serpentard vers ses fesses.

.

- S'il te plaît, Severus...

.

Instinctivement, il baissa la petite culotte de coton blanc, et se permit de caresser l'entre jambe de sa douce, malgré ses faibles protestations. Il se vengeait. Elle n'avait eu cure de sa pudeur pendant qu'elle s'amusait avec lui... elle devrait payer.

Il promena ses doigts le long de ses fesses, s'attardant sur leur arrondi, et promena ses doigts fins vers l'intérieur la sentant humide et prête.

.

- De quoi as-tu envie Hermione?

- Severus... Je... S'il te plaît.

- Je ne peux pas savoir si tu ne me le dis pas...

.

Quel mufle! Elle lui mordilla l'épaule et il se prit à rire doucement. Il défit le bouton de son pantalon, et d'un coup de reins, fit basculer la Gryffondor sous lui. Elle était rouge de honte, et si belle en cet instant.

.

- Je te veux, Severus.

.

Si belle alors qu'elle était maladroite. Il lui sourit, et se pencha vers son épaule. Le reste du beignet était toujours là. Il le prit entre ses dents et lui présenta. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour mordre en même temps dedans et sourire. Il la comprenait réellement. Le gâteau se déchira entre leurs deux bouches alors qu'elle le sentait venir en elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir ce qu'était le bonheur avant de tomber dans les limbes brutes de son désir.

.

...

.

Remus se pencha sur le devoir de Dudley. Il était sortit de sa chambre quand il avait entendu des cris indécents venant de celle d'à côté. Le jeune garçon travaillait son devoir de potions, alors il se décida à l'aider. Un quart d'heure plus tard le devoir se termina. Le loup-garou, assis juste à côté de son élève eut un soupir.

.

- La vie est étrange, n'est-ce pas professeur?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Dudley. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'espérer une autre issue, ce serait être injuste envers Harry et pourtant...

- Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends. C'est votre filleul de toutes façons. Vous ne pouvez pas faire un tel choix.

- Mais toi, tu est prêt à supporter cela?

- Harry l'a fait, vous l'avez fait. Et je crois qu'au fond, je l'ai toujours fait moi aussi. Mais pourquoi ne rien dire à Harry, justement?

- Par ce qu'il doit se préparer. Une telle nouvelle baisserait sa garde. Et détruirait tout ce en quoi il a cru. Je le comprendrais. Il est temps que tu ailles voir les autres. Demain est une longue journée.

- D'accord professeur. Merci.

.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Tout le monde cache un être bon et sensible en soi. Parfois, il est écrasé par tout ce qui nous entoure, ou est sali, blessé à jamais. Mais parfois, certains d'entre nous parviennent à soigner cet être, et à le faire revivre. **(2) **

.

...

.

Draco tenait les avant bras de Harry qui faisait de même avec lui. En tailleur sur le lit, ils fermaient les yeux et tentaient d'ouvrir leur esprit. Depuis le début de la séance, Harry s'était emporté deux fois, et Draco tout autant. Il leur était difficile de voir tout ce qui faisait de l'autre leur compagnon, mais c'était nécessaire pour que leurs pouvoirs s'accordent et deviennent plus puissants.

Le plus dur était de faire entendre raison au têtu face à soi, à lui dire de ne plus cacher ce secret pour faire avancer la séance. Et ensuite de se défendre à grands renforts de mauvaise foi que le passé était le passé et que l'autre avait expressément demandé à voir ce souvenir.

Harry lâcha les bras de Draco.

.

- J'en peut plus. C'est trop humiliant. Et je sais bien que ça t'énerve de m'avoir vu embrasser Cho et Emmy.

- Si tu t'étais retenu de...

- C'est toi qui est sortit avec Pansy pendant plusieurs mois, Draco, et avant ça avec Daphnée! Je n'ai que deux malheureux baisers à mon actif et tu oses me faire la morale? Je baisse les bras.

- Le mage ne se combattra pas sans ça. Tu crois qu'il acceptera une excuse du genre « je suis pas assez fort par ce que je suis trop têtu »?

- ça peut marcher, fit Harry buté.

- Écoutes je suis désolé. On est tous les deux sortis avec des personnes avant ça, alors on laisse ça tomber. Au pire je dis à Pansy que Grindelwald la trouve grosse elle en fera de la charpie.

.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. La tension étai passée. Et le blond ferait n'importe quoi pour voir son Gryffondor sourire. Ils reprirent les bras l'un de l'autre, confiants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Coffy passa devant la porte et les entendit se disputer à nouveau. Elle se prit à sourire. Les humains ne peuvent décidément montrer leur amour que par cette voie là.

.

...

.

Les cartes furent de nouveau distribuées.

.

- Ils font quoi, tous?

- Hermione... Enfin vous savez de toutes façons on peut pas évoquer le sujet à cause de ce sort, commença Ron. Et Harry s'entraîne avec Draco.

- Si c'est pour faire des cochonneries moi aussi je veux bien m'entraîner...

- Luna! Il s'entraînent vraiment, tu sais. Enfin je crois. N'est-ce pas, Ron?

- Oui, oui, Ginny. Voilà Dudley.

- Salut, il reste de la place?

- Bof, j'en ai marre de jouer, déclara Pansy. On peut pas aller faire des tours en balai, dehors?

- Il fait froid dehors. De toutes façons on peut pas y aller, c'est trop risqué.

- La répartition, fit Luna, les yeux dans le vague.

- Quoi la répartition?

- On ne l'a pas finie pour Dudley.

- Pas faux. On fait des votes? Demanda Pansy.

- Tu n'est pas de Gryffondor, ni de Pouffsoufle.

- Je vote Serdaigle, fit Ron.

- Je ne pense pas, renchérit Ginny. Tu n'aime pas spécialement travailler. Du moins pas dans un but vain. Sans vouloir te vexer, Luna.

- Je pense aussi. Je dis Serpentard.

- Euh c'est bien Serpentard? Dudley avait un gros doute.

- Mais oui, t'en fais pas, fit Pansy avec un grand sourire. Voilà Snape.

.

Automatiquement, tous cherchèrent à faire croire qu'ils travaillaient. Cet homme avait une aura à vous faire culpabiliser dans n'importe quelle situation. Le maître des potions passa devant eux sans les voir, l'air presque souriant, et se dirigea directement vers les serres, un gobelet en fer dans la main. Hermione arriva de même deux minutes après et s'assit côté de Ron.

.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose?

- Tu... Non en fait je veux pas savoir où tu étais cette dernière heure... Dudley est de Serpentard, lui répondit Ron.

.

...

.

Snape arriva sur le perron une nouvelle fois. Il préféra ne pas relever le sourire entendu de Lucius, et lui donna directement le verre.

.

- Tu l'avais prévue?

- On ne sait jamais. Tu est prêt?

- Je crois. De toutes façons on est jamais vraiment prêts, n'est-ce pas? Advienne que pourra, dit-il en buvant.

.

Il s'évanouit presque aussitôt, laissant tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine. Même dans cet état, il gardait son port royal, pensa Severus. Quelques secondes plus tard il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau.

.

- Alors? Comment te sent-tu?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que rien a changé. C'est étrange. Cela ne peut pas venir de la potion, donc c'est forcément moi. Tom me manque toujours autant.

- Il faut peut-être plus de temps en fonction de la personne. Laissons agir. Il vaut mieux que je te laisse seul, on ne sait jamais, je pourrait interférer dans le transfert.

.

Le blond se détendit dans son fauteuil. Ce soir, ni demain il n'assistera au repas, et Draco n'aurait pas besoin de lui. Il allait transférer son âme vers une autre pour pouvoir voir un valéon en une autre personne que Tom. C'était long, difficile et parfois douloureux, mais ce procédé était utilisé lorsque l'un des deux compagnons mourait. C'était alors une personne proche de l'entourage, possédant généralement quelques traits caractéristiques de l'ancien veela ou valéon.

Il ne servait pas de substitut, il était aimé de la même manière que le « précédent », il permettait simplement au survivant de rester en vie sainement. La seule différence résidant dans le fait que la seconde union ne fonctionnait pas toujours et était plus difficile à mettre en place.

Les habitants du manoir ne le savaient pas encore, mais bientôt leur vie tranquille allait être quelque peu mouvementée.

.

...

.

- Bien monsieur Potter, monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez commencer. Visez la cible et concentrez vous.

.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient était dénuée de meubles, et n'avait qu'une seule porte. Ses murs étaient renforcés magiquement, c'était une salle de combat. Au fond, seul un chevalet qui n'avait rien demandé à personne portait une feuille blanche sur laquelle était peinte une cible. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de se coller flanc à flanc, leur bras nu tendus vers la cible se touchant, baguette au poing.

Le professeur Lupin était là pour voir les résultats. Ils devaient lancer une attaque de forage. Souvent assimilée au sort de découpe, elle permettait de trouer la plupart des matières à la manière d'un laser si elle était bien utilisée. Mais à la même manière que le sort de découpe, la plupart des sorciers n'avaient pas la puissance nécessaire pour atteindre la chair humaine, protégée naturellement de certains sorts.

Ils se concentrèrent, et lancèrent l'incantation en même temps. Ce jour là, le chevalet repartit dans son placard sans la moindre égratignure. Non seulement ils n'avaient pas pu lancer un sort assez puissant pour détruire un simple papier, mais en plus ils se sentaient vidés de leur énergie. Pourtant, seul, un sorcier aurait du pouvoir effectuer un geste aussi simple. Comme si l'union les affaiblissait au lieu de les rendre plus forts.

.

- Nous recommenceront demain, d'ici ce soir, Lucius viendra vous voir pour votre harmonie psychique. En attendant, refaites les gestes appris, vous n'êtes pas du tout en phase.

- Désolés, Remus.

- Ne sois pas désolé, Harry, cela ne fera pas avancer les choses.

- Mais... Oui, tu as raison, Draco.

.

...

.

Deux jours de plus s'étaient écoulés. Les deux compagnons n'avaient en rien progressé, et Lucius ne se montrait presque plus pour les aider. Le reste du groupe travaillait d'arrache-pied la magie sans baguette et les potions, mais malgré leurs efforts, cela restait ridicule en comparaison du pouvoir de Grindelwald. Plus le temps passait, plus chacun s'isolait, et partait dans son propre monde.

Poudlard commençait à leur manquer, leurs amis, aussi. Cela n'aurait été rien dans un cadre différent, mais là, ils savaient que c'était pour une longue période, et qu'au bout, ils ne verraient certains d'entre eux qu'au travers d'un morceau de marbre froid et impersonnel.

Lupin et Sirius étaient ceux qui restaient le plus souvent au manoir. Leurs facultés à se battre étant meilleure que celle des autres professeurs, on préféra les laisser avec Harry. Severus quant à lui, remplaçait Sirius ou Remus, les soirs de pleine lune et ceux de garde.

Il était presque minuit, le maître des potions, le lycanthrope et Malefoy senior prenaient une tasse devant la grande cheminée du salon. Les élèves dormaient ou s'étaient rassemblés dans une des nombreuses pièces pour parler ou faire ce que Merlin seul sait.

.

- La peine s'est envolée. C'est étrange à dire, mais même si Tom me manque encore, Je suis serein, et je sens que je cherche à nouveau.

- Dans ce cas, c'est bon signe, Lucius. N'oublies pas que ce sera dans ton entourage proche, cela réduit fortement le nombre de candidats, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, répliqua Severus.

- As-tu une idée?

.

Ce n'était pas étrange que Remus parle avec les deux hommes. Il avait toujours été considéré comme neutre, et sa personnalité gentille presque enfantine le faisait s'ouvrir à tous ceux qu'il rencontrait sans l'ombre d'un préjugé. Sa relation s'était améliorée avec le maître des cachots depuis qu'il se parlaient.

Cela s'était fait petit à petit, mais lorsque Snape du faire la potion tue-loup, Remus se mit à se confier sur son calvaire, le clan, la honte, au fil des ans. Et Severus écoutait, attentif sans être juge.

Quand à Lucius, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, par manque d'intérêt, mais savait que le Gryffondor n'était pas dénué d'intérêt, et possédait un esprit vif.

La conversation reprit après une gorgée.

.

- Je sais qu'il est ici, ce qui exclu Minerva (Merlin merci) et Black. Je sais que comme Tom, il est avide de savoir.

- Pose les yeux sur Hermione et tu auras de mes nouvelles.

La réponse était sortie du tac au tac, et imperturbable, Severus replongea le nez dans sa tasse. Le blond esquissa un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de jeune, Severus.

.

Pour le coup, Remus s'étrangla avec son thé, et Severus fixa intensément son pouce gauche. Si on possédait un tout petit peu d'esprit de logique, il ne restait que Snape et Lupin. Et en cet instant, les deux implorèrent Merlin que Lucius ait jeté son sort sur « l'autre » ou un elfe de maison. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il soit laid ou dénué d'intelligence, mais le fait est qu'ils étaient pris tous les deux et qu'aucun ne voudrait lâcher prise sur le bien qu'il avait eu.

.

- Je suis encore jeune, tu sais, fit Severus d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je sais.. j'avais des soupçons auparavant, mais la, tout est clair. Remus...

.

Le lycanthrope se leva, bafouilla une excuse et sortit de la pièce. Severus avait relâché son souffle, mais ce n'était que pour mieux le retenir. Si Lupin rejetait Lucius, il était bon pour une autre potion, et son cœur ne la supporterait peut-être pas. Il se leva, et fit comprendre au blond qu'il essayerait de tout arranger.

Lupin était assit en boule sur son lit, collé contre le coin du mur. Un vrai gosse. Il se rongeait les ongles et regardait dans le vide. Il ne cilla même pas quand Severus se posta devant lui en le dévisageant.

.

- Que comptes tu faire, Remus?

- J'en sais rien. Enfin si je sais bien mais, c'est pas si évident! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Sirius?

- Sirius?

- Je euh eh bien il, et moi je...

- Je vois. Tu dois donner ta réponse au plus vite pour que la potion termine son effet. Lucius pourrait se mettre dans une sorte de colère, et ça ne serait pas beau à voir, surtout pour un veela comme lui.

- Pourquoi? Severus commençait à être agacé.

- Son lien n'a jamais pu être finalisé avec Tom. Sa magie est frustrée, un refus donnerait quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas prévoir pour le moment.

- Puisqu'il le faut... fit il en baissant les yeux.

.

Lucius entra à ce moment dans la pièce. L'aristocrate toujours sûr de lui avait un visage inquiet. Depuis qu'il avait signifié à Remus que c'était lui son nouveau valéon, sa magie s'affolait et quémandait une réponse rapide. Il se mit à sourire de soulagement quand il vit la tête aux cheveux gris faire le signe positif tant attendu. Il était apaisé.

Mais Remus eut peur lorsqu'il sentit une vague de chaleur dans sa poitrine, alors que le blond s'asseyait près de lui. Sa magie s'était mise en route. Sirius allait disparaître à ses yeux? Une voix raisonna dans sa tête. Il la reconnue immédiatement pour l'attribuer à Severus.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Snape était sorti de la pièce par prudence. Le Serpentard lui parlait par le biais de la légilimancie pour ne pas effrayer ou énerver le veela qui venait de tisser son lien.

_« Tu n'oublieras pas Black, Remus, tu n'est pas un valéon traditionnel... »_

* * *

_... Shadowblights _(1) : ce qui signifie littéralement les ombres fléaux (ou fléaux de l'ombre), on voit l'idée, j'ai hésité entre ça et « les pâquerettes de la mort » mais ça faisait nettement moins crédible...

_... et à le faire revivre_ (2) : Ouais je sais vous avez rien compris, je prend les pronostics!! qu'est ce qui ne devrait pas être révélé à Harry qui concerne Dudley? La réponse au prochain chapitre (peut-être!!)

* * *

Et voilà, désolée encore pour le retard, mais je ne peut plus publier toutes les deux semaines! je ferais cependant de mon mieux!


	10. Masochist

**Note **: Oui, je suis en retard, et je suis désolée, mais c'est assez difficile de sortir 20 pages en deux semaines (d'ou la sortie de ad veela aeternam pour vous faire patienter) donc encore désolée, chers lecteurs, je tenais à ce que chaque chapitre aie un minimum de qualité et pas juste de la longueur "par ce qu'il faut poster" donc voilà!

**Attention, Lemons! **

**Mes RAR! **

**SubaruShiro** : Merci d'avoir reviewé à chaque chapitre, ça mérite une ovation!! *fait une ovation* merci donc, et je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours! (Mes chevilles vont éclater avec toi!)

Sur ce... ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Chapitre X / Masochist**

.

- Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.

.

Draco regardait sans broncher, Harry était horrifié. Quant à Severus, il se tenait entre les deux nouveaux ennemis, et refusait de bouger, au grand dam de Remus. Il connaissait la nature extrême de Sirius, et savait qu'il pouvait mettre sa menace à exécution.

Tous les autres écoutaient à la porte, se relayant pour avoir le droit de regarder au travers de la serrure.

Le loup garou se tenait derrière le blond, non par ce qu'il le voulait mais par ce que son nouveau veela l'y avait placé presque de force. Sirius pointait de sa baguette Malefoy senior, le bras tendu, le sort prêt à être jeté. Il venait d'apprendre que son Remus ne pourrait plus être à lui. Peu importe si le monde sorcier savait qu'il aimait un autre homme à en perdre sa dignité. Il appartenait à Lupin, il avait assez souffert pour que ce fait soit établi.

Lucius leva alors sa propre baguette vers son cousin. S'ils se décidaient, Severus était sûr de trouver la mort. Remus ne pouvait rien. Le veela de Lucius ne l'écoutait même pas et son esprit était envahit de la seule pensée de protéger son bien à tout prix.

Et ce fut le miracle. Draco se dit que cette situation l'ennuyait au plus haut point et que franchement peloter Harry dans un coin était bien plus intéressant. Activité durant laquelle il fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt grâce à son CHER cousin et son MERVEILLEUX père. Si il n'en mesurait pas les conséquences, ce serait lui qui lancerait les sorts sur les deux idiots qui avaient osé le stopper.

Un accio retenti dans la pièce et le jeune blond se retrouva avec les deux baguettes en main. Il profita de la surprise de tout le monde pour immobiliser rapidement les « rabats-joie » et sortit en tenant Harry par la main... Luna reçut le tribu de guerre pendant que le jeune veela emmenait son « petit déjeuner » dans une chambre plus loin.

Personne n'avait rien vu. Le coup de la surprise avait fait effet, mais personne n'avait pu bouger le petit doigt pendant que les sentiments frustrés de Draco avaient prit le dessus. Severus nota ça dans un coin de sa tête, et parla avec toute la chaleur qui le caractérisait.

.

- Plus de baguettes, plus de magie, vous vous démerdez pour vous sortir de cette situation. Je ne veut rien savoir, rien entendre, et vous serez prêts pour le débuts des cours.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Se...

- J'ai encore ma baguette, MOI. Ne me tente pas d'en faire usage, Black.

.

Il leva le sort d'entrave et sortit en évitant de regarder Lupin. Inutile d'énerver Lucius encore plus. Il savait qu'ils ne se battraient pas à mains nues. Sirius était épuisé par sa nuit de garde, et le Serpentard ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de « manifestations dégradantes ».

Au passage il prit tous les voyeurs en colle, histoire de bien démarrer la journée, et interrompit le jeune couple enfermé dans une chambre vide pour qu'ils descendent déjeuner.

.

...

.

- Il est temps pour toi de t'effacer, Black. Lupin est avec moi à présent.

- Remus... Sirius commençait à sentir une peur au creux de son estomac.

- Je... Je suis désolé Siri. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix et je...

- Tu me l'avais dit Remus! Tu m'a presque tué pour que je te le répète! Comment peut-tu rompre ta promesse?

- Sirius... Je suis désolé.

.

Un silence pesant s'installa, et Remus ne put que baisser les yeux, toujours à moitié caché par Malefoy senior. Sirius ne disait rien, il avait comprit. Et puis il appartenait à Lupin. Et si le loup-garou en avait décidé ainsi, s'ils n'avaient pas le choix alors... Il en serait ainsi. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le Gryffondor pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas prit cette décision sans de solides raisons.

Lucius avait un regard de vainqueur. Son valéon était à lui et rejetait l'ancien. Il n'avait plus aucun souci à se faire. Et ce crétin de cabot qui tournait les talons pour partir...

Sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Lupin devait le laisser s'en aller pour enfin vivre l'idylle qu'il lui promettait. Mais non. Le lycanthrope se mit à avancer vers le chien, et le retient par la manche. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Il savait que le blond en mourait très vite s'il était rejeté. Lucius sentit toute sa colère l'envahir lorsqu'il vit le corps gracile de son valéon se coller au dos de l'autre Gryffondor.

.

- Sirius. Reste. J'ai besoin de toi. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais le veela avait entendu.

- Si tu ne voulait pas de moi Remus, il suffisait de me le dire. Je dirais à Severus de me préparer une autre potion.

.

Son cœur se serrait, et il avait aussi mal que si le Gryffondor avait été avec lui depuis des années. Il ne faisait cela que par instinct, que par ce qu'il devait faire tout son possible pour satisfaire son compagnon. Et il passa devant le couple, arrêté à quelques pas de la porte. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi sa manche resta en arrière quand il passa près de Lupin.

.

- Lucius. Reste.

.

Si Remus aimait profondément Sirius, il était aussi très affecté par le lien qui venait de se former entre lui et Malefoy. Cela avait été bien plus rapide que ce qu'il pensait, mais il savait déjà que perdre le Serpentard lui ferait du mal. Il ne pouvait pas se dédoubler mais il refusait de payer alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il savait que dans peu de temps, il aimerait aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Lucius le ressentit immédiatement.

.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Remus. Tu veux le garder, mais un veela ne partage pas, surtout dans ce domaine.

- Je sais.

.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un Malefoy et un black se regardèrent en se demandant comment cohabiter pour le bien d'une personne aimée. Sirius avait un air de chien battu et affamé un jour de Noël, et Lucius se dit que vraiment, les Black ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Il embrassa le front de Remus sans faire attention au regard outré de l'animagus, et sortit.

Le brun avait comprit. Il asséna le même traitement à Lupin, et rejoignit le blond au dehors. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, mais silencieusement, savaient qu'ils feraient en sorte que Lupin se sente bien. Dans la petite chambre, le loup-garou se sourit à lui-même. Il s'en voulait par rapport à Sirius, car en moins de quelques heures il s'était autant attaché à Malefoy qu'à lui. Et il s'en voulait aussi par rapport à Lucius. Mettre la vie du blond en danger pour son propre caprice amoureux...

Pourtant, une petite voix lui disait que cela se passerait bien, finalement.

...

Draco et Harry pestaient à table, alors que Ginny se fichait ouvertement de leur tête. Hermione dévorait tout ce qui passait à porté de main, et chaque bouchée lui rappelait un moment assez pervers de sa vie, avec la personne qui était assise juste face à elle. Dudley apprenait à faire des colliers avec les minis pots vides de confiture avec Luna, et juste à côté, Ron qui expliquait patiemment à Pansy que non, ce n'était pas un drame si de la confiture débordait un peu de la tartine.

Et Severus réfléchissait. Depuis le début des essais, Draco et Harry avaient une magie plus que diminuée. Pourtant tout à l'heure... Personne n'a pu régir, car le blond avait été bien plus rapide que lui-même ne l'aurait pu. Alors quoi? Comment faire pour retrouver ce pouvoir aussi puissant qu'aléatoire?

.

...

.

- Blaise, attends, c'est pas le moment, là.

- Dit celui qui bouge les hanches contre les miennes, ironisa le sorcier ébène.

- J'y peut rien si tu est doué! Lee ne va pas tarder...

- Je sais. Dans ce cas il ne tient qu'à toi de te laisser aller...

.

Allongé sur le Gryffondor, Blaise avait retiré le pantalon de Georges et le caressait sur le tissu fin de son boxer. Après sa dernière sentence, il se baissa carrément et prit le vêtement avec lui, révélant le sexe tendu et déjà humide.

Avec un regard plus que pervers pour le jumeau qui n'en menait absolument pas large, il englouti la verge, se repaissant de ce goût si particulier, se nourrissant des gémissements du roux, souriant en sentant cette main constellée de tâches de rousseur lui caresser furieusement le crâne. Il s'aida de sa main, faisant glisser la peau fine, serrant le sexe, aspirant, léchant à pleine langue le gland rougit.

Georges n'en pouvait déjà plus. Dire que Lee était un expert en la matière était un fait mais ce Serpentard là... Parvenait à surpasser de loin le niveau du métis. Le sorcier noir avait déboutonné son pantalon et s'était couché sur le côté pour plus de confort. Sa main s'activait sur sa propre érection, et il s'acharnait presque sur le sexe tendu face à lui. Il le dévorait sans tendresse, comme une friandise dont vous auriez rêvé mais que vous ne pouviez que sucer.

Malmené, le roux ne se plaignait absolument pas. Il se sentait « bon », et désiré. Il se mit à grogner alors qu'il sentait le point de non retour arriver pour lui-même. Il aspira plus fort, laissant toujours plus de salive s'écouler entre les fesses du Gryffondor, léchant parfois que pour reprendre sa respiration, concentré. Georges vint sans prévenir, dans un cri, et se tordit de plaisir alors que Blaise continuait ses va-et-vient toujours aussi intenses, jusqu'à sa propre jouissance.

Il soupira et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de son amant, se laissant bercer par ses caresses sur son visage.

Le grand Serpentard se releva, et eut un petit rire au grognement frustré de Georges. Les jumeaux ne lui déplaisaient pas, en fait. Bien sûr son cœur était tout à son Gryffondor, mais le roux qui lui était attribué était vraiment mignon.

Il ne savait pas comment prendre cette relation, ni combien de temps ce genre de choses durerait. Selon le métis, toute la vie. Mais c'était impossible. Un jour ou l'autre, l'un craquerait et partirait. La salle sur demande se transforma à nouveau, faisant disparaître le lit moelleux au profit de deux canapés, et deux garçons qu'il connaissait bien entrèrent.

Lee embrassa les deux hommes qui lui avaient manqué, alors que Fred adressait un vague bonjour à ceux déjà présents. C'était convenu ainsi. Les jumeaux ne se feraient rien en présence de Blaise, et n'avaient pas besoin non plus de lui faire des papouilles, après tout, seul Jordan avait un pass illimité pour les trois hommes à la fois.

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que seuls, Blaise et Georges s'accordaient des moments de tendresse, mais lorsque Lee était avec eux, leurs regards n'appartenaient qu'au métisse.

.

- Les joyeux lurons sont rassemblés!

- Je ne suis pas un joyeux lurons, fit Georges à son frère la mine sérieuse. Je suis un gay compagnon! Termina-t-il en éclatant de rire.

.

Les deux bruns les regardèrent comme s'ils avaient eu un bug. Ces deux là ne savaient vraiment pas quand s'arrêter. Lee prit place en tailleurs dans un fauteuil, et remarquant les trois paires d'yeux lubriques sur son entrejambe, il demanda une grande couverture pour se couvrir. Georges se mit face à son frère, et Blaise face à Jordan.

.

- Pour commencer, Blaise, j'ai besoin d'une précision. L'italien souleva un sourcil. Je dois savoir si tu étais compté comme partisan de... Tom se força-t-il à dire.

- Non. Je n'étais pas en disgrâce non plus mais ma mère aurait refusé que je sois mangemort.

- Dans ce cas c'est mieux, tu ne sera pas une cible de Grindelwald. Il faut qu'on aide Harry, et qu'on parvienne à se défendre. Vous avez vu comme ils se battent? La dernière fois n'était que pour nous humilier! Leur puissance surpasse de loin celle de Dumbledore!

- On sait, déclara Fred pensif. Le problème c'est que comparés à Dumbledore, on est des cracmols.

- Pas forcément, reprit le métis. Personne ne sait de quoi vous êtes capables, fit-il en regardant les jumeaux, parce que vous ne vous êtes jamais bougé le fion pendant les cours! Mais même MacGonagall à été surprise quand tu est parvenu à faire des souris en étain, Fred!

- Tu crois que ça battra un de ces malades?

- Non, mais laisses moi finir! J'ai... Disons que j'ai trouvé un livre...

- Tu l'as volé, fit Zabini calmement.

- Non! Je l'ai...

- Volé, déclara Georges tout aussi blasé.

- Mais non... Je vais le rapporter disons que c'est un emprunt. Je ne veux aucun commentaire. Ce livre avait tellement de protections magiques j'ai faillit y laisser mes doigts, et croyez moi c'était pas des sorts comme le rire incontrôlable ou le saucissonage! Bref ce livre en valait la peine...

- Quels genre de sorts il permet de lancer pour être aussi protégé?

- Non, cher frère, la vrai question est, pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas découvert avant, et pourquoi il était dans le bureau de Pince au lieu d'être dans celui du directeur?

- Ça fait deux questions.

- Peu importe les coupa Jordan. Elle permet de changer sa forme animagus. C'est très dangereux peu recommandé, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups et on peut rester transformé. Ça ce sont les effets moindres. Je préfère pas vous parler des autres.

- Vous avez vos formes animagus vous aussi? Demanda l'italien aux frères.

- Oui, répondit Georges. Des renards. Un noir avec le pinceau et les pattes oranges, et l'autre en « inverse ».

- Marrant, s'amusa le Serpentard, dire que Lee est une souris, et moi... Un chat. Comme quoi... Et en quoi on peut se transformer?

- En créatures qui n'existeraient même pas dans le monde sorcier enfin qui auraient disparues il y a longtemps, continua le métis sans se démonter. Je sais déjà ce qu'on va devenir.

- Et à part ça notre santé tu y a pensé?

- J'ai surtout pensé à vos aptitudes, les gars. Il n'y a aucune formule que vous ne sachiez réaliser. Et je sais que Blaise est bien meilleur que même Malefoy en potions mais qu'il le cache. J'ai déjà la créature qu'il nous faut à tous les quatre. Je ne sais pas si ça va réussir et il y a des tests pour la compatibilité, alors j'ai choisit plusieurs animaux.

.

Sans attendre que ses compagnons disent quoi que ce soit il sortit un autre livre de créatures magiques. Un dragon y était représenté. Ce n'était pas un bête magyar à pointe ou autre cracheur de feu, non. Ce dragon là était tout simplement immense, mettant les autres reptiles au rang de crevettes.

Un géant de lave. Ses babines dégoulinaient constamment de roche en fusion et son souffle était dévastateur. Il était protégé contre beaucoup de sorts comme les impardonnables. Il était mort d'extinction, la dernière femelle ayant été tuée par des villages entiers de sorciers qui peinaient alors que l'animal détruisait tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils avaient du l'empaler sur une montagne immense, devenue depuis la montagne rouge.

L'autre animal qui se mouvait sur la page d'à côté était un grand guépard, et un homme était dessiné sur la même feuille pour l'échelle. La bête faisait bien six mètres de haut. Nundu-equaris. L'ancêtre du monstre africain. Rien que l'actuel nécessitait une dizaine d'aurors pour le neutraliser en cas d'attaque. Son souffle répandait la mort, car empoisonné, et il était vif comme l'éclair. Le seul problème, c'est que devant les sbires de Grindelwald, il ne ferait pas long feu. Fred intervint.

.

- Je suppose que ça sera pas de la tarte, et que le chaton qu'on voit là est la solution de secours?

- Oui. Plus l'animal est grand et puissant, plus c'est difficile. Mais une fois que le lien avec la nature magique du dragon est faite, il n'y aura plus qu'à se transformer comme on le fait d'habitude.

- Du dragon? Tu es optimiste. Mais c'est un peu beaucoup. Comment protéger Poudlard s'il ne fait que la moitié d'une de nos pattes? On risquerait plus de tuer tout le monde qu'autre chose. Et n'oublie pas la légende de la mouche et du lion, ce truc est tout simplement trop énorme.

- Je sais Blaise. Mais j'avais oublié un truc. Ne me regardez pas comme ça j'avais vraiment oublié, s'énerva le Gryffondor. Les sorts ont déjà été testés. Et la formule n'a jamais pu être améliorée. En fait c'est un problème cartésien. Si on se transforme, l'animal est dix fois plus petit que la normale. Si on veut augmenter la taille, on se retrouve avec une compatibilité dix fois moins grande. Déjà qu'elle est pas bien grosse... Sans compter qu'il y a dix fois plus de risques.

- Donc on aurait la taille de dragons normaux?

- Oui. Donc dix fois plus gros que des humains tout au plus. Mais avant ça, il faudra arriver à quelque chose sans se retrouver démembrés, ou encore pire reconstitués d'une façon... originale.

- Tu sais que c'est presque du suicide? L'italien reprit songeur. En même temps mourir à cause de Grindelwald ou à cause de notre incapacité à faire une formule...

.

Lee rayonnait. Les trois approuvaient son idée, la seule depuis des jours qu'il se creusait l'esprit. Il était certain de le professeur MacGonagall avait eut la même idée, mais les sorts trop dangereux empêchaient certainement qu'elle se décida.

Mais si cela marchait, alors il n'aurait plus une nuit calme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne voulait en parler à personne d'autre. Non seulement par ce que ce n'était pas certain que cela réussisse, mais aussi par ce que cela risquait de s'ébruiter.

Cependant, il avait une autre idée derrière la tête, et s'effraya d'être si Serpentard. Il demanda secrètement à la salle qu'elle devienne un espace de détente, et les fauteuils furent remplacés par de confortables coussins. À ce changement, les trois eurent le réflexe « je-matte-la-braguette-de-Jordan » et ne furent récompensés que par des regards noirs.

Lee voulaient qu'ils se « rapprochent ».

Devant lui. **(1) **

.

...

.

Draco souleva le t-shirt du brun face à lui. Se faire prendre comme un possédé dans un grand placard était certes peu romantique mais si... torride! Les mains du blond s'affairaient partout sur son corps, alors que sa bouche mangeait son cou, laissant échapper des grognements sourds, une respiration trop rapide.

Le brun n'était pas en reste, il avait déjà déboutonné la braguette de son Serpentard et caressait presque violemment le membre durci au travers du caleçon bleu nuit, descendant vers les bourses avant de revenir sur la hampe. C'était trop, ou pas assez. Ils étaient au bord de l'extase, ils ne retenaient même plus leurs gémissements. Draco avait commencé à masturber Harry d'une main, l'autre accrochant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, en faisant un bruit affreusement pervers, lorsque deux grands coups se firent entendre à la porte.

Les yeux du veela se voilèrent de noir. Personne n'était autorisé à le déranger ainsi. Surtout qu'on l'avait déjà arrêté dans sa manœuvre deux fois. Harry aussi était en colère. Maintenant qu'il avait le blond tout à lui on pouvait bien lui foutre un peu la paix! Draco se rhabilla promptement et sortit en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Personne. C'était frustrant.

Plus que frustrant.

Il aurait pu continuer avec Harry mais tout avait été gâché à présent. Et cette personne se foutait royalement de sa royale figure. Il y avait peu de chance que de tels coups aient été donnés par inadvertance. Le Gryffondor sortit à sa suite, aussi énervé que son veela.

D'un commun accord, il se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond. Alors qu'ils jetaient des sorts d'intimité à la hâte, il se cherchaient déjà, se dévorant la bouche, frottant leurs bassins. Harry finit par tomber dos sur le lit, et sans préambule, le blond baissa son pantalon et son sous vêtement. Devant l'érection, il eu un regard de prédateur, et lécha largement la verge comme un lion lèche sa proie avant de la dévorer.

Deux coups retentirent.

Devant sa rage, le blond faillit mordre son valéon, les yeux encore noirs de la colère de tout à l'heure. Il ne prit même pas le temps de rajuster sa chemise à moitié arrachée par le brun et ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette. Le bois explosa, s'écrasant contre le mur d'en face.

.

- QUI?? QUI A FAIT ÇA??

.

Il sentit son valéon se coller contre son dos et se laissa envahir par sa colère, mélangeant leurs deux frustrations. Quelque chose semblait avoir bougé au bout du couloir. Draco se concentra sur celui-ci, et Harry, sans même savoir ce qu'il fit appliqua ses mains sur le ventre du blond. Le mur sud se fracassa au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, emportant avec lui quelques pans de ciments alentours.

Et ce fut le trou noir. Il ne vit que Harry à terre, comme s'il dormait, et ne put rien faire lorsque le sol se précipita vers son visage.

...

.

- Ne les approchez pas. Ils sont encore dangereux même s'ils sont faibles. Lupin, garde bien les protections.

- D'accord.

.

Le ton enfantin du lycanthrope tranchait avec la dureté de Severus. Les deux garçons étaient sur des lits d'hôpitaux, et Snape faisait de son mieux pour prononcer les formules de guérison. Dès qu'il vit que Harry avait bougé un œil sous sa paupière, il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

.

- Que...

- De l'eau est à côté de vous, Potter, fit le maître des potions.

.

Le brun ne parvenait pas spécialement à bouger correctement, alors Sirius fit léviter adroitement le gobelet jusqu'aux lèvres de son filleul. Ce dernier put se redresser tant bien que mal pour boire. Même s'il en avait mit partout, ce n'était pas grave. Si le veela se réveillait en voyant quelqu'un toucher à Harry, il massacrerait tout le monde sans une once de remord. Veela qui ouvrit les yeux.

Il semblait perdu, et chercha instantanément son valéon des yeux. Quand il vit que tout va bien, il se laissa aller sur son oreiller. Ce fut Lucius qui parla. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il racontait à son fils, certainement un langage uniquement perçu par ce genre de créature ancré dans leur nature profonde, comme Lupin quand il se transformait, et Draco répondit de même.

Le plus vieux fit un signe positif et Severus put s'approcher d'eux sans danger. Le blond n'avait plus aucune force mais avait tous ses esprits.

.

- Draco, tu m'entends?

- Sev...

- Oui. Comment te sent-tu?

- Mal... cœur...

- Je vois. Bois ça. Je donnerais la même à Harry il est dans le même état que toi.

.

Draco but sans faire d'histoires, et parut se sentir mieux puisqu'il tomba de suite dans un profond sommeil. Harry copia les gestes de son veela, et on les laissa dormir là. De retour dans le salon où tous attendaient anxieux, le maître des potions arriva en jubilant. Lucius, Remus et Sirius tentaient de comprendre.

.

- Eh bien quoi je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien à voir mon fils dans cet état!

- Je ne me réjouis pas de la santé de Draco, Lucius, mais du résultat. D'ici peu de temps, avec l'entraînement adéquat, une telle chose ne lui fera plus aucun mal.

- Explique-toi. Il arrivèrent dans le salon, les adultes restèrent debout devant les oreilles attentives des plus jeunes.

- Il se trouve que lorsqu'ils éprouvent un sentiment forts, leurs capacités sont cent fois décuplées. Bien sûr ils libèrent une puissance bien trop forte pour eux pour le moment, mais nous avons la solution, enfin. Reste à ce qu'il la maîtrise sans qu'on risque nos vie à les interrompre chaque fois qu'il sont... seuls.

- Alors ils vont bien?

- Oui, Hermione, laissa échapper Snape sous le sourire narquois de Sirius. Vous pourrez aller les voir dans quelques heures tout au plus. En attendant, vous avez une retenue, me semble-t-il.

.

D'un soupir commun, tous se dirigèrent à reculons vers les tables qu'on leur avait aménagé pour travailler la punition de Snape. Hermione comprise. Dès que les adultes eurent tourné le dos et que ce fait fut avéré par la détection professorale acérée de Ron, ils se remirent tous à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione comprise.

.

- Vous avez vu le couloir? Il a entièrement cramé! Même les elfes ont du mal à tout remettre en ordre!

- Si ça c'est pas de la frustration sexuelle, railla Pansy.

- Mais... c'est ça notre seule chance? Un pouvoir qu'ils ne contrôlent pas et qui peut les tuer?

- Il apprendront à s'en servir, Ginny.

- Mais si Grindelwald arrive avant qu'on ait eu le temps, Hermione? Et nous on sert à quoi dans tout ça?

- On est là pour les soutenir, par ce que Harry ne peut pas être seul face à son destin. Il a besoin de nous d'une certaine manière. Et si nous ne nous bougeons pas les fesses, nous ne serviront définitivement à rien. Il va falloir travailler mieux que ça pour atteindre un niveau correct de magie défensive.

.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils réalisèrent que la guerre était bien là, et qu'il étaient au front. Ils ne dirent rien mais se promirent du regard de travailler bien plus que leurs cours pour ne pas devenir des boulets pour le groupe.

.

- Hermione, tu pourrait donner des bracelets à tout le monde? On trouverait une salle pour s'entraîner...

- Sans Harry ce sera dur...

- Harry était bon pour les patronus, c'est vrai, continua Ron, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Luna serait bien plus efficace maintenant.

- Je pense aussi, fit Ginny.

.

Tous se tournèrent vers la petite blonde qui tentait de démêler une de ses mèches d'un collier de perles. Se sachant regardée, elle tourna les yeux vers le reste du groupe, et d'un ton totalement naturel annonça.

.

- D'accord. Je vous enseignerait ça.

.

Ginny eut un petit rire devant le regard interdit de l'assemblée. On connaissait tous Luna, mais c'était toujours quelque chose de la voir ainsi. Hermione eut vite fait de dupliquer des bracelets pour Pansy, Luna et Dudley. Le seul signal serait s'ils entendaient quelque chose provenant du bijou, il était trop tard pour apprendre le fourchelang. Ils choisirent la pièce en fonction de celles qu'ils connaissaient déjà, et les garçons furent chargés de trouver une salle adéquate durant la semaine.

Le soir arriva, et une heure avant de dîner, Hermione se retrouva dans la chambre de Severus. Il savait déjà qu'elle tramait quelque chose, et connaissant sa nature amazone, il préféra ne pas tenter de savoir. Mais fut très surprit lorsqu'elle lui parla.

.

- On va s'entraîner avec les autres.

- Comment ça?

- Tous les jours dans une salle, on en apprendra un peu plus sur les sorts de défense et d'attaque. Comme avec l'AD.

- Les cours sont pourtant étudiés et efficaces, Hermione.

- Je voulais t'en parler, Severus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes. Nous seront beaucoup plus efficaces entre nous, sans professeur...

- Je comprends, fit le maître des potions en la coupant. Merci de m'en avoir parlé.

- En fait je me disais...

- Oui?

- Tu as bien apprit la magie noire avec Voldemort, non?

.

...

.

Harry se réveilla et constata une belle chevelure dorée près de lui. Et une présence familière. Il tendit les mains vers cette soie blonde, quand une voix railla de l'autre côté.

.

- Harry c'est mon père que tu essaye d'atteindre...

- Oh... Je...

- Ce n'est rien fit Malefoy père. Essayez de ne pas bouger.

.

Le survivant regarda le plafond. Lucius prononçait diverses formules au dessus de lui tandis que Severus faisait de même de l'autre côté avec Draco. Leurs corps avaient été gravement endommagés, et même si aucune blessure physique interne ou externe était présente, il était dangereux pour eux de tenter quoique ce soit. C'était leur magie commune qui avait été déchirée.

Remus entra alors dans la pièce. C'était lui l'expert en renforcement magique. Depuis son état de loup-garou, tous les mois, il mettait sa propre essence à rude épreuve, lui demandant de fournir bien plus qu'elle ne le pouvait. Il savait comment libérer, gérer et renforcer les flux magiques. C'était donc sur son enseignement que tout se portait.

Il parla d'une voix douce, et les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui.

.

- Harry, Draco, il faut d'abord que vous me disiez ce que vous avez ressentit juste avant que vous ne soyez... interrompus dans la chambre.

- Je... Harry devint rouge tomate.

- On s'est arrêtés, et j'ai ouvert la porte, je crois. Je voulais qu'elle s'ouvre vite, fit Draco avec sérieux. Et quand j'ai vu quelque chose bouger dans le couloir, j'ai simplement souhaité l'exterminer.

- Et en ce qui te concerne, Harry?

- Je ne me souviens pas. J'ai juste sentit que Draco était en colère, voilà tout. Et comme si on me retirait toute ma force avec une seringue énorme, je crois.

- Bien. C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Je m'en doutait un peu, mais mieux vaut être sûrs. Draco tu est en quelque sorte une baguette. Tu as choisit Harry par ta nature veela, et tu te charge de diriger et de canaliser votre magie commune. Le problème c'est que vous n'êtes pas conscients lorsque cela se passe.

- Mais Remus, vous non plus vous...

- Je sais bien Harry, fit le lycanthrope en baissant les yeux. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je réussis à rester un peu lucide lors de la pleine lune. Les veelas sont bien plus humains que les loups-garous, alors le travail que j'ai effectué pour arriver à mon stade devraient être plus simple pour vous.

- Surtout que Remus ne peut se transformer qu'une fois le mois, tandis que pour vous, il suffit que vous le vouliez réellement.

- Le plus difficile sera d'amener cette magie à vous sans passer par des sentiments qui vous embrouillent la vue. Dès que vous serez rétablis, nous commenceront les exercices.

- Alors on ne suivra plus les cours avec les autres?

- Non. Nous avons trouvé comment vous rendre efficaces, donc vous suivrez un entraînement intensif avec moi.

.

...

.

Quand les deux amants sortirent de leur lits de rétablissement, le reste du groupe ne leur posa pas de questions. Harry fut heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas mit de côté, et sans que l'on parle de leur lien, la journée se poursuivit plutôt agréablement, si on exceptait les cours. Même Eshiel était revenu sur l'épaule de son premier maître. Le premier soir, ils furent autorisés à rester la soirée ensemble, et on apprit à Dudley les chansons populaires sorcières (dont les trois quart étaient paillardes) avant de se lancer dans les cartes.

Et puis Hermione donna les bracelets à tout le monde. Ron et Dudley avaient trouvé un joli salon au rez-de-chaussée, caché derrière les escaliers et qu'on utilisait pas. Il leur suffirent de mettre les sorts adéquats, et Severus étant prévenu, c'était lui qui les couvrait pour qu'ils puissent s'entraîner. Il était convenu que les bracelets ne les préviendraient qu'à la dernière seconde si une réunion exceptionnelle devait se produire.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, alors que Lucius et Remus entraînaient le couple, sous le regard attentif de Black (c'est à dire qu'ils faisaient en sorte qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus et méditent), Severus s'enfermait dans ses appartements laissant les adolescents faire ce que Merlin veuille qu'ils fassent.

.

- On commence par quoi? Dudley se sentait mal à l'aise avec son niveau plus faible.

- Le sort que tu as jeté à ces garçons, Luna! C'était quoi, ce truc? Demanda Ginny.

- Oh une simple plante du démon, mais c'est long à invoquer, fit la blonde. Mais il y a d'autres sorts.

- Comment tu les as appris?

- Disons que Madame Pince ne se méfie jamais de moi, répondit la Serdaigle avec un sourire en coin.

.

La première soirée fut... un véritable désastre. Ils avaient décidé d'apprendre coûte que coûte un sort complexe, que l'on autorisait normalement pas en apprentissage. La cendre. Cette formule extrêmement longue transformait tout ce qu'elle atteignait en poussière fine qui s'éparpillait avec le vent.

Personne n'était arrivé au plus grossier des résultats, et Luna du montrer et remontrer les gestes et les intonations. Pour elle, chaque rocher matérialisé semblait rester intact après qu'elle eut lancé le sort, mais si on passait la main sur la pierre, ce n'était plus que du sable, comme une sculpture éphémère que l'on aurait faite.

La petite blonde elle-même mettait plus d'une minute à invoquer ce sort, ce qui était passablement long. Ils devaient tous les maîtriser avant la fin de l'année avec une dizaine d'autre, et devaient pouvoir les reproduire en un minimum de temps. L'effet de surprise c'était bien, mais une fois passé, ils seraient sans défenses. Comment la jeune « étourdie » avait bien pu apprendre et réaliser ce prodige?

En fait personne ne tenait réellement à le savoir. Le tout était que sous ses airs perdus, elle dépassait de loin la maîtrise de certains professeurs. Pas étonnant que Dumbledore l'aie recrutée pour l'ordre du Phœnix.

Hermione avait réussit à avoir le livre de son cher et tendre à grands renforts d'yeux doux, livre qui avait amélioré grand nombre de potions, tel le félix félicis, ou la potion d'invincibilité, qui au lieu de vous tuer une fois l'effet terminé, ne vous laissait que groggy grâce aux conseils du prince. Il n'était pas rare pour un sorcier de se battre aussi avec des potions, en général ingurgitées par lui-même, mais là, le groupe avait purement et simplement décidé de _s'entrainer_ avec.

Les potions de mémoire et d'agilité étaient dangereuses mais s'ils n'essayaient pas, de toutes façons Grindelwald ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux. Le plus dur serait de se procurer les ingrédients. Ils avaient le nécessaire pour les cours, mais ils manquaient toujours d'une ou deux choses pour chacune d'elles. Leur seul moyen était de soudoyer un professeur pour qu'il ramena ce qu'il fallait en douce. Mis qui? Inutile de compter sur MacGonagall ou Remus, ils étaient bien trop intègres.

Severus était une carte brûlante qui pouvait tout aussi bien les dénoncer, vu l'acharnement qu'il mettrait à protéger Hermione. Restait Sirius, puisque Lucius était là en permanence. Le Gryffondor était déjà partit loin dans les bêtises à Poudlard, mais Azkaban et la guerre l'avaient peut-être assagit.

Treize heures quarante cinq. Sirius ne se doutait de rien, assis à côté du grand blond. Les deux se demandaient encore et toujours s'ils devaient faire un programme à la semaine pour garder le lycanthrope ou bien « tirer » à pile ou face. Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne se détestaient plus **(2)**, mais de là à se montrer nus et faire des cochoncetés à la même personne, voire passer juste après... non, définitivement non.

Ils se regardèrent en même temps, la même idée en tête et frissonnèrent de concert. Ils ne voulaient plus se tuer, donc ils avaient récupéré leurs baguettes avec Luna, mais tout de même... Se peloter... Remus était face à eux, les regardant chacun avec un œil gourmand. Severus était parti hier au soir, laissant sa place à Black (et aux explications).

Le loup-garou jaugeait et appréciait chaque détail des deux hommes. Et chaque fois qu'il pensait se séparer de l'un, il le regrettait immédiatement, et secouait la tête. Pour une fois, Remus était celui qui imposerait son choix. Sirius lui avait écrasé ses sentiments dans la figure et Lucius l'avait mit au pied du mur. Maintenant ils assumeraient. Un petit rire voulu sortir de sa gorge mais il se retint lorsque Hermione arriva pour demander à parler à Sirius.

Il lui fit un sourire, et laissa partir les deux Gryffondor.

...

- Hermione, non.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes le seul qui puisse comprendre que...

- Ginny inutile d'insister, je ne ferais pas ça pour vous.

- Vous vous êtes transformé en animagus pour le professeur Lupin alors que vous étiez bien plus jeune que nous! Ron s'était mit de la partie.

- C'était nécessaire, il n'y a pas à y revenir.

- C'était dangereux, et si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, le professeur Lupin se serait retrouvé seul, et aurait été blessé, bien plus qu'aujourd'hui! Nous ne voulons faire que la même chose pour Harry, argua Hermione.

- Sans compter que Harry n'a pas le choix. Il devra mourir, si on en croit la prophétie. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir comme ça, sans que nous ayons tout tenté pour lui.

.

Sirius regarda Dudley. Le jeune homme avait baissé les yeux, sachant son argument imparable. Ces jeunes voulaient simplement ne pas être en reste, faire de leur mieux. Il repensa à James et Lily. Lui aussi l'aurait fait pour eux, lui aussi aurait tout tenté pour les garder en vie.

.

- Bien. Mais je superviserait ce groupe tant que vous utiliserez les produits que je vous ramènerait, comprit?

- Merci! Luna s'était jetée dans ses bras et serrait sa taille. L'animagus sourit, et lui rendit son étreinte.

.

...

.

Pas de sexe, pas d'étreinte, ni de baisers, pas même un regard. Draco aurait pu jouir rien qu'en entendant Harry soupirer, mais non, il avait fallut cette restriction. Ils avaient été frustrés dans leur phase de finalisation, et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour un veela.

Alors on les gardait à distance, Eshiel sur l'épaule de Harry, sifflant dangereusement si le blond approchait sa main. La petite vipère aurait pu craindre pour sa vie, mais Lucius avait ressortit son côté Serpentard et lui avait donné une protection puissante, en plus d'un venin bien plus dangereux.

S'ils avaient été seuls, le blond n'aurait même pas hésité à se caresser devant son Gryffondor rien que pour le chauffer et surtout se soulager, mais il avait fallut qu'ils soient dans une salle remplis de tableaux de vieilles matrones qui les regardaient avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée. Le regard castrateur, pensa Harry.

La pendule afficha les deux heures de l'après-midi, et Remus accorda un baiser léger à Lucius avant qu'ils ne se lèvent pour aller voir leurs élèves particuliers. Le jeune veela et son compagnon avaient à peine pu manger, se dévorant du regard, dans la petite pièce qui leur était allouée.

Pour les premiers exercices, il fallait qu'ils soient sous tension, pour que les sentiments forts arrivent plus vite mais qu'ils puissent tout de même les contrôler.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et les regards noirs qu'ils eurent les firent sourire. En revanche ils eurent du mal à rester eux même. Il y avait une ambiance telle que le sexe non accomplit frustrait tout le monde et ils avaient au final tous envie de se sauter dessus là, maintenant. Fort heureusement, Eshiel veillait, Remus avait apprit à contrôler ses envies et Lucius se dominait bien mieux que beaucoup.

.

- Bien, nous allons entamer la première leçon. La seule chose que vous aurez à faire c'est de penser à quelque chose qui vous énerve vraiment, et de laisser votre corps totalement libre.

Il invoqua plusieurs coussins à terre, et reprit.

- Ainsi, puisque vos muscles seront lâches, il sera préférable que vous vous allongiez, sinon vous pourriez vous faire mal.

.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent, conscients de l'importance de ces leçons. Harry s'allongea à côté de Draco, et força tous ses muscles à se détendre, pour finalement ressembler à une poupée de chiffon. Remus eut l'image mentale de lui même, à quatre pattes, presque couché sur son ventre, haletant sous les coups de reins de Lucius. Il regarda le blond. Sa nature veela devait être dure à contrôler, mais sans lui dans la pièce, Remus risquait de se faire déchiqueter.

Il tenta de passer outre son érection naissante.

.

- Tentez... Sa voix tremblait un peu. Tentez de penser maintenant à votre frustration, ou s'il y a mieux, quelque chose de plus énervant encore.

L'image mentale lui revint en force, mais cette fois-ci, Sirius était assis face à lui, et tout en recevant le blond au plus profond de lui, il gâtait le Gryffondor. Il avait commencé à réellement transpirer. Il essaya de se centrer sur la leçon et les deux jeunes amants. Ils étaient relaxés, un sourire sur leur visage. Remus comprit seulement au bout de quelques secondes. Ils utilisaient le lien pour se satisfaire.

- Mais vous allez arrêter de penser à ça?! Vous aurez tout le temps plus tard, on est en classe, nom d'un chien!

.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, et c'était amplement suffisant. Eshiel partit de lui même de l'épaule de son maître, il n'était pas fou non plus, et le couple allongé pensa immédiatement que même en pensée on les faisait suer. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

La magie se mit à crépiter autour d'eux, sans que leurs corps ne bougent, et les yeux du blond se voilèrent de noir. Harry avait clairement un visage triste, presque torturé. Une bulle immense entoura le couple et tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, créant une tension formidable tout autour, faisant se déformer les murs. Ce fut à ce moment que Lucius agit. Il usa de son don de légilimens, associé naturellement aux veelas, et entra dans les esprits des deux garçons, chacun à leur tour.

Harry eut l'air d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité, et la bulle diminua en intensité. La mâchoire de Draco se desserra, et il parut redevenir calme. Lucius ne sortit pas de sa transe, il parlait toujours à son fils. Mais Harry, trop épuisé peut-être, se relâcha quelques secondes, et toute magie cessa. Draco se réveilla à son tour. Lucius sortit alors de la pièce, et seul Lupin comprit en rougissant pourquoi.

.

- C'était bien pour une première leçon. Je suppose que vous n'avez qu'entr'aperçut ce que vous aviez crée, et sans l'aide de votre père, monsieur Malefoy, nous serions probablement morts. Pour l'instant il vous aide à catalyser ce pouvoir, et à ne pas tout donner d'un seul coup au risque de vous tuer. Mais vous devrez apprendre à le faire par vous même par la suite. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer dans votre chambre, je ne veux pas savoir où vous irez.

- Merci, Remus. Désolé pour...

- Ce n'est rien Harry. C'est ton inconscient qui parle. Tu peux dire à ton serpent que je vais le prendre avec moi? Je vais le confier à Hermione jusqu'à ce soir, je n'aimerais pas qu'il me morde.

- Bien sûr.

.

Harry adressa quelques sifflements à la vipère qui grimpa sans faire d'histoires sur la main tendue du loup-garou. Dès qu'il eut franchit la porte, les deux garçons commencèrent à s'embrasser furieusement, détachant les premiers boutons de leurs chemises. Le blond s'arrêta d'un coup. (et faillit se prendre une claque mémorable de Harry).

.

- Euh je t'aime beaucoup, mon ange, mais avec tous ces gens qui nous regardent, franchement...

- Ok. Dans ta chambre.

- Oui. On va faire ça.

.

Et sous les gloussements de ces gentes dames, ils partirent en courant vers les chambres, se foutant éperdument que Lucius avait un regard noir pour son fils (il ne l'avait pas éduqué comme un débauché, non mais), et des six paires d'yeux mi-étonnés mi-sceptiques de leurs amis.

Draco jeta sa baguette au loin,ainsi que sa chemise, révélant son torse parfait à son amant. Harry s'était déjà à moitié allongé sur le lit, dégrafant son pantalon, jurant contre ces chaussures tue-l'amour et si gênantes, et finalement, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre en caleçon sur le grand lit à baldaquin.

On avait déjà vu plus romantique pour une première fois, surtout entre un veela et son compagnon, mais à ce stade, ils s'en rasaient les cacahuètes.

Le blond tira d'un coup sur le boxer de son Gryffon, engloutissant sans autre forme de procès le sexe érigé devant lui, aspirant, goûtant tout ce qu'il pouvait, se délectant des gémissements presque plaintifs de son amant. Harry tira sur ses cheveux pour qu'il se relève, et devant son homme à genoux, lui fit subie le même traitement. Le sous-vêtement sur les genoux, Draco ne retenait même pas ses cris quand Harry léchait, mordillait sans tendresse sa verge déjà bien humide.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, le brun fut quasiment jeté en travers du lit, et écarta généreusement les cuisses. Dans un regard de prédateur, Draco s'avança entre elles, et s'enfonça en Harry sans même l'avoir préparé. Ce n'était de toutes façons pas vraiment nécessaire. Sauf si le Serpentard cherchait après les insultes et les baffes.

Il entama ses vas et vient rapidement, dans un bruit délicieusement pervers, entrecoupés de leurs halètements et de leurs gémissements. Les mains agrippaient la peau en sueur, glissant, griffant, les langues se trouvèrent et dérivèrent aussi loin qu'elles purent, et les yeux voilés, il ne purent que se concentrer sur les vagues de plaisir qui les assaillaient.

Dans un dernière effort, Draco buta contre les fesses de Harry, et vint dans un long gémissement. Il continua encore quelques secondes, juste le temps que son petit brun se répande entre eux deux.

Essoufflé, il s'allongea à côté de son amant, et le regarda. Ils avaient tous deux les joues rouges, les cheveux encore plus en bataille si c'était possible, mais surtout un sourire béat. Leurs verges encore gonflées reposaient sur leurs cuisses, et d'un regard entendu, Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres. C'était bien loin d'être fini.

Au dehors, Remus passa rapidement, les joues très rouges, et mit un sort de silence sur la pièce ou les deux amants devenaient enfin entiers. Une main attrapa sa hanche.

.

- Lucius! Chuchota le lycan.

- Tu sais très bien à quel point je suis « tendu », Remus, viens donc par là...

- Non, pas question! Non seulement cela couperait toutes les étapes, mais en plus ce n'est pas une maison de la perversion, ici! Déjà avec Severus, puis Harry, je n'ose même pas imaginer si Luna va visiter Ginny, alors non! Cela attendra.

- Vraiment?

- Le blond avait commencé à caresser l'érection déjà douloureuse de son nouveau compagnon. Un gémissement sortit des lèvres de Lupin.

- Je...

- Lucius il t'a dit non.

- Black occupe toi de tes fesses!

- Non, je m'occupe des siennes aussi, fit l'animagus qui venait de monter les escaliers.

- Tu est chiant, Black.

- Je sais.

.

Sous les yeux étonnés de l'hybride, (et surtout sous sa petite frustration), Lucius s'éloigna de lui, et partit par les escaliers. Étrangement, Sirius ne lui adressa même pas un regard de reproche, plutôt même un sourire. Il s'approcha même de lui et l'embrassa avant de descendre lui aussi.

Le blond rejoignait le balcon, il se mit rapidement à sa hauteur.

.

- Tu ne penses pas être trop dur avec lui?

- Oh, que non, tout se paye. Crois moi, Black, c'est lui qui viendra nous voir à force de se retenir.

- Tu n'es pas à Serpentard pour rien, Malefoy.

- Tu me remercieras quand il sera à genoux devant toi.

- Et je suppose que tu ne sera pas loin?

- Tope-là partenaire.

.

Les deux complices se séparèrent alors qu'un homme au visage d'enfant, tout déboussolé descendait les escaliers. Mais pourquoi il avait dit non, au fait? Pourquoi?

.

...

.

- Salut, Millicent.

- Salut, fit la jeune femme timide.

- Ben, euh, fit Neville. Tu dois connaître Dean et Seamus, et puis, voilà Fred et Georges, et lui, c'est Lee.

- Oui. Et voilà Théo.

.

Réunion officielle disait le papier. Millicent avait invité Blaise et Théo, ses deux meilleurs amis, et Neville avait invité presque toute la troupe de Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande, et Neville, tout fier qu'il était d'être le centre d'attention pour une fois, présentait sa douce à tout le monde. Alors oui c'était une Serpentard, oui elle faisait parfois peur, mais oui, elle était rien qu'à lui.

Théo restait en retrait alors qu'il était clair que Blaise connaissait déjà au moins les jumeaux. Même si cela était plus que suspect, on se garda de dire quoi que ce soit. Il y avait déjà un malade qui voulait les tuer dehors, inutile qu'ils se battent entre eux, sinon, plus besoin d'ennemis.

Et lavande arriva, bonne dernière, les yeux encore tout fermés de sommeil. Elle eut un léger bug en voyant Neville avec la jeune blonde, et comme cela fit rire un peu tout le monde, on décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se retenir de respirer.

La salle sur demande prit donc des airs plus agréables, et on se mit à mieux discuter. Bien sûr, les gens étant ce qu'il sont, on ne peut s'entendre avec tout le monde, même s'il fait partie de notre propre famille. Mais pour Neville, tous firent l'effort d'essayer de connaître la jeune femme en tant que telle. Bien sûr, les jumeaux en profitèrent pour trouver des cobayes et vendre leurs inventions.

Quoique Fred eut plus de mal à s'assoir, et Blaise avait comme qui dirait une marche de canard estropié, comme s'il avait trop frotté une certaine partie de son anatomie. Au final la petite heure se passa bien, et tout le monde, même ceux qui s'étaient incrustés sans être invités reconnurent Neville et Millicent comme un couple officiel.

.

- Alors, tu vois, tout s'est bien passé!

- Oui, tu avais raison.

.

Ils se séparèrent sur un chaste baiser. Encore trop timides pour mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments, ils parlaient avec leurs yeux. Neville s'en retourna vers ses cours alors que Seamus lui donnait une claque dans le dos. Oui, il avait beaucoup de chance.

* * *

_Lee voulait qu'ils se « rapprochent ». Devant lui._ **(1)** : Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre!! Allé dites-le je suis sadique!Mouahahaha *part dans un rire démoniaque la cape au vent*

_Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne se détestaient plus_** (2)** : Eh oui, regardez dans les premiers chapitres, Lucius avait sauvé Sirius!

* * *

Je sais j'ai été longue, et tout ça mais quand même... review? à la prochaine!


	11. Complémentarité

**Blabla **: Voila déjà bien longtemps, un an pile en fait jour pour jour (marrant, ça) que j'aurais du poster la fin, qui d'ailleurs était déjà écrite. Je sais pas, c'était ma toute première histoire aussi longue, et je refusais de la terminer. Eh bien c'est avec une pointe au coeur que je poste ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, j'ai laissé le commentaire mis à l'époque. Je ferais pas de blabla de quinze bornes, j'espère simplement que vous aimerez...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre XI / Complémentarité**

**.**

- Georges! Georges réponds-moi!

- Whisky, sex and sun, dit Georges dans un murmure faible.

- WOUHOUU!

- Fred je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a...

- Il a passé commande, expliqua Lee. Donc il va bien. Tu peut lâcher son col...Vraiment, Blaise.

- Oh putain je vais mourir avec vous, dit le noir en s'adossant à un mur et en se laissant tomber.

Georges tourna la tête et vit que le Serpentard avait vraiment poussé ses nerfs à bout. Pour lui. Il regarda a nouveau le plafond et sourit. Lee se chargeait de calmer le sorcier ébène, tandis que Fred vérifiait avec soin que son jumeau n'avait rien. Après un chaste baiser le roux se releva, encore un peu groggy, mais entier.

- On recommence?

- ÇA VA PAS NAN?

- Calme-toi Blaise, dit Fred. Georges à raison, tout va bien alors...

- Il a faillit crever!

- On faillit tous de crever tous les jours, dit Georges qui n'avait pas envie de réfléchir là de suite.

- Merde, dit le Serpentard en se levant pour quitter la pièce de rage.

Lee le laissa et adressa une œillade lourde de reproches à Georges. Son regard était presque un livre ouvert écrit en gras, avec des néons autour. « Suis-le ». Et de suite après « J'en m'en grille les cacahuètes si tu te sens mal. Exécution. ». Et le jumeau de retenir le noir dans le grand couloir hors de la salle sur demande.

- Excuse-moi.

- Non.

- Si allé, s'il te plaît. Après tout, c'est pas grave, Jordan n'a pas été touché alors...

- Mais je m'en fous! TU as faillit y passer! TU as mit ta vie en danger en riant, et JE ait faillit faire une crise cardiaque!

- On dit J'ai...

- La ferme! Tu te rends seulement compte? Je veux dire...

- Alors je ne t'indiffère pas?

- Tu passe à côté de la mort et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire?

- Je suis en vie, dit Georges sur un ton sérieux. Je suis là, en bonne santé. Pour toute autre personne que Jordan tu t'en serait royalement foutu. Alors oui, maintenant que je suis vivant ça m'intrigue. Le temps que je perd à me remettre je le perds pour vraiment vivre. Réponds.

- T'es con. T'es vraiment con, Georges. Mais oui, je tiens à toi.

- C'est cool, dit le roux avec un sourire léger. Je crois que moi aussi je t'aime bien. Allé viens on y retourne.

Fred ouvrit la porte sans avoir besoin d'aucun signe précurseur. Il savait, simplement.

Dans la salle, Lee qui répétait à voix basse les intonations, la formule et une prière au cas ou. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient eu que de vagues visions de ce qu'ils deviendraient, ne parvenant pas à accrocher l'animagus. Dans leur subconscient il courait, allait toujours plus vite, et aux limites de la mort se stoppait, juste avant que la main n'atteigne son but.

Georges avait simplement franchit le pas. À savoir s'il avait réussit, seul la prochaine formule le dirait.

Le roux secoua la tête et se mit en position du lotus. Il se concentra, sous les yeux attentifs des trois autres. La lumière lui vint plus rapidement, il avait mal mais il savait que c'était nécessaire, il savait surtout ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il parcouru le fil de sa vie psalmodiant la formule, sentant son souffle le quitter, son cœur battre de moins en moins rapidement. Ses doigts se glaçaient. Si près... Si près... Merde...

Un gros dragon rouge se tenait devant eux. De la lave coulait de sa gueule, et la salle sur demande s'était agrandie pour ne pas qu'il touche le plafond.

- P'tit frère je suis fier de toi, s'écria Fred.

Le dragon s'ébroua, et se retransforma en Georges quelques secondes plus tard. Nu. Et ce fut dans cette seule tenue qu'il fit la danse de la victoire, le spaghetti se balançant avec ses hanches alors que son frère hilare faisait de même à côté, habillé.

- D'un coup ça donne plus envie, dit Blaise à Jordan.  
- Je suis mortifié de constater être d'accord avec toi sur ce fait. Ce gars peut faire les deux extrêmes je crois...

_Flashback_

Lee invoqua une paroi de verre tout autour de lui. Les trois autres, installés sur des coussins devant lui ne comprenaient pas. Que voulait le Gryffondor? Et puis leurs cerveaux eurent un system failure synchronisé.

Le métisse s'était assis sur un pouf, jambes écartées, et se déshabillait. Fred ne tient que jusqu'au marcel, et se plaqua contre la vitre en se frottant tel un yorkshire en rut sans aucune dignité.

Le vêtement blanc soulignait le contour des épaules noires, s'écrasait sur le ventre dont il faisait deviner les abdominaux. Georges fit de même quatre secondes plus tard alors que Jordan dévoilait un torse parfaitement dessiné, et penchait la tête en arrière, lancinant, comme si une bouche le parcourait de haut en bas. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa main se perdait dans son pantalon souple. L'élastique se refermait sur le poignet, imprimait le mouvement de caresse, et Blaise lui même eut un peu chaud. Il savait que Lee aimait être vu. Mais si jamais cette cage se brisait, il allait déguster... Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il avisa les jumeaux qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, ne résistant pas au fait de voir Lee se donner du plaisir. Il leur en fallait aussi. Georges ouvrit un œil et se sépara de son clone. Pas devant Blaise. Le sorcier noir se plaça face aux jumeaux un peu interdits, prit le menton de Fred entre ses doigts et lécha la commissure des lèvres du roux. Ses doigts caressaient la bouche de Georges qui les suça immédiatement comme s'il s'agissait d'un sexe.

Il regarda distraitement Lee. Le métisse prenait vraiment son pied à le regarder faire. Inutile de lui faire un dessin il avait parfaitement comprit où voulait en venir son pervers de petit ami. Il abandonna Georges, pour récupérer ses mains et retirer le pull de Fred. Le T-shirt vint avec et le torse pâle recouvert de tâches apparut sous ses yeux. C'était strictement le même que celui de Georges. Pourtant il était différent. Plus marqué, plus fin, plus musculeux, aussi. (1) La bouche du sorcier noir s'attaqua au cou long et fin, caressant les flancs du bout des doigts. Georges n'attendit pas de signal quelconque. Il se mit aussi torse nu, et déboutonna le haut de son jean, avant de se coller au dos musclé et large de Zabini.

Les jumeaux eurent un regard l'un pour l'autre, et d'un commun accord, retournèrent le Serpentard face à la paroi de verre, un contre chaque flanc, le déshabillant, et dévorant la peau dévoilée de leurs bouches. Jordan s'était approché de la cage, à présent seulement vêtu de son boxer, et plaçait ses mains tout contres celles de Blaise, collant leurs corps séparés par la frustration de verre. De là où ils étaient les trois pouvaient allègrement voir l'érection de Jordan, faisant durcir la leur, ne leur laissant d'autre choix que de se soulager entre eux. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du sorcier noir lorsque dans un même mouvement son pantalon fut abaissé, et que deux mains avaient agrippé sa virilité. Ils le maintenaient debout, alors que progressivement ses vêtements s'en allaient, et que sa peau café d'or apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur. Les paumes glissaient sur le gland déjà humide, les doigts jouaient avec les bourses pleines, et leur bouches dévoraient le cou sombre, gémissantes, suppliant presque.

Georges se détacha, et retira le peu de vêtements qui lui restait, avant de se recoller à Zabini, laissant ainsi son frère faire de même sans que jamais le Serpentard n'aie froid. Fred réprima un frisson. Lee avait baissé la dernière barrière de tissu et se masturbait lentement devant eux. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait que cela sans lui, mais il continuait quand même de les exciter au plus haut point. Alors qu'un doigt fouillait son intimité, Blaise ne tient plus et se mit à genoux, écartant largement les jambes pour laisser Georges le préparer, et jouer avec l'anneau de chair. L'autre roux en profita pour se mettre devant lui, abandonnant son érection douloureuse à la bouche experte.

C'est quand Blaise se sentit pénétrer que la cage disparut. Zabini avait enfin comprit son ressentit sur les jumeaux. Lee se baissa à sa hauteur, à quatre pattes, et se mit à lécher le sexe tendu de même, avant de se relever, pour s'installer à califourchon sur le roux. Il offrait une vue magnifique de son derrière aux deux autres, et contentait son troisième amant.

Bien vite, Fred échangea sa place avec Georges, allongé sur le sol, il savoura Jordan le prenant, et lui même prit par Blaise. Devant lui, l'autre jumeau qui se masturbait en regardant le spectacle. Et bien vite, les coups de reins s'échangèrent, et Jordan accéléra, hurlant son plaisir. Aussitôt que Blaise eut jouit, il laissa sa place, chaude, dégoulinante de sperme et très étroite au roux.

Cela ne le gênait pas de passer après un autre. Bien au contraire, tout le sperme rendait la chose encore plus débauchée. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jordan eut des spasmes en remplit son amant, entraînant les deux autres à sa suite. Épuisés, il tombèrent comme un jeu de mikado avant que lee ne rit doucement.

- Je te l'avais dit, Blaise...

_fin du flashback_

Il entendirent un gros boum et virent Fred au sol, transpirant. Ce couillon avait aussi essayé sans protection. Vivant. Ce genre de teigne de mourrait pas si facilement, se dit Lee après que son cœur ait raté un battement. Mais une larme coula sur sa joue, et les trois l'entourèrent, le câlinant. C'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui. .

.

...

.

- Bien, je pense avoir compris, fit Ginny. Comme ça, et ensuite une tour avant de se repositionner en un, c'est ça?

- Oui, dit rêveusement sa petite amie. Réessaye, voir?

- Je suis épuisée, Luna...

- Essaye. Ne t'en fais pas.

Et devant les autres assis et en sueur, Ginny recommença. Elle tordit son poignet, et psalmodia sur plusieurs tons différents avant que le dernier mouvement enclenche le sort. La pierre semblait la même. Ron partit jusqu'à elle et passa sa main dessus avant de prendre une poignée de poussière de pierre victorieux. Ginny avait réussit.

Sirius regarda très impressionné. Mince c'était possible un truc pareil? Derrière lui, une potion de felix félicis qui mijotait tranquillement. Il avait insisté pour assister à au moins une des séances, et à part Dudley qui avait encore un peu de mal, tous réussissaient le sort de cendre. Severus entra dans la pièce sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait, et s'il vous plait les filles prenez-vous une chambre.

- Lucius veux te parler, Sirius. Je prends la relève.

- Merci.

Le Gryffondor sortit, et vit que le blond l'attendait au dehors. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il se passait, mais tous l'acceptaient plus ou moins. Sauf MacGonagall. Si elle était au courant, c'était la fin des haricots.

- Tu voulais quelque chose?

- Il est prêt.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment?

- Évidemment. Je me dois de redevenir complet, si je veux avoir mes pouvoirs en entier.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'a simplement pas prit, dans ce cas?

- Ne sois pas cynique, Sirius. Et si Remus à ne serait-ce qu'un remords, le lien ne se fera pas.

- Bouche-trou, ok...

- Pas entièrement, dit le blond avec un sourire mutin.

- Attends tu veux dire qu...

- Et je disais donc que Remus va craquer et qu'on devrait se dépêcher d'aller dans un endroit tranquille, la frustration c'est vraiment pas bon pour lui coupa Malefoy.

Sirius eut le tact de ne pas revenir sur le sujet précédent.

- Tu lui as fait quoi?

- Disons qu'il était seul dans le salon et que je l'ai chauffé presque jusqu'au bout avant de m'arrêter parce que, bien sûr, cela ne se faisait pas envers toi...

- Royal.

- On y va? J'ai l'impression que je vais être de mauvaise humeur, sinon.

Lucius avisa la bosse qui commençait à déformer le pantalon de Sirius. Fort bien, il n'était pas le seul. Un grognement presque animal sortit de sa gorge et en cet instant, Sirius fut presque fier d'être la proie d'un tel prédateur. Il n'attendait plus que son maître pour que les festivités commencent. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et sans lui demander son avis le blond déboutonna la chemise blanche de son vis-à-vis, et entama juste le pantalon avant de faire de même pour lui. Il était beau. Sauvage, et si sensuel.

Son torse duveteux donnait l'impression d'une fourrure fine et douce, les longs poils fins et blonds rehaussaient sa virilité.

- c'est partit, Sirius. Je dois t'avouer que c'est un peu contre ma nature de faire ça, mais c'est pour faire plaisir à Remus.

- Un putain de paradoxe, quoi.

- Tu as tout compris. Je sens qu'il arrive. Il veut se soulager. Ne le déçois pas, dit le blond en se penchant.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Remus aux joues rouges, au souffle saccadé et aux cheveux dans tous les sens. Son sexe lui faisait mal à être si tendu. Il lui fit deux fois plus mal devant le spectacle.

À genoux sur le sol, Lucius dévorait le cou de Sirius qui tentait d'ôter la chemise du blond. L'animagus tourna lentement la tête vers la porte. Il semblait possédé, débauché. Ses longs cheveux barraient ses yeux vitreux, sa bouche entrouverte quémandait un baiser, ses gestes maladroits trahissaient le désir trop grand qui l'envahissait et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. S'occupant de lui, Lucius, parfaitement maître de ses émotions, grisé par la saveur de cet homme excité sous lui, grognait d'une délicieuse façon.

Et en cet instant, Lupin savait où était sa place. Il s'approcha des deux autres, et sans un mot, une ouverture se fit pour lui avant que les deux ne s'occupent de lui. Il se laissa sombrer, alors qu'on l'allongeait sur un tapis épais. Sirius mordillait son sexe au travers du pantalon, et Lucius l'embrassait en le déshabillant. Il ouvrit une bouche gourmande sur le sexe orné de poils blonds, tandis qu'on lui assénait le même traitement. Il était déjà trempé.

Le sexe allait toujours plus vite, plus loin dans sa gorge, et il eut un gémissement étouffé quand Sirius s'empala. Il suça plus fort, avec tout ce dont il était capable de faire, avant que son « jouet » ne lui soit retiré brusquement. Lucius tenait la base pour ne pas venir trop tôt, et Sirius s'était retiré pour qu'ils échangent leurs places. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être pris, le blond souleva les hanches du lycan et entra doucement, millimètre après millimètre, laissant son amant s'y faire.

Dans la brume de leur envie, Sirius se retourna et ses lèvres furent happées par celles du Serpentard. La langue passait et repassait sur la hampe, le bruit des hanches claquant contre les fesses du châtain emplirent la pièce durant de longues minutes avant que sentant le point de non retour Lucius accélère, et que Sirius aide son amant de sa main, se masturbant dans sa bouche.

L'air se chargea, et Lucius jouit au fond, avec la sensation incroyable d'être complet, entraînant Sirius, se déversant largement sur le visage face à lui. Le blond se retira, et avec une douceur torturante, leurs deux mains se joignirent sur la verge encore tendue pour la libérer sur le ventre du loup-garou dans un râle. Ils le nettoyèrent avec dévotion avant que l'un et l'autre ne s'allongent à ses côtés. Quelque chose finissait, autre chose commençait. .

.

...

.

Le soir tombait sur l'Angleterre. La plupart étaient fatigués, mais Severus avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais épuisés avec des potions de force. L'ennemi pouvait venir à tout moment, et d'après les renseignements que les aurors avaient eu au prix de gros sacrifices, c'était imminent. Exceptionnellement, ce soir il était resté, officiellement, il devait y avoir plus d'adultes. Officieusement, Hermione l'inquiétait. Les potions étaient efficaces mais elles supposaient énerver un tantinet voire beaucoup ceux qui en abusaient. Et sa brune était comme un lion en cage.

Lui était habitué a vivre dans la peur, à attendre l'ennemi, mais ces adolescents n'avaient qu'une expérience trop concentrée et limitée de la guerre. Alors pour ne pas inciter cette électricité à se propager, ils évitaient de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce et tous les soirs ils dormaient en effectuant un roulement. Vu la puissance de Grindelwald, ce n'était pas de trop.

Lucius était devenu surprotecteur envers Remus mais avait développé une force incroyable qu'il puisait directement dans la magie pure du lycan. En revanche, ce qui amusait de plus en plus le loup-garou, c'était de voir Sirius roulé en boule tout contre le torse du blond qui semblait parfaitement s'y faire. On entendait souvent un léger grognement animal de sa part lorsque l'animagus tentait de s'éloigner plus ou moins consciemment. Et hors des regards, il maternait carrément Sirius -qui ne s'en plaignait pas-. Bien qu'il avait tenté de faire passer ça pour un « quota de dignité » qu'il fallait avoir au minimum pour le côtoyer, cela ne trompait plus les deux Gryffondor quand au détour d'un couloir un main ou un baiser s'égarait.

Ce fut presque deux jours après que Draco ait complété son lien avec Harry que les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre. Leur dépendance s'était stabilisée et même s'ils luttaient encore contre l'envie de se sauter dessus (les regards autour du bol de chocolat le matin auraient pu mettre la gent féminine enceinte) ils avaient des conversations normales avec le reste du groupe. Hermione et Pansy les mirent au courant de leur « association » et rapidement ils furent de la partie.

Ce n'était pas évident avec les cours de Remus, mais ils avaient découvert qu'en repensant à toutes les choses peu conventionnelles qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls étaient suffisant pour déclencher leur pouvoir.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Ta capacité à être optimiste m'épate toujours.

- Sirius!

- Pardon Remus. Mais avoues que le groupe a énormément progressé. Ils font des trucs dont on avait même pas entendu parler avant.

- Mais face à Grindelwald... Lucius je t'en prie. Ça ne sert à rien Ce n'es pas comme si nous avions le choix. Ce garçon est notre dernière carte et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser des gens comme lui je n'aime pas à penser l'utiliser.

- Nous n'utiliseront personne, fit Severus en entrant dans la pièce. Ils dorment tous, ils sont épuisés.

- Sev, même quand tu es venu jusqu'au Lord tu n'étais pas si anxieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Le blond avait prit la main de Remus qui rougit sans oser la retirer.

- Rien. Le Serpentard se laissa tomber dans le dernier fauteuil libre. On nous avait donné un an. Ça fait à peine trois mois qu'on est ici, ils ne sont pas prêts.

- Rien ne nous dit que Grindelwald attaquera vraiment bientôt, hasarda Remus. La phrase resta en suspend, tout le monde aurait voulu croire le lycan, personne ne le pouvait.

Severus se laissa aller, la tête reposée sur le fauteuil moelleux et soupira. Ils avaient essuyé une autre attaque au château. Pas bien grande, mais c'était embêtant, c'était juste avant l'arrivée de Minerva, et Sirius devait retourner à Poudlard pour équilibrer les forces. Coffee arriva doucement, un plateau rempli de tasses de thé entre les mains et le posa avant de faire sa révérence dans sa petite robe bleu pâle. Sur le plateau, des rouleaux apportés par hibou spécial. Les animaux mettaient moins de temps à venir mais ils avaient pour mission de détruire le parchemin si celui-ci était intercepté. Et de ne jamais se diriger vers le lieu du destinataire dans ce cas.

Trois de Dumbledore, pour chacun des professeurs. Il faisait état de la dernière bataille, qui n'était qu'une simple intimidation. Un auror et un élève avaient perdu la vie ce jour là, mais le directeur insistait pour qu'ils continuent l'entraînement sans se soucier de Poudlard. Advienne que pourra. Dudley mis à part, ils commençaient tous à maitriser les sorts complexes que Luna leur apprenait, et se forgeaient un moral d'acier. Quant à Draco et Harry, leur puissance était sans conteste la plus grande qu'il ait été donnée de voir pour des adolescents comme eux.

Ce n'était pas grand chose face au Lord, mais cela faisait tout de même un certain poids. Et ils le réussissaient à présent sans trop se faire de mal. Le cousin de Harry était le plus inquiétant. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps ce qu'il devrait faire si jamais... Mais Severus se refusait à sacrifier un être si jeune, qui venait à peine de découvrir ce que signifiait «vivre».

Un énorme bruit de fracas se fit entendre. Les quatre hommes se levèrent de concert et coururent jusqu'au salon principal. Hermione était au sol, Harry face à elle, la baguette encore levée. De part et d'autre d'Hermione, Pansy et Ginny, qui regardaient son état. Tout alla assez vite. Les yeux de Draco repassèrent du noir profond au gris, et Harry retrouva ses esprits. Les professeurs se précipitèrent sur la jeune femme qui se releva tant bien que mal un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Hermione je ne sais pas ce qui te prend de sourire comme ça mais s'il s'agit d'un...

- ça marche!

- Pardon?

- Hermione tu n'a rien? J'y ait été trop fort? Harry avait vite accouru auprès de son amie.

- Non Harry. Ça a réussi cette fois.

Le coup a du être trop fort, pensa Severus

- Stop. Je veut une explication, fit Sirius.

- Eh bien, commença la Gryffondor en s'époussetant, on a cherché une formule de protection.

- Hermione...

- Attends, Severus, fit le jeune femme sans se soucier d'appeler son amant par son prénom devant témoins, la plus forte protection qu'on nous apprend ne nous protège même pas des sorts de découpe, c'est trop limité. Je l'ai améliorée et maintenant, j'en ai trouvé une qui résiste aux impardonnables, et surtout aux attaques de Harry, si jamais il nous attaquait sans s'en rendre compte!

- Comment ça « cette fois »? demanda Remus en détachant chaque mot.

- Dans la foulée on a aussi renforcé les sorts de guérisons, disons, fit Pansy en volant au secours d'Hermione.

- Vous voulez dire que les sors qu'on utilise depuis des générations ont été travaillés et améliorés par une bande d'étudiants qui n'ont pas encore leurs ASPICs?

- Oui, monsieur Malefoy, reprit Pansy.

- Et on me reprochait d'isoler Draco quand il révisait...

Un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre et Georges apparut en sueur au milieu du groupe.

- On est dans la merde. Venez vite.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_Flashback_

- Albus nous ne tiendront pas une journée de plus. À peine une heure s'ils décident d'attaquer encore. Ils s'évertuent à baisser notre puissance et notre moral pour avoir Harry!

- Je me demande ce qui fait si peur au Lord, Minerva. Il n'aurait pas prit la peine de nous attaquer sinon.

- Je l'ai remarqué. Comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

- Assurément. Ne bougez pas, vous êtes trop faible.

- Les élèves ont besoin de moi. Peut-être a-t-il besoin de monsieur Potter?

- Je ne sais pas Minerva Harry est libéré de cette prophétie mais...

Un bruit monstrueux, entre le tonnerre et le tremblement de terre se fit ressentir et les deux mages lancèrent un sort de bouclier. Une nouvelle attaque. D'un geste de la main seuls trois sbires du Lord avaient nettoyé le peu d'assaillants qui osaient encore les affronter. Ils avaient déjà trop de perte. Des dizaines d'aurors et d'élèves, ils ne pouvaient plus lutter, déjà trois jours. Ils se remirent derrière leurs remparts de fortune, faits de magie et de morceaux de murs, l'écossaise serrant les dents sous la douleur. Son front portait une grosse plaie et le sang se mêlait à la sueur et à la poussière. Devant elle, deux élèves de septième année en piteux état et un auror qui tentait de les soigner. Son flux de magie était presque à sec.

- Où est-il? Fit la voix gutturale d'un des guerriers.

- Vous ne le trouverez jamais hurla courageusement Minerva avant de tenter un sort mortel.

Un simple mouvement de poignet la jeta au sol sous le regard effrayé de Dumbledore. Sans le bouclier elle aurait été réduite en charpie.

- Où est-il?

- Tuez-nous si c'est votre bon vouloir. Vous ne le saurez pas fit la voix forte mais un peu tremblante du directeur.

Une main de fumée sortit du ventre du guerrier et se divisa à la sortie de la grande salle, rapide comme l'éclair. Elle revint tout aussi vite, ramenant avec elle cinq adolescents, deux d'entre eux avaient déjà des bandages, tous inconscients. Elle resta en suspens dans les airs avec son butin tandis que le sbire reprenait.

- Cinq vies pour une seule, reprit la voix macabre. Où est-il?

- Non... le souffle désespéré du directeur retentit sur les murs froids.

Ils avaient tout tenté. Absolument tous les sorts, mais rien ne fonctionnait, soit c'étaient des projections astrales qui avaient trop de pouvoir, soit des sorciers surprotégés. Au sol, le professeur de métamorphose trouva et transforma une cruche d'eau brisée sur le sol en souris. La pauvre bête n'avait plus que trois pattes. L'animal partit rapidement et silencieusement, sans être vu tandis que l'écossaise se remettait difficilement de l'affront. Elle tourna à peine à l'angle du couloir qu'elle buta sur la jambe d'un élève qui attendait cette opportunité. L'animal s'éparpilla en fumée rouge formant une phrase simple d'à peine trois mots. L'adresse de Harry.

- Fred. Préviens Lee et Blaise. C'est pour tout de suite. Dis aux autres de rester cachés en attendant.

- Prends soin de toi. Un baiser, et Georges transplana, priant pour qu'il y parvienne malgré la distance.

_Fin du flashback_

- Georges? Ginny s'approcha doucement de son frère amaigrit et blessé.

- Il faut y aller. On vous envoie des messages d'urgence depuis trois jours, on vous croyait morts jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent ou vous étiez.

- Je ne comprends pas...

Severus regarda le garçon que Remus soignait à grand coups de sorts et son regard balaya le vide, se posant sur le plateau sans s'en rendre compte. Il se leva d'un bond, sans un mot et partit droit vers la cuisine. Un simple éclair vert suffit à rameuter tout le monde dans la cuisine, devant le corps de Coffee que Severus venait d'abattre.

- Severus...

- Une traitresse. Ou plutôt un traitre. La vraie Coffee est morte depuis longtemps j'aurais du le comprendre. La forme de l'elfe changea pour devenir celui d'un gnome au regard terrifié. Sans que Georges se vexe d'aucune manière, Severus fit un sort révélateur sur le jumeau. C'était bien lui. Devant le regard des autres il continua son explication.

- Il ne pouvait rien dire à Grindelwald directement car toute créature étrangère à l'école qui entre dans cette maison est soumise au secret automatiquement. Alors il a fait en sorte de nous éloigner.

- Il est temps d'y aller. La voix calme de Harry raisonna dans la pièce, alors que Draco entourait ses épaules de ses bras.

Remus s'avança alors vers le groupe maintenant complet. Lucius le couvait du regard.

- Vous pouvez parfaitement rester ici si vous ne voulez pas participer à la bataille, personne ne vous jugera ni ne vous en voudra. Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu, vous l'avez bien compris.

- On a tous accepté dès le début, fit Ginny. On a peur mais il faut le faire. Les autres approuvèrent silencieusement de la tête.

- Oui mais pas comme ça. Avec Pansy on a... on a prévu deux ou trois trucs, fit Hermione. Elle avait beau se donner un air assuré, sa voix vibrait quand même un peu.

Luna et Dudley arrivèrent à ce moment pour ramener les « deux ou trois trucs » qui devaient bien faire huit litres en tout. Des potions de force, d'invincibilité temporaire, de chance, d'agilité et de dextérité, mélangées quand c'était possible, souvent améliorées. Et ils restait quelques doses de plus pour une éventuelle casse. Plus des potions de soin et d'autres explosives.

- Je doute que même une grosse bombe leur fasse quoi que ce soit.

- Non, Georges, ça c'est pour nous protéger, fit Hermione. Je me suis retrouvée coincée entre quatre murs trop de fois pour négliger ce genre de choses. Et ça peut aussi servir de diversion pour une attaque surprise.

- Comment ça se passe au château? Demanda Sirius entre deux potions.

- Ça se passe, c'est tout. Beaucoup sont déjà morts, la plupart se cachent dans la salle sur demande. Le professeur Dumbledore et les professeurs restants tiennent le siège, mais... c'est pas suffisant. On a que quatre sbires pour nous tenir tête et on en a pas tué un seul. Du moins on attendait votre venue pour les attaquer. On avait peur que Grindelwald vous ait trouvé et qu'il vous tue si on répliquait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Severus.

- C'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'il demande ou vous êtes. C'est pour ça que je suis venu, le professeur MacGonagall m'a donné l'adresse. .

.

...

.  
Pré au lard était désert et partiellement détruit. Ils avaient atterrit juste derrière la taverne du sanglier les pieds dans la boue et l'eau de pluie de la veille. Un vent faible mais glacial soufflait, il n'avaient pas besoin de vérifier. La mort était passée par là, et si l'endroit n'était pas surveillé, il le serait bientôt.

Après avoir réparti les potions dans les poches de tout le monde, chacun comprit l'accord muet qu'il s'était fait entre eux et comme un seul homme, transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent au niveau des grilles, mais il fallait faire vite, leur intrusion avait surement été repérée. Ils se déplacèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent, courant à en perdre le souffle, en silence, évitant à tout prix de regarder les corps éparpillés au sol. Et au septième étage, Georges siffla vers son bracelet et devant une tapisserie si connue, une petite porte apparut. Le dernier passé, elle disparu à la vue de l'extérieur.

À l'intérieur, les dernières forces résistantes. Ceux qui étaient restés pour combattre et qui n'étaient pas morts. Une dizaine tout au plus. Ginny et Ron se jetèrent dans les bras de leur frère un peu amaigri, et Draco donna une accolade sincère, laissant s'échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il étreignit Blaise. Lorsque tous se rendirent compte de 'importance du renfort qui était finalement là, l'espoir les regagna pour de bon et certains voyaient enfin le bout du tunnel. Ce n'était pas qu'un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes. C'étaient les sorciers les plus doués qu'ils connaissaient, et leurs amis. Les professeurs passèrent dans les rangs soigner les blessures qu'ils pouvaient.

- Nous n'avons pas assez de potions, fit Hermione un peu découragée. Il faut demander à la salle de nous donner ce qu'il faut, mais pourquoi vous...

- Inutile, fit Fred en relâchant sa sœur. Ne me demande pas comment mais ils ont bridé la magie du château. En grande partie en tout cas. Il est a peine invisible pour les moldus, c'est une chance que la porte soit toujours cachée. Depuis le temps on a essayé de demander des objets à la salle, mais elle n'entend plus.

- Alors on va faire sans, décida la brune. On a en tout onze potions de force. Tout le monde en aura pour tenir le coup. Et j'ai au moins deux gouttes de felix felicis chacun.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça suffira? Demanda Katie Bell.

- Je ne sais pas, dit la gryffondor en baissant le regard. Mais au moins on aura essayé. Une fois prit, il va falloir sortir. Vous êtes prêts?

En réponse, tous se levèrent. Les professeurs finirent de soigner les blessures avec des sorts que les plus jeunes ne connaissaient pas forcément et après un sort de détection, ils sortirent. Rester aurait été peut être laisser s'en aller le reste de courage qu'ils avaient. Ils transplanèrent directement à la grande salle, et tout alla très vite.

Une barrière fut érigée par le plus grand nombre tandis que les sorts fusaient. L'effet de surprise et le felix félicis étaient avec eux. Ils savaient exactement quoi faire au bon moment, et lançaient les sorts les plus rapides et les plus efficaces qu'ils connaissaient. Cela n'empêcha pas de perdre katie, puis Annah. Dumbledore et le professeur MacGonagall avaient bien essayé des dizaines de sorts différents mais rien n'y avait fait.

Harry se cacha auprès du vieux directeur, aux cotes de Draco et Luna. La petite blonde soigna son professeur comme elle pu, le coeur serré en constatant que le noble directeur n'avait plus un souffle de magie en lui. Et le valéon se laisser aller contre le torse de Draco qui sentit une force surnaturelle l'envahir. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, et un bouclier bleu protégea le couple. Il regarda simplement les quatre sbires et un sort de destruction partit dans leur direction suivit de deux autres.

De nombreux sorts partirent des doigts du Serpentard qui n'eurent strictement aucun effet. Ou peut être un, une constatation commune. On ne tue pas un mort à nouveau.

Les corps d'anciens guerriers sorciers avaient déjà les membres en charpie maintenant qu'ils apparaissaient. Les longs gants laissaient entrevoir des lambeaux de peau que l'on prenait pour du tissu pendre dans l'ouverture de la manche. Lucius hurla une phrase dans un langage étrange a son fils qui s'arrêta instantanément. Et se laissa aller sur le sol avec Harry le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

- Hermione les sors de conjuration des morts ! Dudley n'en menait vraiment pas large

- Theo dis moi que tu te souviens des cours de magie noire... fit Pansy juste derrière son ami.

- Faut tenter fit le blond. La formule pour bruler les morts.

- Non, fit Hermione, ils peuvent exploser! Prends plutôt celle pour retirer leur volonté, fit Hermione.

- D'où tu sais ça?

- T'occupe.

Ils tentèrent mais cela ne donna rien de bon. À peine deux secondes après avoir retiré sa « conscience » à un guerrier celui-ci se relevait... et faisait apparaître un confrère. Ils étaient six à présent face à eux et leurs forces s'épuisaient. Les professeurs faisaient de leur mieux pour maintenir le plus gros du bouclier.

- Je ne tiens plus, fit Robin, un Serdaigle de quatrième année.

- Il faut tenir ! hurla Hermione.

Sous les yeux médusés, Blaise et Fred tombèrent au sol alors qu'ils n'avaient pas étés touchés et leur front se couvrirent de sueur. Tandis que le reste du groupe maintenaient férocement la barrière magique, ils tremblaient et Georges hurlait de les laisser sans s'en occuper. Ron faillit frapper son frère pour secourir l'autre mais se recula quand deux dragons rouges immenses crevèrent les protections et sans laisser le temps aux guerriers de répliquer, et crachèrent leur lave au visage des morts-vivants. Il n'en resta plus un seul. Le silence s'imposa de lui-même.

- Oh putain.

- Tu peut le dire Draco, on a mit des jours avant de maîtriser la transformation fit Lee très fier de lui. Les gars restez encore un peu ça c'étaient les hors d'œuvre.

- Georges tu te sens prêt? Quand tu veut, fit le roux.

- Attendez, fit la voix du professeur de potions, vous avez d'autres secrets, comme ça?

- Pas qui aient un réel intérêt dans le combat, dit le jumeau encore humain. On savait pas si ça marcherait longtemps, mais s'ils ont réussi à cracher de la lave c'est qu'ils gèrent l'état animal, continua-t-il.

- Le Lord ne va pas tarder, fit Lucius. Harry, Draco en place. Resserrez les rangs. Dumbledore?

- Tout va bien, fit l'homme âgé en remerciant Remus qui l'aidait. Je n'ai malheureusement plus rien en magasin. Pas dans mon état. Les sorts de feu et les impardonnables sont inutiles, vous l'aurez compris. Le seul que nous ayons réellement à vaincre est Grindelwald.

- Il est là, fit une voix. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir un mage, très grand, habillé de noir, ressemblant étrangement à Dumbledore, mais totalement opposé.

Il était assis dans un siège et semblait beaucoup s'amuser de ce qu'il voyait. Il ne dit un mot, mais son poignet se tordit et les deux grand dragons tombèrent et se transformèrent immédiatement en Fred et Blaise. D'instinct, Ginny voulu lancer un sort, mais rien ne sortit de sa baguette.

- Plus de magie, chuchota-t-elle... plus de magie...

- Pourquoi? Hurla Sirius. Pourquoi vous ne nous tuez pas directement?

- Je m'ennuie tellement, fit l'homme d'une voix profonde et rocailleuse avec un rictus.

Un autre mouvement brisa les baguettes de tout le groupe dans un craquement sinistre.

- Gellert!

- N'essaye même pas Albus, fit le mage. Tu es mort pour moi le jour où tu m'as tourné le dos.

- Impossible, fit Hermione dans un souffle. La magie est en nous. Il ne peut pas nous l'enlever. Pas comme ça. C'est impossible. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Tout était finit, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

- Harry, murmura Draco au creux de l'oreille de son amant. Harry pardonne moi... Je n'ai pas su te protéger... Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Et eut un léger sursaut qu'il s'évertua à masquer.

- Draco...

- Je sais. Comment on peut faire?

- Nos mains se touchent. C'est à ses fins que notre magie agit sans aide de baguette, Draco.

- Et si ça ne marche pas? La voix du blond était faible, éraillée.

- Ça marchera. Il faut que ça marche, murmura Harry.

Chaque mot lui coutait, les larmes dévalaient ses joues tandis qu'il regardait droit devant lui. Pour eux. Pour ne pas flancher. Et les mots prononcés en double, imprégnés de magie pure sortirent en brisant le silence.

- Finite incantatem.

La salle se noircit d'un coup, et Grindelwald se leva, en colère et décidé à se venger. Mais il était déjà trop tard Harry et Draco s'étaient éveillés avant le reste du groupe et étaient sur pied, usant de leur magie vélane, la laissant sortir sans chaines contre le mage. Le Lord repoussait tant bien que mal les attaques, mais était quand même touché.

Un simple sorcier serait mort trois fois face au flots de sorts mortels mais le Lord n'avait que quelques contusions. Avec un mal de crâne horrible, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans l'herbe, et le vent hurlait. Des cris retentissaient, ceux de Grindelwald. Un sort d'illusion.

Il les maintenait sous sa coupe, mais depuis quand? Les sorts fusaient, une boule de lumière bleuté entourait Harry et Draco, mais elle vibrait sous les assauts surpuissants du Lord noir. Un éclair rouge fit tomber le couple au sol, brisant le bouclier, et au moment ou Lucius allait protéger son fils de son corps s'il le fallait contre un impardonnable imminent, un bruit de tonnerre et un éclair blanc firent tomber le mage.

Dudley réitéra l'exploit.

Du bout des doigts, il lançait ce qui lui passait par la tête, le regard dur, ignorant les mots des autres, et les tentatives par les professeurs de le ramener à l'arrière. Il ne devait pas. Les coups continuaient à fuser, et comme Harry comprenait de moins en moins, avisant le visage effaré de Remus il observa son cousin. Il boitait. De plus en plus.

Sur le sol, un bracelet rare, visiblement arraché. Dudley s'acharnait sur l'homme au sol, les sorts étaient imprécis, il ne savait pas comment le tuer définitivement. Il savait juste que lui seul y parviendrait. Depuis le début, et il avait laissé faire tout cela parce qu'il avait peur. Parce qu'il avait cru aux vaines paroles d'espoir de Dumbledore.

- Dudley arrête!

Les professeurs l'appelaient, hurlaient son nom avec effroi. Le jeune garçon se retourna, sourit, et tourna définitivement le dos. Il lança un autre sort qui fit exploser dans un bruit écœurant la jambe du mage. Ginny faillit vomir à la vue des chairs éparses, et comprit l'horreur de la situation quand elle vit Dudley à terre. Une jambe en moins.

La complémentarité. Il subissait chaque sort qu'il lancerait. Un pacte lourd à payer que l'on bridait par des pierres de lune. C'était pour ça qu'il était plus faible que le reste du groupe... Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche, paniquée.

Et alors que les deux étaient à terre, l'un gémissant, effrayé, croyant si fort à son invincibilité, l'autre mesurant son souffle, un simple murmure se fit entendre. « Crève ».

Et dans un dernier éclair de lumière blanche, le mage rendit son dernier souffle. Ginny se laissa tomber, la tête vide, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

.

...

.

La jonquille sur la tombe bougeait au gré du vent. Elle était parmi des centaines d'autres fleurs mais elle signifiait bien plus que tous les discours que le ministre avait servit à la foule.

Les Dursleys étaient venus à l'enterrement de leur fils, et on ne dit rien quand leur douleur les fit accuser la magie d'être responsable de la mort de leur enfant. Il savait depuis le début qu'il était prédisposé à la complémentarité. Grindelwald avait été découvert depuis longtemps comme l'ennemi véritable, et Dudley avait cette particularité en lui. De ceux qui reçoivent leur magie tard, elle est souvent altérée, trop imprécise.

Il le savait et il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre l'ordre du phœnix, au moins pour se racheter auprès de Harry.

- Adieu, Big D, dit le survivant en passant devant la pierre grise, la main dans celle de Draco. .

.

...

.

- Une succursale en France?

- Ouais mais on transplanera souvent pour se voir. Ce sera facile puisqu'on rentrera tous les soirs.

- Maman est au courant au fait?

- Evidement, tu étais même là quand...

- Non... Pour vos relations. Toi et Blaise, Fred et Lee...

- Ah... Ouais faudra lui dire. Mais c'est moi qui suis avec Lee, Ron.

- Je viens d'aller aux toilettes et j'ai vu Fred et Lee et...

- Ah... Tiens prends un chocolat Ron je dois t'expliquer quelque chose...

...

- Faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de lui effacer la mémoire, frangin.

- Faudrait aussi que tu arrêtes les cochonneries avec Lee quand y'a du monde, fit Fred après un baiser.

- Désolé, fit Lee en embrassant le Roux à son tour.  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Blaise qui prit Georges dans ses bras avant d'asséner le même traitement aux deux autres.

- Non mais ça valus être possible, la, les mecs... On frise la guerre diplomatique avec nos trois familles...

- J'ai les DVD de matrix et du chocolat, fit Blaise en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

- Bon. Ok demain alors... Conclu Fred pour la énième fois.

.

FIN

.

Plus marqué, plus fin, plus musculeux, aussi. (1) : Merde les filles là vous pouvez me dire bravo! Écrire un lemon dans une bibliothèque de faculté de pharmacie où on vous dévisage au moindre reniflement, c'est un exploit! (et sans musique!) Plus castrateur comme endroit y'a pas... Même les « tic tic » des touches semblent gêner ces bons étudiants qui viennent réviser pendant les vacances. D'ailleurs là j'ai une méga envie d'éternuer un truc de malade j'ai pas de mouchoirs, c'est horrible comme situation! Bon la je vous raconte ma vie une bonne âme m'a prêté un mouchoir m'évitant le superbe collier de morve que j'allais me faire donc merci à elle, c'était moins une et la je me retiens de rire devant ces gens trop bien pensants. Dieux s'ils savaient ce que j'écris,là!

* * *

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Je posterais peut être d'autres fictions, mais uniquement des os ;)

Alors peut être à bientôt !

Noweria


End file.
